


Life Full Of Love

by Dragon_Unicorn99



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BL, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Boys In Love, BoyxBoy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Father Sanji, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Prostitution, Romance, Seme Sanji, Slow Romance, Teenpreg, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Uke Roronoa Zoro, boyslove, breeder, carrier, mother Zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 112
Words: 173,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Unicorn99/pseuds/Dragon_Unicorn99
Summary: Five years have past since the straw hat's graduated high school and the crew all stayed together, all except Zoro who disappeared and hasn't been heard of or seen since then, at least until Sanji sees him. But Zoro has hidden something from Sanji and everyone. What will happen when Sanji learns the truth?
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, SanjixZoro - Relationship, Sanzo - Relationship, Vinsmoke Sanji/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 253
Kudos: 375





	1. Five Years

Five years.

In retrospect it doesn't seem all that long. Since Sanji graduated with his friends, it's been culinary school and helping his adopted father with his restaurant and all it's other new locations. One day turned to two, then turned into a week, then a month and next thing he knows it's been five years.

It's like that for everyone. They got so into their jobs that everything seemed to blur. They all kept in touch, at least almost all. Zoro is the only one they haven't been able to contact, or seem to get a hold of. They don't even know if he's a live, honestly. This has helped them learn that they didn't know much about him, or anything at all. 

Sanji stood in front of the buffet restaurant. Every month or two the straw hat's get together and talk. Being an adult is tiring and being with each other let's all of them let loose and the pressure of being an adult goes away. Sanji snubs his cigarette out throwing it in the trash outside the restaurant. He walks in and is greeted by the waiter standing behind the podium. "Welcome. How many?" He asks after bowing.

"I'm here for the straw hat's." Sanji says putting his hands in his pocket.

"Right, please follow me. Most of them are already here." The man says walking towards the back where their seats are. "I think you are the second to last." The man says stopping then motions to where everyone is sitting down.

"No, I'm the last one." Sanji says smiling at the man while giving him a nod as thanks. The waiter stands there confused. The party was of 9. They should be expected one more person. The waiter shakes his head and goes back to work. Sanji saunters over to the group, they are all laughing.

"He saw Luffy and ran away. Tail tucked between his legs." Usopp says. He seems to be telling a story.

"Well I would too, if Luffy beat my ass in high school." Nami says taking a zip of her drink.

"Oh, Sanji you made it." Robin says getting the attention of everyone sitting at the table.

"You're the last one."

"Yup." Sanji takes his seat. "I always am." Nami takes a deep breath.

"It's been five years. Robin are you sure you can't find him." She says turning to him.

"He never answers his phone." Robin says.

"I've texted and he's never answered." Usopp says, looking down at his lap.

"Is he ignoring us?" Chopper ask, eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't worry. He's just busy." Luffy says being optimistic. "I'm going to get some food." Luffy stand up smiling with his straw hat on.

"I'll go with you." Usopp says. Knowing Luffy, he'll fill his plate until a mountain is formed.

"Me too." Chopper says running after them. The others just smile at them, watching.

"What do you guys think?" Nami asks breaking the attention away from Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

"About?" Brook asks.

"Luffy says Zoro is just busy, but it can't be that convenient." Nami says. Looking at the faces looking back at her.

"Zoro said he was going to be a cop right? What do we know about the work hours of a cop?" Franky asking a very good question.

"True." Nami says, putting this whole conversation behind her. She can't blame Zoro. They didn't get in touch with each other until a year after graduation, being in a year of their respective colleges. Having a year of the college experience. They didn't want that to happen so they started to have get-together more often.

"You look sad. Is work not going well?" Robin asks looking at Sanji who is leaning back in his chair and looking at the ceiling.

"I feel better already knowing you're worried about me." Sanji says smiling Robin.

"What's wrong?" Robin asks again, but the tone seem to press further.

"It's Lohan." Sanji says sitting straight and looking down at his hands. Rubbing them together, nervous about actually talking about it now.

"What about her?" Brook asks.

"It's just that, I... we've been dating for almost three years now. I've been asking if she would like to met you guys but she always says no. We've talked about marriage, once, and she said she's not ready. We've even talked about having kids."

"What did she say?" Nami asks.

"About what? Marriage or kids?" Sanji pauses, he sounded a little to sarcastic, he didn't mean to. "For marriage she says 'it's not the right time' and she says she will never have kids, well she said gremlins."

"What are you going to do?" Nami wonders.

"Do about what?" Sanji asks back.

"About Lohan." Brook says.

"I don't know maybe we haven't talked about marriage enough yet." Sanji says shaking his head a little.

"What do you want Sanji?" Robin asks him.

"Well, I would like to get married with her. I really love her. When she's happy I'm happy." Sanji says with a smile.

"What about kids?" Nami asks with a frown.

"Well, maybe I'm not suited for kids. My job, her job, we wont have time."

"That's not what I'm asking Sanji. Do you want kids?" Nami asks again this time saying it differently.

"Who wouldn't? Isn't that the dream?" Sanji leans in closer to the group.

"Then talk to her." Brook tells Sanji.

"Just because you're busy with work now doesn't mean you always will be. You both need to talk, not just about marriage but about having kids too." Robin says.

"Listen to Robin, Sanji. We talked about it a lot." Franky looks down at Robin who nods. "If you want kids then take the hours where raising a child is possible."

"And if you or Lohan need help we're here. Raising a kid by yourself is hard." Robin says. "If you want to get married or have kids you need to plan and talk. Communication is key." Robin says smiling. Sanji smiles back and the moment is ruined when Luffy sets his plate covered in meats and other things on the table. Usopp and Chopper right behind him. While these three eat the others go and get their plate of food.

When they get back they continue on talking with each other asking about personal lives, letting loose about what happens at work. They tell Usopp to just go for Kaya, his crush since middle school. They laugh and joke like they always do but they all feel that something, no someone is missing.

Five years and he doesn't say anything. Doesn't check in to say 'hi' or tell anyone what's he been up to. But they are his friends. They will wait for however long it will take. Zoro is a straw hat. When he's not busy with work he'll find them. They know he will.


	2. The Green Blur

"Well it's getting late. I better head home." Nami says putting her phone back in her pocket. Everyone else nods as they stand up. When Nami says it's getting late it most likely is getting late and is about time to return home for the night.

"Better get home to the missus." Sanji jokes, more dry with no real humor.

"At least you have someone to go home to. Usopp is still daydreaming about that happening."

"Hey, I told you you I have it all planned out. I'm working on it." Usopp defends himself.

"How long is this plan of yours going to take?"

"Haven't you been working on this plan for what, almost ten years." Sanji says. They all laugh at Usopp. They stand in front of the restaurant, away from the door so they don't disturb people wanting to get in. They all give each other hugs and leave. Sanji being the first, then Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, Brook and the last ones are Franky, Robin and Nami.

"You really don't like Lohan." Robin says. Nami starts to frown.

"You do?" Nami looks over at Robin, still frowning. "You've heard him talk about her. He may love her but I don't think she loves him back. I mean, they've been together for a while and they've only talked about marriage once. I mean you two started dating since you met and got married as soon as we all graduated."

"But Nami, every couple works differently. They are going to get married when they are _both_ ready."

"I honestly don't think they are ever going to get married. 'I'm happy as long as she's happy,' a relationship like that isn't going to last."

"You're right about that. They both have to be happy." Franky says.

"They both have to make each other happy." Robin adds.

"This is so frustrating. First Zoro disappears off the face of the earth, and now Sanji is in a relationship that isn't going anywhere. And he doesn't even seem to see that."

"Well Sanji has always been blind to a woman's intentions." Robin says.

"If that's your way of saying Sanji is an idiot when it comes to woman than I agree."

"Well, we better get going. Try not to think about it Nami, in fact you shouldn't be worrying about it. It's not your life. We gave Sanji our opinions, and we've tried looking for Zoro. Sanji doesn't seem to want to let her go. We shouldn't interfere with it. We don't want him to get mad at us."

"The day Sanji gets mad at us," Nami point to herself and Robin, "is the day pigs fly." Nami says. Robin chuckles and Franky laughs.

"Do you want a ride home?" Robin asks.

"No thanks, I want to walk home today." Nami gives them both a smile before walking away, down the street. Robin looks over at Franky and nods. They both walk to their car.

Sanji steps out of the convenient store, thankful that he remembered that he ran out of cigarettes before he actually went inside his apartment. He was in the lobby when he remembered and had to backtrack to a convenient store. Sanji took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, then he puts the pack in his breast pocket. He reaches into his pocket to grab his lighter. He flicks it until he gets a small flame before leaning in a little to light the end of the cigarette. As he looks up, putting the lighter back in his pocket a green blur goes by him. A green blur with a flash of gold. He follows the blur with his eyes.

The blur seem to have bumped into someone because they turned around to say sorry to the person. Sanji caught a glimpse of the person. Green messy hair, gray soft eyes, three gold earrings on the left ear and a tan skin. "Zoro!!" Sanji yells.

Zoro stops running looking around the area to find who called his name. "Zoro." He turns around to the voice that calls him. "Are you ready?" Zoro nods. The man, taller than Zoro, is clean cut with light skin and brown hair. He wore a suit with a suitcase in his hand.

"You remember the rules." The man nods as Zoro walks towards him. "The fees too." Again the man nods as they walk. 

Sanji runs to the spot where he saw Zoro. He looks around frantically. He saw him. He found him. He's ok, like Luffy always knew. After two years of not getting any reply from Zoro, Robin thought he died. Seemed legit at the time. They know him, he would never forget and ignore his friends, he was to honest for that. So they went searching. They looked at records but couldn't find his name. Found names similar to him. It would seem Roronoa isn't as uncommon as they thought.

Sanji lost him. Sanji looks around, finding the street name, looking at the time. He needed to remember everything about this day, night, this moment. He's going to come back tomorrow and find him, hopefully anyway. Yeah, today Zoro was lucky and got away. Not only was Sanji distracted by his cigarette he was also shocked to have actually found and seen him. He was caught off guard. If Sanji knew he was going to be here he would have chased after the man. It's been a while since he and Zoro went against each other but him and Zoro always tied when it came to competitions. It's been a while since he's actually had to run in a marathon type situation but he should still be good.

Sanji rushes home. He's a little freaked out that he saw Zoro. His eyes have changed, they got softer, more loving but nothing else has, well his hair got longer but it's still a freakish green. He gets his shoes off at the door and goes straight to the kitchen. He takes his phone out and start looking for Nami's number. 

"Sanji!!" Lohan yells his name. He looks up from his phone coming back to reality. "You didn't say 'I'm home.'" She says in a snarky tone.

"Oh, I'm home. Wait what are you doing here?"

"It's Friday. I always stay over remember."

"Right." She smiles, kisses his cheek and goes back to the living room watching whatever she was watching. Sanji looks down at the phone in his hand. Wait should he call her, if he does she might ask a bunch of questions he won't know and then she'll go telling everyone else. Luffy will start a whole search party trying to find Zoro around the area. He might not even live around, he was in a rush so maybe his work is around? Sanji puts his phone down.

This is Zoro. He hates the attention. He wouldn't want everyone to make a big deal out of it.

This is what Sanji will do. First, he'll find Zoro, next make contact and talk to Zoro. Then he will plan a get together to have the others know about him. Lastly they all interrogate him to find out what's he been up to. Sanji nods to himself. Sounds like a good plan. "I'm going to get a shower." Sanji says to Lohan.

"Mmmn," she nods her head and shoes him away not really paying attention or caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is one that I'm still working on. Once I get to a certain chapter I'll be changing my update schedule. Remember I'm only updating twice a day for a whole week because these chapter are already finished and completed but this story is different. I haven't finished writing yet. I usually update once a week, usually on Friday. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you find this story interesting.


	3. Step-One: Find Zoro

Sanji stood there tapping his foot on the ground. He saw the man on Friday at the same time in front of the same 711. Well it's Thursday and still no sign of the man, the green blur. Why was it so hard to find him? Zoro was never good at sneaking. Honestly, he always walked in places they creep around like he owned it. The crew would be tip toeing on the ground while him and Luffy would walk like they belong there. Plus with his bright ass, freaky, green hair he should stand out like a sore thumb. Sanji takes his phone out and looks at the time. It's past midnight, he's been here for almost four hours. He looks to the side, to the ash bin to see it full of ashes and the buds of the cigarettes.

There are multiple possibilities as to why this is so hard.

One, he does not work in the area.

Two, he does not live in the area.

Three, his shift changed.

Four, he was in a rush because he was on a date. This area has an abundance of high class restaurants that would be great for a date. Sanji's restaurant included.

If the last one is true then it was by pure coincidence that they ran into each other, well he ran into Zoro. There are more problems if that is true. He may never see Zoro again. Sure they never got along in high school but they're grown ups now, plus he knows how worried everyone is about him. Zoro has always been beside Luffy, he was there when everyone else joined. He was like a big brother to not only Luffy but to Usopp and Chopper, who idolizes him, as well. Zoro was there to help everyone with their problems in high school.

Nami, who was trying to raise money for her family needs. Helping her older sister with bills because their landlord was greedy.

Usopp, who trying to protect the street he lived on and the girl who he fell in love with. Making sure the street wasn't going to be destroyed to make another parking lot.

Chopper, all alone with no friends and only being surrounded by bullies. His father past away and is being taken care of by his grandmother.

Robin, someone everyone was afraid of. Rumors spread that she was dangerous but in reality she just told the truth, but no one really want to hear the truth.

Franky, a pervert who one of the teachers didn't like. Always the trouble maker, making weird contraptions.

Brook, someone who was ignored and hidden. Always playing music in the forgotten music room, the room never seeing the light of day.

Even Sanji, he didn't act like a regular high schooler because he was to busy helping Zeff at his restaurant. Working off a debt only he saw. Luffy and Zoro being the only ones of the group to not have gotten help from the others somehow. Well, they helped Luffy a little. When his brother Ace got into a bad accident. It was touch a go for a while but he was able to recover. They didn't actually help him but they were there when he came back to school. 

Zoro has been there for everyone even Luffy. Here they are, not able to find their friends. They've searched for him everywhere and anywhere. He's not on social media, he's not dead. He doesn't seem to have any type of subscription service. He's honestly a ghost.

Sanji walks back home, sauntering back the whole way. He thought his plan would work, it was four simple steps. And he's stuck on the first step: finding Zoro. How do you make a plan and get stuck on the first step? His plan was starting to unravel already.

What happens if he can't find Zoro? Should he just give up? It's been almost a whole week since he's been waiting here. If he can't find him then maybe it's hopeless. But what if Sanji gives up now and never finds him when he should keep trying. It's a really hard decision. Should he waste more time looking for him, someone he honestly doesn't care for. Well that's not true. They went to the same high school, they were apart of the same social group, the straw hat's, and they both would deny it if they were asked but they trusted each other. They trusted each other more than they trusted the others to some extent, at least to have each others back, to not get judged and to be themselves.

Sanji walks into his apartment and he gets a thought. What if Zoro doesn't want to be found? He's been avoiding them and that's why he had no social presence, that's why he's a ghost. If that is the case then why? What did they do? Or better yet what did he do? Was Zoro some sort of outlaw now.

Wait. That can't be it. If he was some sort of outlaw he wouldn't be running out in the open, in such a high security camera area bumping into people. He would be hiding in some sort of disguise, like a hat, glasses and mask. Or sunglasses and a fake mustache. His bright green hair was out in the open for everyone to see.

Sanji takes a relaxing shower and goes to bed. At first he thinks something is missing but falls asleep to fast to really think about it.

Friday, around nine o'clock, at the same 711 as last week. Sanji stepped out of the store, pack of cigarettes in his hand as last time. He lights his cigarette like last time too and looks up. Like he's crossing the street he look both ways. Left, then right, then left again, then right again, then-stop!! Sanji stares, squinting his eyes to see better. In the far distance he sees green coming towards him. He opens his eyes wide. It's Zoro, he's actually there. He was starting to think he's been going crazy.

Sanji runs towards him but Zoro doesn't seem to have notice and almost runs right past him before Sanji grabs his arms and says his name. "Zoro!"

"Wha-?" Zoro voices, obviously confused on who is stopping him from getting to his destination. He turns around frowning. "If you don't have an session made then go make one and wait your turn." Zoro says pulling his arm from Sanji's grip.

"What? Session, for what?" He asks, not only confused but also curious. He looks at Zoro, he's wearing black converse, black pants that seem a little too loose on him, and a very big sweater that seems baggy on him. It all makes him look small, like he has no muscle. He also seems to be an inch or so shorter, maybe.

"Wait you didn't stop me because..." Zoro stops not wanting to continue the sentence, if he was mistaken then that would have been embarrassing. Zoro looks up and spots the all to familiar eyebrow curl. "Sa- curly-cue?" Zoro corrects himself.

"You and your stupid nicknames."

"I could say the same thing. Why'd you stop me?"

"Why did I- do you know how long it's been since any of us have heard or seen you?"

"It's been a while."

"Five years Zoro. A while is an understatement."

"Well, you've heard and seen me so, I have to go." Zoro says starting to walk away.

"Wait." Sanji stops Zoro who looks at him. He reaches into his pocket for his wallet. "Monday come to this restaurant." Sanji says handing him the business card. On it is the name of the restaurant and the address. "It's on this street, back the way you were coming from. And," Sanji grabs the card taking out a pen and writing his number, "here's my number if you need any more information." Sanji hands Zoro back the card and Zoro stares at the number for a few seconds.

"Why are you giving me this?" Zoro looks back up at Sanji.

"You really are stupid marimo, we are all worried about you, especially Luffy." Zoro flinches at his name. "I'm giving this to you because I don't know if I'll see you again. Come to the restaurant, on Monday. I'll be waiting with everyone there."

"What time?"

"Five p.m, just in time for dinner. We'll be waiting for you." Is everyone really that worried? "If you don't show up, I'll tell everyone this is where I found you."

"Okay." Zoro says. He'll go, if Sanji does tell everyone and they start showing up here like Sanji then it'll ruin his job. That can't happen, he needs the money.

"Good." Sanji smiles happy that he was able to finally complete step one of the four step plan. He waves at Zoro as he walks back home. Zoro stands there for a second before stuffing the card in his back pocket before continuing on with his running. 


	4. Zoro's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text in quotation marks is bold because they are speaking Japanese. I thought it would be easier like this plus I don't know Japanese and don't even want to attempt to do it. I also don't want the help of some fishy website

Zoro walk into his apartment building. It's looks old from the outside but it's not that bad on the inside. The kitchen isn't big but neither is the living room. The couch doesn't hold that many people but it's not like he has many people coming over. He takes off his shoes setting them down next to the other pair of shoes. He walks past the kitchen taking a quick glance at the digital clock on the stove. Four o'clock a.m. He's got an hour to take a shower and get breakfast started. Zoro walks down the hallway all the way to the bathroom. Zoro turns the water on before going back to strip and put his clothes in the hamper.

Once under the hot water, Zoro can feel his tense muscles start to relax. He lathers some shampoo for his hair, scrubbing with his pads of his fingers into his scalp. He then rinses off his hair. Next he grabs the loofah and puts some body wash on. He lets some water get on it before lathering it up to get some soap suds showing. Once he sees the soap suds he starts scrubbing his skin, getting all the dirty and unclean things off his body. Once done with his shower he turns off the water and steps out to start drying himself. Getting completely dried, he wraps the towel around his waist then gets another towel for his hair. He rubs the towel on his head drying as much as he could. It's not long, not like it reaches his shoulder it's just longer than how he normally has it. It's a little longer than a pixie cut by at least an inch but it's not hard to handle, that's when he'll worry.

He walks over the sink and grabs the floss. When he's done flossing he grabs his green toothbrush. He puts water on the bristle then the toothpaste and lastly a little more water before it goes into his mouth. He brushes the up and down, front and back of his teeth. He spits out before grabbing his green cup and taking the adult cavity prevention mouthwash. He pours the recommended amount and rinses his mouth for a minute before spitting it out in the sink. He wipes the access of toothpaste away with the towel around his neck. He goes into the room on his left. He grabs a random pair of pants, and a shirt. Putting them on with no care. Considering most of his clothes are either black, white, gray or green he honestly doesn't need to care. He goes back to the bathroom to put the towels back to dry and goes to the kitchen. He looks in the refrigerator at the food he has. He doesn't have a lot so that means it's grocery time. He thinks about what he could make and decides on sausages, hash-browns and waffles. He takes the ingredients and start doing the batter and grating the potatoes.

He's halfway done before, "MOOOOM!!!!" he hears getting shouted at him.

"What?" He asks back. After a while he hears the door opening and the pitter patter of small feet running towards him.

"I have nothing to wear today." He looks to his side to see his daughter looking at him sadly. he raises a brow.

"What do you mean you have nothing to wear, you have more clothes than I do." He bends down to her level pinching her nose slightly making her scrunch up her face.

"I don't have anything that will go with my purple shoes I plan to wear today." she says still looking sad.

"You have purple clothes."

"Not the same shade of purple."

"Can't you choose something else, why not go with two colors, maybe green, like your hair." His daughter looks straight at him then starts rubbing her chin, signaling she's thinking.

"Green and purple does go good together." She says out loud. "Alright, I've decided. Thanks mom." She says hugging Zoro's legs and smiling.

"Then hurry and get dressed I'm almost done with breakfast." He says looking back at the food. He hears her feet running back to her room. He smiles shaking his head. Always the fashion queen in the morning.

He set the table, putting one waffle on her plate and three waffles on his. Three sausages and two hash-browns on his plate and two sausages and two hash-browns for her. Then she comes out of the room sliding across the wood floors with her socks. She wore a green t-shirt with a mermaid with blue hair on it. The shirt decorated with rock and starfishes around with the words Be A Mermaid written on it. She also wore a green skirt with pastel purple leggings that reach her calf. Her sock a shade darker than her leggings and in her hand is a jacket, the color matching her leggings. She sits in her seat setting the jacket on the back of her chair.

"What do you want to drink?" Zoro asks grabbing two cups. His a green mug and her's a blue-green plastic cup. She looks at her plate.

"Milk, please." She smiles looking at Zoro. He smiles back and nods. He walks to the refrigerator and reaches forward, seeing Sanji's business card he remembers that Friday evening. He almost forgot. He opens the door and grabs the milk, pouring the liquid in both cups. He walks around the island to the table and sets down the cups. They says their thanks and eat. They eat in silence. Zoro looks at Megumi eating her food then back down at his plate.

He doesn't want to leave her home while he goes to the get together. Because of his night job he already leaves her alone then. Then again why is he trying to hide her from them? They are his friends and the closest thing he has to family. He wasn't really hiding from them on purpose, well he wasn't hiding from them at all. He was never able to contact them and after Megumi was born he was to busy raising her. Maybe Megumi doesn't want to even go, but she might.

Done with their food Zoro puts the dishes in the sink and runs the water letting them rinse a little. He turns to Megumi sitting on the couch waiting patiently. "Do you want me to do your hair today or not?" he asks. She jumps off her seat excitedly. 

"Yes, I want you do do the heart one."

"Breaded or not?"

"Not."

"Alright, lets go." He says walking to the bathroom with her following close behind him. He takes out a stool and sets it in front of the sink and mirror. He brushes her hair and grabs two small bundles of hair from the each side bringing it to the back. He ties one first and then twisting the other until it looks like a heart. It looks hard but is actually simple. He brushes again before setting the brush down. "Done." He says stepping back so she can turn away from the mirror and jump off the stool. "Go grab your backpack and jacket. Wait for me at the door." He tells her. She nods and runs off. Following his instruction to a T. He grabs a jacket, two sizes to big for him putting it on. He also gabs his wallet and a pair of socks. He meets her at the door, her shoes already on. He smiles at her. He sits down so put his sock on then his shoes. He grabs the keys, then makes sure he's hasn't left anything and nothing is on. When he knows it's save he leaves with her holding his hand.

"What do you plan to do today?" She ask.

"We need some food so after I drop you off I'm going grocery shopping, then home. Next I'll take a nap, after that I'll exercise and lastly I'll clean. "

"Sounds busy." Megumi says. "Oh, can we have pasta today, for dinner?" She asks smiling up at Zoro.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about that. Remember my friends I told you about?"

"Yeah."

"Well they are getting together today and want me to join. Do you want to come?"

"Is Luffy going to be there?"

"Well all of them are. So do you want to come?"

"Yeah!! I also wanted to meet them."

"Alright we're going over for dinner."

"OK, I can't wait. You always talk about them so I wanted to meet Luffy." She says smiling and skipping next to Zoro. That makes him worry less. He didn't want to leave her at home but he didn't want to drag her someplace she didn't want to go to.

He drops her off at school. Well daycare really. She too young to be in school. This daycare/kindergarten though is like school. She's there for eight hours. She also learns things. Things a four year old should know. He goes down his list of chores, gets groceries, puts them away, takes a nap, exercises and lastly clean the apartment. Since he's done with chores lays on the couch. On his phone he searches the address of the restaurant. It's like Sanji said, it's not far, he can go pick up Megumi, come back to drop off her backpack and then go to the restaurant. He looks at the time, he should start walking to the school. He gets up, takes all his things, makes sure nothing is on and leaves.

When they are down the street from the apartment Megumi gets confused. "I thought we were meeting your friends?"

"We are. It's still a little early so we can drop off your backpack and then get to the restaurant." Zoro explains. She nods. Zoro opens the door and she drops her backpack near the door before they get out, locking the door again.

They are a little late but they made it. Zoro looks at the card then back up and the restaurant. Same name, same looks, same number. This is it. "Are we here?" Megumi asks, shaking a little and moving side to side.

"Yes."

"Good, cause I really need to go pee." She says looking up at Zoro.

"Oh, let's hurry." Zoro opens the door and walks in. They walk past the podium and down a hallway decorated with chairs, most likely a waiting area. He stands in front of the girls bathroom. Is alright to go in with his daughter? Does he stand outside and wait for her? But she might need help. Thinking about it now, it would seem no one else is in the restaurant. He goes in with Megumi who runs to the first stall. He could hear the sound of the lock locking.

"I thought I was going to explode, I was holding it in for so long."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think it was so far."

"Yeah me either." Zoro agrees. Both not knowing in reality it was only a thirty minute walk. Not an hour. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine. You can wait outside." She says. She sounds so grown up. 

"Don't forget to wash your hands." He reminds her. Zoro walks outside. He looks left then right. Which way did he come from? He turns right and takes two steps before he hears voices.

"Sanji why did you invite us here?" Nami asks sounding annoyed, extremely.

"Any minute now you'll see." Sanji sounds excited but nervous.

"Is it more meat? A special meat dish, just for us." Luffy asks. Zoro walks towards the voices, a smile on his face. The small amount of nervousness vanishes instantly.

"You already ate." Usopp says.

"That was just a snack." Luffy informs them. They hear a giggle and turn their heads to see Zoro stepping towards them into the room filled with tables.

"Always the bottomless pit." They stare curiously at the man before they notice the jewelry hanging from his left ear.

"Zoro!!" They all shout and run to him.

"Hey, it's been a while." Zoro says with a smile and a small wave.

"A while?" Nami repeats pulling her clenches fist before smacking it against the back of Zoro's skull. "It's been five years. Did you know we thought you were dead." Zoro gets on his knees holding the back of his head. Once the throbbing subsides he stands up.

"Sorry about that. I had a lot of things to take care of."

"What could you possible need to take care of that took all your focus?" Nami ask frowning with her hands on her hip. Before Zoro could answer they hear the most timid voice.

" **Mom** , **are these you friends**?" She ask. Zoro turns to her and so does everyone else. They all stare at the little girl not know what she is saying. She stood there hiding behind the wall.

" **Yes. What are you doing hiding? Come on.** " Zoro motions for her to come to him. The group all stare at Zoro communicating at the girl.

" **Are they going to hurt me too?** "

" **Of course not**." He says with a slight chuckle. " **You said you wanted to meet** Luffy," They all look at Luffy hearing his name loud a clear, then back at Zoro, " **you can't if you're hiding behind a wall.** " She nods before scurrying over to hug Zoro's leg. He smiles down at her while he pats her head. " **Well introduce yourself. Just your name and my last name.** " She looks up at him and nods. She legs go of his leg and takes a step to the side.

"Hi." She bows. "My name is Megumi, Megumi Roronoa." They look at the little girl then at Zoro with questioning gazes.

"My daughter." he says. All eyes going to the size of saucers.


	5. Zoro The Carrier

"WHAT!!!??" They all scream. Luckily Sanji closed the restaurant early today so there are no customers with them. Megumi goes back to hiding behind Zoro's leg.

"What do you mean she's your daughter?" Nami shouts.

"What do you mean what do I mean? She's my daughter. Half of me and half of someone else makes her. What's so hard to understand?" Zoro asks crossing his arms over his chest. Megumi holds Zoro's leg tight. She didn't like them yelling at Zoro.

"It's not that it's just..." Nami trails off. Megumi turns her head to see Luffy and Chopper looking at her. Shocked and shy she buries her face into Zoro.

"We all thought you weren't into...anyone to be honest." Robin finishes. There is an awkward silence as they remember Zoro from high school. He never flinched when a hot teacher walks by. Never reacted when a girl with big breast clung to him, much to Sanji's dismay. He never got shy or nervous when a guys face was inches from his. It's hard to believe Zoro got sexual with anyone. Megumi turns her head to see if Luffy and Chopper were looking at her and they are but this time Ussop and Brook have joined in as well. She turns back to bury her face into Zoro but with much more force.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Zoro screams shocking everyone. He turns around to Megumi who has let him go. "What are you doing? Trying to get back inside of me?" The others are confused about that statement. When was she ever inside of him? She did get the joke and chuckles. She starts playing with her hands and shifts on one foot to the other. "Here let me introduce you to everyone." He bends down next to her, "this is Luffy." He points to Luffy.

"Yo." He waves his hand slightly.

"That's Chopper. The best doctor ever." Zoro says pointing to the young doctor who seems to have gotten a new hat.

"Bastard, that doesn't make me happy." Chopper says blushes with a smile and doing a dance.

"That's Usopp, he's the only one with a weirdly long nose like that."

"Hey!"

"That's Brook, he likes to play and write music."

"It all comes from my soul."

"That's Nami, she's cheap and is a sea witch."

"That's not how you should introduce me to your daughter!!"

"That's Robin, she's very smart and likes history."

"Knowledge is power."

"That's Franky, he likes to build cool things."

"Not just cool, SUPER things."

"And that's Sanji."

"That's all. Just my name." Sanji says.

"Alright fine, that's Sanji, the one with the stupid looking brow." Zoro tries again. Sanji reaches forward, clenching Zoro's sweater in his fist.

"You bastard, I'll fillet you." Sanji says frowning at Zoro who looks like he could care less. Megumi acts on instinct and kicks Sanji in the chin as hard as she can.

"Don't hurt mommy." Megumi says frowning at Sanji. Mommy? Zoro? They are about to ask but are interrupted by two stomachs growling. One monstrous and the other just normal. They look at Luffy who just shakes his head.

"It wasn't me."

"Sorry, that was us." Zoro says rubbing his stomach. They look over at Megumi who also is rubbing her stomach. "We haven't eaten dinner yet."

"If it took us so long to get here we could have had pasta." Megumi says with her eyebrows furrowed. "I really wanted pasta." She gets on her hands and knees, being as dramatic as always. 

"I'll make your favorite pasta tomorrow." Zoro says with a smile, trying to get her to stop being dramatic.

"Really?" She turns her head slightly to look at Zoro. Zoro nods. She stands up quickly smiling, "I can wait."

"Who does your hair Megumi?" Robin asks, Megumi looks at her. She smiles really big.

"Mommy does, he's the best at it." She say gloating. They look at Zoro smiling at her. Why does she keep calling Zoro mommy? Surly its daddy, right?

"Well, what would you like to eat, Sanji is the best chef." Luffy says pointing to Sanji.

"What's a chef?" Megumi asks tilting her head to the side.

"A professional cook, they make food for others." Chopper says.

"Oh, so like mommy."

"But chefs get paid by the people they feed, I don't." Zoro explains as he walks to the closest table. He pulls out a chair and sits.

"So people come to you for food and they pay you for it?" She asks looking at Sanji.

"Yes." Sanji says with a nod.

"Do you want me to close up or are you?" They all turn to Zeff coming in from the double door that leads to the kitchen. Zeff freezes. He looks at the little girl then up at Zoro. He looks at everyone's face them back at the girl. He bends a little. "Hey little squirt, what's your name?"

"Megumi," she smiles.

"You've got some unusual green hair there."

"Yup, just like mommy." She nods with a smile. Zeff looks up at Zoro who gives a smile and slight nod. He looks her straight in her big round, ocean blue eyes.

"My name is Zeff, I own this restaurant."

"Wait you're a chef too?" She asks with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah, who do you think taught that one?" He points to Sanji.

"Wow." Then her stomach growls. She rubs her stomach as Zoro's stomach growls. Zeff looks at her then Zoro then back at her.

"Would you like me to cook you something to eat?" He asks with a quick glance at Zoro. She nods.

"Yes please."

"What would you like to eat?"

"Pasta." She says without a second thought.

"Would you like to come in the kitchen and watch me cook it?" She nods furiously. Zoro couldn't help but smile loving at them. He takes her hand and walks with her to the kitchen. Sanji stares at Zeff walking away with Megumi. Since when has he been interested or kind to kids?

"I'll watch too." Luffy says skipping behind them.

"Wow!!! This kitchen is way bigger than the one at home!!" They all hear Megumi yell. The girls take a seat at the table with Zoro. Chopper, Franky, Brook sit too.

"Why does she keep calling you mommy?" Nami wonders. She had to ask, the curiosity eating at her.

"Because I am?" Zoro says scratching his hair.

"What do you mean?" Nami asks, eyebrow raised. Zoro reaches into his pocket for his wallet. He pulls it out, opens it and takes his ID and hands it over to Chopper. Chopper looks it over curious as to why it was given to him. He then spots the word 'carrier' written by his gender.

"You're a carrier Zoro!?" Chopper asks shocked.


	6. Mommy Zoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you LadyLiberal for your comment because of it I went back and realized I didn't post this chapter along with the previous one like I was suppose to. So sorry for it being late. My head wasn't right when I was posting my chapters, I had woken up late and was thinking of the fanfiction I was planning to write. I guess I got to eager to post and forgot about it. When it comes to writing fanfiction I forget things and my surroundings easily. I get so engrossed in writing.

"Carrier?" Everyone asks. They looks at each other shrugging their shoulders not knowing, at least everyone but Chopper, Robin and Zoro.

"We learned about carriers and breeders in middle school." Robin says.

"Carriers are males that can get pregnant and breeders are females that can get other's pregnant. Carriers can get pregnant by either other males or breeder while breeders can get either carrier or other females pregnant. There are a high amount of breeders here and small amount carriers. Carriers are really rare in this city." Chopper explains as he hands Zoro his ID back.

"Yup, I didn't know I was a carrier until after I got pregnant." Zoro puts his ID back in his wallet, then puts his wallet back in his pocket.

"So that's why she keep calling you mom, you gave birth to her. What about her father?" Nami asks, only wanting to know who it was that knocked him up. Zoro stays silent. 

"You don't know?" Robin asks sadly.

"No, I know who the father is but he doesn't know."

"Why doesn't he know?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, then how come you haven't been answering our texts or calls?" Nami demands. She sounds like she isn't going to let it go.

"Text? Call? I haven't gotten anything from you guys in five years, after we graduated." Zoro says. Robin pulls out her phone. She goes to Zoro name and presses on his contact looking at all the info. 

"This is you right?" Zoro looks more closely. The number is wrong.

"Oh, that's my old number. I lost my phone like four years ago. I had to replace it and change my number too."

"So we've been trying to contact the wrong person." Nami stated, her voice sounding annoyed. "Why didn't you go searching for us or something?" Nami raises her voice a little disturbing the sound of Megumi laughing.

"I tried but all your info was in my phone. Then looking for you became last on my list of things to do."

"Where you really that busy?" Chopper wonders.

"It was hard looking for you guys, especially when I reached the third trimester. Once Megumi was born I couldn't spend time looking for you all. I had to work and take care of her. Time just... started to slip." Zoro explain with an apologetic expression.

"Ok, we get it." Robin says. "So tell us a little about her. She doesn't have your eyes."

"Yeah, She's beautiful, with her long, thick, black eyelashes. Her cute upturned nose, her puffy cheeks and her beautiful eyes. I'm surprised she came out of you."

"She has her father's eyes." Zoro says with a smile, one of the biggest smiles they've ever seen Zoro make. His face once again turns lovingly. They are all taken back by that expression.

"Do you still love the father?"

"What? No. I don't love him but I don't hate him either." Zoro says. "Oh and Cook," Zoro calls, Sanji turns to face Zoro, "try not to make fun of my hair in front of her."

"Why?"

"When she started kindergarten the other kids would bully her because of her hair. She wanted to get rid of all her hair, start wearing wigs."

"What did you do?"

"I couldn't afford wigs, it wasn't in our budget so I had to try and convince her to ignore the other kids but that didn't work so I talked to her. I asked her if she liked my hair and she said 'of course, mommy's hair is pretty' then I asked her if she like her hair, she said 'no' because the kids tell her it's freaky and she's a weirdo, they apparently wouldn't go near her. I told her that her hair is my hair, that I'm where she gets it from. She was quiet after that for a while then we went to go get it cut.

"Really!?" Nami asks surprised, eye blown wide.

"We didn't make it far. When she asked where we were going I told her to get her hair cut off, like she wanted. She freaked out and stopped me telling me she didn't want it cut anymore and that she loves her hair. After that she had asked me to style it for her more often. Almost everyday she asks to style it differently."

"So you learned to style it for her after that?"

"No I learned a long time ago, when her hair got long enough. She never really asked me to style it for her until after the incident."

"Here, Zeff told me to give it to you and that dinner is almost finished." Luffy says putting a glass of water in front of Zoro, sad that he wasn't able to get a taste of food.

"Thanks..." Zoro says looking at Luffy's beaten face. Luffy walks back into the kitchen and Zoro catches a glimpse of Sanji staring into the kitchen. Zoro gulps, softly.

"How old is she?"

"Four."

"When's her birthday?"

"September first."

"What does she like to do for fun?"

"She reads easy book, plays with her stuffed animals or we go to the park."

"Does she not watch tv?" Nami asks, what kid these days doesn't watch tv?

"I don't have cable. It costs to much for me. We do have a tv and dvd player so she watches her favorite movies. That's about it."

"You don't have Netflix or Hulu or anything like that?"

"No, what's that?"

"Seriously?"

"I budget my money for food, bills, miscellaneous and Megumi."

"Megumi is one of the categories."

"Yes. If she need shoes or clothes or even if she just wants a toy or movie. I know I'll have enough for her, if it's not to expensive." Everyone is honestly shocked to hear this. He really cares for her.

Zeff walks out holding a tray with two plates and a cup. He set one cup and plate on a table further away from Zoro. He takes the seat out and Megumi sits. She claps her hands together saying 'thanking you for the food' before eating. They watch in amazement at how she looks almost exactly like Zoro when he eats. Zeff sets the other plate in front of Zoro.

"Can you guys give us some privacy?" Zeff asks. They all nod and walk over to talk to Megumi. Zeff sits in front of Zoro who claps his hands together and says his thanks. He starts eating as Zeff stares at him a while. "You seem good." Zoro nods. "Same job I see." Zoro nods again. There is a pause. Zeff looks over at Sanji who is with the others talking to Megumi. "He still doesn't know does he?" Zoro pauses. He swallows the food before looking down, not meeting Zeffs eyes.

"No."

"Are you going to tell him?" Zeff asks. Zoro looks over at Megumi and the others.

"Not if he doesn't ask. I mean it should be obvious, right? Unless he really forgot."

"Do you mind if he knows?"

"Everyone's met her now so it doesn't matter if he does or not."

"What would happen if he does?"

"Then I'll let him in my life. She is his daughter, he has a right to be with her if he wants."

"She's grown. You've raised her well." Zeff compliments. Zoro pushes the plate a little away from him. Putting both elbows on the table to cover his eyes with his hands. Tears running down Zoro's cheek. Zeff raises his hand and pets Zoro on the head. "Such a cry baby."

"Shut-up. Last time was the hormones."

"And this time?"

"I'm just happy, to have someone tell me that." Zoro says, voice cracking. "I don't know what I'm doing." Zeff reaches into his pocket and grabs a handkerchief, he hands the yellow and blue cloth to Zoro who stares at it for a while before wiping his eyes. "The same one from last time." Zoro says with a smile. He hands it back to Zeff once he finished using it. Zeff and Zoro continue to talk. 

Sanji looks at Megumi. He knew it, Zeff never cared for a child that wasn't important to him but then that brings the question, who is Megumi's father? He must be close to Zeff if he was talking like that to Zoro. That means Zeff know's who Megumi's father is. It was also hinted that Zeff had seen Zoro pregnant. Sanji looks back at Zoro and Zeff to see Zeff patting Zoro's shoulder while the moss head ate. "You did good. Keep her safe." He hears Zeff say. 

After Zeff finished talking to Zoro, he took Megumi and the marimo's plate to clean. Zoro then joins the table, sitting next to Megumi as they continue to talk. Well they asked question and Zoro or Megumi answered them. Megumi answered most of them as they were directed to her.

"Holy shit!!! It's late. It's time for your bedtime." Zoro says looking at Megumi who looks sad.

"But I'm having fun." She says back.

"You've got school. And I've got to work. Come on," Zoro says standing up and pushing the seat in. Megumi does the same.

"Sanji could give you ride." Zoro and Sanji freeze. Zoro looks over at Zeff, who looks at him smug. Sanji looks at him like he's gone crazy.

"Well ok, do you have a booster seat?" Zoro asks looking at Sanji.

"No-"

"I do. Here." Zeff throws Sanji his car keys. "It's in the trunk. Take it out and put it in your car." Sani goes out the back to Zeff cars and pops the trunk open to reveal not only a booster seat but also a car seat and an infant's car seat. Why does he have all these? Sanji closes and lock the trunk before returning to the restaurant. In there he finds the crew all getting ready to leave too. They are gathered near the door saying bye to Megumi while Zoro and Zeff talk about something. As soon as Zoro sees Sanji, whatever they were talking about stops.

"Follow me." Zoro nods. He walks over to the others saying a goodbye. Zeff stops him. 

"Listen, take care of those two. Protect them." Zeff says before taking his keys back and going into the back to close. Sanji walks up to the group so see Zoro had given his number to Nami. Sanji, Zoro and Megumi walk to the cooks car. Zoro sets and buckles Megumi in the seat, then goes to sit in the passenger's seat.

"What street?" 

"Shimotsuki Dr." Zoro answers as he buckles in. Sanji and Zoro drive in silence. Zoro looking back at Megumi, who is staring out the window, every so often. Once they reach the street Sanji drives down it until Zoro stops him in front of the apartments. Sanji parks in front of the building, it looks a little run down and old. Zoro says thank you as he gets out, almost rushing a little. He get Megumi and they walk into the small lobby. Sanji watches them from the rear-view mirror.

Something about them.


	7. Worried

_"Listen, take care of those two. Protect them."_

Sanji remembers what Zeff told him that night. It's been wracking his brain. Why would Sanji need to take care or protect them? Zeff seems to already being doing that and it's Zoro. He's the last person who needs protecting. Sanji sighs. Maybe the father is someone Zeff hasn't introduced Sanji to and now he's dead. That could be it. Maybe he died before Zoro was able to tell him. No, that can't be it either. Zeff was wondering if it was ok if the father knew so he must still be alive.

"Sanji we need more basil and tomatoes."

"Alright I'll go out and get them? How many tomatoes?"

"Just ten." Sanji nods and he leaves. He walks out the restaurant and he sees someone he shouldn't be seeing. That moss headed idiot. What's he doing around her at eleven almost twelve o'clock at night? He observes Zoro while light a cigarette. Zoro is there with another guy? Sanji watches as the man holds Zoro close by the waste. Boyfriends perhaps. But what type of date starts so late? The cook watches as they walk into a hotel. That seems fishy. Sanji takes a step then stops. No, he shouldn't go digging in others private lives. Zoro's private life. Zeff said take care, Zoro didn't seem like he was in danger but he is curious as to where Megumi is. But this is Zoro, from what he heard a week or two ago Zoro would do anything for his daughter, he would never endanger her.

***

That's what Sanji told himself but it's Thursday. Almost four weeks since he saw Zoro again. Almost two weeks since meeting Megumi. He had seen Zoro with a different man almost every night.

Now he's worried. Zoro went on about having a budget and hiring a babysitter every night sounds expensive. Sanji is worried about Megumi and needs to know for some unknown reason.

He spots Zoro walking to a hotel with a different guy again, just as he expected. He runs to Zoro grabbing his arm. He looks at the man with Zoro with an apologetic expression. "Just a quick chat." He explains. He pulls Zoro an earshot away from the unknown man. Zoro confused and telling Sanji to let him go. He looks at Zoro who is growling at him and frowning, trying to get away from him.

"The fuck. What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Zoro asks finally jerking his arm free from his grip. To Zoro's surprise, he has a strong grip.

"Megumi where is she? I'm worried." Sanji announces. Not really what he wanted to ask. It kind of sounds like he doesn't trust Zoro or something. That's not the case though and its not his place to judge and accuse. The thing is this is Zoro. He's known the man since middle school, they may not have been the best of friends, or the connection he has with Luffy but he knows the green haired idiot. When has he ever asked for help? He'd chew his own leg off before he'd ask anyone for help all so he doesn't seem weak.

Zoro stares at Sanji. "Worried?" He asks. Sanji nods slowly. He didn't want to get Zoro mad or make him believe Sanji is overstepping. "She's at home. If you want you can check on her. You remember the apartment?" Sanji nods, how could he forget such a crappy looking place? "Its apartment number 108." Zoro says. Sanji is about to ask for the key when Zoro grabs his collar, pulling him close. Zoro's mouth centimeters from his ears. "There is a spare key in my nameplate. Just take it out. Put it back when you open the door." Zoro backs away and goes back to the man. Sanji stares into space.

Zoro actually told him. No questions asked. He thought Zoro would ask why he's so worried about his daughter. To Megumi he's a total stranger that cooks. Zoro wasn't even mad for Sanji kind of overstepping. But nothing. Zoro just let him go. Was that Zoro's sly way of asking for help? If it is then he needs to go. He shouldn't be standing there asking stupid question to himself, wondering stupid things, but before he leaves why does his ear tingle?

Sanji ran back to the restaurant, Baratie, with no distractions. Once there he got his keys and clocked out. Everyone is curious but doesn't ask. Well almost everyone. "Where are you going?"

"To Zoro's. I'm checking on Megumi." He says.

"Ok. Stay as long as you want." Zeff says with a knowing smile. Sanji puts that smile far back in his mind too focused on the matter at hand. To get to the apartment. He gets in the car and wants to drive like a mad man but knows better than to be stupid. If he got into an accident that would defeat the purpose of going in the first place.

Once he saw the apartment, Phoenix apartments as its called, he parks in one of the guests spots. He rushes in and starts running up the stairs. Taking the elevator would take longer, he's faster. Runs to the fifth floor with no breaks to catch his breath. When he gets to apartment number 108 he catches his breath taking in deep and heavy breath. Man was he out of shape.

He looks at the nameplate, Roronoa printed underneath the number 108. Sanji reaches forward, touching the nameplate, the number and frame is made of metal while his name is printed on a piece of paper. He can feel the key so easily. He starts playing with the plate trying to find a way to get the key until he loosens the frame. With it loose he could easily take the key and paper but he doesn't need that. With the key he opens the door leaving it open as he put the key back pushing the frame back. He walks into a dark apartment. He closes the door behind him, locking it too before he turns the light on. He looks down to see shoes at the doorway. As he takes his shoes off he looks around.

The outside looks crappy but the inside is actually nice. Sanji walks in turning on and off the lights as he walks in. For a single parent he's doing really well. Sanji looks around to see pictures of mostly Megumi and some have Zoro next to her. Sanji starts to smile. The kitchen, living room and dining room are small but it's just those two right? He walks further in and he opens one door to a small room. Looking closer he figures its Zoro's room. Nothing is in it just a bed and nightstand. His bed is made with clothes spread on the foot of the bed. He closes the door and opens the next door. It's the bathroom. The next door is the bath. Dryers and a washer line one side of the room, counter space at end. On the other side is a sink and basket on the left with drawers on the right. On the opposite side of the door is white tinted glass sliding door. Most likely leading to the shower and tub. Sanji closes the door and goes for the next room. Thanks to the hallway light the room is illuminated. There she lay, on her big blue princess bed. Her hair braided, a teddy bear almost the same size as her tucked under her arm.

He takes a longer look, taking everything in. Her room is the master room, it being bigger than Zoro's room. In one corner there is a rug with stuffed animals. Next there is a reading area with a small sofa and small shelves full of children's books. It's a dream room for any little girl. He slowly walks back out, closing the door half way.

Sanji takes a breath in the out. In then out. He needs to calm down.


	8. A Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I remembered to post both. Thank you LadyLiberal, your comment made me glad to post this story

What is the idiot thinking!! How can he leave her here all alone for however long he's out? What happens if there is a burglar? What would he do then? What if she gets injured? How irresponsible!!

Deep breath in, then out. In, then out. Calm down. He's overstepping. He doesn't know Zoro's motives. He doesn't even know Zoro's job, though he does have a hint on what it might be. He needs to do something to occupy his mind while he waits.

He turns the light in the hallway off, going to the kitchen, his domain, he looks around the kitchen for the cleaning supplies. He finds them in a small closet with other cleaning supplies. Knowing the idiot, he probably hasn't cleaned the kitchen in weeks. Sanji gets the rubber gloves on and is about to start but stops. He takes one glove off and with the pad of his index finger swipes the counter top. He looks at his finger.

No dust, grime or other speck of dirt. It's clean. He starts swiping his finger over everything in the kitchen to make sure. Still nothing. It's all clean. It's so clean, Sanji is most likely cleaning his own finger with how clean the kitchen is. He goes over to the living room and does the same.

Everything is spotless. Sanji puts the cleaning supplies away and sits on the couch. That has calmed him down. So Zoro does care.

Sanji knew that from before but this just proves it right? Not only does he give Megumi the bigger room but her room is fully decorated with things from music boxes to princess figurines and stuffed animals. She even has one of the biggest teddy bears he's ever seen. The one she's sleeping with is big but the one in the corner is almost as tall as him.

So Zoro loves her so much that he buys her all those things but leaves her alone? It just doesn't make sense. Sanji looks to the side to see blinds. Sanji stands up and moves the blinds to see the balcony. Weights scatter the floor to the side. A clothes line goes from one side to the other. Sanji sits back down on the couch. From his seat he can see all the movies and all of them are children's movies with some superhero movies too.

Why? With everything he's seen no one would believe Zoro leaves Megumi alone at night. She may be asleep but still. She could wake up in the middle of the night and want a glass of water or something. She could hurt herself trying to get it herself. Sanji lays down, head hitting the cushion. He moves his arm over his eyes. There he lay in Zoro's apartment, Megumi asleep in another room and he is just in his living room alone, in the dark.

He felt extremely tired. How hard was he working to feeling this tired? Or was he that worried about Megumi? Sanji looked at his watch, the light shining on his face. It is really late. He'll take a quick nap while he waits for Zoro.

* * *

When Sanji opens his eyes he's standing in front of a house. Different colored lights shining through the window. Music blaring so loud he could feel it vibrating on the floor. Groups of people hanging out around the house. What is this? As he ask himself that he sees Luffy running around, someone chasing him, a big grin on his face.

He remembers, this is a memory. A big party they went to before graduation. Sanji walks in to see all their friends there. Sanji hears a group of people chanting, "chug! Chug! Chug!" Over and over again. He turns to see Zoro, Nami and some others drinking.

"Sanji!" He turns to see Franky calling his name. Franky walk up to him with a speedo, gold chain around his neck and Hawaiian shirt. "You made it." Franky says with a smile.

"Yeah. Have you seen Susan?" Sanji leans closer as he yells. The music loud and paired with people talking and shouting made it hard to communicate without yelling.

"As in Susan La Cruz?" Franky questions. Sanji nods.

"Yeah. I came for her."

"Expecting to hook up with her? There are a lot of empty rooms."

"I think you got the wrong idea about me Franky. I was hoping to start dating her."

"Well then, she's over there. Sorry." Sanji wonders what he means as he follows Franky's arm to see him pointing at Zoro? He looks closer and sees behind him. Her beautiful curls being held by some random guy. Her chocolate eyes closed as her pink lips smooch on said random guys. Sanji remembers feeling so hurt that he drank, a lot. Why is he remembering this?

He walks up the stairs, upset as he walks past all the couples sucking each others faces off. He's been trying to find an empty bathroom but so far no luck. He looks around and spits, so shocked to find Zoro making out with... a guy!?

* * *

Sanji is woken up by the sounds of pots and pans moving around. He sits up rubbing his eye looking around. This isn't the party. He turns to see the children movies and remembers. He's at Zoro's. He stands up slowly. He doesn't feel as tired as he usually does, he actually feels refreshed. He looks into the kitchen to see Zoro moving around. He's in different clothes and a small towel is around his neck. Now paying attention his hair is damp too. He must have just taken a shower, when did he get back? Sanji walks up to him as he watch Zoro move around in the kitchen. "When did you get back?" Sanji asks, voice a little gruff having just woke up.

"Fucking shit!!" Zoro shouts as he drops the pan in his hand and the spatula he held. Zoro jumps forward shocked. He grabs the biggest knife from the holder and points it to Sanji. Zoro stand ups straight and rest his arm to his side. "You scarred the crap out of me. You're still here?" Zoro asks taking a glance at Sanji then looks at the counter to put the knife back.

"Yeah, I feel asleep."

"MOOOMMM!!!" They both hear being yelled. Before Zoro can ask 'what' they see her running with a small kendo shanai in her hand. She sees Zoro not injured or afraid at all. She lets her hand fall having the tip of the shanai hit the wooden floor with a small 'clink' sound. "Good you're safe." She says wiping her forehead.

"If it was someone bad I would have been dead." Zoro says bending down to squeeze her nose her face scrunching up as he wiggle it. "No thanks to you." Zoro lets her nose go.

"Well if they did kill you they would have thought they finished their mission. That's why I waited, when they least expect it, I attack. They don't know what hit them." She says with a hand on her hip and head held high.

"That's my girl." Zoro says kissing her cheek. She giggles a little.

"Plus, I couldn't find the shanai fast enough." She stated. Zoro let out a laugh so sincere that Sanji smiled at the wonderful scene he just witnessed. Megumi looks over at the figure she just noticed. She stares at Sanji, who quirks his eyebrow brings attention to the swirl. Her face lights up. "It's the chef. Did mom pay you to make us breakfast?" She drops the shanai and runs to Sanji's feet.

"No, he was here last night watching you." Zoro leans the shanai against the wall before continuing his quest to make breakfast.

"While I sleep!!" She says stepping away from Sanji.

"No." Sanji says quickly. "I was just making sure no one came in. I only checked to see if you were asleep." He explained, the way Zoro made it seem was like he was a creep.

"Oh, you were babysitting the house."

"Kind of." Sanji says smiling to himself.

"So you aren't here to cook for us." She looks down, her messy hair sticking out in awkward places since her hair was braided. Sanji stands next to her bending down to be eye level, well kind of, she is still a four year old and him a twenty-three year old. He still hovered over her on his knees.

"Do you want me to cook for you?" He asks. Zoro to busy cooking to hear what they are talking about. Megumi steps closer to Sanji to whisper in his ears.

"Yes, mommy needs a break. He's always cooking for us. I would but I'm too short and small." She looks at her feet sad as she clutched the hem of her pajama shirt. "Also, I don't know how to cook." She looks at Sanji. Sanji just smiles then giggles to himself. The last part does seem to cause problems when it comes to wanting to cooking. Can't cook if you don't know how.

"Come on Megumi, I'm almost done with breakfast. Go get dressed." Zoro says. Megumi looks down to see she's still in her blue pajamas. 

"Right." She says running back to her room with the shanai. Sanji just stands there.


	9. Serious Talk

Sanji watches Zoro make omelettes and breakfast sandwiches. Zoro sees from the corner of his eyes Sanji just standing there.

"Do you want one?" Zoro asks. Sanji thinks for a second. Sanji wants to talk to Zoro about leaving Megumi alone at home. It would be weird if he left then came back. Plus he doesn't know what Zoro does during the day. He could be busy.

"Yeah. I also want to talk to you, if you're not busy." Sanji sits at the table. Zoro swallows the lump in his his throat. Did he finally figure it out?

"I'm not busy today. Just dropping off Megumi at school, then maybe clean and exercise. What would you like to drink? We have apple juice, orange juice, and milk. Or do you want water?" Zoro asks as he puts plates down on the table.

"Orange juice... please." Sanji says extremely unsure and a little awkward. He's never had to say please with Zoro. He sees Zoro nod. Zoro comes from around the island setting omelettes and sandwiches on plates. Just then Megumi comes out wearing light jeans, a super hero shirt and a purple jacket that match her socks. Her hair brushed and out of the braid.

"What would you like to drink, apple juice, orange juice or milk?" Zoro asks getting cups.

"Mmm...orange juice please." She says as she sets her jacket on the back of the chair before climbing on. Zoro comes around with their drinks, he placing them down then sits in his seat. Megumi and Zoro clap their hands together and say thank you for the food before they both start eat. Sanji is hesitate but then digs in. The only person who has ever cooked for Sanji would have to be Zeff. He's never eaten food made by anyone other than himself and Zeff. Sanji takes a bite out of the sandwich first and his face lights up as his eyes sparkle. It's really good. He goes for the omelette and again, it's really good. There's a warmness to it, well other than it being warm from it having just been cooked. But Sanji could feel, love and joy from the food. It's making him happy.

Some of his customers have told him that sometimes when they eat his cooking they feel energized and stronger. Some have even said his food cured them of their tired. Sanji has never experienced that before, well other than when he first started studying with Ivankov. 

Sanji ate happier than he's been in a while. He's still mad at Zoro but they're going to talk about it soon. Once they were all done Zoro grabbed everyone's plate and put it in the sink letting it rinse before turning the water off.

"Come on let's do your hair." Zoro says as he and Megumi walk to the bathroom. Sanji follows behind them. He took out a stool and she climbed on without having to be told. Zoro brushes her hair into a messy bun before grabbing a purple scarf to tie around her head as a headband. The scarf holding her bangs back. The scarf is tied with a bow at the front. "There done." Zoro says putting the brush away as Megumi gets off the stool. "Go wait for me." Zoro orders. She nods and runs off past Sanji grabbing her jacket and turning to the front door. Zoro puts the stool away before going to his room to grab a sweater and walking out with socks. Sanji follows Zoro to the door where he sits down to put his socks on. Megumi already ready with her shoes on.

"Do you want a ride?" Sanji asks. Zoro looks up at Sanji then at Megumi.

"Do you want to?" Zoro asks Megumi. She nods her head.

"Yes," she grins. Zoro stands up as Sanji puts his shoes on. Zoro pats himself down, making sure he has everything. Now that Sanji has his shoes on they all head out after Zoro locks the door. Sanji leads them to the car. Zoro opens the back seat to see the booster still there. Zoro helps Megumi into the seat and putting seat belt on before going to the passenger seat, Sanji already in the driver's seat. 

"Where too?" Sanji asks turning the ignition on.

"It's a left, then a right, then down two blocks before a left, right, right..." Sanji blocks her out then looks at Zoro who is nodding along with her.

"What street?" Sanji ask.

"Foosha." Zoro says and Sanji looks at him shocked. He looks back at Megumi then at Zoro again. Zoro looks confused at to why Sanji is staring at him like he's crazy. Oh no, Megumi has the same directional sense as Zoro, meaning they both don't have one. Foosha is really close. Sanji looks at Zoro again to see he has his seat belt on, then back at Megumi to see she has her seat belt on with her backpack next to her.

Sanji drives them to the school, where Zoro drops her off. He waits at the drop off area for Zoro to come back from talking to the teacher. She seem really shocked to see Zoro so early and with a ride. After that's done they head back to the apartment. Sanji almost just dropped Zoro off and left before he remembered why he stayed in the first place. Sanji parks then follows Zoro back to the apartment where, after taking his shoes off he goes to clean the dishes.

After minutes of silence Sanji decides to start talking about it. "How irresistible do you have to be to leave her alone at night, by herself?" Sanji starts feeling his anger coming back to him. Zoro turns to look at him.

"That's what you wanted to talk to me about?" Sanji nods with a frown on his face. "Sanji I can't afford a babysitter so late at night. It's the best I could do considering my job."

"Then get a different job."

"It's not that easy."

"Seriously, you are so not fit to be parent. Not worried about your own child." Sanji mutters to himself but Zoro heard. Zoro snapped. Scowling at Sanji he pulls his hand back before they make contact with Sanji's cheek. The slap echoes through the apartment. Sanji holds his cheek with his hand as he looks Zoro, face red with anger.

"You don't think I worry that she's here all alone, in a dark apartment with no one with her!!?? I have to make a choice, I worry about her or do my job so she has a room, so she has a roof over her head!! I don't want you lecturing me, I raised her, what about you? Have you ever raised a kid?" Zoro shouts. Sanji's cheek throbbing, it didn't help that Zoro was washing dishes when he slapped Sanji. "It's not easy!" Zoro shouts. Sanji freezes. He remembered what Robin told him. _'Raising a kid by yourself is hard.'_ It must have been hard for Zoro since he was so busy raising Megumi to find help, to find his friends.

"Sorry. I-I was overstepping." Sanji says. Zoro just turns back to washing the dishes. "I was just worried. I don't know why I just am." Sanji explains himself. Zoro turns his head to look over his shoulder at Sanji. His eyebrow furrowed, like he's thinking hard. He is, why is he so worried about someone else's child? He wants to take care of her, he wants to protect her. "I'll babysit for you." Sanji blurts out. Why did he just says that?

"Ok." Zoro says. Sanji looks at Zoro's back shocked. 

"What?"

"Ok. If you want to I wont stop you. Since you feel strongly about it." Zoro adds. "We have dinner at six and I put her to bed at eight." Sanji smiles. "Don't you have work?" Zoro asks. Sanji looks at his watch and sees it's late, well early but he's going to be late.

"Shit, I'm going to be late."

"I work tonight!!" Zoro shouts, then he hears the door close. Zoro puts the last dish in the dishwasher before drying his hands on a towel. He goes to lay on the couch. He's not mad at Sanji, he has every right to worry but for him to go and start judging and lecturing him, especially when he doesn't know, but that's Zoro's fault.


	10. Clear Flashback

Sanji stood there above the stove watching as the food cook. It's been a week and a half since he started babysitting Megumi and he could say he really he likes it. She's the best. She's funny, adorable, nice and sweet. Some of her mannerisms are like Zoro's but it's not bad. He's eaten dinner with Zoro and Megumi a couple times and enjoys the atmosphere. It's refreshing. Since Sanji's been eating dinner alone, one night Sanji took Megumi to his apartment, with permission from Zoro of course. Lohan came out of nowhere and freaked out when she saw Megumi. She made it seem like Megumi was a demon or something. Wanting Sanji to 'get rid' of her, he didn't knowing he'd be leaving Megumi in a dark apartment alone at night. Lohan obviously didn't like that decision and left. 

Sanji isn't the only one who has babysat her. Sanji had let slip that he babysits her because of Zoro's night job. Everyone jumped for a chance to babysit too. Luffy has but only once and will never be aloud to ever again. Zoro had band him because Luffy had eaten everything in the fridge, Ace and Sabo compensated him. The two brothers bought enough food for Zoro and Megumi for two weeks having fallen in love with her. Nami has babysat for free only because she's taken a liking to the child. That's one of the reasons at least, she is also worried about leaving Megumi alone at night. Usopp and Chopper did too. They both seemed to like her but they are both too busy with work do babysit again. Franky and Robin have wanted to but haven't been able to. Since they are planning on having kids they want a small taste of it. They wanted to see how it goes taking care of Megumi for the night by themselves, no help. Sadly, they are too busy to take care of her at night. 

Sanji sighs for the millionth time. During the whole babysitting he's come to realize how he might want kids. At first he thought he might not be suited to, he smokes and his job doesn't have child caring hours, his work hours always change. No way he could have kids but being with Megumi, hearing her laughter and playing around had brought a joy he apparently was missing. Since he had to work tonight he left the babysitting to Nami, he really wanted to babysit. She brings him joy, comfort, and happiness. Sanji sighs again. 

"Why so sad eggplant?"

"I wanted to babysit for Zoro tonight but I'm here working." Sanji says moving the food, that is now cooked, onto a plate.

"Why do you want to babysit so bad? I didn't know you were so interested in kids." Zeff says.

"Me either but there's something about her." Sanji says finishing off the plate, making the food look delicious.

"Then go babysit her."

"But-"

"You are sighing so much it's making everyone else depressed, now go." Zeff shoes him away. Sanji smiles and leaves. He drives his car to Zoro's apartment and knocks on the door. He is extremely happy when Nami opens the door.

"Sanji?" She questions. "I thought you were working?"

"Zeff let me go." Sanji says, Nami moves to the side letting Sanji in.

"Is she awake?" Sanji asks as he takes his shoes off.

"Yeah, Zoro said she has the rest of the week off of school. She's aloud to stay awake as long as she wants." Nami closes the door and locks it as she follows Sanji into the living room to see Megumi sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table watching a movie and coloring.

"You want me to make a snack?" Sanji asks.

"Yes, please!!" Megumi says excitedly.

"Is it alright to give her something so late?" 

"Yeah, I have before. Zoro didn't seem mad as long as it wasn't all the time." Nami nods as she goes to sit on the couch. Sanji made small doughnut holes filled with chocolate. He places the plate filled with the doughnuts and two small bowls for them to dip the doughnuts in. One is cream and the other is white chocolate. Sanji sees her signing her name in the bottom corner of the picture. 'Megumi V-Roronoa' is what he sees. Her name is printed realy neatly but the E is backwards. "What's with the V in your name?" Sanji asks sitting on the couch. Megumi looks up at Sanji with a doughnut in her mouth. She swallows.

"It's daddy's last name." She says.

"Well why don't you write both?" Sanji asks.

"Mommy said it's to long."

"Well what is the name?" Nami asks curious about it.

"Don't know, mommy never told me."

"What has mommy told you about your dad?" Nami asks.

"Mommy said that daddy doesn't know about me because he's too busy. He also said I was convinced at a party he went to in high school." Megumi says as she starts to draw on another piece of paper. They think she meant conceived.

"So someone from school got him pregnant." Nami looks at Sanji. "But who? And party? We only had one five years ago, the one before graduation." Nami says talking aloud to think. Sanji also starts to think. Her father's name starts with a V, he was at the party, and he's busy. But that party was only for seniors so he had to have graduated with them. 

Then Sanji remembers the dream he had a week and a half ago. Of the party. He saw Zoro kissing a guy at the party. Maybe that's him. He can't remember the face because it's a blur but that has to be it.

Wait. It doesn't add up though. During graduation, when they were calling them up to get their diploma's they went by last name, in alphabetical order. Sanji was the only one with the last name starting with a V. Well, he was the only male there was another with the last name that started with a V, it was Villa-something but they were a girl. Well, she could have gotten him pregnant if she's a breeder, Zoro is a carrier so it's possible.

Sanji's eyes open wide. Wait, wait, wait, wait! He remembers now.

* * *

It was during the party. After he saw Susan with some dude he drank and needed to go to the bathroom but every bathroom he saw had people in it that shouldn't be, well it was a party. Sanji went upstairs to find an empty bathroom and got annoyed by all the couples he saw kissing each other. While he looked around he saw Zoro kissing someone, a guy. His drunk ass got curious and stalked them, kind of mad that Zoro of all people was able to hook up with someone and Sanji couldn't for some reason. He had screwed himself over being so upset about Susan.

Zoro and the guy seem to be close to banging each other until something happened and they fought, Zoro leaving the guy with a bloody nose. Zoro grumbling and frowning started drinking more while he sad on the second floor near the hallway window by himself. Sanji walked over to him. "What do you want cook?" Zoro asks looking at him straight in the eye. Sanji could see Zoro was not in the mood for games because he was hurt. Without think through Sanji grabs Zoro's face and presses his lips to Zoro's. Sanji pulls back to see Zoro not only shocked but blushing too, all the way to his ears. Sanji licked his lips as he looks down at Zoro.

"It might not be that hard." Sanji says as he thinks Zoro was cute the way he was blushing.

"What?"

"Why don't you and I," Sanji points to himself first then Zoro, "find an empty room for ourselves."

"You're drunk." Zoro states.

"Maybe." Sanji says honestly.

"And you're straight." Zoro states.

"I kissed you didn't I?" Sanji says. Zoro looks to the side then back at Sanji.

"Alright." Zoro says shrugging. Sanji drags Zoro to an empty room, locking the door

* * *

Sanji starts blushing. Everything is coming back to him. Zoro's face, how it felt being inside him, the fact that he and Zoro came at the same time, together multiple times, even the positions. They were extremely horny teenagers, or was it just him? After a few round they pass out, Zoro first then Sanji and didn't wake up till morning so that means... no way, he's Megumi's father. Unless Zoro went to another party that he doesn't know about but the group was always together so maybe not.

"Hey Nami, it's alright if you leave early, I'll stick around. I want to talk to Zoro about his schedule." Sanji says looking down at his lap. He had to make sure.

"Ok, I'll leave after the movie is finished." Nami smiles and Sanji smiles back. He needs to ask Zoro. If it's true then he has a lot of question.

There's also his job. He wants to confirm it. It's been on his mind a while, if Megumi is his daughter then he needs to know.


	11. Finding The Truth

Zoro walks into the apartment to find it dark and quiet. Good, Nami didn't let Megumi stay up too late. Zoro wobbles to the living room making some noise. Shit, not only is his ass hurting but so is his lower back and he can't walk straight. Zoro makes it past the island before the light is turned on. Shit. Zoro turns his head to see Sanji staring at him. "Sanji?" He asks, he thought Nami was babysitting tonight. Who did he feed at diner? "What are you doing here?" He questions.

"You've got cum on your face." Sanji says. Sanji watches as Zoro's eyes grow the size of saucers.

"What!! Shit!!" Zoro yells as he rushes to the kitchen sink. He washes his face as Sanji follows him in.

"Just as I suspected. Zoro I've got questions." Sanji says. Zoro slowly turns from the sink to face Sanji as he wipes his face with a towel. "Megumi, is she my daughter?" Sanji asks as he furrows his eyebrows.

"So you do remember, what reminded you?" Zoro asks.

"So she is?" Sanji's eyes go wide when Zoro nods. "She is." Sanji says to himself. "Megumi signed a picture 'V-Roronoa' so I asked her about it and she said the V is her dad's and that she was conceived at a high school party. The more I thought the more I remembered." Zoro goes to walk past Sanji and Sanji is hit with the smell of sex coming off Zoro. Sanji grabs Zoro's arm. "Wait. Zoro why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't remember, do you?" Zoro asks.

"Remember what?"

"Sanji what do you remember?"

"I remember everything until we feel asleep." Sanji says and Zoro just hum but it sound like a mocking hum.

"Do you know what you said in the morning?" Zoro asks looking sad. Sanji looks down to think.

* * *

In the morning Sanji was spooning Zoro but didn't know at first who it was. He knew he was holding a body close to him and he could feel skin. Sanji moved his hands from the flat stomach, feeling the muscled six pack, up to his chest groping Zoro's chest. He started squeezing and groping, this did not feel like a females breast, even if she was flat chested. Sanji opened his eyes to see tan skin and a broad back. Slowly he sits up eyeing the person he lay in bed with. His eyes stop at the bright green hair. With shaky hands he takes the covers off of himself to see he's not wearing anything, completely naked. He looks to Zoro again and turns him on his back to see Zoro's face, peacefully asleep. Again he moves the covers to see Zoro is naked too. 

He inspect the room closer. Yup they did it. There was lube still on his hands, a bottle of lube discarded on the floor and dried cum on the bed. What was he thinking, oh right he wasn't. Not only was he drunk but he was also kind of heart broken. He had been planning on getting together with Susan and thought the party would be a perfect opportunity. Sanji thought more trying to remember, he got flashes at first then everything came back. He sighed with relief. He was not the bottom. Sanji moves his legs and kicks Zoro off the bed waking him up.

"Whaa!!" Zoro shouted as his body hit the hard on the floor. "What the hell!" Zoro shouts getting up. "What the hell?" Zoro says again as he wipes some cum coming out of his ass. He stares at it then at Sanji. "Did we-?" Zoro cuts himself off. Everything came back. The things he's said, did. Zoro turned as red as a strawberry.

"Listen. This never happened. We did nothing but sleep. Don't ever talk about it." Sanji says, well more like commands. His voice rough and mean. "Don't speak to me about this, ever." Sanji says as he pulls up his pants.

"Okay." Zoro agrees as he pulls on his shirt. And with that they left. Well not through the door. Whose ever house it was their parents came and everyone had to sneak out the windows and back door. So they left through the window of the room and joined everyone in running away.

* * *

"Yeah, I said that but still. Telling me about my child seems important."

"I know and I tried but I would bring it up and you would shut me up. Soon you even acted like you weren't even there. I gave up, I tried but nothing worked. Then I remember you saying how straight you are and would never start a family with a man so I left it."

"That's unfair."

"I know but you weren't making it easy either."

"Wait," Sanji grabs Zoro's arm again stopping him. "You... are you..." Sanji breaths. "Are you a prostitute?" Sanji asks.

"I-" Zoro starts but is unable to finish so he just nods.

"How? Why?" Sanji's mind starts going at the speed of light with different questions.

"Can you wait until after I've had my shower?" Zoro asks. Sanji lets his arm go. Zoro goes straight to the bathroom. Sanji just stares at the floor. At first Sanji thought he was imagining things. Maybe he made the whole thing up, he just wanted to be a father that bad. He psyched himself up to much and reality made him crash down.

He's a father. What happens now? It's one thing to take care of a friends daughter but this whole time she's actually his. He's been treated her like a friends daughter not his daughter. Is that why he felt a connection with her? Why he was so worried about her being left home alone? Hold on a moment, what does he know about being a father? Is Zoro even going to let him be in her life now that he knows? But Megumi doesn't even know who her father is all she knows is...that...he's busy. That's what Zoro told her, well it is better than he left her and wanted nothing to do with her, them.

Should he pretend that he's not and keep treating her like she's just a child of a friends? Does he even want to be more to her, she doesn't even know? He could just continue to babysit her at night when Zoro works, do nothing more than that but does Sanji want that?

Zeff. He was talking to Zoro about her father, did he know?

Zoro walk out the bathroom and into the living room to see it empty, he turns to the kitchen to also find it empty. Did Sanji leave? Zoro sighs. He should have known. This was to much for him, but he remembered and Sanji knows the truth. That's one less thing to think about, one less thing for Zoro to feel guilty about. Zoro locks the door, turns the lights off and goes to bed. Sanji had made his decision, Zoro isn't going to beg or ask for his help, he's been fine without him.


	12. Zeff Knew: A Little Back Story

Sanji got into his car and left Zoro's apartment. He needed to talk to Zeff. How could Zeff not tell him about Megumi? He knew Zeff was fishy when he was with Megumi during their first meeting. Zeff treats all kids the same, like an adult. He's not unnecessarily nice to kids, he tells them what he feels even if it makes them cry. Sanji only lasted with him because he wanted to, he felt he needed to pay the man back and he was a lot nicer than his biological father. At that point anything was better than that hell hole he called home. 

Sanji parks his car and jumps out locking it behind him. He dashes into the restaurant through the back door. He sees everyone is getting ready to open. They all look at Sanji confused. He shouldn't be here. He left early, everyone else understood it was for something important and when he leaves for that he comes in much later to open. Sanji runs around till he finds Zeff, in his office looking at papers. Zeff looks up at Sanji, who is breathing heavily, at first curiosity hits his face, what could Sanji want now especially this early in the morning? 

"Did you know?" Zeff stares at Sanji bewildered about what he's talking about. "Megumi!! you knew I was her dad." Sanji raises his volume, answering Zeff's unasked question. Mad that Zeff knew but decided to keep it hidden.

"So you finally figured it out. Took you long enough." Zeff looks down at his papers. So he did know.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sanji sounds desperate but also mad with a hit of sadness.

"If you want to know more close the door and sit down." Zeff instructs. Sanji follows, closing the door before he sits on a chair in front of the desk, kind of feeling like he's in the principal's office for some unknown reason.

"Why did you keep quiet about it?" Sanji asks, Zeff can hear the hurt in his voice.

"It wasn't something I should be telling others, plus after talking to him it was his decision. A decision I respected."

"How long have you known?"

"A little less than five years."

"You knew the whole time!!"

"Yes."

"How? When?"

"When you were learning under Ivankov. Since he had you living with him and his friends," Sanji gets a shiver down his spine, he doesn't want to think about the hell. "I don't know how far along the pregnancy the brat was but he was showing so he was far. He was walking around this area by himself at night, he was getting hit on by some drunks. I remembered him and how strong he was. I wasn't worried at first but he just wasn't fighting. He looked a little pale then threw up in the ally. That's when I saw the baby bump. I helped him out and got him inside. He saw me staring at his stomach and said 'yes I'm pregnant not fat.' I started to interrogate him and he spilled everything. The only question he seemed hesitate to tell was who the father was and if I knew them. He nodded saying I do, when ask who he froze. He looked worried, it didn't help that he looked pale from throwing up. Then he said 'Sanji' and I froze. I didn't believe him and he could tell from my face. He shrugs and says 'it doesn't matter if you believe me or not' then he explains how he knew and it made sense, he stands up thanks me for helping and starts to leave as I was processing it. I stop him, if he was lying he would have tried his hardest to convince me, I asked him what he was doing so late at night. 'Cravings' he said. He was out late because he got a craving. I made him something to eat and he happily ate it and asked for more."

"Was he not eating?" Sanji asked.

"He said he was, but not as much as he wanted. He was having money trouble, couldn't eat more than he had to otherwise he couldn't pay rent and wouldn't have enough money for food after. As he ate almost thirty plates of food, I asked him more questions. I asked if you knew. He said no. When I asked why, he told me it was because you were trying to forget that you both even slept together in the first place. I asked if he will ever tell you, he just shrugged in response. I asked him if he wanted me to tell you and he said no, when asked why, he didn't want to disturb you and your dream. He even cried when we talked. Turned into a sobbing mess." Zeff stops talking and takes out his wallet, he skims through it before taking out a picture and hands it to Sanji. He takes it in his trembling hands. He brings it close and looks down at it. His eyes widen in shock.

There Megumi lay in Zoro's arms. Wrapped in a white blanket and wearing a blue onesies. One hand holding on to a small stuffed animal, the other hand grabbing onto Zoro's oversized shirt. Her hair a lighter shade of green, pulled up into a small messy bun. In her mouth is a pacifier as she stare straight into the camera with her bright blue eyes. Her skin seems to have gotten lighter because she looks almost as tan as Zoro, making her eyes brighter. Zoro sat or stood there with her in his arms smiling. It is a beautiful picture. "Where did you get this?" Sanji asks honestly just wondering.

"I took that picture." Zeff says putting his wallet back. Sanji's head looks up at him. "You can keep it I have others."

"You took it?"

"I saw him on the street months after she was born. I didn't see him with a big belly anymore so I got curious as to what might have happened so I called out to him. We talked. At first I thought something bad happened, maybe he lost her because he looked like hell but he was just tired. He even showed me a picture of her on his phone. I told him to come over one day with her and he did. I took that picture when he was here. I also feed him. He ate a lot."

"Still not eating?"

"To busy buying baby things and not enough left over for food. He eats but not enough, just enough so that the nutrience got past through his breast-milk."

"Zoro breastfed her?" Sanji asks, he could not to imagine it.

"From what he told me. She was a biter." Sanji looks down at the picture. Zoro did look exhausted. The smile though says he doesn't regret it. "His job," Zeff starts

"So you know?"

"That he sells his body. The night I talked to him about Megumi, after she was born, he was out with a customer." Zeff sighs. "Can't believe he's doing that." Zeff looks at Sanji as he put the picture away in his wallet. "What are you going to do now that you know?" Zeff asks.

What is he going to do now that he knows? He got a little bit of the answers he was wondering. Weather he likes it or not she is his daughter. Sanji does want to be apart of her life.  
  



	13. Dessert Offering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to LadyLiberal. I love reading your comment. I makes me happy.

He had decided that he needed to talk to Zoro, again. He wants to be in Megumi's life, more than he is already. He wanted to talk to Zoro about being her father, about maybe telling her too. He was going to go the day he figured that out but Zeff needed help at the restaurant, it had a surge in popularity. It's been more busy than normal.

When he finally got a break, he went back to his apartment to take a shower and his girlfriend shows up. He caught her looking at the photo of baby Megumi and Zoro. He then started talking about how they could start a family and she freaked. Saying it will never happen not giving him a change to tell her that he's already got a kid. There is a pain in his chest, knowing that he will never have a baby with the one he loves. He wants kids with her. To hold an infant, their infant, in his arms, hear them laugh, to watch their first walk, to watch them grow. Watch as they develop a personality of their own. He wants what being with Megumi and Zoro gives him.

Wait, Megumi. He was so depressed about not being able to have kids with his current girlfriend he forgot about his actual child. It's still hard to wrap his head around, that he actual has a kid. That apart of him is what makes Megumi. He looks at the clock on his wall from his seat on the couch. It's almost dinner time. Zoro should be getting ready to make dinner. He grabs his keys and wallet and heads down to his car. While driving he thinks, maybe he should bring something, as like a piece offering. He kind of disappear from their life for almost two weeks. He went to the closest supermarket to Zoro's apartment.

The question is what to get now? He would much rather cook something for them because he knows it's going to be more healthy and delicious. But showing up to someone else's apartment with an offering saying he'll cook at their house is weird and rude. Oh, how about a dessert, Zoro doesn't bake desserts. Once parked and ready he goes to the dessert sections. There are cakes, doughnuts, cupcakes, cookies and more. He scans everything. He doesn't know what Megumi likes. Sure she eats the desserts he makes but that could be because of how Zoro is too. They eat anything, if it's food it's food. But he can't get anything too sweet because he knows Zoro doesn't like sweet things.

From the corner of his eye Sanji sees a small figure with green hair pop up standing next to him. Sanji looks over at the small figure to see a child, a girl. He looks closer to see her green hair pulled up into a ponytail, braids going to the hair hair tie, which has small blue plastic flowers attached to it. He watches as her head turns to looks at the desserts before landing on a small round cake. It was rather boring compared to all the others. It's vanilla with white vanilla frosting. She reaches over to grab it and takes it in both her small hands. The base of the container covering both her hands. She looks down at it with a smile before looking to the side to Sanji who she has just noticed before giving a small smile. "Megumi??" Sanji asks, he looks around looking for Zoro but doesn't see him.

"Mr. chef." She says not really knowing his name.

"Where's Zoro?" He ask bending down to her level.

"Mommy is looking at spices and told me to come pick a cake out for dessert." She explains. Well there goes his peace offering. 

"Can you bring me to him?" Sanji asks. Probably not the wisest decision considering she has Zoro's sense of direction.

"Ok, follow me." She says with a smile and a nod. She turns around and starts walking. He just goes with it, how can he not go with the flow when she look so happy. As they walk, Megumi holding the cake with both hands and him following her he sees a worker looking at them and her, oh no do they think he's stalking her or something?

"Hello Megumi." The female worker says waving her hand. Megumi bows a little making sure the cake doesn't fall.

"Hello." She says.

"What do you have there?" She says getting closer and looking at the cake in Megumi's hand.

"Cake!" She says excited.

"Well that's a good choice. The frosting is creamy and the cake isn't too sweet. Drinking it with chocolate milk is the best, at least I think so but I love chocolate."

"I'll try it. Have you seen Mommy?"

"Yeah, he's in the spice area, you just missed him. Came by and asked for direction." She turns to see Sanji looking at them, he's been there for a while. "Who's this?" She asks, obviously being careful. Megumi turns her head to Sanji then back at the worker.

"He's one of mommy's friends." She says.

"Well, Zoro should be two isles over." She says pointing in the direction he's in before going back to work.

"Thank you."

"See you Monday." She says waving them off. Sanji watching as she waves back. How could she possibly know she'll see Megumi on Monday, unless it's a pattern?

They walk to two isles and turn to see Zoro there with a small basket of food hanging from the cress of his elbow as he compares to bottles of spices. "Moom!" Megumi says running to him. "I got my dessert." She says.

"What did you get?" Zoro asks, seeming to decide on which of the spices to get as he puts one in the basket and the other back. He turns his head to see the cake in her palms. "Are you sure you want something that small?" Zoro asks. She nods with a smile.

"We can share it." She says. 

"Well if you want it." Zoro grabs the cake and puts it in the basket.

"Can we get chocolate milk, Lulu says it takes good with chocolate milk." 

"Ok, we need more milk anyway." Zoro says.

"I can get that for you." Sanji speaks up making his presence known.

"Cook?" Zoro looks at him surprised. He didn't think he would see him, especially almost two week after.

"Yeah, I was heading over so I can talk with you."

"Again? That's the third time you've told me you needed to talk to me."

"It's about what we talked about last time, or was about to before I left." He says.

"Ok. Let me finish shopping first." Zoro says and Sanji nods. He follows them around.


	14. Third Talks The Charm

Sanji walks with Zoro and Megumi in the supermarket as they walk past the long lines of the other check out, even the self checkout has a long line. He watches with curiosity as Megumi and Zoro walk to a check out with no one there. Zoro puts down the basket at the end of the conveyor belt and helps Megumi get on top too. What are they doing? Megumi stands up and reaches for the light switch for the number to let others know that it's open. She flicks the light on and off three times before leaving it off. Megumi then sits down on the conveyor belt waiting. Sanji puts down the gallon of milk and the small carton of chocolate milk. Sanji feels uncomfortable being there with no worker at the cash register. He stands there waiting with Zoro and Megumi awkwardly not knowing what to do. Is this even aloud? He doesn't think so.

"Well if it isn't my favorite mom and worker." They all hear a voice coming towards them. They see a big woman, with dark skin coming towards them. Her hair up, her lips deep red with a smile. The worker vest doesn't seem to fit her. "Glad to see you both." She says as she turns the computer on and starts scanning all the items.

"Hi, Tisha. Are you working on Monday too?" Megumi asks.

"Of course my little mermaid, you'll be there." She says with a smile. "What about you big mama." She looks at Zoro. "What will you be doing?"

"Sleeping, probably." Zoro says as he takes his wallet out. "Who's working?" Zoro asks. 

"Lulu, Josh, the twins, Henry, Lola, and some new guys. It was a battle on who was going to be working Monday."

"Why, no one was willing to work?" Zoro asks.

"No, everyone wanted to work that day, after hearing my mermaid princess will be here. It almost turned into the hunger games. We ended up drawing straws." She starts typing things in when she gets to the vegetables, that's when Sanji sees in the basket a bottle of birth control pills and the morning after with some condoms too. Something inside him twists. "Well mama bear don't forget to pack her lunch and don't hold off on the snack. You know we love it, the other reason why everyone went so crazy, the poor new guys had no idea what was going on. And when they won, as the others put it, the others were so mad." Zoro chuckles at that. She looks over at Megumi who is organizing the the gum and sees Sanji behind them. "Sorry sugar, but the line is closed after them." She says.

"He's with us." Zoro says.

"He's Mr. chef. He cooks for other people." Megumi says looking at Tisha. She get closer to Zoro.

"Is he the one?" She asks kind of whispering but Sanji had a feeling she was doing it on purpose.

"Yup."

"Well took you long enough playboy." She says with a hint of venom in her voice. Sanji is guessing she knows.

"You know it's not his fault." Zoro says.

"I know but still, took him long enough." She puts all the object and food in a reusable back that Zoro seems to have brought. Again she starts typing some things on the computer and Sanji sees the price go down. "Alright go ahead." She says and Zoro takes out his card and puts it in the machine, puts his pin number then takes the card out. He helps Megumi get down then grabs the bags. The conveyor belt moves sliding the milks over.

"Wait for me." Sanji says, "I'll give you a ride." Sanji explains further after seeing the look Tisha gave him. She quickly scan the milk and puts it on top of the triangle, where the plastic bags are.

"Go ahead." She says, the tone in her voice changed from perky to monotone. Sanji pays, full price. He takes the milk and goes to Zoro and Megumi who seem to be talking to each other. "Bye mama, bye princess." She waves bye as they also wave back before she walks away. 

Sanji leads them to the car and helps Zoro as he puts the bags away he gets Megumi seated. The car ride is mostly silent except for Megumi humming some song. Zoro hums along with her here and there. When they get there, Sanji parks before they all get out. Sanji and Megumi help Zoro with the groceries, not that there was a lot. They all ended up holding one bag each. Zoro opens the door letting everyone in before he goes in himself. They all take their shoes off and go into the kitchen. Megumi struggles to put the bag on top of the counter but when she does she says, "I'm going to read." She then runs off into her room.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready!" Zoro shouts after her. He starts taking things out of the bags, he glances at Sanji before looking back at all the things he's set on the counter, "so what do you want to talk about this time?" Zoro ask folding the reusable bag and putting them in a cupboard below the sink where he saves the others. 

"First, I would like to say sorry for running out. I was shocked and remembered hearing you and Zeff talking about her dad and had to talk to him." Sanji explains.

"What did the old man say?"

"That he knew and didn't tell me because you told him not to." Sanji watches as Zoro nods as he puts things away. "I really do want to talk to you about Megumi but have been to busy lately." Again all he sees is Zoro nodding.

"You must have been busy," seeing as it's been two weeks since he figured it out. "And?"

"And," Sanji stresses the word out, "I want to be in her life. I want to be her dad?" Since he'll never have other kids with Lohan. 

"Ok, if that's what you want. But before we tell her the truth let's get her use to you before we tell her."

"Really?" Sanji questions. He's there, he could tell Megumi about him now. 

"Well considering she calls everyone but you by your first name I think she needs to get use to you more. She even call Ace and Sabo by their names. Well she calls them big brother Ace and uncle Sabo."

"That's true." Sanji's heart breaks a little that his own daughter call him Mr. chef while she calls everyone by their first name. "Even Luffy?"

"Yup, she wants Luffy to babysit her again."

"Really?" Again Sanji's heart breaks a little that his own daughter wants someone else to babysit her. "Are you going to? To let him babysit?"

"Hell no. After he came over not only did he eat all the food but Megumi got a stomach ache and couldn't go to school."

"That idiot." Sanji sighs. The chef can't believe Luffy got his only child sick. "So how long do you think it would take for her to start calling my name?"

"I don't know, she's always been calling Luffy by his name, and at first she called Nami 'the witch' or 'Ursala' from the little mermaid until she learned that Nami wasn't as mean as she first seemed. It will either be quick or it'll take time." Zoro pours himself some water and starts to drink it as he leans against the sink facing Sanji and thinking. "Are you free this Saturday?" He asks pouring some more water.

"Yeah, all day and most of the night, why?"

"We are going to the aquarium, I thought that would be a good time for the two of you to hang out, for her to get use to you, if you could have come with us." 

"I wish but I already promised Zeff." Sanji furrowed his eyebrows as he explained himself. Zoro raises a hand to stop him from continuing.

"I get it you're busy. I trust you, you don't have to explain yourself. We'll just try again some other time. The next time we decide to go out somewhere I'll check with you. Once she knows who you are you can take her out yourself." Sanji feels relief that he didn't have to explain himself to much, he usually does when he can't make it to Lohan's dates.

"Then all this week, can I babysit?" Sanji asks. He needs to spend some time with her somehow and right now that's the only way he can.

"Well, I don't have to work on Sunday or Monday night but Tuesday through Friday night I do." Zoro informs. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Yes!" Sanji shouts. He already missed two week, and he's going to miss the aquarium on Saturday, he can't miss more.


	15. Helping

Sanji sad there on the table with a cup of apple juice in front of him. Watching Zoro cook was entertaining. He work really well with a knife. Sanji started remembering their high school days, he remembered Zoro being in the kendo club. He had seen Zoro train and fight in some tournaments. When talking about his dream he had a sparkle in his eye just like everyone else. It's sad that his dream didn't come true like everyone else. Even Sanji's dream came true.

"I'm sorry." Sanji says looking down at his drink.

"About?" Zoro asks not looking at Sanji, still focusing on cooking.

"That you didn't follow your dream, your dream to become a police officer. It's because I-"

"It's not your fault, it just happened. Leave it alone and stop thinking stupid things. Yes, I wanted to become a police officer and it didn't happen but it's not your fault, or anyone's. It was my choice." Sanji look up to see Zoro looking at him with fierce eyes.

"Okay." Sanji says, he knows that Zoro said that but he can't help but feel like it is his fault. Zoro didn't tell Sanji that he's pregnant because Sanji was trying so hard to forget that one night, to avoid Zoro so he wouldn't remember. While Zoro was battling with morning sickness and cravings Sanji was following his dreams. Sanji can't help but feel really bad especially when he remembers those days that Zoro came up to him to talk but Sanji made some stupid lie to not talk to him because he knew it had to do with the one night stand. Sometimes it was 'I have club activities' or 'I'm helping another club' or 'the teacher asked for me' a couple times he had to do something with his fake girlfriends. If only he wasn't being such a dick at the time.

Sanji stayed quiet the rest of Zoro cooking. He had nothing he wanted to ask or say sorry for, well he had a lot of things to feel sorry for but Zoro wouldn't take it. He just sat there at the table watching Zoro cook.

"Dinners ready!!" Zoro shouts all of a sudden frightening Sanji. He looks up to see Zoro setting the table with plates, he also has food set down too, all on place mats. After a few seconds Sanji hears the pitter patter of feet running.

"I'm starving!!" Megumi yells as she runs to them. Sanji can't help but smile at this. How can a child acting like a child, acting goofy, make him so happy. Megumi sits in her seat as Zoro set food on her plate. Then Zoro and Sanji started to fill their plate, Sanji always is amazed by how much Zoro can eat. He never knew Zoro's stomach can hold almost as much as Luffy can. To think he just learned that when he started to take care of Megumi while Zoro worked.

"Are you excited for Monday?" Zoro asked as he shoved some food into his mouth.

"Yess! I can't wait to work with Tisha and Lulu again. It's been a long time, almost forever since I was with them."

"Work?" Sanji asked. He was curious about what they meant when they said 'see you Monday' to them, he thought they meant Zoro.

"Yup I work at the supermarket sometimes." She says nodding with the brightest smile Sanji has seen on her before she also shovel food into her mouth. Her and Zoro's cheeks puffed out with food making them look like chipmunks or hamsters. Zoro swallows his food.

"Yeah, Megumi "works" at the supermarket sometimes."

"How did that start?"

"One day while I was shopping she just started helping the workers with their tasks. And they really liked it. After that every time I was there shopping she would help the workers. Almost every worker started remembering us, then one day we were walking out and saw Tisha and Lulu near the mailbox. Turns out Lulu lives here on the upper floors. Tisha's sister own the apartments. We talked and since it was before Megumi could go to school they asked if it would be alright if she could "work" with them sometimes. I didn't see why not, everyone enjoyed having her there, she also wanted to, plus it would let me take a break. The first few days I was there watching her, soon enough everyone started to treat her like a worker and protect her."

"When does she "work?" Sanji asks.

"Mostly on the weekends now that she has school but this Monday is a teachers day so there is no school." Zoro says.

"What do you do at "work?" Sanji asks looking at Megumi.

"I help stock supplies, and put things back where they need to be. I also help move people to open lanes if the ones already open get crowded." She says as she grab the carrot off the plate having enough of trying to use the fork.

"So that's why they all knew you." Sanji states more than asks, fitting the pieces together.

"Yeah, all of them "worked" with Megumi."

"You also get a discount."

"That's part of it. She knows that I'm a single mom as she puts its. She has a soft spot for Megumi having started a friendship with her and me for raising her by myself."

"Yeah, everyone has a soft spot for single moms." Sanji says.

"Well that and her mom was a carrier too, interestingly enough impregnated by a breeder who left. Father? side of the family didn't want her with a carrier and she went along with it, is what she told me."

"So her mother? took care of her and her sister by himself?"

"Yup, they are twins. I would like to meet him but..."

"He's not around?"

"Nope, died almost four years ago. His body got week from working too much, didn't take care of himself well enough. Too busy raising twins by himself and working for them." Zoro says eating, Sanji did too but slowly. That could explain why she didn't like Sanji at all. To see Zoro, a carrier going through the same thing as her mother must pull on her heart strings. Sanji can't even imagine taking care of twins by himself. Just looking at Zoro as an example he knows it's a lot with just one. The money that's goes into taking care of one kid, he can't imagine two. Tisha's mother must have worked twice as hard and twice as much to raise her and her sister.

Sanji has decided to help them, to help Zoro with anything and everything.


	16. Scare

Sanji spend Sunday at Zoro's. He showed up during breakfast and ate with them. Megumi was confused at to why he was there so early when he didn't need to be. Sanji told her he wanted to hang out. He wanted to spend more time with his daughter and he didn't have anything to do. They ate breakfast together and talked. They then went to the park after Sanji helped Zoro pack a lunch for all three of them. Sanji mostly sat back and watched as Zoro played with her on the swings and monkey bars. A smile on his face the whole time. Then he went and played with Megumi. Zoro laughing his ass off watching Sanji awkwardly standing there not knowing what to do or how to act. Sanji told him to shut up with a blush on his face. They switched again as Megumi wanted to play in the sand box, they both knew Sanji didn't want to get his hands dirty. Sanji didn't like that, writing him off, even though they were right. Sanji vowed to fix that, and that's when he noticed that people were staring at them. Well not him but Zoro, it became more noticeable when Megumi would call him mommy. Zoro didn't seem to notice.

Sanji left after dinner and went home to his empty apartment. He hasn't talked to Lohan since she freaked out. He's tried to contact her but she hasn't answered. She is soon forgotten as he takes his shower and remembers the days events. How amazing it was to laugh and smile, to answer the questions of a four year old. To sit under a tree and eat sandwiches and rice balls with juice as they looks at the sky.

Monday he showed up for breakfast again and dropped Megumi off at "work." He then went to work himself, letting Zoro catch up on sleep. Zeff let him off work early, he wanted pictures of Megumi and sent him to Zoro's to go and take pictures or ask Zoro for some. He seem to have come at the right time because Zoro came running out. When asked, it would seem there was an accident that Megumi was in. They both rush to the supermarket to see that a group of teenagers were trying to steal some things but Megumi stopped them. Most of them were rude and hurt her a little but when some of their parents were called and got embarrassed, most of the customer know her, that their kid did something like that. All of them seem to be getting some sort of punishment. Sanji learned that that might be why Tisha calls Zoro mama bear sometimes. He was death glaring the teens as he held a hurt and crying Megumi close to him. Sanji was convinced Zoro has death on a leash and almost let death go. They were all shivering in their seats as Zoro glared at them, he's pretty sure one of them almost pissed their pants if it weren't for his mother coming in apologizing.

The rest of the week was like normal. Working during the day, babysitting his daughter at night. He's spent most of the week at Zoro's, from the evening to morning before he went home to take a shower before it was time to go to work. The whole week went by like that and Sanji liked it. It was different.

It's Saturday, Zoro and Megumi are out at the aquarium in Water 7. They took the train there, the sea train. Zoro had said Megumi was very excited, it having been her first time on it. Sanji had breakfast with them and dropped them off at the train station. He helped Zoro pack lunch after breakfast. Sanji had wanted to pick them up but Zoro said no. Depending on how long they were going to be at the aquarium Sanji wouldn't be able to work. They didn't want to disturb him, Zoro was also planning on walking around Water 7 too, not just going to the aquarium. Sanji would have liked to have gone. To spend the day with his family. Whether Sanji realized it or not he was thinking of Zoro as more than a friend or someone he had a one night stand with. Zoro is important he just didn't know how much. Megumi is irreplaceable.

Sanji stood there with a tray in one hand and the t.v remote in the other. He turned the t.v on. It's getting late so the restaurant is turning to a bar. It's a new thing Zeff is trying so Sanji had accepted Zeff's request on helping out by being there. He wanted someone who can cook but be a waiter too. Zeff also trust Sanji the most so he asked. Since it was the time for the restaurant to open the bar Sanji turned the t.v on for those who want to watch the Davey Back fights. A big sports fight between different states or countries. Once on the channel Sanji slips the remote back in his pocket as he walk into the back to put the remote away as he walks out he is greeted by familiar faces.

"Sanji!!" The group says.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" Sanji asks looking at the straw hat group.

"Well we heard about Zeff opening the restaurant at night as a bar and thought to come and check it out, we also wanted to show our support." Nami says. Sanji shows them to a big enough table for all of them.

"So, how do you expect opening a bar to go?" Robin asks. Sanji hands them a menu of a more fatty food if they plan to drink then that's what they should be eating. He also hands them a drink menu.

"Today is more of a trial, we are expecting some people. We do have a reputation for one of the best foods on this side of East blue." Robin nods understanding. They all order their drinks and food, Sanji goes into the back to prepare them and serves them the food first. He then goes into the bar that's still being set up. Little and little the customers are coming in. 

Finished with all the drinks, with a tray in his hand he walks to them their eyes all seem to be on the t.v but so do all the other customers. He looks too, he looks to see the game to be interrupted by the news station. "This evening the train coming from Water 7 got derailed and crashed into the sea. It would seem another train heading to Water 7 derailed crashing into the train coming from Water 7. There are many casualties. Many dead and a few injured. The number is uncertain at the time as there are people in need of rescuing still at this time. Please call anyone you may know that was coming or heading to Water 7 today." The female reporter says. She then turn her head to the man sitting next to her.

"Is it clear on what happened?" The man asks.

"It is not. The authorities are still investigating-" Sanji stops listening. Water 7? What time did Zoro plan to get back? He said they might be out later depending on how they feel after the aquarium. Were they on the train?

"That's horrible." Nami says

"I hope there aren't a major number of deaths." Robin says.

"Hopefully they rescue as many people as they can-" they all turns to the sound of glass dropping. They all spot Sanji standing there with their drinks on the floor and the cups on the floor. "Sanji?" Usopp calls his name. They all stare at him, his face white as paper. They all get up and go to him.

"Sanji?" Brook asks again.

"Are you-" Franky starts. 

"I need to go!" Sanji interrupts Franky.

"Is everything ok?" Luffy asks.

"Zoro and Megumi went to Water 7 today!" He shouts as he runs into the back to grab his phone. He passes Zeff on the way shouting as he leaves that he's going to check on Zoro and Megumi. He puts his phone to his ear as he hears the phone ring.

"What do you mean Zoro and Megumi went to Water 7 today!" Nami shouts. They all gather around Sanji as he call Zoro.

"Damn it! He's not picking up!" Sanji yells. They all start panicking pulling out their phones and calling Zoro's phone, police station about the accident hoping Zoro and Megumi aren't in the casualty list. "I'm going to the apartment!" Sanji shouts as he runs out the restaurant and runs to Zoro's apartment. Once he gets there he's out of breath and sweating a little. Summer is starting in a bit. Sanji knocks on the door and rings the doorbell. He then start to shout, "Zoro, Megumi please answer the door!!" After ten to fifteen minutes of this and no answer Sanji falls to his knees. Tears sting his eyes. This can't be happening. He was with them just that morning. He hasn't gotten to tell Megumi who he is yet. He wanted to do so much with her and Zoro. This can't be it, he loves Megumi and really care for Zoro.

Sanji freezes. He really cares for Zoro. He does and it hurts that he's just now realized that. "Cook?" Sanji's heart stops. "Hey don't fall asleep just yet, we are almost home." Sanji turns his head to see Zoro standing there, Megumi in his arms with a stuffed dolphin, a really big stuffed dolphin, next to her. He shakes her trying to get her up. She slowly lifts her head up, she turns to see where she is. When her eyes land on Sanji he can see them droopy. Zoro sets her down, he holds onto the stuffed animal. They walk the few feet to the door and Sanji. "Are you ok cook?" Zoro asks bending down to check on him.

"Are you hurt?" Megumi asks with a yawn. 

"The train? Why so late?" Sanji asks.

"Oh Megumi lost her backpack so we went to look for it, by the time we got to the train station we missed the train." Zoro says. Sanji sighs, the only time Sanji is grateful Zoro has no sense of directions. When close enough Sanji brings them into a hug. He hugs then tight. With that Megumi is fully awake again and Zoro is confused. "Is everything ok, you're acting weird?" Zoro asks face pulled into the crook of Sanji neck. With that Sanji hugs tighter. He thought he lost them, he felt dead for that minute are two he stopped knocking.

"How come you didn't answer your phone?" Sanji asks, holding onto the two like they're his life line.

"I turned it off so I wont get distracted?"

They are alive.


	17. Work

Sanji stuck to them more. He'd call more often. Most of the time just calling to make sure Zoro answers. Zoro was curious as to what was going on with Sanji, he spent the night that evening. In the morning he made breakfast. When he went to wake up Megumi he freaked out that she was missing. Zoro yelled at him to shut up and calm his shit, Megumi had snuck into his bed in the middle of the night. After asking, Robin had told him what happened. Since Zoro knew the reason he let it be. Sanji had thought he lost his only daughter, the daughter he just found out is his, a child he never knew he had. Of course he would freak out the way he did. Zoro thought it would last one or two days but it lasted longer. It wasn't just Sanji, Nami yelled at him for turning his phone off, Zoro was confused, of course he turned his phone off he was spending time with his daughter. It took a week for Sanji to realize that they are alive and well. One thing Zoro will never know is that Sanji was scarred he lost Zoro too. Sanji didn't know how much he cared for the moss head but he knew he cared for Zoro more than he did in the beginning.

Sanji stood there in front of the door, he had finally calmed down from the scare of losing two people important to him. He didn't think it would affect him like it did. Sanji knocked on the door and waited the minute it took for the door to open. He was starting to worry until the door opened. He didn't see anyone until he looked down and saw Megumi had opened the door with a smile. "Mr. chef." She says with a smile. She moves over to let him in and closes the door behind him.

"Where's ma-Zoro?" Sanji asks.

"In his room." Megumi goes to sit on the couch pressing play on the remote. Sanji leaves her alone and goes down the hall and into Zoro's room. Sanji opens the door a looks up to see a naked Zoro pull his pants up. Zoro is thicc! He has wide hips, thicc legs, he practically has an hourglass figure. Zoro turned and Sanji saw his chest, well defined six pack and his v-line. he must have just been in the shower because his could see some spots still moist. Sanji's eyes trailed from his v-line up his six pack to his chest past his slender looking neck, was it always that way? then to his face. His long hair pushed back giving him a more neat but sexy office worker look rather than his wild look he always has.

"Good you're here." Zoro says as he reaches over to grab his shirt. Sanji watches as Zoro's muscles contract and bulge under the movement. Did Zoro always look this sexy? _Was_ Zoro always this sexy? He continue to watch as Zoro put on his oversized shirt and everything he was thinking went away. The shirt hid his figure or the fact he has one. His pants were baggy. Zoro then grabbed his hoodie and put it on adding to hiding of his figure. Now he looked a little like a slop. Zoro then grabs the towel and puts on his head rubbing it in to dry what was wet.

"Yeah, what did you want to ask me." Sanji walks in. The wet dream now gone and hidden under oversized clothes.

"Are you free right now, the rest of the day to be exact?"

"Yeah. Today is my day off since I've been working with Zeff day and night for the past week. Why?"

"Do you mind watching Megumi today?"

"No, got plans?" Sanji wonders. He can't possible be going out with friends considering the straw hats are his only friends and Sanji knows everyone is busy today. Does he have some sort of errands he can't take Megumi with him? Sanji stares at Zoro who hasn't answered. He was quiet for some reason.

"Work. They called me in." Zoro says.

"What could they possible need from you and what do you mean you got called in?" Sanji asks. Since when do prostitutes get 'called in?' That's just unheard of. Zoro goes to the night stand and opens the drawer. He takes out a card and hands it to Sanji. Sanji looks at the black business card that has The Pleasure Club written on it in gold. Sanji notices that went he shakes the card a little hidden with in the black are gender symbols next to each other. A female and male symbol together, two males and two females. "You actually have a card!!" Sanji asked surprises. He didn't think prostitutes get cards.

"Well what do you think I am?"

"I don't think, I know for a fact you're a prostitute." Sanji says the last word quietly.

"Kind of." Zoro says. "It's not like your normal prostitute ring. We all work at the club. It's a mix between a host club and a bar. People party and get entertained. The first two floors are for people partying and the last two are for people who want to be entertained, obviously by their sexual preference. Some of us work at the bar while the others work as host."

"What about the prostitute part?" Sanji asks as he puts the card into his wallet.

"If they want a partner for release we don't say 'no'. They choose and pay for the hotel. They do what they want to us and we get them to come. They can't do anything they want without a price." Zoro explains. He didn't think it would be this elaborate. He just thought Zoro got picked up or something for new clients and got called by the regulars. 

"So what did they call you in for today? On your day off?"

"They need an extra hand. The person who was suppose to work today can't make it so they called me."

"And you just agreed? What about Megumi?"

"Of course not! I told them I'll see. If you were busy I was going to call everyone, Ace and Sabo before I agreed. If no one was free I was going to decline."

"One more question, what bar is open in the morning?" Sanji asks. It's almost eight in the morning.

"Well today special clients come in. The richest of the rich. They are regular customer. I'm just filling in, I think I'm filling in as a waiter today." Sanji just stares, he can't see Zoro as a waiter. He'd get lost wouldn't he? "So can you take care of her today?"

"Uhh, yeah leave it to me." Sanji says. Zoro sighs in relief.

"Thanks." Zoro smiles at Sanji. He's never gotten Zoro to smile at him before. Zoro has never smiled at him like that before. He's seen it but the smile has never been directed to him.


	18. The Fever

Zoro said his goodbyes. Thanking Sanji again and kissing Megumi on her forehead. He stared at her for a while before actually leaving. Sanji watched as Zoro tied his boots on and left. With his baggy clothes and boots he looked like a pirate bum. If only Zoro had Megumi's fashion sense, he would look a lot better. He'd probably get hit on more. That thought made Sanji's heart twist inside of him. He did not want that to happen. Sanji went to sit next to Megumi on the couch watching whatever movie she had put on. She sat there like a statue eye focused on the movie. She is really engrossed in the movie, she only ever laughed when a funny part came on.

After the movie she went and played with her stuffed animals. Listen to her music box play. She even read some books. By the time lunch rolled around she had nothing to do and was just laying down on the floor looking at the ceiling. "How about after lunch we do something, we can go out to the park or any other places you want to go." Sanji suggest, after looking at her face he could tell she needed to do something. She looked extremely bored. Megumi just gave Sanji a nod.

As Sanji made lunch Megumi slowly made her way to the dining table. When Sanji finished he saw her resting her head on the table. Sanji filled her plate, "lunch is ready." Sanji informs her. She slowly raises her head, she doesn't look as energetic or happy as she usually does. He set the plate down and the utensil next to it and goes to make a plate for himself. Sanji starts to eat and looks at Megumi who is just staring down at her food. "Are you not going to eat?" Sanji asked. Now he's wondering what is wrong. She always ate what is put in front of her. Megumi shakes her head and picks the fork up and starts eating the ravioli with broccoli and carrots. Sanji is half way through his plate when he looks to see Megumi has barely touched hers. He looks at her to see her chewing very slowly. That's not normal, she and Zoro have the same eating habits. They stuff their mouth with food and chew. Maybe she's upset that Zoro left for work. Usually Saturdays are her and Zoro's day.

When he finished he looks to see Megumi hasn't eaten a lot of food. Sanji watched for a little. She took small amounts of food on her fork and ate, she chewed painfully slow. If she isn't going to eat then he shouldn't force her. He'll just save the food for dinner or a snack for when she does have an appetite. "If you're not hungry then you don't have to force yourself to eat. How about we go to the park or something? Why don't you go get dressed while I pack us a snack." He encourages, hoping it would lift her spirits. She just nods again. She hasn't talked at all since this morning. She walks off instead of runs. He puts a plastic cover over the dish and puts it in the refrigerator. He then makes small sandwiches for them to eat, he even added some fruits. When all is set and ready he looks around to see that Megumi hasn't come out yet. "Megumi?" He calls her name. He hears nothing. "Megumi!!" He shouts calling for her. Still nothing. He checks Zoro's room first. Then the bathroom and toilet, lastly checking her room. He freezes as his heart stops. There she lay on the floor. "Megumi!!" He runs up to her picking her up. Her head lolls to the side as her eyes remain closed. He could see she's breathing heavily, her face is red. He puts his hand on her forehead and feels how hot it is.

This is bad she has a fever. He picks her up and carries her to her bed. He takes his phone out and calls Zoro. No answer. Well he is at work. He then starts calling everyone on his contact list. Well almost everyone, Lohan hates kids and is a single child she wouldn't know how to take care of a sick child. After calling everyone and getting no answer he calls Zoro again, no answer, then again, still no answer. He stops and tries Chopper's number again. ' _Please answer, please answer_ ' he prays in his head. He didn't know what do. After calling and getting no answer Sanji had stood up and started pacing the room while looking at Megumi concerned. He could see her chest moving rabidly, as she started to breath harder. "Someone pick up!" Sanji yells down at his phone as went to voicemail. He tries Zoro again.

"H-hello?" Zoro asked, he sounded like he was having trouble breathing too, did he just run?

"Finally, Megumi is sick. What do I do?" Sanji pleaded desperately, he doesn't know if he's ever sounded like that.

"Oh fuck!!" Sanji hears over the phone, moving the phone a little away from his ear. He must be worried. "Ahhn~" Sanji freezes. That didn't sound like he was worried.

"You have to be more quiet than that." He hears another voice. Well shit, he was having sex wasn't he, this was awkward and Sanji was a little upset.

"S-say that a-again." Zoro says, "nhh!" 

"Megumi is sick what do I do?" Sanji asks, sounding more annoyed this time.

"Make sure her clothes aren't sticking by- aahh-by washing her down. Make sure she eats some soup or porr-nnhhh-porridge before giving her medicine, it's in- ahh- the cabinet in the bathroom over the sink. Ahhh!! Don't forget to put a cold pack on her forehead and let her rest."

"Can you come back early?" Sanji ask, he was worried he wouldn't be able to make her feel better by himself.

"I'll see-ahhh fuck!!" With that Sanji hangs up. Zoro tosses the phone to the side. 

"That was exciting and erotic." The man says down to Zoro.

"That's going to cost extra." Zoro informs the man and he just nods with a smile.

Sanji puts his phone in his pocket angry that Zoro is getting fucked while his daughter is sick. He goes into her closet to pick up some fresh clothes. He changes her and lays her in bed, the duvet up to her neck. He goes around the apartment like a mad man looking for the cold packs box. Once he has them he takes one and puts it on her forehead. He then goes to make some soup. When that's done he goes into her room. He hears her starting to cry. "What's wrong? Does something hurt?" He's by her side in an instant.

"Mommy?" She asks, tears filling her eyes.

"Still at work. Here I made you some soup since you didn't eat lunch." He helps Megumi sits up and he places the tray on her lap. She looks down at it. "Come on eat." He finds himself consoling her. "Do you want me to feed you?" He asks. She shakes her head but that may have made it worse from the face she made. She takes one bite and puts the spoon down before going all out in crying and balling.

"I want mommy with me. I want mommy's food." She says as she cried, loudly. He's taken back by the behavior, she's always acted somewhat mature.

"Mommy's still at work. He'll be here soon so while we wait why don't you eat this and take your medicine." She stares at him like she knows he's trying to trick her. Sweat starts to drip from his forehead but soon gets wiped away when he sees her nods. Her tears, that are the size of marbles start to dry as she eat the soup. She ate it all compared to the ravioli. He then lay her down and watched as she closed her eyes a slept.

He went back to the kitchen to clean the bowl and wait for Zoro to come home.


	19. Job

Sanji sat there on the couch in the dark as he wait for Zoro. His mood soured as the hours went by. He can't believe Zoro isn't back yet. Did he even try or was he too busy sucking cock and getting fucked. Hope the pleasure was worth it.

Sanji was freaking out the first three to four hours it wasn't going down. He kept staring at the clock or his phone for the time waiting for Zoro to text or call him that's he's on his way for just checking in. After the fifth or so hour he was just starting to get mad. He hasn't gotten anything from Zoro. He started to get ragingly upset. As he leaned back on the couch, leg bouncing, arms crossed. He started to think about what he's going to say to the marimo. He wasn't going to yell, no he is going to be calm and talk to the idiot. He heard the door open and shut and jumped off the couch. Finally!

Zoro finally got his shoes off and turned on the light to only be greeted by Sanji. A very angry Sanji with his arms crossed over his chest. "How is she?" Zoro asks. Sanji felt himself snap. After all these hours he asks now. He has a phone, that's what they are invented for.

"How is she?" Sanji mocks, venom and anger in his voice apparent. "Zoro you've been gone for seven hours, you have a phone, you could have asked but you didn't. Did you even try to get off work early or were you too busy getting fucked and sucking cock?" Sanji says glaring at Zoro and Zoro's face glared back.

"I couldn't get off."

"Did you even try, how about saying 'my daughter is sick and needs me?' Did you try that?"

"You don't think I did? Well I did, and everyone already knew I have a daughter but I couldn't get away. The clients were very rich and had money."

"Money? You stayed because of the money? Not everything is about money. Weren't you even worried?"

"Because you have it!!" Zoro sneered quietly. "You make enough for yourself and more. I don't, I have more bills to pay, old hospital bills to pay. It wasn't free giving birth to her. I'm also trying to save for if she wants to go to college. I'm sorry I don't have a high paying job, I'm sorry I don't get paid hundred of thousands of dollars a month where I can just leave my job anytime I want, I'm sorry my boss isn't my father." Zoro walks past Sanji. "Why should I be worried when her father is with her? I trust you. I'm going to take a shower you could leave when you want." Zoro goes in the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Sanji stood there shocked as he stared at the spot Zoro was standing in. Zoro is right isn't he? He doesn't have the dream job, or the perfect, or a good job. He got stuck with it didn't he? He asked Zoro how he became a prostitute, but he never got an answer, he tried not to think about it but now? How could he not? He never chose this, who would really? It was something he got paid for, who would turn it down when you needed money to feed an infant. Money to pay for a roof over both their heads so Zoro could love his child, so they have a place to call home, so they aren't on the streets.

Money can't buy happiness. That saying just isn't completely true is it? If someone was sad because they can't pay all their bills, well money will make them pretty happy. Happy that they don't have to worry about being kicked out or having the basic human needs; water, shelter and food. Maybe you can't put all your happiness into money but if it takes away some of your trouble then there's no problem. Money can't make someone who has more than enough happy, but if make someone who doesn't have enough happy then it's not bad. Sanji always knew Zoro is kind of tight on money. Zoro always made sure he paid his bills before acting like he could buy Megumi the world.

Sanji turned off the light and headed for the front door but is stopped when he hears Megumi. "Mommy!!" He hears as she starts to cry. He hears her sniffling. He turns back and in the dark he could see a silhouette move, thanks to the glow in the dark stickers laid on the floor leading from Megumi's room to the bathroom. It's so she doesn't hurt herself when going to the toilet by herself at night. He sneaks closer to hear them. "Mommy!!" Megumi cries.

"Sshhh, I'm here." He hears Zoro say softly. "How are you feeling?"

"B-better." She says in between sniffles. "Did you take a shower? Can you sleep with me?" She asks. Well it kinds of sounds like begs. "The rule is after work and after you take a shower I can touch you."

"Relax, I already took a shower, were you good for Sanji?" He couldn't see what Megumi did but it must have been a head nod. "Good. Move closer to the edge." He hears some movement. He hears Zoro moving behind Megumi as he moves the covers. He moves a little more getting comfortable before there is silence. After a while he hears soft snores and walks in to see Zoro cuddled close to Megumi on his side as she lay on her back one hand gripping onto Zoro's hand that lay on her stomach. Isn't there a way to help Zoro more than just babysitting? Sanji closed the door a little and goes to the living room. He lays on the couch that has become his bed at this point. Sanji lay his head on the couch pillows and breaths. This day has been nothing but worry. He'd never had to take care of someone before. Megumi is small, well of course, she's a child. She's suppose to be small but sometimes he forgets, she independent that way. He guesses she gets that from Zoro. Again he just ran his mouth off. 

He knows Zoro loves and cares for Megumi but sometimes he just can't understand his choices. He has to start remembering that Zoro does what's best for Megumi first then himself. She's his first priority. This was a wake up call for Sanji, that Zoro doesn't have the best job, doesn't have his job, that has been doing this alone.


	20. Second Helping

Sanji woke up to see the sun barely shining through the curtains. He sits up and feels a pain in his back, after he looks around the room he remembers where he is. Of course his back would hurt he slept on a couch. He looks around to see that the living room is empty and Zoro hasn't started cooking. That's when he remembers Megumi and her fever. He gets up quickly and goes to her room, quietly of course, to check on her. When he opens the door he sees them both still sleeping. Zoro is in the same position he slept in and Megumi had moved to be closer. Her head now against Zoro's chest, one hand still holding Zoro's and the other gripping onto Zoro shirt. Sanji reaches forward taking off the cold pack and resting his hand on her forehead, checking on her fever. It's seems to have gone down drastically. Sanji sighs in relief, glad that she seems to be getting better. Sanji puts another cold pack on her forehead before going back out and to the kitchen. Should he make something for breakfast? They still have ravioli that could be reheated for lunch but Megumi might not be able to eat that, maybe he can make porridge for Megumi, but what about him and Zoro?

A question then pops into his head. Zoro is usually awake by the time he's up. Oh but that's usually when he has his night shifts. He doesn't sleep until after Megumi is at school and he's clean the house. Is Zoro sleeping in? If he is then he doesn't want to wake him or Megumi up at all. Should he wait? Maybe he'll wake Zoro up and ask him? Oh but he might wake Megumi up and he doesn't want that. Sanji starts making breakfast for him and Zoro, since Megumi wanted Zoro maybe he can make her something when she's awake. They don't know when she'll be awake.

Sanji had decided on french toast, waffles and sausages. When he's done he set up their plates he goes to Megumi's room. Getting closer he sees Megumi is awake. "Megumi, you're awake, how are you feeling?" Sanji asks bending down next to the bed.

"Better than yesterday." She says.

"That's good. Do you feel like you can eat something heavy?" Sanji asks and Megumi just stares at him, not having any clue on what he's talking about. "Do you think you could eat waffles?" Again Megumi just stares at him. She turns her head to see Zoro there then back at Sanji.

"I want mommy to make me something." Megumi says.

"Oh, well..." This isn't exactly how he had it planned. Zoro is suppose to be awake first. "He's sleeping and we don't want to wake him," Sanji says and Megumi nods. "Do you want to wait?" He asks. Megumi nods again with a smile this time. "All right, how about I get you some orange juice to drink and some water?"

"Thank you." She says.

"Can I ask you something?" He sees her nod, "what is the rule you were talking about?"

"It's mommy's rule. When he comes from work and I'm awake I can't touch him until he takes a shower. But he always comes home when I'm asleep."

"I'm going to get your juice." Sanji says leaving as Megumi nod her head. Zoro won't allow her to touch him after work. Well that says a lot doesn't it? That Zoro thinks he's dirty. He thinks he'll taint Megumi or something. If he thinks that about himself then he must not like his job very much but who would like that as a job? He walks into the kitchen, he grabs a plastic cub then goes to the refrigerator and grabs the orange juice. After pouring the juice he grabs the cub and goes to Megumi's room. He saw her laying down and looking at Zoro as he sleep. "Here," Sanji says grabbing her attention, he places the cub on the bedside table. He helps her sit up before he hands her the drink. She drinks it slowly. "Are you sure you want to wait for Zoro to wake up?" he had to ask. "I can always make you something," he had to make sure.

"No, I want mommy's food." She says looking down at her juice.

"I'm happy you want what I make instead of an actual chef." Zoro smiles looking up at Megumi whose smile is the biggest ever.

"Mommy! Can you me the Kiki's delivery porridge."

"Don't I always." Zoro says sitting up. "Finish your juice." Zoro says, she gives him a nod as she drinks the rest of the juice in the cup. She hands the now empty cup to Sanji who gladly takes it. "Wait here while I make your porridge." Zoro says as he gives her a kiss on her forehead. He moves off the bed but is stopped by someone grabbing onto his sleeve. He looks to see Megumi holding on to him.

"I feel better, can I sit at the table?"

"Ok, hold on a second." Zoro says as he sees her start to move the blankets. Zoro goes into the closet then comes out with a small sweater. He helps her put it on then carries her as the walk to the kitchen. Zoro pauses, he turns to Sanji. "You cooked?"

"I wanted to help, even if it's something small."

"Thanks." Zoro says as he puts Megumi in her seat. He goes into the kitchen, rummages through the cabinets grabbing a small pot. He takes out the ingredients for the porridge. As he washes the rice he waits for the water to boil. Sanji watches as Zoro adds the rice and butter to the boiling water. He covers the pot as it boils more fast before opening to stir the ingredients. After a minute or two he adds some cream, a little salt and sugar. He lets that sit for three or four minutes before putting it in a nice ocean colored bowl. He adds honey and cinnamon on top for some extra flavor. In between watching Zoro cook Sanji had reheated their food. When everything is set on the table Megumi starts to eat immediately after saying a quick thanks. Zoro smiles and says his thanks. 

Sanji watches as they all eat their breakfast. What more could he do? What more could he do to help?


	21. Substitute

After breakfast Zoro carries Megumi back to her room and stays with her until she falls back to sleep. As Zoro is putting Megumi to sleep Sanji cleans the kitchen. Sanji wants to help Zoro as much as he can and if doing the dishes, doing something as small, will help then he'll do it. While Sanji is busy cleaning Zoro walks out having put Megumi to sleep. He watches as Sanji cleans the kitchen. He would say something but Sanji seems happy about cleaning so he let him be. Zoro goes and sits on the couch with his phone in hand. He looks through it getting absorbed in it and forgetting Sanji is there.

Sanji finishes cleaning the oven. He puts the cleaning supplies away and notices Zoro sitting on the couch looking down at his phone. "Is Megumi asleep?" Sanji asks.

"As soon as I laid next to her she started to doze off and fell asleep."

"Really?"

"Her body needed some more energy to heal completely." Zoro explains, he's starting to sound like Chopper. But he guesses he has to be knowledgeable about heath and other things if he's going to raise a human-being.

"Has she ever been sick before?"

"She seems to have your immune system." Zoro says with a smile. "She's gotten sick a couple times."

"How often does she get sick?"

"Just when the summer starts and ends. She wasn't sick last year and this year she is a little late."

"Summer started weeks ago."

"Yeah, she's on summer break already."

"Are you fine? You seem focused on something."

"Umm... yeah, I'm fine it's just..." Zoro stops talking still looking down at his phone, not having looked up since they started talking.

"Just what?

"Need a substitute." 

"For what? Planning on doing something with Megumi?"

"What? No, not for me. One of our workers is going on maternity leave soon and we're looking for a substitute for him." 

"Oh, he's a carrier too?"

"No, his wife is giving birth soon. This will be his fourth kid. He's going to help his wife with the other kids as they get ready for the new one to be born. Her due date is almost around the corner."

"What did he do?"

"He is the bartender, he also works as the chef too."

"So you are looking for a substitute for him," Sanji says, Zoro nods. "For how long?"

"A month or two. We need someone this week- Ahhh! He'll work." Zoro gets off the couch and walks towards the balcony door. He calls the man. He introduces himself and talks to the man about working at the bar. Sanji thinks for a second, he wants to help but is he willing to go that far for Zoro? "Can't make it this Wednesday? Then when can you starts?... The Monday after this? And you can work for the rest of the month?...Then that's fine." Zoro said. He saw Zoro hang up and call someone else, Zoro seem to be calling someone else for the job. "I understand." Zoro hangs up again. "Bastard," he says in between grit teeth. He again calls someone else. "Hey it's me I got someone to come in but he's only available the Monday after this week... What? We still need someone for Wednesday... I might have too. I'll come in early." With that Zoro hangs up.

"So?" Sanji asks genuinely curious.

"The others got someone for Thursday and Friday and I got someone for Monday and the rest of the month." 

"What about Wednesday."

"We couldn't find someone so it looks like I'll have to substitute that day. Which mean I'll have to go early so come before an hour or two before dinner. You might have to make dinner."

"You're going to substitute?"

"Hey, I may not be a chef but my cooking wont kill anyone or sent them to the hospital like some people." Zoro says referring to Luffy.

"Then I'll do it." Sanji says without thinking.

"What? Don't you want to babysit her that day?"

"It's ok, I'll help. I want to. Also I don't think Megumi would appreciate me babysitting her all the time. She might think I'm a weird uncle or something."

"Are you sure? You work at a five star restaurant, why would you substitute at a bar?"

"Because I want to help you Zoro. I know I went far yesterday, I now know it's hard on you. I get that we aren't in a relationship, or a more close relationship, but still, you aren't just someone I knocked up and had a child with. If you need help with anything, no matter how small, I want to be the one you call and ask." Sanji says, Zoro stares at him. He hasn't given Sanji enough credit. He didn't think Sanji would not only care for Megumi but him too. Helping Zoro is now his priority. He couldn't think of any other way to help. Yes, taking care of Megumi at night helps Zoro so he doesn't get distracted by worrying about her being left alone at night, but Nami and the others have helped with that. He wants to help in a way only he can and right now Zoro needs a chef to fill in. 

It's not like he doesn't have experience with working in a kitchen and serving customers. A little part of him is curious as to what the bar is like. Zoro had explained that it's a cross between a host club and bar. He's been to host clubs and he's been to bars so he wants to know what a mix of those two are. A smaller part of him wants to see Zoro working at a bar. What's Zoro like? "If you want to. I'll call it in and we need someone to take care of Megumi for the night."

"I'm sure everyone would like to." Sanji says, it's true, everyone is going to jump at the opportunity to take care of Megumi. 

"Just because they want to doesn't mean they can, what if someone is busy. Since you're filling in for the bartender you need to get there before the bar opens and since you're going there maybe you can give me a ride." Zoro takes out his phone from his pocket and starts texting the others about babysitting. After that was taken care of Zoro called his boss, the owner, about Sanji bartending. 

After all that was taken care off Zoro rest in between taking care of Megumi, with the help of Sanji of course.


	22. Let's Go To Work

Everyone wanted to babysit Megumi but most were busy with work. The only one not working is Usopp but he wanted to get a head in work so Kaya volunteered to help him. Zoro was confused on what there was to help with considering she would most likely be asleep most of the time but it is her summer break, she could stay up as long as she wanted. Not really, but longer than she usually stays up. 

Sanji came by, after work, as fast as he can to pick Zoro up who ate a snack to hold himself over. Usopp and Kaya, well Kaya, started dinner for all three of them. Zoro said his good-bye to Megumi with a few kisses to forehead and left with Sanji.

"Whatever you do don't talk about Megumi." Zoro says breaking the silence. They have been in the car for at least twelve minutes, Sanji focus on the street in front of him, then looks over at Zoro before back at the road. 

"Why?"

"Because they know that I have a daughter but they don't know too much about me, the same thing about everyone else. It's easier that way. Oh, don't tell them you are Megumi's father either."

"I know you just said it's best that they don't know too much but why?"

"If they know we have a stronger connection that just being friends I'm either going to get sent home early or you are. _I_ can't get sent home early I need to pay rent." Zoro says.

"All right, what do I tell them? What's our story?"

"The story is kind of the truth. We are friends. Just leave out that you take care of Megumi or the fact that you're her father."

Friends.

If anyone ever asked Sanji if that's what they were he would deny that, specially in the past. Now is a little hard to define what they are. Their relationship is a little more complicated. Yeah they have a daughter together, yeah Sanji cares for her and Zoro both but that's as far as it goes really. Guess friend is the only way to really describe what they are at the moment.

Sanji parks behind the building, as Zoro had instructed him to. They walk in from the back door. They pass multiple doors, one being an 'employees only' room before finally reaching the floor. Most of the chairs are still resting on top of the tables. In the middle of the dance floor there seem to be a group of people talking. A small chubby man in a suit seems to be discussing something important by their expressions. "Ah, Zoro you made it." The man smiles as everyone turns their head to face Zoro, Sanji behind him. "Is that your friend you talked about?"

"Yeah, the chef I told you about." Zoro says joining the circle.

"What are some of the places you've worked at?" The man asks. Sanji looks at Zoro, does he tell them the truth or lie? Zoro elbows him slightly.

"Go on." Zoro whispers.

"The truth?" Sanji whispers back.

"Well duh." Zoro looks at him like he's stupid.

"I've worked at Baratie and am currently working at All Blue." Sanji says. All of the others eyes start to shine with amazement.

"No way, that five star restaurant?"

"I heard it's hard to get in."

"I heard it take a month to be on the waiting list." They all start gossiping.

"How do you know him?"

"How did you get him to work for today?"

"He's a friends from high school and he volunteered." Zoro says.

"All right," the chubby man says clapping his hands getting the attention of everyone, "now that we have a chef let's get things ready for the customers. Our hosts today will be Kiki, Lana, Toby, Ashton, Chris and Nina. The others will be here soon but for now that's who will be hosting. Zoro will be at the bar with..." He pauses looking at Sanji.

"Sanji." He introduces himself.

"Zoro will be at the bar with Sanji to answer any questions. The rest will be cleaning tables and dishes."

"Right." They all say at the same time.

"Well go get dressed. Sorry Sanji if the outfit doesn't fit."

"It's ok." Sanji says with a smile though he is a little worried by the outfit he's talking about.

"Come on." Zoro nudges him. Sanji follows Zoro who is following the crowd. They go into a dressing room with the girls too. Sanji is all of a sudden self conscious that they are all ok with dressing in the same room as the opposite gender. Sanji stands in the corner as Zoro rummages through a locker. He takes out a bright white outfit, he hands it to Sanji. Oh it's just a chefs outfit, Sanji realizes as he gets a closer look. He sighs in relief. "You can use my locker or the one next to it." Zoro says as he starts to undress. Sanji looks away but that was a mistake as he spot one of the females working as a hostess taking off all her clothes, including bra. Instantly Sanji's nose bleeds.

"Oh my god is he ok?" One of the females asks.

"Just ignore him." Zoro says not even looking and starts unchanging.

"What happened?"

"He's a pervert that's what happened." Zoro says. Sanji instantly recovers.

"I'm not a pervert!" Sanji says wiping the blood.

"That's exactly what a pervert would say. Now hurry and get changed we got work to do." Zoro turns away and finishes undressing. Sanji stares at Zoro, there's the body. Sanji's heart starts pounding and he's getting butterflies in his stomach.

"Your not human Zoro." Zoro and Sanji turn to a guy. The girls also seem to be staring at Zoro.

"How is it that you have a daughter and you look like that?" They point to the god body that Zoro has. Zoro just shrugs. Sanji starts to undress too occasionally looking at Zoro. When Sanji finishes putting on his outfit, he looks over at Zoro and his eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

The pants fit to his legs shape, his shirt it not loose but not tight, it fits perfectly. There Zoro stood as he roll up his sleeve. Sanji wraps a scarf around his neck to complete his look as Zoro puts on a vest and long apron. "Let's get to work." One of the men say. They all close their lockers and start walking to the door.


	23. Host And Bar

As they walk out the door one of the other men bothered Zoro about putting his hair back, out of his face. Zoro denied it immediately. They started bothering him about it before Zoro glared at them to leave him alone and they did. The hosts went to the third floor to start cleaning and decorating the room a little. The people cleaning and doing dishes went to take the chairs down a do some last minute wipes to clean, just in case. Zoro and Sanji went behind the bar to start preparations.

To Sanji's surprise Zoro knew exactly what to do. He organized the liquor, arranged the cups, set out lemons, limes and other plants used for making alcoholic drinks. Sanji prepared by slicing and dicing ingredients.

When the preparations are complete Zoro hands over the menu to Sanji so he can familiarize it as they wait for the bar to open. Zoro then explains that they usually have two chefs working but the other one is coming late so Zoro is there. The more Zoro explain the way things happened there the more he felt bad for jumping to conclusion about the place. He thought that the uniforms were skimpy, thought that the place would be dirty but the uniforms are like regular waiter outfits and the place is actually spotless.

After officially opening the bar Sanji is actually surprised that there are so many coming in. Sanji didn't do much but help Zoro make drinks until an hour or two went by and the customers started asking for food. Sanji expertly made the dishes and served them. Sanji had gotten the sight of Zoro actually delivering the dish to a customer the sat at one of the high tables away from the bar. Sanji had to be enthralled by the sight of Zoro gracefully moving through the crowd with a tray of food in his hand. After getting use to things Sanji and Zoro were called to handle some difficult customers. "What do we do with them?" Sanji asks walking next to Zoro through the crowd.

"We ask them to stop and if they get physical then so be it. Beat them and take them out to the bouncer, Larry, so he won't let them back in." Zoro explains stopping to look at the scene of a few drunk men, some look young and the others look old. Zoro asks the men to leave the girls and a guy alone and get sober. They obviously didn't listen and attacked Zoro. Big mistake but while Sanji was distracted by Zoro Sanji didn't realize the others. Luckily for Sanji he's got good reflexes and doges the guys and fought back. They take the men out the bar and to the front door where they spot Larry. They hand him the customers and Larry remembers their faces before he throws them out the bar and away from the others.

Sanji and Zoro get back to work but not before they get applauded. Sanji asks and he says some enjoy a free show. After a while of working Zoro disappears but Sanji has work to do so he doesn't think about until the other chef comes to help. He tells Sanji to go take a break and that he can handle things himself. He goes and looks around wanting to get how this place works and he gets angry again.

Something nasty festers in the pit of his stomach as he watches Zoro on the third floor being surrounded by guys, most of them looking fishy. They had their hands all over Zoro, and are getting to close to him. Sanji didn't like that. He heads back to the bar to help cook so he doesn't have to think about it too much. The cooking doing a great job at distracting him from thinking to much.

When work is done Sanji waits for Zoro in his car to come back. They had agreed to go home together. In silence and being alone Sanji starts to think about it. He didn't know the emotion completely but he knows he doesn't like seeing Zoro getting hit on or touched by random people. But that's not the worst part. Those same people have the chance to get Zoro in bed if they are able to pay and if they want to.

Zoro then comes out of the building and walk to the passenger side of the car. Zoro gets in and buckles himself in. Sanji drives not saying a work. Surely there is a better job that he can have that doesn't require him to have random people touch him. He doesn't want that to continue on. It's been on his mind for a while now but now he really wants to do something about it.

They reach the apartment and walk in quietly. Sanji walks in slowly behind Zoro who looks around the quiet apartment. "Hey, why is it hard for you to change jobs?"

"Well first is the looking, then the interviews and it's not always certain I'll be getting the job. I can't just quit, I have bills to pay and most jobs don't pay that much. If I have to work two shifts I won't be able to be with Megumi. It's also harder since she doesn't have school anymore thanks to summer. Staying with this is better."

"Then what do you think about moving in with me?" Sanji asks.

"What brought this on?" Zoro asks. That came out of nowhere.

"If you accept then you won't have to worry about the bills. I'll be around to help with Megumi. It's not like you like this job so maybe you can train to be a police officer like you wanted?"

"I don't-" Zoro starts but is interrupted by Sanji who seem to have snapped.

"Fine! Stay a slut for money and pleasure." Sanji shouts then storms off. Zoro stands there, eyes wide open in shock. He snapped for seemingly no reason this time. If only he let him continue. Zoro turns to see Usopp staring at him also in shock.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. The idiot is just being an idiot. I'm going to take a shower before I make breakfast." Zoro says as he stretches. Like he says he takes a shower and starts on breakfast. Kaya and Usopp eat a head as Megumi woke up late having to much fun with Kaya. After breakfast Usopp and Kaya leave.

Zoro sat on the couch as Megumi watch a new movie Zoro bought her. ' _The idiot,_ ' Zoro thinks as he looks out the balcony.


	24. Night Attack

The rest of the week went by and Kaya and Usopp babysat the rest of the week too. Sanji seemed embarrassed about his outburst. The weekend came by and Megumi couldn't be happier to have mommy for the whole day and night.

Zoro cleaned the apartment, did laundry and even went out with Megumi to the park. Zoro is a little upset with Sanji. He says he wants to be there for Megumi because she's his daughter but here he is being a child and not showing up because... why? He's shy and embarrassed by his shouting. Or is it because he's still upset with Zoro about his answer. The answer he didn't even hear out properly. That shouldn't be a reason to not spent time with his daughter.

Blow drying Megumi's hair Zoro takes a few deep breaths. He knows Sanji is new to this. It's a lot to learn you're a father and that the person who's been taking care of said child has been doing so for almost five years alone. Zoro knows his job isn't the best but it's what he's got since everything happened. "How do you want to sleep with your hair today?"

"Mmh, I want a braid today."

"Ok." Zoro brushes her hair getting the knot out. They hear a knock on the door. "Wait here." Zoro says looking down at her with a smile. Zoro puts the brush down and goes to the front door. Who could that be? It's nine at night, what could be so important that needed to be discussed that they couldn't wait for morning? If that's the case then maybe it's the landlord. Zoro opens the door to see a man standing there. He seem a little familiar but at that moment it didn't come to him. They have a staring contest before Zoro breaks it. "Can I help you?" Zoro stares at the man suspiciously. Something is off. He looks both ways before shoving Zoro back. Zoro stumbles back before tripping on the two inch step that's separates the door area and the rest of the hallway. "Whoa!" Zoro shouts as he falls on his back. The action making a loud pounding sound. The man gets on top of him.

Megumi who sat on the stool waiting for Zoro hears the comotion and jumps off the stool going to the front door where she freezes and her eyes open wide. "Mommy?" She says looking at Zoro a little beat up, his nose is bleeding and so is his lip. He's fending off the large man on top of him. Zoro hears Megumi and turns to her.

" **Go to your room and stay in there!** " Zoro shouts before looking back at the man on top of him. He has successfully gotten Zoro's sweats loose and hanging dangerously low. Megumi nods and goes to her room opening the door. She stops for a second to think. Zoro keeps his phone on the bedside table in his room. If she goes to his room and hides under the bed and uses the phone she could call for someone.

Sanji. She could call Sanji, he did tell her that if she ever needed something to call using Zoro's phone. She covers her ears as she hears Zoro shout some more. She rushes to his room closing the door behind her. She grabs Zoro's phone and hides under the bed she unlocks the phone, not that there was a password or anything in the first place. She goes to the call app and looks through all of the contact, Zoro made it easier by having the picture of the person with the name. All she had to do is look for Sanji's picture. She finds it near the end and clicks it putting it to her ear.

* * *

Sanji sighs for the millions time that day. He can't believe he got so upset with Zoro. He just couldn't believe that Zoro doesn't want to, to have a chance to change his job. Still he should have listened fully, let Zoro finish talking before he got upset. Then he runs away again. Man he sure likes to run away from Zoro like some school girl. Sanji spent the days thinking of a way to apologize to Zoro, especially since he called him a slut.

Sanji lay down on the bed, head on his pillow thinking about what Zoro would like. It's been a while since he's been with Zoro and what he knew before is all changed. If this was Zoro in high school getting him nice bottle of alcohol would have been ideal but Zoro hasn't drank anything since the night he got pregnant. That's what Zoro told Sanji. He does remember Zoro liking rice balls and sea king meat. Maybe he'll make some for Zoro as a start to an apology, then take Megumi out so Zoro can get some rest. After that he'll make diner or lunch, depending on the time he goes. Sounds like a plan.

*Ring. Ring*

Sanji turns his head to the side facing the night stand next to his bed. He reaches for his phone and sees Zoro's name and a picture of Zoro and Megumi together smiling at the camera. He presses the green button on the screen. "Zoro, what's wro-"

"Mr. Chef?" Megumi says in between sniffles.

"Megumi what's wrong?" Sanji sits up.

"H-help mommy."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Someone knocked on the door and mommy went to answer. There was a noise so I went to look and a big man was on top of mommy. Mommy looked hurt. Please come here and help." Megumi starts full on crying. Megumi dropped the phone phone to cover her ears from Zoro shouting. 

"Megumi? Megumi?" Sanji calls her as he starts to head to the door.

"Mr. Chef please hurry?"

"Where are you right now?" Sanji grabs the keys and his wallet before putting on his shoes.

"I'm in mommy's room."

"Close the door and stay in there." Sanji orders as he locks the door behind him.

"The door is already closed."

"Good. Don't make noise. I'm going to end the call stay as quiet as you can and cover your ears. I'll be there soon."

"Ok." Sanji ends the call. He then calls 9-1-1. He runs to Zoro's apartment. He's faster than a car when he runs at full speed. The only thing Sanji feels is worried. He knows Megumi will be fine, no way Zoro would let anyone touch her but Zoro, he's a different story. If Megumi were in trouble Zoro would die for her and Sanji hopes it doesn't come to that. When he reaches there he runs up the stair and on the same floor he bumps into a lady. She looked just like Trisha.

"You're Sanji, hurry to Zoro's" she says. She looked worried. Sanji rushes over to the door and it's empty. He walks in with shoes and all until he reaches where the living room and dining area merge. There Zoro lay on the floor eyes closed motionless as this random guy hover over him.

"Hey bastard," Sanji says catching the guys attentions. With his head turned and confused Sanji lifts his leg smashing his foot against the man's skull sending him into the chairs. Sanji bends down next to Zoro carrying him in his arms. "Zoro, hey Zoro!" Sanji pats his face before setting him down. He hears voices outside, when he turns he sees police officer.


	25. Safe

The police officers arrest the man. Another officer asks Sanji some questions about it and that's when he remembers Megumi. He goes into Zoro's room to find it empty. "Megumi!" Sanji shouts. He looks around scanning everything. No sign of her beautiful green hair. "Megumi!" He yells again. His heart is pounding every second that passes. He checks the closet, nothing. Where else could she be? Then he hears a sniffle. He gets on his knees and bends over to see Megumi in a ball with eyes shut tight and her hands covering her ears, one hand holding the phone close to her ear the other under her head, laying on her side. "Megumi, it's me." He says softly.

He watches as she opens one eye slowly. When she sees Sanji she opens the other. Blue meets blue. Sanji smiles. "Mommy?" She asks. Sanji holds his arm out, holding his hand for her to grab.

"He's safe now." Sanji gives another smile and Megumi nods laying her hand on his. She scoots closer to Sanji until Sanji is able to scoop her up in his arms. "Close your eyes." Sanji tells her as he pats her head that is resting on his shoulder.

"Who's that?" The officer that he was talking to asks.

"Ou- his daughter." Sanji says noticing the spot Zoro was laying in empty.

"Was she here when it happened?" He ask as he writes things down.

"Yes, she's the one that called me."

"Is it all right if I ask her questions?"

"Yeah, can we do that outside?"

"Of course." He smiles and moves away so Sanji can carry Megumi outside. Once outside Sanji turn to the officer. He shrugs the shoulder Megumi is resting her head on. "Megumi it's ok now. Open your eyes." He watches as she slowly lifts her head up opens her eyes. "This officer wants to ask you questions about what happened." She nods and turns to the officer.

"Hi, my name is Smoker. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Me and mommy finished our bath and he was going to put it in a braid. Someone knocked on the door. Mommy told me to wait so I did. I sat on the stool and waited for mommy but he didn't come. There was a loud sound so I went to see if mommy was hurt and..." she pauses, tears fill her eyes as she tightens her grip on Sanji pajama shirt. "The man was on top of mommy, he hurt mommy." Megumi says crying.

"Mommy?" Smoker asks looking at Sanji.

"Zoro is a carrier, he gave birth to Megumi." Sanji explains.

"Mommy's ok now, so what happened after?"

"Mommy said ' **go to your room and stay** **there** **.** '" She says, doing her best to imitate Zoro speaking Japanese.

"What does that mean?" Smoker looks at Sanji who just shrugs back.

"Megumi what does that mean?"

"Go to you room and stay there. But I went into mommy's room to call Mr. Chef."

"What next?"

"I asked Mr. Chef for help and he told me to stay in mommy's room and cover my ears and that he was coming."

"Thank you, that's all I need. He was taken to the hospital already do you need a ride?" He offers

"Yes, please."

"Then follow me." Sanji does as he's told and follows Smoker down to the empty police car. They get in and Smoker drives them to the hospital.

Sanji runs in and talks to the front desk who tells him that he's still being patched up and to wait. Sanji sits down with Megumi on his lap comforting her as she cried. She would cry, then stop, then cry again before she fell asleep. Sanji slept a little after her.

* * *

Morning came and Sanji is still asleep with a sleeping Megumi on his lap. The other straw hat came rushing in to the front desk just like Sanji but more frantic than he was.

"Then you're with him?" The nurse asks pointing at Sanji and Megumi.

"Sanji!" They shout going over to him. They go over to him and stare. There he sat sleeping holding Megumi close to him. They all smile at him. They all know he's taking a liking to her. They also have gotten the hint that Sanji might want kids and since Zoro is the only one of his friends that he's close to who has one, he's gotten close. Going as far as to help him with his job. _'He'd be a great father.'_ They all think.

"Sanji," Nami says as quietly as she shakes his shoulder a little. "Sanji." She says again. "Sanji," she nudges Sanji's shoulder. He jerks awake looking shaken up.

"Guys, what are-?" He looks around and sees he's in the waiting room. Oh right he was waiting for the nurse to tell him that Zoro's fine and what room he's in. "How did you guys know?" Sanji asks. He's been there the whole time, he hasn't told Zeff yet. He should probably call it in, he might not be going to work for a while. 

"We wanted to see if Zoro wanted to do something, we could bring Megumi too so we went to the apartment." Nami says.

"When we got there, there were police officers at Zoro's door. We ask the landlord what happened and she said that Zoro was attacked?" Robin questions, it just doesn't sound right to say that.

"She also said he was sent to the hospital, what happened?" Chopper asks.

"Megumi and Zoro were ready to go to bed when someone knocked on the door, Zoro answered and got attacked."

"Who called you?" Usopp asks.

"Megumi. She was hiding under Zoro's bed when I showed up."

"She called you?" 

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"Before she fell asleep she's was crying off and on." 

"You think she'll be ok?"

"I guess we'll see when she wakes up."

"Roronoa?" They turn to see a nurse standing there.

"Yes." Sanji stands up with a sleeping Megumi in his arms.

"Follow me, he's awake." The nurse says as he shows them down the hall to Zoro's room. He lay down on his back looking out of it. "He's on an anesthesia for the pain. He's going to be a little loopy for a while." The nurse looks at everyone joining in the small room. "A police officer will be shortly to question him, just about when the anesthesia should ware off." The nurse nods and leaves the room.

"Hey Zoro how you doing?" Chopper asks. Zoro chuckles and turns his head. 

"I'm fine?" Zoro chuckles again. "Nothing hurts, well not anymore." Zoro then bursts out laughing like he made some grand joke. "Where's Megumi?" He looks around the room.

"Right here." Sanji walks up. Zoro reaches out and Sanji hands her over to Zoro who holds her close.

"She's not hurt?" Zoro says petting her.

"Not even a scratch?"

"Good." Zoro smiles a tear falling down his cheek. After a while they hear him snoring.


	26. No Secrets

They all stood there standing staring at Zoro laying with Megumi. "How could this happen?" Nami asks, everyone nods as they look at Zoro.

"I don't know but it did." Sanji asks.

"What's going to happen now?" Nami asks.

"No way they could return now?" Franky says.

"I don't think Megumi would want to go back after everything she's witnessed?" Robin says looking at Zoro beaten face.

"Then what do we do?" Usopp asks. 

"I'm going to wait here till he wakes up. The officer should be here soon so Zoro should be awake." Sanji says sitting down on a chair facing Zoro.

"I will to." Chopper says. He sits down next to Sanji. They all stood there waiting for Zoro to wake up and Megumi who seems to be as asleep as Zoro. Robin and Nami left for a while to get breakfast for everyone. They ate and waited some more. 

* * *

Lunch rolls around and they are still waiting. Just in time for Luffy to start complaining about Lunch. "What are you talking about?" Usopp asks.

"How can you be starving when you ate more breakfast than all of us combined?" Nami asks.

"Here," Robin hands a bag over to Luffy. "I thought I wanted it." Robin smiles at Luffy with a cup of coffee in her other hand.

"Thanks Robin." Luffy gives his award winning smile. In one swallow he eats the muffin. "It was good." Again he smiles.

"Ugg." They turn to Zoro furrowing his eyebrows. Zoro looks around the room, then looks down at Megumi who is still sleeping. He moves her away and gets off the bed.

"Zoro?" Luffy calls. Zoro stumbles away and into the bathroom throwing up.

"Are you ok?" Chopper runs to him with Sanji behind him.

Zoro spits into the toilet bowl, before looking at Chopper with a smile, "I'm fine." Chopper helps Zoro sit back on the hospital bed. 

"How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"Do you need anything?" Sanji asks.

"Water? Is there water here?" Zoro looks around. 

"I'll go get some!" Luffy shouts and runs out the room.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asks.

"Fine."

"Zoro what ha-" 

"Excuse me." They turn to the nurse who escorted them there. "The officer is here." He moves away from the door and Smoker walks in.

"I thought you looked familiar, you're the promising rookie." Smoker says holding his hand out for Zoro to shake.

"And you're the grumpy old man they warned me about." Zoro shakes his hand.

"I'm just going to jump into it." Smoker says taking a piece of paper and pen out. "Did you know the man? Did he seem seem familiar do you think yo-" Zoro holds his hand up to stop Smoker.

"I know him. He's a..." Zoro looks at everyone in the room. They'll figure it out eventually, Sanji did. "Customer." Zoro finishes.

"Customer?"

"I work at the Pleasure Club."

"You were a host." Shocked filled his friends faces, he is a host?

"I am but that's not what he was a customer for." Everyone looks at him confused. "Sex."

"Wait you work as a... for the pleasure club?"

"Prostitute? Yes, he was a customer."

"Then why did he attack you."

"We cut him off. He couldn't pay the last fee so we told him he couldn't have sex with me again until he paid for the last session."

"Has he been paying?"

"Little by little. He hasn't finished paying what the last session cost yet. He's still short a few hundred bucks."

"I saw his face, you got a few punches in him."

"I didn't want him to get to Megumi but it didn't matter, he was focused on me."

"The entrance and hallway are a mess?"

"He beat me at the entrance and when he was dragging me to the living room to do the rest I fought back."

" **Mommy**?" Zoro turns to see Megumi waking up.

" **I'm here**." Zoro says putting her in his lap.

" **I was so scared**." She hugs him close.

" **I know. I'm sorry**." Zoro kisses her on her head.

"I got what I need. It doesn't look good for him, we got witnesses and we found his semen in you so there's no denying that. You'll be safe nothing to worry about."

"Thank you officer." Zoro says with a nod. Smoker just tips his hat, walking out of the room. Luffy shows up after with a few bottles of water.

"Here." He hands them to Zoro with a smile and Zoro takes one with a smile. Zoro chugs the first water down in no time, with the second bottle he drinks half before looking at everyone. Robin, Nami and Chopper all look upset. Uh-oh, he's in trouble.

"What?"

"Don't what us, your a..." Nami stops looking at Megumi drinking her water. Zoro sees this. 

"Luffy, can you take Megumi out for a walk?" He asks. Luffy stares before agreeing. Megumi happily goes with him.

"How long? How did it start, tell me."

"Please, I want to know too." Chopper says.

"Everything?" He asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes!" Nami glares at him.

"Fine." Zoro says not happy but Nami will definitely blackmail him or something so... "Like I said, I didn't know I was a carrier, when I got pregnant I got kicked out."

"You're parents?" Robin asks.

"No, my parent and I were in a plane crash, I'm the only survivor. I was put into foster care but no one wanted me so when I turned into a teen they put me into a home. I told them I got pregnant and they kicked me out."

"Wait, you got pregnant at the senior party that was two month before graduation, where were you staying."

"School dorms. I talked to the teachers who talked to administrations. They let me stay at the dorms for free since I was graduating anyways."

"What happened after?"

"I got a part time job, so I could look for an apartment. After graduation I moved in and was working part time while training to become as a police officer." 

"Then how did you become a prostitute?"

"My training officer figured out I was pregnant put my training on hold, told me when I'm ready that I could finish it. My boss at the part time job also figured it out and fired me. I went around looking for jobs to pay rent but no one would hire me, either for being a carrier or the fact that I was showing already."

"How'd you get hired at the Pleasure Club?"

"Morning sickness. I was out looking for a job. Funny thing about morning sickness is the name is a lie. It doesn't always come in the morning. There I was vomiting in an ally until an ally door opened. The person there helped me. Guess what ally I was throwing up in."

"The Pleasure Club?"

"Yup, I told them what I was doing." Zoro starts laughing, "One of the workers there asked me if I was a virgin." Zoro laughs again. "Everyone, including me looked at him, I told him I was pregnant. That didn't seem to answer his question. So I told him I was not. They talked to each other and offered me a job. There are more perverted people out there than the cook, some even willing to have sex with a pregnant man." Zoro says.

"Why didn't you come to us first? When you first got pregnant?"

"Finals were coming up and all of you were going to top tier universities, you needed to study, I would have just distracted you?"

"What about the father? Did you tell him?" Nami asks. Zoro looks at Sanji, then at everyone else.

"He doesn't know." Zoro says looking down at the floor.

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to disturb his dream." Zoro looks straight at Sanji before looking at Nami.


	27. Talking About Moving In

Nami walks out frustrated at Zoro and his decisions. Robin walks out to comfort her. Chopper walks up. "The officer said semen, what happened?"

"It's what it looks like. A customer who couldn't wait to pay to get another night night. I don't know how but it seems he found where I live." 

"Is it alright if I look at your files?" Chopper asks.

"Sure." Chopper leaves with the rest of the boys but only Sanji remains.

Sanji stands there not saying anything. He did wonder how Zoro got that job but didn't have the heart to ask. "Is that why you can't change jobs that easily?"

"I would love to but looking for another job isn't easy, not when I need to take care of Megumi and pay bills."

"Then move in with me. I have two extra rooms that I'm not using." Sanji stares at Zoro. "Do you even want to stay at that job? Is it worth it?"

"Was."

"What? Was What?"

"That job _was_ my only option. I only took it because I needed the money. The chef you substituted for, he taught me how to cook and take care of a baby. It wasn't all bad, the others are nice. There were some fun days too. I told myself that I would do this for a year or two until I can find something better. It's been four. I didn't want Megumi to grow up with me doing that. I really did try to find a job but it didn't go well. We were almost homeless."

"You have me."

"I know." Zoro laughs at Sanji bewildered expression. "Alright, we'll move in. I don't think Megumi would want to go back there anyways. I don't know how long I'll be here but take care of her." Zoro smiles.

"Of course. You must be hungry, what do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter, make sure Megumi eats something too."

"I'll take her to the restaurant for Lunch."

"I'll see you when you get back." Zoro waves bye as Sanji leaves. When the door closed Zoro lays back down. This situation is not ideal. He always worried something like this would happen, he knew some of the customers don't think of them as anything more than a sex toy. Something to relief pleasure, to release that pent up energy. He can't continue anymore if this happened. If he does continue it could be worse next time. 

* * *

Sanji walks hand in hand with Megumi, holding a juice box. Sanji held a lunch box for Zoro. Sanji looks down at Megumi as she zips through the straw. It's past lunch but Zeff had a lot of questions and wouldn't serve them until all questions were answered so they were there a long time before they started to eat. Zeff and Sanji made something for Zoro together.

They walk in quietly as Zoro lay there asleep. Must have gotten tired while waiting. Sanji nudges Zoro's foot and sits up looking a little scared. He spots Sanji and Megumi and smiles. "What took so long?" Zoro sits up rubbing his eyes. Sanji hands him the lunch box.

"Zeff wouldn't serve us until I answered all of his questions."

"Everyone went with you?"

"Yeah, Luffy was complaining, and everyone was hungry from waiting so we left. Nami was quiet, well everyone was. They did ask if I knew."

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth. That is how I found you. Out for cigarettes and spotted you. Went out looking every night after till I found you."

"You were looking? Why? Why didn't you just give up?"

"I was tempted to but then I thought about Luffy. How would he react if he knew I gave up looking for you. Then I saw you, I was at ease when I saw you and I went to talk to you. I didn't know what job you had and didn't know if I would see you again so,"

"You invited me to the restaurant." Zoro finishes. 

"Yeah."

"How did you figure my job out?"

"I've seen you with different men, and sometimes you smell like sex. At first I thought boyfriend but you would've introduced him to Megumi wouldn't you? And it was weird that almost every night I saw you, you were with a different guy every time. I put the pieces together."

"Well aren't you a detective." Sanji looks at Zoro grinning at him. Zoro opens the lunch box, finally. Sanji sits next to Megumi as she drinks the rest of the juice box. Sanji looks up to see Zoro eating. 

"I wanted to talk about you moving in."

"Like rules?"

"Yeah, kind of. If you are going to move in you need to stop working at the Pleasure club, you can take as long as you want to to look for something else, or you can continue training as a police officer. What ever you decide I will help. I have two extra room, I can give one to you and the other to Megumi. When you actually move in we can talk about it more. When do you think you'll be able to move?"

"They want to to keep me here for a week, let the bruises heal a little more. Let the stitches heal too. I need to talk to Honey about moving, I'm pretty sure she has no problem with that. I'll need to pack all of Megumi's stuff and I don't know how long that will take."

"What about your stuff?"

"I don't have a lot. I'll need to think about what to do with the furniture."

"All right. I need to head to work, Zeff needs help, do you want me to take her?"

"No, she can stay with me. You should probably take her to get some clothes if she's going to stay with you." Sanji turns to Megumi.

"Hey, Megumi I'm going to pick you up, then we'll head back home to get some of your clothes. You'll be staying with me." Sanji smiles, talking to her softly. She shakes her head. "No, no what?" Sanji asks worried she might not want to go with him.

"I don't want to go home." She says tears if her eyes, her voice wavering a little.

"OK, then I'll come pick you up later, then take you straight to my apartment. You remember, you've been there." She nods. Sanji looks up at Zoro. "I'll pick up some of her clothes before picking her up."

"See you then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Zoro is leaving his job


	28. Moving Day

Just like what they discussed, Sanji went to work, packed some clothes for Megumi and picked her up at the hospital. The next morning was a surprise, when Sanji and Megumi walked in Zeff was there talking to Zoro, who was eating a packed breakfast. Sanji and Zoro talked a little more, Zoro just telling Sanji to get boxes and some bubble wrap. He also told Sanji to not touch anything and that he will pack.

Zoro talked to Megumi about moving in with Sanji. She didn't mind. He was a chef so that meant mommy didn't have to do all the cooking. Megumi was happy especially if she didn't have to go back to the place where a man barged in and hurt mommy.

Zoro did some thinking. He didn't want to let Sanji take care of all the bills and pay so he wants to get a part time job while he continues with his training. The one thing he doesn't want is to burden Sanji in anyway. Sanji should only feel responsible for Megumi and that's it.

With a duffel bag over his shoulder and Megumi's hand in his. "I'm glad you're finally leaving this place." Megumi says with a smile and a skip in her step.

"Me too." Zoro says smiling back down at her. They see Sanji waiting there at the exit. "Here," Zoro hands over his duffel bag and Megumi's hand to Sanji.

"What are you doing?" Sanji asks.

"I'm going to pay the bill."

"But I already paid it."

"You what?" Zoro stares at Sanji. "Why?"

"I felt like it. If I didn't get so mad and run out without contacting again maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"I... Thank you but don't do that again."

"I know." Sanji gives Zoro a smiles. Sanji wanted to ease Zoro's burden. Zoro needs a job now so he can't waste money. Sanji had gone to the club to tell them that Zoro wasn't going to be working for a while. He was tempted to tell them that Zoro is quitting but that's for Zoro to do. Sanji escorts them to his car. They all get in and Sanji starts driving. "So what do you want to do now?"

"You got the boxes right?" Zoro asks looking over at Sanji. He gives Zoro a quick nod. "Drop me off. I want to start packing."

"Do you need help?" 

"No, it would be better if I did it alone. You take care of Megumi."

"How long would it take to pack everything?"

"I don't know but I'll call when I finish." 

"I'll tell the others. We can all help when you finish packing."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Will you need anything else?"

"No, I'll be fine." Zoro says looking out the window. 

* * *

Sanji dropped Zoro off at the apartment. Megumi panicked when she saw them at the apartment. Zoro calmed her down telling her that he was going to pack their things to move in with Sanji. That didn't satisfy her, knowing her mom was going to be in the place where he was attacked all by himself. He held her till she calmed down. When she finally calmed down Zoro gave her a hug, he reassured her and when she understood that he'll be safe he left.

He spent the day, packing up all of Megumi's toys and teddy bears, books and figurines. He then packed all of her clothes in boxes. After her room is done he goes to the living room and packs the movies and dvd player. The last thing he focuses on is his room. He packs his clothes, not that there was a lot. He didn't have anything personal, his room was empty except for his bed and a night stand.

He spent three to four days packing all of the things he's taking. He would take breaks to eat and take a nap. When he finished he called Sanji who called the others. Sanji, Franky, Usopp, Brook, Chopper and Zoro worked on moving things into Sanji's apartment. Nami, Robin and Luffy are with Megumi watching her. Franky takes Megumi's bed apart and rebuild it in her new room. Zoro obviously took the smaller room while Megumi got the bigger one of the two. Franky also does all the other dressers and shelves Zoro had. With Nami's help he was able to sell the couch, t.v and dvd player. It took all day to move, by the time they got the last box in the sun had set. After the crew left the first thing Zoro did is make Megumi's bed and get her to sleep. With her asleep Zoro unpacked and organized her room.

In the morning Sanji finds Zoro asleep over some boxes. He carries him to his own bed, Zoro's doesn't have sheets on his yet. He makes breakfast for everyone and Megumi is the first to wake up. Sanji set the table and waits a few seconds with Megumi at the table for him to wake up. He can go back to sleep after breakfast. In his room he spots Zoro having a nightmare. He's hyperventilating and thrashing. "Zoro!" Sanji shouts. "Hey, Zoro! Wake up! It's just a dream!" Sanji goes to shake him awake. Sanji hovers over him shaking him a wake and when he does he sits up rabidly smacking his head against Sanji's. They both get on one hand as they cup the spot of their head that hurt.

"W-?" Zoro looks around. "Where am I?"

"My room." Sanji says bringing attention to himself.

"Why?" Zoro looks at his back, the only part that's facing him.

"Your bed doesn't have sheets on it." Sanji turns to look at Zoro.

"How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know. When I woke up you were already asleep." Zoro nods down at Sanji. "I made breakfast, I came to wake you up... you were having a nightmare."

"Thanks... for the breakfast."

"Say that after actually eating it." Sanji stands up. No way Zoro will talk about the nightmare. He's probably distracting Sanji right now. Zoro and Sanji walk to the dining area. Megumi greets them with a smile.

"Mommy, did you put all my toys in my room? Just like the other place?" Megumi asks. Having fallen asleep with only her bed and shelves put up only to wake up with the room decorated just like it was. Both parents notice how she said 'other place,' she sees this place more like home already.

"Yup, thought I would get a head start." Zoro smiles at her sitting down at the table right next to her. They eat breakfast and Zoro goes back to unpacking things, when he start opening things from the living room he asked Sanji where he could put them.


	29. Pictures

Zoro spent the whole day putting things away from the boxes. He finished with Megumi's room, went on to do his own room and then he and Sanji worked on the boxes that were from the living room. It was mostly Zoro opening boxes and asking Sanji were could he put the object. With Zoro's help Sanji mostly empty dvd rack became full. After dinner Zoro and Megumi took a bath and Zoro put her to sleep. Sanji, still cleaning his kitchen, stood there as Zoro walked in.

"Is it alright if I get some water?" Zoro asks, standing there awkwardly. It's still hasn't sunk in yet that they'll be living together. Of all the people to move in with it's Sanji, the one person he couldn't stand. They couldn't be in a room together without fighting. Here they are standing in each others presence both awkward.

"You don't have to ask." Sanji says. Zoro moves around Sanji to get a cup and pour some water for himself. With a glass of water Zoro sits at the dining table. Sanji catches from the corner of his eye Zoro sitting there like he's meditating. "Whatcha doin'?" Sanji asks trying to sound familiar, like they've been friends for years. They've known each other for years but he wouldn't say they're friends.

"Thinking."

"You think?" Sanji jokes trying to break the awkwardness. They've never been alone. Usually Megumi is with them and Sanji has the joy of seeing Zoro and Megumi's lovingly interact with each other. When Sanji would babysit, by the time Zoro comes back home Sanji is asleep on the couch and doesn't wake up till Zoro's done with breakfast and by then Megumi is also awake.

"Thinking about what to do next."

"Job wise?" Sanji asks.

"Kind of, but also I need to quit, Megumi is on summer break and wont start school for a while but I need to change the address, find a part time job, Megumi and I's yearly doctors appointments are coming up. I also need to call if I want to continue on with my police training." Zoro pauses. "Where is my phone?" Zoro looks around. He doesn't remember having it in the hospital, he doesn't remember packing it.

"I haven't seen it since going to the hospital with Megumi. Want me to call it?" Sanji asks. He sees Zoro nod his head. He goes over to where he left his phone to rest. He picks it up and calls Zoro. He has Zoro as one of the first names, right next to Zeff. Just in case he was taking care of Megumi and something happened. Sanji dials his name and he hears it ring multiple times before it goes to voicemail. "Anything?"

"No I didn't hear it ring." Zoro sighs really loud. "There's something else to add to my to do list." Zoro says. He rubs his eyes sighing. "I'm going to have to replace it." Zoro says resting his head on the table.

"Are you going to change the number too?"

"No, I don't need to."

"Why did you need to the last time?"

"It was after I talked to Zeff. I got kicked out of the apartment I was in. I was moving from place to place. I was staying on couch to couch of co-workers. Then someone offered to help me. I knew him from work so I agreed, I stayed with him for the rest of my pregnancy. I thought I found a good place to stay but I was wrong. He would take care of Megumi while I went to work and that helped a lot but he started asking for things we agreed to not happen. I told him I wanted a place to stay, I didn't want a relationship, no sex. He started asking for sex. I didn't like it. To go to work and have sex only to come home and have sex, no. So I looked for a place to stay behind his back and when I was given the okay I left. Took all of Megumi's things, and some clothes for me and left, didn't look back but I left my phone somewhere in his house. He had my number so I didn't want him to be able to contact me so I got a new phone with a new number." 

"How old was Megumi?"

"Not old, she was just three maybe four months when we left."

"So she doesn't remember anything?"

"Nope."

"Hey Zoro, I know you have pictures of you and Megumi, framed pictures, what happened to them?"

"They are still in a box in my closet."

"What? Why?"

"Well, they're pictures of just me and Megumi, do you want pictures of us around your apartment?" Zoro didn't even open that box. Who would want a picture of a guy you knocked up and the child around your apartment. Sanji doesn't need that. 

"I don't mind some photos. This place doesn't have photos at all. It doesn't really feel like someone lives here sometimes."

"Then, you can look at all the pictures that I have and choose the ones you want to hang or put up."

"Really!?"

"It is your apartment." Zoro smiles at how happy Sanji looks. Zoro gets up and goes to his room. Finding the boxes are easy, he didn't have many clothes, the closet isn't even half way full. This room maybe the smaller room but it's still big, bigger than the one from his last apartment, including the closet. If this is the smaller room then he could only imagine how big the master bedroom is. He's been in it but he didn't stay long enough to really take it in. Zoro walks out with two small boxes, still closed. He puts the boxes on the table, and Sanji's face lights up. He didn't notice till Sanji said it but there aren't any pictures of Sanji at all. No dating pictures, nothing of the restaurant, of him and Zeff, nothing from high school. Sanji opens the boxes like it was Christmas.

"Can you tell me some of the stories behind some of these?"

"Stories? Like what?"

"Like this one." Sanji holds up a picture of Megumi reaching up with a big smile on her face. Zoro reaches over to grab the picture frame. He chuckles.

"This was the day she turned six months. Around six months they start to recognize people. She was very happy to see me." That warmed Sanji's heart. Sanji looked down at the box looking through all the pictures finding one of Megumi holding a teddy bear. The teddy bear was the same size as her.

"This one?" Sanji hands the picture over, Zoro takes it.

"After running away I kept Megumi close but she wouldn't sleep unless I was with her so I tried to make it so she would get use to it but nothing worked. She would scream and cry until I was laying next to her. I didn't know what do to and was running out of ideas. She needed some new clothes so I was in the store and Megumi seemed to like the bear even if she couldn't even hold it in her arms. That picture was in the morning, she didn't cry once." After that Sanji would show Zoro one picture after the other and Zoro would tell the story behind the picture. Even asked about some pictures with Zoro in them. 

Story after story Sanji couldn't help but feel sad he missed some of these wonderful moments and only Zoro could relive them, he also couldn't help but feel sad that he can never witness something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy chapter:)


	30. Nightmare Cures

After Sanji asked about the pictures Zoro left to go to sleep. He hadn't slept at night in a long time, at least in a bed, his own bed. He slept in the hospital but that wasn't the same. He wanted to hurry and get into some sort of routine with Megumi. 

The apartment is quiet and dark. Everyone sleep in their bed in blissful quiet. Well almost everyone. Zoro hears someone crying and gets up. Immediately Zoro goes to Megumi's room and sees her crying. "What wrong?" Zoro checks to see if she's hurt, inspecting her to make sure.

"I had a bad dream." Megumi cries into her balled fists. 

"Want me to make you a midnight snack?" Zoro asks, Megumi hugs Zoro.

"I want to sleep with mommy tonight, please?" She looks up at Zoro. He smiles down at her as he pet her head.

"Of course." Zoro picks her up and carries her put stops when he feels something wet. He looks over at Megumi. "Did you pee?" He asks, melancholic she nods.

"Are you mad?" She asks with her head down.

"No." Zoro shakes his head. "Let's change you and clean up the bed."

"I can still sleep with you right?" She asks worried.

"Yes, of course. Let me clean up first." He suggests first, she nods. Zoro goes into her closet and picks out a clean pair underwear and pj's. He helps her dress. Once done he says, "you can wait for me in my room while I clean your bed."

"Ok, I'll wait." She nods, she then goes to her bed picking out a stuffed animal out of the pile on her bed. She chooses the one she's had forever, the one from the picture. She then walks out the room. Zoro changes the sheets and redoes the bed, even doing the bed like no one ever slept in it before. As he was putting the last pillow back in place he started to wonder where the laundry machines were.

"Is everything ok?" Zoro turns to see Sanji standing at the door way.

"Megumi just had a nightmare. Where are the laundry machines?" Zoro picks up the covers and clothes.

"Over here." Sanji moves down the hallway where Zoro just notices closed sliding doors. Sanji opens the door to reveal the machines.

"Thanks." Zoro moves over to the washing machine putting everything in.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"See if Megumi is all right while I do this."

"Whe-?"

"In my room waiting for me?" Zoro says. Sanji nods and goes into Zoro's room. There Megumi was laying on his bed holding onto her teddy bear. Megumi looks over to see who it was that walked in. Sanji smile and lay next to her. It was a welcome warmth for her.

When Zoro finished and put the sheets and Megumi's clothes away he walk in to find Megumi and Sanji asleep. With a smile Zoro joins them. With Zoro and Sanji at the end and Megumi in the middle. Zoro and Megumi both slept with no nightmare.

It was definitely a surprise for Sanji to wake up with Zoro right there but he didn't mind. Zoro there with Megumi in the middle was nice to wake up to.

Sanji cooked breakfast and they all ate together. Megumi seemed happier in the morning and in turn so did Zoro.

After breakfast Sanji took Zoro to get a new phone, while Sanji and Megumi waited. That took a while but it gave time for Sanji and Megumi to get to know each other more. 

Done with that Zoro joined them and the three spent time together at a park playing with Megumi. Megumi played in the sand box with them, Sanji pushed her on the swing and Zoro played tag with her. She then started to play on the jungle gym. That gave both parents a chance to relax. With Sanji and Zoro sitting on the bench watching Megumi from afar.

"I think we should tell her." Zoro announces. 

"Tell her what?" Sanji wonders.

"You're her dad."

"Right! I forgot she doesn't know. Why the sudden change?" Sanji looks over at Zoro.

"We live with you now, it's different than you coming over all the time. It's best to tell her, this way she knows why we are with you and not with Nami or Luffy."

"When would be a good time?" Sanji looks at his watch.

"It's almost lunch right we can tell her when we get back home." Sanji stares at Zoro, who looks back at him confused? Did he say something weird? Sanji like that 'we' and 'home' sounded nice coming from Zoro.

"Th-" Sanji looks down at his phone, Zeff is calling. Sanji answers obviously, he gives Zoro an apologetic expression as he puts the phone to his ear. "Yeah, it's Sanji." Sanji answers. Zoro looks over at Megumi. "Is it that serious?" Sanji asks, he didn't want to go into work today. He wanted to be with Zoro and Megumi. "Alright. I'll see you in a bit." Sanji says sounding glum. He puts his phone back in his pocket looking at Zoro like a kicked puppy. "I have to go to work."

"That serious?"

"Yup. Some special customers showed up unexpectedly. They like my cooking, wont take anyone else's. Do you want me to take you home?" Sanji says. A big ass smile spreading across his face. He says it over and over again in his mind, he likes saying that and knowing he means the place, the apartment they share. He said that to Lohan but it always meant her home. Sometimes it was 'do you want to stay over at my place?' It was never 'lets go home,' the place they share.

"Megumi!!" Zoro shouts at the top of his lungs as he stands up. Sanji sees Megumi turn her head to them. "It's time to go home!" Again Sanji smiles. This is the typical family scenario where mom yells for the kids and they come running back to mom. Sanji sees Megumi run up to Zoro.

"Already?" Megumi looks up at Zoro sullenly.

"Yup, its lunch time and Sanji needs to go to work." Zoro pets her head. "We'll come back, or do something fun somewhere else." Zoro gives her a grin.

"Somewhere fun! After lunch?" Megumi's eyes start to shine.

"Yeah, after lunch." Zoro smiles.  
  
  



	31. He's Your Father

The ride home is full of Megumi listing places that she might want to go to that are fun. Sanji and Zoro smile the whole drive home. The drive back home, that's something to laugh about for Sanji, driving home with his daughter in the backseat, passenger seat occupied, Sanji felt like he is on top of the world. Something he never thought he would feel after so long. He doesn't feel this when he's with anyone but them.

They make it home and all go in to the apartment. Sanji goes to get dressed, his "work uniform" as he calls it. He's just in a suit. Zoro thinks it's ridiculous but whatever. His life, his job. Zoro started on lunch.

Sanji came out fixing the cuffs of his sleeves, letting his blazer rest on the back of the dining room table chair. "Where's Megumi?" Sanji looks around.

"In her room waiting for lunch. Most likely reading a book. Why?"

"We were talking about telling her, when do you plan on telling her? I wouldn't mind if it's sooner than later." Sanji puts his blazer on.

"How would after lunch sound?"

"That's soon." Sanji says buttoning up his blazer. He thought for a second. He would like to be there when they tell her but what happens if Megumi rejects him? He never thought about it until now, most kids want their parents to have cool jobs, to Megumi Zoro's job is a secret but she knows Sanji's job. What if she doesn't think of him as her dad. "Might be good too, just the two of you." If she does reject Sanji, he won't be there to see it. Plus this is something to talk about, just the two of them. It's been just them two for years, they need to talk. "Then I guess I'll see you both when I get home." Sanji says. Sounded kind of uncertain coming from him. He never had someone or two people waiting for him. Well they aren't really waiting for him but still. He'll be coming home to people inside.

"Yeah see you when you get back. Do you know how late you'll be coming back?"

"I don't know but it could be late. Don't wait up, if I don't come back before dinner go ahead and cook something."

"Alright. See you after work." Zoro gives Sanji a wave as he looks back at the stove before Zoro could see it Sanji's' cheeks tint pink. Sanji sprints out the door down to the garage. On the way he meets the old lady who lives across the hall, two doors down.

Zoro made chicken melts for lunch. It's like tuna melts but with chicken instead. Add some mayonnaise, lime, tomatoes, and onions, mix it together really well then add that to the middle of a grill cheese. It's heaven. Zoro and Megumi enjoyed their lunch talking about places to go to.

After lunch Zoro cleaned up. He may live there but he's still self conscious about leaving a mess behind. He cleaned the plates, pan and spatula used. Went as far as cleaning the stove, didn't want any grease or grime to be left.

Megumi had gone to continue reading. Zoro sat on the couch and calls for her. She sprinted up to him with a smile. "What is it mommy?" She gets on the couch, sitting next to him.

"Wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Important?" She says the word with a confused expression.

" **Important.** "

"Oh, like what?" Megumi tilts her to the side adorably. Zoro takes a deep breath.

"Your father."

"What about him?"

"Well don't you want to know why we are living with Sanji?" Zoro looks down at her. She shakes her head.

"No, why?"

"Well, we moved in with Sanji because he's your-"

"Dad." Megumi finishes. Zoro looks at her dumbfounded.

"What? You knew? How?"

"I was there when Mr. Chef and you were talking." That would most likely be their second conversation, after Sanji learned that Megumi is his daughter.

"Why do you call him Mr. Chef then?"

"I want to call him dad or daddy like the other kids but if I do he'll leave again." Megumi looks down heartbreakingly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zoro asking picking her up so he could see her face.

"You and Mr. Chef talk a lot, if you know you will tell him too and he'll leave."

"You don't want him to leave?" Zoro asks and smiles when she nods.

"I like him." She says, eyebrows furrowed. Zoro brings her into a hug.

"He's letting us stay because he wants to be with you to."

"Really?"

"Yes." Zoro kisses her forehead.

* * *

Sanji walks up to his apartment. He knew he was going to be in late but not this late. It was almost midnight. Not only is Megumi asleep but so is Zoro. Sanji was kind of expecting to walk into a dark room but found Zoro sitting there lamp on looking down. Sanji sets down his keys signalling his presence. Zoro's head falls back looking at Sanji upside down. "Welcome back." Zoro says with an upside down smile. Zoro lifts his head back up.

"Were you waiting for me?" Sanji grins, almost laughed out loud to his own joke.

"Yes, I was." Sanji froze. His heart thumped against his chest hard and he swore he got butterflies in his stomach for a second before he composed himself. He knew why.

"So where did you and Megumi go out today?" Sanji pops the buttons of his blazer. Wanting to wait on talking how it went with Megumi.

"We didn't." Zoro says back turned to Sanji.

"Why not?" Sanji asks taking his blazer off and walking to sit next to Zoro on the couch.

"I don't have a spare key so we spent the whole day here at home." Right he forgot about that. Sanji sits down, letting his blazer lay on the armrest on his side.

"You did tell her though, right?" Sanji asks concerned.

"Kind of. She already knew."

"What? How?" Sanji eye blows wide.

"She heard us talking." Zoro finally looks at Sanji, slate meets blue.

"Why didn't she say anything?"

"She thought you would leave if she called you dad. She didn't want that to happen."

"She wants to call me dad? Do I let her?"

"That's for you and Megumi to talk about." Zoro says standing up. He stretches cracking his back, Sanji could hear the pops. "Talk to her whenever you want, I'm heading to bed, goodnight." With that Zoro leaves. Sanji sinks back into the couch. She knew the whole time. Well it's better than rejection but what now?


	32. Father, Daughter

Sanji happily made breakfast, well happy that Megumi knew and wanted to call him dad. He does want to talk to her. They don't talk a lot. He's been trying to get her use to him, now's the time to do that. Now that she knows he's going to hang out with her more often. Well, more than he already did.

Sanji sets the table waiting for both Zoro and Megumi. He's almost done cooking when he sees that the table is still empty. Ok, they must be tired Sanji doesn't worry. Sanji looks over his shoulder to see a green head disappear. Definitely not Zoro, that was to low on the ground. Why is she hiding?

"Morning," Zoro yawns as he walks in to the kitchen. "Want help?" He offers.

"Sure, can you pour the drinks? I'll have apple juice."

"Okay, what about you Megumi?" He says not looking around for her, already knowing that she was in the room without having to search.

"Apple juice." Sanji hears her voice, he turns his head to catch Megumi still hiding. Is she hiding from him?

"Alright that's two apple juices." Zoro says to himself as he goes through the cabinet. He gets his cup, Megumi's and Sanji's.

"Zoro," Sanji whispers to him.

"What?" Zoro whispers back.

"She's hiding from me, what do I do?" He whispers turning the stove off.

"Why don't you ask? She's shy so why don't you... you know, talk to her." Zoro whispers as he pours the drinks.

"When? How do I start the conversation?" Zoro just chuckles. Never thought he would need to help Sanji talk to a girl, a child, his own daughter.

"How about after breakfast? I'll go get a copy of the key while you talk to her."

"A-alone?" Sanji sputters, legs shaking a little.

"Yes, think of it as father daughter bonding time." Zoro whispers before walking to the dining table.

Sanji watches as Megumi climbs up the chair next to Zoro and sits down. Sanji was so nervous, but why? He's taken care of Megumi alone before, everything was fine but Megumi knew the whole time so why is she acting shy now? And because she's acting shy he is too.

With breakfast ready Sanji set the food on the table. Zoro serves Megumi then himself as Sanji serves himself. He starts to think about the best way to talk to her.

When breakfast is done Sanji puts the plates, pans and utensils in the sink and follows Zoro to his room. He knocks on the door. "Come in." He doesn't hesitate. With Megumi in her room playing with her toys Sanji took this opportunity to ask Zoro for help. There Zoro stood in his boxers changing.

"I need help."

"With?"

"Megumi. How do I start talking her? What do I say?" Sanji asks walking to Zoro's bed and sitting down.

"You're still on this?" Zoro takes a glance at him before continuing to get dressed.

"Zoro I'm new to this." Zoro laughs at that. Him and Megumi got along fine before. "You know what I mean."

"Just talk to her like you did. Just be upfront with her. Don't beat around the bush." Zoro looks back at Sanji having finished dressing. "Don't think about it." Zoro walks out the room to Megumi's. "Hey I'm going out and you going to stay with Sanji. I'll be as fast as I can." Zoro gives her a hug and kiss before she could answer. Sanji frowns as he watches Zoro give him a smile and mouths 'good luck' to him.

There they stood dumbfounded. Zoro had practically ran out the apartment with a smile on his face. Zoro was enjoying himself with this situation. They both stood there, Sanji doesn't know where to start talking and Megumi didn't want to bring attention to herself. If she doesn't move she's invisible.

"So why have you been hiding from me?" Sanji blurts out. Zoro did say to not beat around the bush. He sees her crawl under her bed, but not all the way. Sanji sits next to where her butt and feet are sticking out from.

"It's embarrassing, I don't know what to call you now." She says. Sanji couldn't see her but he could tell that she hid her face behind her hands by how muffled she sounded.

"Well, what do want to call me?"

"Can I call you dad or daddy?"

"You can call me whatever you want."

"Can I?"

"Yes." Sanji starts laughing. "You're just like Zoro." Both embarrassed when it comes to showing their emotions, at least certain emotion. They have no problem showing happiness but when it's embarrassment they need to hide their face.

"Really?" Sanji then just hears a bang. "Ouch." Megumi says, she banged her head against the frame of the bed. With a loud laugh Sanji moves over, to let her scoot back. When she's out she looks up at Sanji, her big round eyes looking up at him. He could see his reflection and she could see hers. "I'm like mommy?"

"Yes, especially your hair and smile. Sometimes you act like him with the way you both eat. Hiding your embarrassment, just like Zoro."

"Grandpa Zeff says I act like someone he knows, is he talking about you?"

"Probably." Sanji says looking up with a smile. Wait. "Grandpa Zeff?"

"Grandpa Zeff said I could call him that."

"When?"

"The first time we meet. He has many pictures of me as a baby and mommy to."

"He showed them to you?" Sanji asks. Megumi nods her head.

The ice was broken.

* * *

  
Zoro walks in to find the apartment quiet. He walks in tip toeing as to not disturb what was going on. He looks for them, they aren't in the living room so maybe...

He tiptoes to Megumi's room to see it opened. He gets close inch by inch. "This is Hopper the kangaroo."

"Did you name it?" He hears Sanji ask. Zoro gets closer to the door peaking in. There Sanji sat on one of the small purple four chair table he got her, Hopper in his hands. His long legs sticking out like a spiders. He looks like he squatting rather than sitting on a chair, considering it only goes like five inches off the ground.

"Yes, mommy helped me."

"Oh here's a picture I made yesterday. It's for you." She moves around getting the picture and handing it to him. He set Hopper on the chair next to him and takes the picture. His heart warms at the sight. There she was in the middle while she held hands with Zoro and Sanji on either side. His first child drawing. This is going to go on the refrigerator no questions asked.

Zoro knocks on the door grabbing their attention. "I'm back." Zoro smiles.

"Mommy!" Megumi shouts as she runs to hug Zoro. He picks her up when she's close. "You're back."

"Yup, how was your day?"

"Fun. Daddy and I played with my stuffed animals and I showed him all the things you got me." She says with a smile. Sanji gets up and walks to them.

"Did you have lunch yet?" Megumi shakes her head and Sanji looks around the room for a clock.

"It's already that late?" Sanji asks, how did he not notice? "Took you long to get a copy of the keys. Did you get lost?" Sanji smirks at Zoro who blushes and turns his head.

"I didn't know how long you needed so I went out searching for a part time job."

"Anything?" Sanji asks. Zoro's face gets sullen. He shakes his head.

"How about I make lunch and you and _dad_ could continue playing?" Zoro asks Megumi.

"How about we cook lunch together?" Sanji asks. Zoro watches as Megumi nods and they head to the kitchen together. Sanji puts the picture on the fridge.

They enjoy their time together.


	33. Girlfriend

Sanji and Zoro both knew it wasn't going to be easy for Zoro to find a job. Most of the time when he comes home he finds Zoro and Megumi together, with Zoro smiling, no one would know that he's sad. There he sat on the floor brushing Megumi's hair with a smile."How was it?" Sanji asks. Zoro knew what he's talking about. His smile disappears.

"Like the last few weeks." Zoro says.

"Still bad?"

"One guy didn't read my resume before so there we sat in front of each other. I watched as he read it and when he finished he just got up and threw my resume away and told me to leave."

"Are you okay?" Sanji couldn't help himself. That was bad.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zoro lies. How could he be fine? Here Sanji is working and Zoro is there freeloading. He needed to find something.

Sanji also knew Zoro wasn't fine but he didn't know why.

* * *

Sanji cooked dinner and as he cleaned the kitchen Zoro took Megumi a shower. He heard the door being knocked. As fast as he can he cleaned the dish in his hand to open the door. As he puts the dish away he hears the sound of keys opening the door. There's only one other person he knows who has the keys to the apartment besides Zoro.

Lohan. Damn, he had forgotten about her. He hasn't seen her since she freaked out about finding the picture of Zoro and Megumi. Before he could move out the kitchen there she is staring at him. "I came to say... I..." She stops to look around. Child drawings on the refrigerator courtesy of Megumi. She also saw picture frames up. Most are of Megumi but there are some with Zoro in it too but she wasn't focused on that. "What is going on? Why are there so many pictures of her?" He should tell her, it's not right to lie, specially at this point.

"She's my daughter."

"Daughter, how?"

"Sex?" Sanji says not understanding what she's asking.

"No shit, I was wondering what slut you slept with behind my back?"

"Wait, hold on." Sanji says. He didn't like that. That was going to far. "It happened before I met you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She says crossing her hands over her chest.

"I didn't know until just recently."

"Well it can't be true. She has to be luring, tricking you." She says denying that he has a child. "You can't have a child, that means she'll be around often. I don't like that." She says. Sanji's eyes widen as he realized something, he's always done things to make her happy, given her whatever she wanted even if Sanji didn't want to. "She can't come here. I don't want here and take the photos down." She orders. Sanji is dumbstruck. She's not going to let him see his daughter? His only child because he knows she doesn't want kids. Sanji opens his mouth but can't get anything out because someone beat him to it.

"Daddy!" Sanji turns to Megumi shouting for him as she sprints up to him. She has a smile plastered on her face, she twirls around. "Look it's the new pjs you got me."

"You're hair is also braided already." Sanji points out.

"Mommy just braided it for me. Are you going to read the book with me and mommy?"

"In just a bit." Sanji smiles. Megumi then notices Lohan. Her smile disappears as she sees the way Lohan stare at her.

"Megumi you..." Zoro starts but stops when he sees Lohan. He could see the atmosphere between her and Sanji. He didn't need a college degree to know that she's his girlfriend. It would seem they were discussing them. "Megumi come, you didn't brush your teeth yet." Zoro says. Megumi happily goes with him.

"What about daddy?"

"Uh," Zoro takes a peak at Sanji. "He's busy. He'll join us when he's done." Zoro says picking her up and going down the hallway. When they disappear Sanji looks at Lohan who is glaring at him.

"Mommy's a he and they are living with you."

"They needed help so I helped."

* * *

Zoro sat in bed with Megumi, he's reading to her but none of the words are registering in his brain. He couldn't help but think of Sanji and his girlfriend. They got him in trouble. That's the last thing Zoro wanted.

"WITHOUT TALKING ABOUT IT WITH ME!!" They hear being shouted by the woman. Megumi holds onto Zoro.

"Hey it's ok." Zoro holds Megumi close to his chest.

"Is it because of me? I disturbed their talking." She looks up at Zoro. He smiles down at her.

"It's not your fault." If anyone should be blamed it should be him. Sanji said it was fine and Zoro agreed. He should have said no. He didn't want to disturb Sanji's life. That is the last thing that he wanted.

"I don't want daddy to get yelled at." Megumi says.

"Do you care about him? About daddy?" Zoro asks looking down at her. She nods.

"Yes."

"Then," Zoro moves closer to whisper in her ear. When he's done whispering he moves to look at her face. "Do you want to you?" He asks.

"Yes," she nods her head.

"Then let's get you to bed. Let's finish this book."

"Can you start from the beginning, I wasn't listening?" Megumi asks looking up at Zoro. Zoro chuckles.

"I wasn't listening either." Zoro says. He flips the book back to the beginning.

He trust Sanji and cares for him deeply but it's different to just come into his life and ruin everything. He didn't know Sanji had a girlfriend, he never hinted at it. Zoro felt guilty for putting Sanji in this situation. She must be confused and upset that Sanji didn't tell her that he's got a child from a one night stand AND that they are living with him. It must have been a shock to just find that out. How could he make things right? He finds himself asking. He only game up with one solution. It's the only thing he could come up with and since he got Megumi's acceptance they'll go through with it.


	34. Happy Gone

Sanji woke up happy actually. He felt weird feeling that considering he was just yelled at night and couldn't read and enjoy Megumi's happiness that she's wearing her new pjs and reading a new book he had gotten her. He was so looking forward to reading it to her but talking to Lohan took longer than he thought. By the time they finished Zoro had read the book and put Megumi to sleep.

Sanji walked into the kitchen to start on breakfast. He's gotten use to making breakfast for all three of them. He enjoys it too.

Sanji sets the table, serves everyone food and pours their drinks and still no one comes out. Curious Sanji goes to Megumi's. He knocks on the door multiple times and calls her name but no answer. He then just decides to walk in. He finds the room empty. Her bed is even made. Sanji doesn't freak out. Sometimes she has nightmares about Zoro. Maybe she had another one and Zoro cleaned up. Sanji closes the door and goes to Zoro's. He knocks and calls his name. The more time that goes by that he doesn't answer worries him. Then he decides to just go in. He opens the door open slowly not wanting to wake them up. He heart sinks when he finds another empty room.

Where could they have gone? He walks in to see Zoro's bed is also made. Nice and neat. He notices a note on the bedside table. He looks at it.

_Dear Sanji,_   
_Didn't want to cause more trouble. Don't worry we'll be fine. I'll contact you when we've settled down until then._   
_Zoro_

Sanji stares at the note. ' _What the hell is this_?' He asks himself. This can't really be happening can it? It's a joke. Sanji runs out hoping to catch them but no luck. They must have left earlier than he thought. He ran around the block before he came back. Tired and heart broken he saunters to his room.

"Sanji? What are you doing still in your pajamas?" Sanji turns to see the old lady from across the hall two doors down.

"Granny Cindy, it's my friends. Him and his daughter are, were staying with me. I can't find them."

"Oh I think I know who you're talking about. Riley needed a walk in the middle of the night, well I say that but it was actually one or two in the morning when I came out here and I saw a man with unusual green hair and a little girl in his arms with the same color hair. He had a duffel bag and a suitcase with him. I thought he was a new tenant going on vacation."

"Did he have three piercings on his left ear?"

"Yes he did. I thought he kind of looked like a pirate."

"Did he say anything? Hint about where he might be going?" Sanji asks getting closer, sounding desperate.

"Sorry no, just that he didn't want to cause trouble. Why?"

"He's a friend I knew from high school and the little girl is our daughter."

"What do you mean the little girl is your daughter. With him?" She ask shocked. She knew Sanji for a while, well all three or four years that he's lived there. She knows him as a playboy, he more of the bachelor type than father type.

"He's a carrier." Sanji sinks to the floor. "This can't be happening, why?" Granny Cindy couldn't help but feel sad for him, she's old enough that it's hard to tell she was a beauty when she was younger but she's not that old, she knows it must hurt to be left behind. She gives Sanji a hug, something he needs at the moment even he doesn't realize it.

* * *

  
A week or more has passed, Sanji doesn't remember how long its been, he's been working and looking for them or trying to but no luck. Megumi should have started first grade by now. Sanji just stood there, lifeless.

"Sanji?" He hears his name being called. He looks up to see the group looking at him. "Zeff called us to talk to you." Nami says.

"What happened?" Robin asks. Sanji looks at them. He could tell they are worried about him but also Zoro and Megumi. He looks around. It's one of the rare days where the restaurant is empty, the customers are all too busy to eat at the moment. Sanji walk over to the closest empty table and sits down, setting the tray on the table. Sanji reaches into his pocket and takes out Zoro's note. He hands it to Robin. She reads it out loud.

"So he just took Megumi and left?" Usopp asks.

"I've looked everywhere but can't find them." Sanji says his head in his hands.

"Why are you so worried? Zoro wont do anything stupid." Nami say taking the note Robin is handing her to look at. Sanji freezes at that. He forgot they don't know.

"Megumi is my daughter." Sanji says. He doesn't know if Zoro would have wanted to tell them yet but he's not here right now so...

"What!" Chopper and Usopp yell.

"Hold up, take a step back." Usopp says, one hand in the air while the other touched his forehead in a thinking manner.

"How can you be Megumi's father?" Nami questions, she's been trying to figure it out since they met her. Her apartment is almost looking like a crazy person's with pictures and red string everywhere.

"At the senior party I was upset about Susan and Zoro was also upset, mix a lot of alcohol you get one drunk guy with a broken heart and the other upset. I invited Zoro and he agreed. We had sex and you know the rest." Sanji explains.

"So that's why you were freaking out about the train accident."

"And why Megumi would call you when Zoro was attacked."

"Why you invited them to live with you."

"Yes. It took me a while to figure it out but I was in shock. Zeff knew the whole time. I told Zoro I want to be with her he told me he was fine with that, that he would tell her when she got use to me, she didn't call me by my name. Then they moved in a Zoro thought it was time to tell her the truth. Turns out she knew the whole time. She just started calling me daddy. Then he just takes her and leaves." Some of the pieces were starting align. They always thought it was weird for Sanji to be as involved as he was, now they know why and they wanted to help.


	35. Please

They all helped look for Zoro for a week or two before letting loose. It's like before they found him but now what's his excuse? They couldn't spent twenty-four hours looking for him, they've got their own lives to attend to but for Sanji that life now involves Zoro and Megumi.

They are worried that they will never find them. Zoro somehow eluded them before if he doesn't want to be found then he won't be.

Sanji just got worse and worse. He wants them back. He doesn't understand why Zoro left in the first place. Everything was going well wasn't it?

Sanji walked out of the kitchen, tray in his hand with plates of food. He was starting to break down waiting for Zoro to call or for someone to find him. He heard the chime of the door as he set down the dishes for the customers.

"Hey wait kid!" Sanji looks up from setting down the plates of food for the customer to see the waiter who's supposed to be at the podium in front of the front door running into the seating area.

"Daddy!" Sanji looks further down to see Megumi running up to him. She clings onto his legs.

"Megumi? What are you doing here?" Sanji asks.

"Sanji, she's your daughter?" The waiter asks looking shocked. That's kind of understandable.

"Yeah, it's ok." Sanji says. The waiter nods then walks away. He looks down at Megumi hugging his legs really tight. She's wearing the school outfit Sanji had bought her to wear for school. Her hair is nice and pretty too. She wore a navy blue school girl outfit with the blazer on. Her knee high socks that are hidden by her purple shoes that stand out. "What are you doing here?" Sanji looks up and around not finding Zoro anywhere. "Did you come alone?"

"Can me and mommy come back? I'm sorry I got you in trouble, it won't happen again. Can we please come back?" Megumi looks up her eyes somehow have gotten bigger as she begs.

"Of course I never wanted you both to leave but where is Zoro?"

"I'm suppose to be at school." She says looking down.

"What?" Sanji asks. Did she skip school? Hopefully she told someone. He hopes he won't get in trouble with the authorities. Just then he feels his phone vibrate. He sees its Zoro, he doesn't have a good feeling. He answers putting the phone to his ear.

"You answered!" Zoro yells sounding shocked. "Megumi went missing. The teachers call saying they can't find her. I've searched everywhere and anywhere to find her. Have you seen her?" Sanji could hear how freaked out he is. He sounds out of breath too.

"Relax, shes fine. She's with me."

"At the restaurant? All blue?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right there." Zoro says and hangs up. Sanji looks down at Megumi who knows she's in trouble.

"Why don't you sit on the table." Sanji says pointing at the empty table next to them. Megumi nods then goes to sit down. Sanji tells the waitress to watch Megumi while he tells Zeff.

An hour passes while they wait for Zoro. Sanji sat next to Megumi watching her color. Sanji was a little curious on where they were staying. Hopefully Zoro did go back to his old job, he knew he was having trouble finding a regular one. "Sanji! Where's Megumi?" Sanji and Megumi look up to Zoro running in. He stood there staring, chest visibly breathing in and out deeply. Zoro is out of breath.

"Mommy," Megumi gets off the chair and stands in front of Zoro. He falls to his knees and brings her into a bone crushing hug.

"I was so worried. I'm so glad you're ok."

"Mommy I want to go back home." Megumi says as she starts crying. "I want to go back to daddy's. I want my old room. I don't want my new one." She wraps her arms around Zoro neck. Zoro is shocked, so is Sanji. Zoro hasn't seen her cry like this since she was a baby. Sanji didn't think she would cry over this. Zoro looks up at Sanji.

"Why don't we go in the back to talk?" Sanji stands. Zoro looks around. Well this is embarrassing. Everyone was staring at them. Zoro attempts to stand up but Megumi holds on to him.

"Megumi?"

"I won't let go." She declares. Zoro nods and just carries her. He follows Sanji into the kitchen where everyone stops what they are doing and stares. Zoro could feel them staring at him and Megumi.

"Zeff, we're going to be using your office." Sanji announces as they walk towards a big wooden door. Some sort of symbol engraved in it. Sanji opens the door and Zoro walks in first sitting down on the small couch as Sanji closes the door. Zoro could see the others trying to get get a last look at him and Megumi. Sanji leans against the desk and crosses his arms. Zoro couldn't look at Sanji and Sanji notices he hasn't made eye contact at all. Where does he even begin? "Why did you leave?" Sanji asks. Just getting into it. He needed answers.

"The one thing I didn't want to be is a burden. I didn't mean to interrupt or disturb your life." Zoro doesn't look at Zoro. This isn't how Zoro acts, like he's just a burden, like he takes up space.

"What happened that made you disappear and take Megumi?" Sanji asks observing Zoro. Zoro thinks then lowers his head.

"We heard you and your girlfriend shouting. I asked Megumi if she would come with me by the way."

"So you both agreed?" Sanji says, it's his fault he should have tried harder to get in contact with Lohan and tell her. "You're not a burden."

"We're not?" Zoro asks looking at Sanji.

"I didn't realize it till after meeting Megumi but I'm lonely, well was. I never had anyone wait for me at home, happy to see me, or going out on the weekend to the park. I like you guys being there. I'll do anything to keep you both there. And she's not my girlfriend."

"She's not?" Zoro asks, shocked and confused. She looked like it.

"Not anymore. I wanted more but she like where we were. We've been together for three years and she hasn't even moved in. It not your fault or Megumi's that we broke up." Sanji says making sure he doesn't misunderstand. "It was never going to work out." Sanji says looking sad. He spent three years with her but he's not sad because he left her but that he spent so much time on her. "So will you come back?"


	36. Come Back

Zoro looks away from Sanji. Is it really a good idea to go back with Sanji? Megumi wants to but that would ruin Sanji's life wouldn't it. He broke up with his girlfriend and now he wont be able to meet someone new with them around. "You won't be able to bring girls over or smoke anymore."

"I don't care." Zoro looks up at Sanji again. He seems upset. "I want to be with you and Megumi. I don't care about that. You stupid Marimo, I'm willing to put my life on hold just like you if it means raising Megumi." Zoro swallows the lump in his throat. He's never seen Sanji like this.

"But-"

"Enough!" Sanji grints out loudly, not yelling. He wants them back. "Megumi already asked me and I said yes. You are coming back no questions asked anymore. I'll kidnap both of you if that's what it takes." Sanji stares Zoro down. Zoro wanted to laugh but he could see in Sanji's eye how serious he is. Zoro looks away bashfully and nods. Sanji sighs in relief. He's coming back. Sanji could scream from the rooftop with how happy he is. Sanji could finally rest knowing they'll be back home. Wait, now that he thinks about it where have they been staying? "Hey Zoro where have you been staying?" He sees Zoro flinch. "Zoro, where have you been staying." Zoro couldn't believe Sanji used his parenting voice on him.

"You remember the guy I told you about, the one I stayed with for a while after Megumi was born?"

"Yes. The one you ran away from. Wait you were with him? How?"

"Ran into him."

"And you just went with him? He didn't... You didn't..?" Sanji felt something twist in his gut when Zoro turned away from him. "This is why I want to help you, I don't want you doing that anymore. I would rather you be a stay at home mom that sell your body." Sanji ruffles his bangs.

Zoro starts laughing. "You would rather have me do nothing at home than go out with a job?" Zoro laughs some more.

"Yes." Sanji says extremely serious. Zoro stops laughing.

"Really?"

"Yes really. It's not like you'll be doing nothing. Taking care of Megumi is doing something." Sanji says. "Just know that you and Megumi are on the top of my list in importance."

"Same for me too."

"Everyone's been worried. They know too."

"Know what?" Zoro asks looking confused.

"That I'm her father."

"Oh right they don't know."

"Now they do."

"Right." Zoro looks around the room and sees that it's pretty late and and he needs to talk to the teachers about Megumi. He also need to go back to get their stuff. "Megumi," Zoro calls but no answer. He looks down to see she's asleep. When did she fall asleep? She must have been tired, she must not have felt comfortable there then. Guess going back to Sanji is the best option. Zoro turns to Sanji. "I'll leave her here."

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah I need to go to the school and then get our clothes." Zoro walks to the door to opening it.

"Then see you at home?" Sanji asks sounding unsure. He had to make sure. Zoro smiles at him.

"See you at home." Zoro continues to walk through the kitchen. He catches Zeffs' eye and waves before leaving. Sanji sees everyone trying to peek inside.

"What?" Sanji asks. All eyes go on Sanji.

"Wanted to see what your daughter looks like." One of the female chefs says.

"She's asleep right now though so I'll wait till after she wakes up." Sanji smiles.

"Really?" Her eyes start shine.

"Yes really." Sanji smiles

* * *

When Megumi does wake up she finds no one there. Zoro is gone and so is Sanji. She gets up and walks to the opened door. She sees all the chefs focused and working. Some cooking in front of big flames others are yelling orders. It's just like the movies. Megumi doesn't know what to do or where her parents are. She squats next to the door. She looks one way then the other. No sign of Sanji or Zeff.

"Oh looks like you're awake." Megumi turns to a strange lady dresses in white looking at her with smile. She covers her face with her hands and looks down at her knees. The chef couldn't help but think adorable. The chef then hears sniffles. Uh-oh, she's starting to cry. She rushes out the kitchen to Sanji who is taking orders from a table. "Sanji," she calls. Sanji turns around. She gets close a whispers, "shes awake and she's starting to cry."

"Then take their order." Sanji hands over the notepad and pen to her. He rushes into the kitchen and looks around for Megumi till he gets to Zeffs' office there she is squatted. Against the wall next to the door. "Megumi? What are you doing?" Sanji asks looking down at her. She looks up and Sanji sees tears rolling down her face.

"Daddy!" She jumps up at him. Sanji pick her up. "Where's mommy?" Megumi asks, one arm wrapped around Sanji's neck and her other hand wiping her cheek.

"Went to go get your stuff from school and where ever you were staying." Sanji says. Megumi frowns, and it didn't go unnoticed. "What's wrong?" Sanji asks worried.

"I don't like that man. He touched mommy a lot."

"Did he touch you?" Sanji asks. Hes relieved when she shakes her head.

"I don't think he likes me. Mommy doesn't like it when he touches him too."

"What do you mean?"

"When the man touched mommy's back mommy looked hurt. Mommy doesn't look like that when you touch him."

"How does mommy look when I touch him?" Sanji wonders a little worried. He's touched Zoro, not sexually but he's places his hands on Zoro's shoulders, his back and arms. He needs to know if he's making Zoro uncomfortable.

"Mommy looks happy." Megumi says. Sanji's' heart skips a beat. Zoro is happy when Sanji touches him? Hearing that makes him happy. "Are we staying?" She asks happily.

"Yes. Mommy said we're going to meet him at home."

"Yay!!" Megumi smiles and hugs Sanji. He smiles at her. He rests his hand on the back of her head. She's there, in his arms. He's able to hug her again, and hopefully he'll have more opportunities to hug her, to hold her in his arms. He sighs with relief. Those two week felt like a million years. He never wants to let her or Zoro go again.


	37. Home

Sanji started to work while Zeff hung out with Megumi. Sanji couldn't help but feel happy. When the day started he was tired and lifeless but hearing Megumi laugh gave Sanji an energy boost. He would walk in and see Zeff smiling down at Megumi smiling back up at him. This is heaven. Everything is right again.

"Do you want to help me cook?" Zeff asks.

"Yes!" Megumi says enthusiastically as she raises her hand. "I've never cooked before." Megumi says. Zeff lets out a roar of a laugh.

"Then let's get you ready." Zeff says. He goes into his office then comes out. "First you need to take off the blazer." Zeff says and Megumi does. "Then we need to roll up your sleeves." Zeff helps her with that. Rolling her sleeve till they reach her elbows. "Next is this." Zeff says handing her a small apron. With Zeffs help she puts the apron on. "Last is this." Zeff pulls out a small chefs hat and puts it on Megumi's head. She smiles. "Now let's get cooking." Zeff holds Megumi's hand as they walk to the back of the kitchen not without catching the eyes of every worker. They couldn't help but stare at her and admire how cute she looked. She looked like a doll.

Sanji recognized the apron and hat. Zeff use to let him wear it when he was young too. "Megumi," Sanji calls. She turns to Sanji.

"Yes?"

"Smile." Sanji takes his phone and takes a few pictures when smiles. He's going to print these out and hang them up. "You can continue." Sanji walks off to continue with his work.

After talking with Megumi and continuing with his work, his co-workers all came up to him saying the same thing, 'I didn't know you had a daughter.' He explained to all of them the same way, that he just learned that himself months ago. He liked the compliments he's gotten for her. So many 'she's beautiful' and 'she's adorable.' He felt proud about the compliment. Sure he never thought that he and Zoro could create something beautiful and sweet like Megumi but they did.

* * *

Zeff let Sanji take Megumi home earlier than he was suppose to be going home that day. Zeff had made them dinner so they took that home expecting Zoro to be there but he wasn't. They were both worried. Zoro wouldn't abandon Megumi with him right?

He took Megumi a shower and wanted to put her to bed but Megumi didn't want to go to sleep until she saw Zoro. She was worried too. So they both sat on the couch talking and waiting for him to come back home.

They both jumped off the couch and ran to the door when they heard keys going into the lock, unlocking the door. They saw Zoro walk in with a duffel bag, a big suitcase and a small backpack. Zoro looked up and smiled when he saw Sanji and Megumi there waiting for him. "Welcome back!" Megumi shouted as she runs to hug Zoro.

"I'm back. You should be in bed."

"She wanted to see you before she slept." Sanji announced.

"Then let's go to bed." Zoro says bring in the suitcase and closing the door. He set Megumi's backpack down by the door before continuing. Sanji watched Zoro walk with Megumi. Was he limping?

"Do you need help?"

"No," Zoro shakes his head. "I'll unpack tomorrow." Zoro walks in Megumi's room and puts her to sleep. He leaves the suitcase on the floor. As he walk out he sees Zoro favoring one side of his body. He's limping and holding onto his left side of his abdomen.

"Did you eat?"

"No but I'm not hungry. I just want to take a shower." Zoro announces. He sets his duffel bag on the floor by the door in his room before just going to the bathroom. Something was wrong with Zoro. He needed to eat and he looks hurt. Sanji just walks in and freezes. He knew it. There on his abdomen is a bruise.

"What happened?" Sanji asks. Obviously shocking Zoro by the jump Zoro did. He looks to see Sanji standing by the door.

"Nothing." Zoro says.

"That's bullshit. Don't lie, how did you get those bruises and why are you so late?" Sanji stands up straight and crosses his arms over his chest. Obviously he isn't going to let it go.

"After I left I went to the school to talk to the teachers. They had called the police so I talked to them and sorted everything out. After that I went back to his house and packed everything. When I was going to leave he showed up. He didn't want me to leave so we fought. He got a couple hits. I'm fine."

"I'm calling Chopper to look at you."

"Don't! I'm fine. I just need some sleep." Sanji looks at Zoro suspiciously.

"Have you eaten?"

"What?"

"Have you had anything to eat since you left the restaurant?" Sanji rephrases.

"No."

"Then I won't call Chopper but you are eating. Take a shower, I'll reheat the food." Sanji says walking out as he closes the door behind him. 

Like Sanji told him, Zoro takes a shower and heads to the kitchen where he finds a plate of food waiting for him, so is Sanji. Zoro sits down, says his thanks and starts eating. He eats slowly as he watches, from the corner of his eyes, Sanji sit there across from him staring.

"I can't eat if you're staring." Zoro informs. He looks at Sanji.

"Just making sure you eat it all it." Sanji says. Zoro isn't eating like he usually does. He's actually taking his time. More time than usual.

"I'm not going to waste food." Zoro says, offended that Sanji would think that.

"That's not it. I'm making sure you eat everything and don't save it for later." Zoro just hums in response.

"How was Megumi today?"

"Fine. When she woke up she did cry but stopped when she saw me. Spent most of the time with Zeff. He even let her help cook. All she did was peel lettuce and onions but she seemed happy." Sanji says smiling remembering her standing on a stool next to Zeff. Zoro gave a smirk.

After eating they both went to bed. After closing his door Zoro felt more tired than he thought he would. He wasn't fine. His side was killing him but he didn't want Sanji or Megumi to worry about him. He also couldn't stand on his leg. As soon as his body his hit the bed and he closed his eyes he was out.

Sanji was still worried. He knew Zoro is hurting but he knows Zoro won't accept help. Knowing him it'll heal natural. At least that's what he's telling himself.


	38. Bruise

Zoro woke up uncomfortable. It took time but he got up and got dressed. He staggered to the kitchen where he saw the table set. Megumi smiling up at the cook. Zoro grins, he hasn't seen her like this in a while. It was a little selfish of him to take her away from Sanji even if she did agree. He watches as Sanji smiles down at her. They both notice Zoro standing there. Megumi hops off the chair she stood on, she runs to Zoro hugging him. She's extremely happy.

"Mommy! You woke up!" She says happily making contact with Zoro. Zoro grunts in pain but recovers quickly to smile down at her. Sanji notices though.

"Well, I promised to drop you off today at school." Zoro pats her head. Sanji watches as Zoro limps his way to the table. He sits down with Megumi as Sanji brings the food over to the table. Zoro serves Megumi at least he tries, he winces as he reaches over.

"I'll do it." Sanji announces. Zoro looks at him and nods. He sits back as Sanji serves them both including himself. They ate in silence, well Megumi was happy, she couldn't sit still. She's happy to be back. Zoro is too, but wont show it obviously.

Zoro does Megumi's hair and they all walk together to the car. Zoro straggling behind. Sanji helps Megumi as Zoro slowly sits in the front passenger seat. He buckles himself in as Sanji sits in the drivers seat getting comfortable. The ride is filled with Sanji and Megumi discussing what's for dinner, Zoro is preoccupied thinking about something else. He's in a lot more pain than last night.

"Alright, chicken, broccoli, alfredo pasta it is." Sanji declares as he puts the car in park. Zoro is knocked out of his daze. He looks behind him to Megumi with a fake smile, Sanji notices this.

"Well another day of first grade." Zoro grunts as he moves to unbuckle the seat-belt.

"How about I walk you in today. Its been a while." Sanji smiles at Zoro then Megumi. His eye telling Zoro he knows.

"Ok." Megumi unbuckled herself out. Sanji takes one last glance at Zoro before getting out the car. He walks around to join Megumi on the curb. Zoro watches from the car window as Sanji takes Megumi's hand in his and they walk to the front gate to great the teacher. Zoro let's out a painful groan as he lets his forehead rest against the glass.

"Oh Mr. Vinsmoke." The teacher calls out. Sanji walks to her. "I'm so glad Megumi was found yesterday." She says with a smile. "We haven't seen you in a while."

"Well with everything that happened yesterday Zoro is tired." He points to his car where they spot Zoro leaning against the window, seemingly asleep.

"I hope everything is worked out?"

"Yes. We talked." Sanji walks away with a smile and wave bye. Sanji continued walking with Megumi.

"Dad," she says softly. Sanji looks down.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I troubled everyone yesterday." Sanji stops them and gets down on one knee facing Megumi.

"You didn't cause trouble you just made us all worry. And if you didn't do what you did yesterday me and mommy wouldn't have talked, and you both wouldn't have come back home. Ok"

"Ok." Megumi smiles and gives Sanji a slight nod. Sanji drops off Megumi at her class. Happy to have her again.

Zoro is startled by the driver side door opening. He opens his eyes and turns his head to see Sanji staring at him. "Pull up you shirt." He commands.

"What?" Zoro asks looking at Sanji like he's gone crazy.

"Pull up your shirt." He commands again. Zoro just sits there. "Fine then I'll do it."

"Do wh-" before Zoro could finish Sanji reaches over, unbuckled the seat-belt and grabs the hem of Zoro shirt. "What are you doing!?" Zoro shouts as he holds Sanji's hands in place.

"Don't think I haven't noticed! I know something is wrong, now let me see!" Sanji explains as he and Zoro struggle. Sanji wins and successfully pulls Zoro's shirt up. "Oh my- holy!- Zoro!" Sanji says. "That looks really bad. The bruise looks worse." Sanji catches Zoro's eyes.

"It's not-"

"Don't you dare! I don't want to hear your 'its not as bad it looks' bullshit. You could barely move."

"Ok fine it hurts a little. So what?"

"I'm having Chopper look at it."

"No need to bother him so-"

"Damn it Zoro! Do you think I don't care about you?! Yes we're not in a relationship other than co parenting but still. I'm your friend at least right or do you not trust me!?" Sanji shouts. Zoro just stares at Sanji wide eyed.

"You care about me?"

"Of course I do. I may not love you but you're still Megumi's mom. I don't want anything to happen to you." Sanji says and Zoro know's it's the truth. Sanji's eye has a fire in them he's only ever seen when the group got into fights. Sanji has never lied to him and in return he's never lied back.

"Ok." Zoro nods sitting properly, facing forward. Sanji huffs as he faces forward in triumph. They both buckle up and Sanji drives. They ride is silence. Sanji was going to just drop Zoro off at the apartment but he decided to call and wait for Chopper at home with Zoro. He sat on the couch as Sanji called Zeff about his tardiness. The cook just paced back and forth as he waited. "I do trust you." Zoro says quietly as he fumbles with his hands. Sanji still heard him.

"You do?" Sanji stops to look at the green haired man. This is extremely new to both. Talking their feelings out. The only thing they've ever done as communication is fight every time they saw each other.

"If I didn't trust you Megumi never would've been born." Zoro tells Sanji as he lifts his head up.

"You mean..."

"The reason I just went with you at the party that night was because I trusted you enough to take my virginity." Zoro blushes a vermilion as he slaps his hand over his mouth. He didn't mean to tell Sanji that.

"Virgin- you were a virgin?" Sanji asks. He didn't know. "That's how you knew? Knew that I was her father."

"Yeah. I was a virgin before you. After the party I didn't have sex with anyone else so the father could only be one person."

"Damn it!" Sanji says bringing his hand to his forehead as he paces back and forth again. "If I had known I would have done things differently. I wouldn't have been so rough." Sanji says his curly eyebrow furrowed up in worry. Zoro just shrugged.

"I would have lost it eventually at that party." This sparked Sanji's curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"At the party, before you picked me up I was with someone else" Sanji already knew that but didn't say anything, didn't want to upset Zoro, "but I learned he and his friends made a bet that he couldn't get me into bed. At first I thought he was actually interesting but I over heard them talking. We had a fight and I beat the crap out of him." Sanji chuckles at that. So that's what happened. "If not him or you then someone else would have. Don't worry about it, its not like you can change it now considering I'm far from a virgin now."

"I know but still. I have code Zoro about virgins." Sanji goes to sit on the couch. He can't imagine how Zoro felt after. He must have felt dirty, or uncomfortable in his own skin. Girls have told him that they feel self conscious, that everyone was staring and was paranoid that everyone knew. "Please tell me how you felt. I want the truth." Sanji says.

"Why?"

"I need to know. Please?" Sanji sounded to desperate when he asked.

"Fine." Zoro turns away from Sanji to embarrassed to look at him. "I couldn't walk right. I also felt sluggish, like my skin wasn't mine. I didn't want anyone near me or touch me. No one was aloud to see my skin. I didn't even want anyone to see me half naked, like how I use to train. I thought I was having anxiety about it because I was throwing up randomly and for no reason so the caretaker got me to the hospital. That's where I learned that I am a carrier and pregnant." Zoro remembers freezing as the doctor told him the results. He was shocked to say the least but he was scarred the most. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to take care of a small human being. Yes he watched and cared for the small ones at the foster home, him being one of the eldest but he had help, that wasn't the same as being pregnant for nine months and raising a child by himself. And he was right it wasn't the same, it was a hundred times harder.

"What happened next?" Sanji asks. Yes he felt guilty about it but he did want to know what Zoro went through.

"You want to hear more?" Zoro ask looking him. Sanji just nods almost looking like Megumi when he's reading her a story. "I was shocked and scared as I walked to the waiting room where she was waiting for me. She asked and asked but I was in a daze so she just took me back home and took care of me the whole day till I came back to my senses. That night I told them and they got into a big fight about what to do with me. One caretaker didn't want to throw me out but she would have lost her job so I said I would leave if they gave me a few more days. That's when I talked to the teachers and they helped me."

"What about me?" Sanji finds himself asking. Did he really want to know? Well to late he already asked.

"After I moved into the dorm I wanted to talk to you about it. The doctor said something about an abortion and I wanted to tell and discuss that with you."

"You wanted an abortion?" Sanji asks shocked, with the way Zoro is now he would never have thought.

"What no. I didn't want that, it sounded to cruel. It wasn't the babies, it wasn't Megumi's fault was my thinking but I thought you might so I tried to talk to you but..." Yeah Zoro didn't need to finish that sentence. He's right. Sanji might have told him to get one. He's kind of glad now that he ignored Zoro. If he did... He stopped thinking about it.

Sanji rushed to the door when the door is knocked. He got so invested with the talk he forgot about Chopper. Chopper obviously freaks out but gets into doctor mode as fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LadyLIberal you must be my twin or something. I love to read you comments about what needs to be done and so far you have hit the mark every single time. I love it. It makes me happy. I love reading it and can't help but smile when I see you making those comments especially since I know I'll happen in the next chapter or so.


	39. New Feelings

Zoro couldn't move, doctors orders. Sanji told Zoro to rest and not move. He'll pick Megumi up from school after work. Sanji told Zoro to not worry about anything until the bruise is healed.

During the rest of the day Zoro is left alone and all he could think about is Sanji. Sanji cares for him. Hearing that makes him happy and his heart beats really fast when he remembers. Has he ever been cared for the way Sanji has?

That's an easy answer. No.

Sanji cared for both him and Megumi for three days straight. He didn't catch Sanji complain or lash out when no one's looking. If anything he looked happy. He look like he's accomplished discovering a new planet or something along those lines.

Zoro sat on the table eating breakfast with Megumi thinking. As much as it hurt to move he really needed to find a job. He didn't feel right just sitting and laying around the apartment doing nothing. Zoro finished and went to set the plate in the sink. "In a hurry?" Sanji asks.

"Uh... Yeah. I want to get a head start on job searching."

"But the bruise hasn't healed completely yet." Sanji says sitting up more straight than he already was.

"It's gotten better." Zoro says putting his jacket on.

"It's not healed yet. You should still be resting. Once you are 100 percent healed I'll help you find a job." Sanji stands up.

"But I want to start now. The sooner the better." Zoro says walking past Sanji. He kisses Megumi and heads for the door. Sanji following. He stops Zoro, slamming hands on either side of Zoro to make sure he doesn't walk off.

"Listen Zoro if you don't listen and rest I'll embarrass you in front of Megumi." Sanji whispers in Zoro's ear. He stands back to see Zoro cupping his ear with a blush on his face. Sanji couldn't help but think how cute Zoro looks blushing like that.

"Fine but I can find a job myself." Zoro escapes from Sanji going back to the table. He felt nervous and his ear felt hot. His whole body tingles. Sanji smiles as he watched Zoro and Megumi.

***

It took two more days for the bruises to disappear. And during those two days Zoro couldn't help but feel his heart beat hard against his chest every time Sanji was in his sight. Every time Sanji was close to him, close enough to feel his body heat Zoro's body heat would go up like a heater. He didn't know why he was feeling that way. He couldn't even look at Sanji in the face. He felt like he did something wrong.

Zoro lay there on his bed thinking about why he felt the way he is. He lay in the dark trying to think. Is he sick, no he's never been sick. It has to do with Sanji. He only feels that way when the cook is involved.

Zoro hears his door being opened and turns to see a little silhouette walking in. "Mommy?"

"What's wrong?" Zoro asks.

"Nothing just wanted to sleep with you." She says. Zoro smiles. He doesn't blame Megumi for wanting be close. With the break in, as he calls it, and then leaving Sanji's. It's been a lot for her. She needs the closeness so he let's her.

"Of course." Zoro moves over and she hops in bed. Zoro lays on his side as he holds her close. He needs the closeness too.

"Mommy," Zoro hums, "do you and daddy not like each other?" Megumi asks holding her teddy close, Zoro could feel it. Zoro thinks about it. He knows he doesn't hate Sanji, after all he does trust the man as he's told Sanji.

"We like each other." Zoro says. He knows Sanji cares for him, with how much he's said it.

"Do you love him?" She asks innocently. Zoro freezes and his face goes red. That's what he's been feeling isn't it? That why he can't look at Sanji in the face, why his heart beats like crazy when the cook is around and why he's caught himself thinking about the cook for no reason when he's home alone.

"I don't think it's love but we both love you." Zoro kisses Megumi's cheek.

"I love you and daddy too." Megumi states. Zoro couldn't help but smile. He's happy. Megumi's happy. Sanji likes to have both of them around. There's no need to disturb what's been going on with his feelings. Now that he knows he doesn't need to think about it anymore. He needs to focus on getting a job, that's what matters most right now.

No need to bother someone, Sanji, with his useless feelings. 'Like anyone could love you back.' Zoro shakes his head. ' _No don't think about it_ ' he tells himself. 'That's why no one wanted you.' He shakes his head again. No, no, no, no, no. He can't go down that road again. He has Megumi, he loves her and they are happy with Sanji.

He opens his eyes. His line of sight is exactly the same as the night stand so he sees its early in the morning. He sits up slowly to not wanting to wake her up. Sanji opens the door frantically. He makes eye contact with the cook and sees Sanji's tensed up face soften. He must have been worried about something. Zoro moves off the bed and goes to Sanji. "Did you already make breakfast?" Zoro asks.

"No, I was about to start. Megumi's door was opened and she wasn't there. I thought something happened." Well more like he thought Zoro took Megumi and ran again.

"Need help?" Zoro asks.

"If you're offering then yes." Sanji says. Zoro follows the cook into the kitchen where they started to cook. Half way done, earlier than Sanji thought thanks to Zoro, he decides to asks.

"You seem more cheerier than normal."

"Just happy that my bruises have healed all the way now and that I cam get started on job searching." Zoro explains. He's not telling Sanji his true feeling. He's happy because Sanji's around him and he loves him but he'll never tell him. He doesn't want the cook to find out. He's glad he knows what he's feeling now, he doesn't have to think about it anymore. They are fine the way they are. It's best if he focuses on getting a part time job, then continue with his training and maybe him and Megumi can move out. That way his feelings for Sanji don't get out of hand.

He won't let what happened recently happen again. Sanji loves Megumi and wants to be there so he'll let him be there but that doesn't mean he has to live together. Right now Sanji is only helping till he can get on his feet again.


	40. Waiting For You

Sanji enjoyed taking care of Zoro and Megumi. It was a huge shock to learn that Zoro trusted him and that he took Zoro's virginity. He felt less guilty now that he has taken care of him now. He would have taken care of him before if he knew but this is the best he's going to get.

He did notice Zoro acting weird after the fourth day. He wanted to ask but Zoro got passed him somehow and Megumi has bad timing. Coming in when he thought would be a perfect chance. He didn't like that Zoro didn't look him in the eye. He wanted to know if he did something wrong again. If there was something they needed to talk about. So when he saw Megumi's room opened and empty he freaked out.

When he made eye contact with Zoro he froze. There was so much emotion in those onyx eyes that he didn't know what to do. Zoro then acted like there was nothing wrong. He seemed happier but still avoided making eye contact with him. When he asked, Zoro just said he was happy with a smile he's only ever seen the green haired man give to Megumi.

Sanji left with Megumi after Zoro. He got a head start on searching for a job while Sanji dropped Megumi off at school. He's glad Zoro is fine but he can't help but feel sad Zoro won't make eye contact with him. But Zoro is fine and happy so that's all that should matter.

Sanji left work to pick up Megumi. Zeff let him leave. He and Zoro talked about it. Zoro wanted as much time as possible so he could search. He enjoyed the time he could spend with her but it was getting late and he started to worry. Megumi worried too, not wanting to go to bed till Zoro came home.

Sanji started to get antsy as time went on until they both heard the door open and shut. Sanji and Megumi bolt to the door like dogs happy to see their owner. Sanji ready to console Zoro. It must have been bad if he was out all day. He really hated seeing Zoro get rejected the way he is.

Sanji freezes as Zoro turned his head towards them as he takes his shoes off. Zoro seems happy. With his shoes off he goes to hug Sanji. "I got a part time job!!" Zoro says squeezes his hold on Sanji. Sanji smiles and hugs Zoro back. Zoro is extremely happy. He's sporting a very big smile and Sanji couldn't help but feel happy for him. Zoro let's go faster than when he went in for the hug. "S-sorry." Again Zoro avoids eye contact. "I'm back Megumi." Zoro says looking at her, she smiles back then starts to rummage through her backpack. Both parents watch her before she takes out a piece of paper. She hands it to Zoro.

"My teacher wanted me to give it to you." She looks at Zoro as he takes the paper and reads it.

"What is it?" Sanji moves closer to Zoro who scoots away from Sanji just a little bit.

"It's an open house invitation. Its a way for the parents to meet the teachers and other parents." Zoro says.

"When is it?" Sanji asks as Zoro moves into the apartment. He goes into the kitchen with Sanji and Megumi following.

"Its next week." Zoro says hanging it on the refrigerator door.

"Can you come?" Megumi asks. She looks worried for some reason. Zoro tilts his head.

"Of course." Zoro smiles as he picks Megumi up in his arms. Sanji watches as Zoro and Megumi talk. Zoro is radiating. He's shining like the sun. Was getting the part time job that big of a deal?

Sanji and Zoro put Megumi to sleep. Zoro stayed longer to talk to her while Sanji re-heated dinner for Zoro.

Zoro comes out of her room and into the dinning area to find a plate set. He instantly knows its for him. Zoro sits and starts to eat. "So what's the job?" Sanji asks shocking Zoro with his presence. He thought he was alone.

"What if I said librarian?" Zoro says seriously. Not a second after Sanji is dying on the floor laughing. Sanji stops when he sees Zoro glaring, not at him but in his direction. Sanji catches his breath. "Seriously?"

"No but I didn't think you would react that bad. I'm not librarian material?" Zoro asks sulking as he ate. Sanji smiles and giggles at Zoro's reaction.

"With a muscle head like you, seeing you in a library is a sign the apocalypse is starting. You seem more like a person who works in construction or something involving heavy lifting. So what job did you get?" Sanji asks still wondering. Zoro looks to the side.

"Helping at a bookstore." He mutters.

"Seriously? A bookstore? Doing what?" Sanji stared at Zoro wide eye.

"Helping unload boxes and putting books away." Zoro looks away, only because he hit the nail on the coffin with the whole construction and heavy lifting comment.

"How'd that happen?"

"Well I was out of my wits end and the owner of the book store talked to me. No one was hiring me and I already talked to the last person on my list that I applied to. I helped her out today and she hired me."

"Well you got a job but are you sure you'll be fine in a small book store?" Sanji asks not able to imagine Zoro in a small book store. Zoro just stares.

"It's not small. It's called Oharas book store."

"Wait Oharas? There use to be a country called that, remember Robin is the last survivor."

"Yes I remember, the country was known for research. That's what the book store is named after. It's an extremely popular book store. There are two stories worth of bookshelves." Sanji just stares at Zoro. That's actually a pretty good sounding job.

"So about the open house at Megumi's school," Sanji starts.

"What about it?"

"Can I go too? I'm sure I can make it. I want to meet the other parents and teachers." Sanji says.

"You don't have to ask. If you want to go then you can go. It's in the afternoon before lunch so we'll have to bring our own food. We'll be sitting with Megumi's classmates and other parents. I don't know if it's in the cafeteria or if it's going to be in the courtyard like last year."

"Last year?"

"Yeah when she was in kindergarten. Because of that there wasn't a lot of kids so they just had a big picnic in the courtyard. The parents talked while the kids played in the grass."

"It will probably be different."

"Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see." Zoro says finishing his food.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are almost caught up. Just a few more chapters. I hope you've enjoyed it so far because I'm having a little trouble with decided what to do next. I could post two chapter a day next week too or I could go with my usual schedule of a chapter once a week. I haven't decided yet but if next week there are no updates on monday then I might have decided to go once a week. If that's the case then just wait for friday. Again, I haven't decided yet so just look out.


	41. Get Together

"Lucky I want to go too." Luffy says. His eyes in the shape of the food that will be there.

"Well you're not invited." Nami says smacking the back of Luffy's head. "But sounds fun." Nami turns to Sanji with a smile.

"I'm a little nervous." Sanji says taking a glance at Zoro and Megumi at the buffet getting food. It's a get together since they haven't had one in a while. A long while. This is the first one that Zoro has actually attendant. We'll if they don't count when Sanji found him and Megumi was introduced. The waiter who always waits for them was shocked when the whole group showed up and is present.

"Why?" Nami asks as she looks at him confused.

"I don't know how to introduce myself to the others."

"Well you are her dad. You introduce yourself as her father what else?" Nami answers, it was obvious and her face showed that she thought that.

"Plus you'll have Zoro. I can't imagine him last year all by himself."

"There's nothing to worry about. Also I am glad to hear you broke up with Lohan. Best news I've heard." Nami says with a slight smile on her face.

"You didn't like her?" Sanji asks shock written on his face.

"No." Nami says immediately with a frown. Sanji was shocked. She never hinting about it. Nami sees his face and knows what he's thinking. "I didn't say anything because you loved her so much. I knew you weren't really happy. You wanted more she didn't. There's nothing wrong with that but it was hurting you even if you couldn't see it yourself." The orange head explains.

"You seem happier now." Robin says with a smile of her own. Sanji nods. He is. And it's thanks to Zoro and Megumi. He always felt empty even at the get togethers but now he feels full. Content. He sees Zoro walking back to the table with Megumi skipping back to the table. She scoots into the seat next to Sanji. Zoro places the plate in front of the her and hand her a fork.

"Thanks Mommy."

"I'm going to get my food." Zoro announces and is about to leave but is stopped.

"Wait Zoro!" Robin stops him. He looks at her. "Sanji was just telling us about the open house. Last year were you the only single parent?" Robin asks. She knows it's not in her place to ask and knows Zoro doesn't have to answer and wouldn't blame him. She is just curious.

"No, one of the other moms was by herself to. Her husband couldn't get out of work."

"No I meant single as in not married."

"Oh, I think. I'm not sure. I didn't ask or care." Zoro says shrugging his shoulders. He didn't ask because he doesn't care. It wasn't any of his business.

"How do you handle the stares?" Nami asks. They all have notice that when in public Zoro gets stared at with Megumi all the time since she calls him mommy all the time and always with a smile that he returns.

"I just ignore them. They could stare all they want it's not going to change the fact that I did give birth to her and I am her mom." Zoro says walking away.

"Mommys the best." Megumi says as she eats. She's practically jumping in her seat.

"Well, you sure are happy," Nami points out.

"Mommy never takes me to eat out at places like this."

"Never?" Sanji asks. They stare in awe as she she shakes her head.

"Never." She says eating, they look over at Zoro with Luffy.

"That's interesting. I know he cooks but I thought for sure he takes her to restaurants or something." Nami says to Sanji and Robin who agree. "Then when you met us it must have been the first time you went to a restaurant."

"Yup. I've never been in a restaurant before but me and mommy go and see grandpa Zeff all the time now."

"What?" Sanji looks shocked. He didn't know. 

"You don't know?" Nami looks as shocked as Sanji.

"No. He never told me. BUt it shouldn't be shocking considering Zeff knew Zoro was pregnant and didn't tell. Ugh," Sanji frowns as he growls. "Why does he and Zoro always have secrets. They are on some sort of alliance to keep me in the dark. It makes me mad."

"Are You mad at me?" Megumi asks worried. Sanji smiles.

"No not you."

"Then are you mad at Mommy?"

"What about me?" Zoro says setting his plate on the table and sitting next to Megumi. The little lady being sandwiched by her parents.

"That you go and see Zeff. When and why?" Sanji asks frowning at Zoro. "This is almost like when he knew about Megumi and didn't say anything." Sanji says talking to the table still frowning.

"Sanji," Zoro calls. When Sanji turns he is hit with a flash. He stops frowning and notices Zoro with his phone out pointing it at Sanji. He just took his picture. Zoro start playing with his phone to everyone confusion. "We go to the Baratie when you are busy at the All Blue."

"Why?"

"Don't know, he always invites us when you're gone. He's been wanting to know how long it will take for you to figure it out. We both knew you would be mad. And it looks like I won." Zoro says with a smile. He puts his phone away and get ready to eat.

"Won What?" Nami asks curious.

"We had a bet going on. Zeff thought you would figure it out yourself but I had it so that you never will until someone said it. I took the photo as evidence." Zoro explains.

"I've been meaning to ask but how come you never told us that Sanji was Megumi's dad?"

"Well Sanji didn't want anyone to know about the party so I thought this was included."

"Okay but at the hospital you could have told us then."

"I thought Megumi didn't even know who her father was at the time. And we haven't talked about letting you guys know either. I didn't know if he wanted you guys to know."

"That's surprising. But not as surprising as you never taking Megumi out to eat."

"Well as a baby she was picky. She didn't like formula, she didn't like store bought baby food and in the books it says home made meals are the best. Plus have you eaten store bought baby food?" He saw everyone shake their heads even Sanji. "Its nasty. I've never been picky but even I won't eat that stuff again."

"She was that picky?" Sanji asks. He always loves hearing about him raising Megumi.

"Yes. I had to breastfeed her and hand make her baby food. I had to learn how to cook." Zoro says eating.

"Whose Usopp talking to?" Luffy asks. They all turn their heads to see Usopp on the phone.

"Business?" Chopper says.

"No he's too happy for businesses."

"Maybe it's his plan to get Kaya as his girlfriend." Brook says.

"He was still doing that?" Zoro asks.

"Yeah. He has been following that plan for ten years now." Franky says.

"Wait you said was." Nami says looking at Zoro.

"They were taking care of Megumi for my last job. I caught them making out. They were both extremely embarrassed about being caught."

"That news to us." Robin says.

"When was this exactly?"

"A few days before I got attacked." Zoro says.

"That long." Brook says. Nami's face gets a devious smile on. Zoro ignores Nami he did tell Usopp he'll get a punished. If Zoro didn't stop them when they did it seem like they would have gone further. Maybe, this was Usopp and Kaya.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more week is what I decided. After this week I'm going to post once a week, on Friday. Hope you Enjoy it.


	42. Open House Introduction

Zoro got use to his new job and with a get together everyone went to three days before the open house time just went by fast. They ate breakfast together and Sanji left for a few hours of work that he couldn't get out of. He did say he would meet Zoro at the school. Zoro worked really hard trying to find a good balance. He went from working nights to not working at all. He needed to get into the flow again. He dropped Megumi off at school and went back home to clean a little and take a shower. He got the whole day off work so he's in no rush.

After a nice hot shower he gets out and get changed. With a lot of time to spare he makes lunch for both him and Sanji. He then sets off to get to the school after washing the dishes and kitchen. Zoro rounds the corner and sees the flood of parents walking in. He heads to the front gate to join the herd.

"Zoro!" Said person turn to see who's calling and finds them easily. He freezes as they walk up to him.

"Geh," Zoro voices, mouth open. "What are you wearing?" Zoro asks looking Sanji up and down. There the cook is in a navy blue suit with a tie to match. Was he wearing that this morning?

"I wanted to make a good impression to the other parents plus I was preparing meat and fish so the suit I wore this morning smells. What are you wearing?" Sanji asks looking at Zoro. He has his normal jacket on but he's wearing jeans that fold at his ankles. He's also not wearing boot he's actually wearing shoes, Vans to be exact. He didn't look like the Zoro he knows. He doesn't look like mommy Zoro. He doesn't even look like an adult for some reason he looks like a highschooler. Especially with the backpack he's wearing.

"It's a jumpsuit," Zoro says un-zipping his jacket half way to reveal the top half and the gray shirt he's wearing underneath. "I wore it for the rest of my pregnancy. Its really comfortable." Zoro explains. He then notes the bag in Sanji's hand. "Did you bring lunch?" Zoro asks.

"Yes, Zeff made it for us, wait you made some too?" Sanji asks as he watched Zoro's expression.

"Yes. I didnt think Zeff or you would have any spare time to cook."

"Well to late now." Sanji smiles.

"Yeah, let's just go in." Zoro says as he walk in. Sanji obviously had to take control when it came to finding the right class. As they neared her class Zoro once again finds himself being called.

"Zoro!!" He turns to find one of the parent from last year coming up to him. Sanji stands behind him closely.

"Mary," Zoro announces with a smile.

"It's been a while. I hear Megumi and Kiki are in the same class. Oh is this your husband?" She says looking at Sanji.

"No." Zoro doesn't even consider it. No fluster and blush. Sanji felt disappointed and slightly sad. He answered that question so fast. "This is Megumi's father." So that's how he's going to be introduced as just Megumi's father. Is that it? It hurt Sanji a little.

"Oh, you did say he doesn't know because he's been busy. Well I'm glad to meet you. I'm Kiki's mom. Megumi is the friend of my daughter."

"I'm Sanji Vinsmoke. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sanji says. Zoro stares at them talking not registering what they're saying. He's thought about what to say for this. He's even mediated to not blush when asked. He didn't want to give Sanji any hints, or anyone else.

When he finally comes to he's at the door of Megumi's class. He walks in and sees her sitting down drawing like some other kids. "Megumi." He calls out. She whips her head around and her face lights up when she sees him. She jumps out of her seat and runs to him.

"You came!" She smiles as she hugs him.

"I said I would."

"Zoro, you're here." Zoro looks up to see a woman coming up to him.

"Ruby. It's been awhile. Is Sapphire in this class too?"

"Yes. It looks like Sapphire, Megumi and Kiki will be together again." She smiles. "Are you ready for the picnic?"

"Oh so it's a picnic again." Zoro says. He should tell Sanji.

"Oh right Megumi is your only child so this is your first time. It's a picnic every year until fifth and sixth grade. They have their lunch in the cafeteria."

"Good to know."

"What is?" Zoro turns to see Sanji standing there.

"Ruby!? Is Sapphire in this class too." They see Mary.

"Yes she is. And who is this?" She asks looking at Sanji.

"Sanji, Megumi's father."

"Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Sanji smiles. He felt sad that that is how Zoro is introducing him. It is true but does that mean that's how Zoro sees him. Will he never become more? More? Does he want more? But more in what way?

Sanji didn't think more on it.

The grown ups turn their heads to the front of the glass where the homeroom teacher is standing while the students go to sit in their seats as the teacher claps her hands to get everyone attentions. "Before heading off to lunch let's have the kids whose parents showed up today introduce them, we'll start in order." The teacher says.

One by one the kids get up and walk to their parents, or in some cases their whole family, and introduce their parents, or their family. Near the end of the list is Megumi. She stands up so proud, with a smile on her face. "My name is Megumi Vinsmoke-Roronoa." She bows, she then stands in between Sanji and Zoro. "This is my mommy," she motions to Zoro.

"Hello I'm Zoro Roronoa." Zoro bows.

"And this is my daddy," she motions at Sanji.

"Hi I'm Sanji Vinsmoke." Sanji waves. Sanji doesn't miss the way some of the other parents, those who didn't know him from last year, started whispering. Sanji felt ostracized. Is this what Zoro went through? But when he looked at Zoro he saw that he didn't care and wasn't paying them any attention.

Sanji smiled a little. Zoro has gotten softer but he's still the same. Not caring what others think about him, not giving others the time of day if they don't deserve it.


	43. Open House Picnic

After the introductions were made the homeroom teacher lead everyone out. Family on one side while the students on the other, all holding onto their lunch. Zoro and Sanji stood side by side while Zoro hold onto Megumi's hand.

They reached an area near a playground. There were picnic blankets all set, evenly spaced between each other. Megumi chose the one in the middle back, a nice spot with shade. Megumi and Zoro took their shoes off and sat on the blanket. Sanji followed after. Zoro took his backpack off and took out the lunch he got ready. Sanji does the same. "Wow. That's a lot of food!" Megumi says undoing her lunch bag to reveal her lunch as she looks at all the food Zoro and Sanji had made.

"We should have talked about lunch." Zoro says looking down at all the food.

"Are we both going to eat all of this?" Sanji asks. It was kind of overwhelming.

"Can I go play?" Megumi asks looking at the kids who are playing at the playground.

"After you eat." Zoro says. He picks some food from both his and Sanji's setting it aside. With that done he digs in as Megumi does to. Sanji and Zoro made small talk about Mary and Ruby. How they got to know each other, how well they know each other. A little bit about their daughters and how Megumi became friends with them.

The girls all became friends after the hair situation. When Megumi was being bullied for her hair and wanted it to get cut. After that she started wearing her hair up, with Zoro's help of course, she always looked so pretty with her hair color and with her hair being put up in pretty and intricate designs they became friends. And last year at the open house they introduced each other to the others parents. They all became friends. Especially with all the school activities they've needed to attend. Zoro hasn't told anyone what he does just that it's late at night job. The other moms knew he didn't like it.

"Can I have some sandwiches?" Megumi asks looking at the spread Sanji and Zoro made. Zoro looks over to see her bento box empty.

"Take whatever you want." Zoro says with a smile. He may have an appetite like Luffy but that's why there is so much food. They both made enough to satisfy each other and themselves. Megumi reaches over for a sandwich. She takes a bite of it when Sanji notices a little girl with blue hair in a ponytail walk up to their blanket.

"Are you ready to play yet Megumi?" She asks, her blue sun dress flowing as she twist from side to side.

"Almost," she says holding her hand up her index finger and thumb centimeters apart.

"Oh wow, can I have some?" She ask looking down at the food then at Zoro. Zoro nods. She slips her shoes off and sits next to Megumi. She reaches for a sandwich too and starts eating. She hums in delight. "So good."

"Did your older sisters and brothers eat everything again?" Zoro asks.

"Yeah, Stevens lucky 'cause all he drinks is milk and Jj eats baby food. I have to share with Pearl, Amy, Jarry, and Sean. They never leave enough for me." Sapphire says looking down at the sandwich in her hands. She looks up at Megumi who's reaching over for more. "Your hair!" Sapphire says. "It's so pretty." She reaches up to her hair. "My mommy's bad at hair. Really bad." She says frowning.

"I heard that!" They all look to see Ruby with her ruby hair shining in the sun. It's short, doesn't reach her shoulders just yet. Zoro waves and she waves back a smile replacing her scowl. "You don't like me doing it then don't ask, maybe Zoro can do it for then." Ruby yells.

"Can you?" Sapphire turns to Zoro.

"I don't have a hair brush and pins." Zoro says.

"Mom does." Sapphire eats quickly and goes to her shoes putting them on and leaving.

"Then I better deliver this now." Zoro says taking the lunch box he set aside.

"Where are you taking that?" Sanji asks.

"Headmaster. I wanted to say thanks. She really helped me last year."

"Can I come too?" Megumi asks.

"Sure."

"Wait why don't I go and deliver it." Sanji stops them. If both of them go they will never find their way. "I should introduce myself to the headmaster." That part is true.

"Okay." Zoro says handing the food over to Sanji. Sanji stands with Megumi and walks to the edge of the blanket were their shoes are. They put them on and leave. Megumi right next to Sanji. Zoro gives them a whole hearted smile.

Sanji was amazed at how nice the school is. Everything is pristine and clean. No dust. Sanji goes to the headmaster's office. He knocks once, then twice.

"Who is it?" He hears a deep, scraggly voice call out. Sanji freezes, how does he introduce himself.

"Its Megumi." She says.

"Oh come in." She say. Megumi opens the door and walks in. Sanji follows. "Megumi!! It's good to see you and Zo-" she looks up to see Sanji. Well that's not Zoro. "Who is this?"

"My daddy."

"Hello. Im Sanji Vinsmoke. I'm her dad." Sanji waves his hand. "Zoro wanted to give you this." Sanji hands over the box full of food. She happily takes the box and starts eating.

"So are you and Zoro married now or dating?"

"What? No." Sanji says with a blush. For some reason he wanted that to be true. "Im Megumi's biological father. Zoro and Megumi moved in with me over the summer."

"I see. I'm guessing he got a better job."

"Yes."

"Good, good. Now tell me how did it happen."

"How we met again or-"

"Yes! How you both met again! Why would I be interested in anything else? I would like to know the story behind Megumi running away."

"Alright." Sanji says. He looks over to see Megumi sitting on the couch looking at an old doll.

___

Zoro sat in the shade looking at all the food that they still have. He couldn't take another bite so he packed everything away. He just sat there with nothing to do until...

"Wheres Megumi?" Zoro turn to see Sapphire standing there. In her hand is a small make up kit.

"She's going to see the headmaster."

"With the other man that was here?" She asks taking her shoes off and sitting in front if Zoro.

"Yes." He takes the make up kit and looks through it to find a few pins and a small brush.

"Who was that man?" She asks. Zoro undoes her ponytail.

"That's Megumi's father." He starts brushing her hair.

"Are you married to him?" She looks back at him.

"No. We just live with him."

"How come you're not married? Mom says that people who love each other get married and have babies."

"We don't love each other but we dont hate each other. Now is it ok with you if it doesn't look like Megumi's?"

"I just want it pretty." She turns around. Zoro decided to have braids go into the ponytail and have the hair act like the rubber band.

Marriage. He's never thought about that. Never had the desire to and never met anyone who would make him want to. Well almost never. Being with Sanji and Megumi is kind of like being married or at least that's what he thinks. He wouldn't know. Zoro starts blushing. How embarrassing to think about things like this now. Almost like some sort of maiden. It did make his heart skip a beat when asked if they were married. Would he mind getting married to Sanji?


	44. Open House Picnic Part 2

Zoro put the finishing touches on the hair. She was smiling happily, excited about how her hair will be like. "Done." He says. There's no mirror he could use at the moment to show her so... "Stay still I'll take a picture of your hair to show you." Zoro says taking his phone out. He takes some pictures of her from the back and side. He shows her his phone.

"Wow!! Its so pretty." She reaches up to touch her hair with a smile. He smiles too. It's always nice to make a child so happy.

"How pretty!" They look up at to see Ruby standing there with Steven in her arms. "Sorry to have bothered you with this. I've always had short hair so putting up long hair is foreign."

"I don't mind. It gave me something to do." Zoro puts everything back in the make up kit.

"Still I'm sorry and sorry but can you watch Steven. I want to go see the others and I'll be taking Jj. I don't want to bring too many babies with me." She explains.

"That's fine." Zoro says. He only has Megumi, but even sometimes she is too much for him so he can't imagine having as many kids as she has. She bends down and hands over Steven to Zoro. Zoro held him close. It's been a while since he held an infant in his arms. He was reminded of the days where he would hold Megumi like this.

"I'll be back." She says, then looks at Sapphire, "be a good girl," she says. The blue haired girl nods with a smile. How could she be bad when shes so happy. She was always jealous of Megumi, she wished just once to have her hair up all pretty like her classmate, like her friend always has. And now her dream has come true. Sapphire is to distracted to answer to her mom. "Thank you again." She says before taking the hand of Jj and leaving.

"I wish I was Megumi." She says.

"Why?" Zoro asks. It was kind of weird to hear that. Sure Megumi has nice clothes and toys but look at her parents. They aren't married, her father didn't know she existed until a couple months ago and her mother was a prostitute. Who'd want to be in a family like that? Zoro couldn't help but feel sad that Megumi might not have what other families have. Sure she has a dad but she doesn't have a father.

"So you could do my hair every morning." She says. Zoro just smiles. Kids, so happy with the littlest things. But grown ups could learn a few things. That it's ok to be jealous and that it's ok to enjoy the small things in life sometimes. They sat there in the shade of the tree talking about small things like toys or tv shows.

"Sapphire!!" They look up to see Megumi and Sanji walking towards them. Sapphire stands up waiting for Megumi to come closer. Megumi runs forward with Sanji walking behind her. "Mommy did your hair?" She asks. Sapphire nods showing her braids that lead to her ponytail. "How pretty. It suits you." Megumi says.

"But why can't you ask your older sisters for help?" Zoro asks scooting so Sanji could sit down too.

"Pearl has short hair and Amy doesnt do her hair. Its always down."

"Well what did the headmaster say?" Zoro asks looking at Sanji who has been staring at him since he got back.

"She really enjoyed the meal. And is glad about your new job." Sanji says. Zoro nods.

"Can we go play?" Megumi asks. Zoro nods.

"But I want to be able to see you, both of you." Zoro says sternly. They both nod and Megumi takes Sapphires' hand and they run off.

When Sanji got close to Zoro and saw something in his arms the cook couldn't help but be curious to what is was. Then he sat down and saw the baby in Zoro's arms. He's always been around old men. He's never seen an infant close before. He's only ever seen babies on tv. He doesn't know how to hold a baby. Hes extremely nervous to ask so all he could do is stare and observe.

"You're staring." Zoro says Looking down. Ruby left the baby bag with him.

"What?" He looks away from Zoro then back at him. Zoro turns to him, eyebrow raised.

"Don't act stupid. You were staring. Why?" Zoro asks.

"It's because... I've never been near a baby before." Sanji looks down at his lap.

"Never?" Zoro asks. Sanji shakes his head. "Do you want to hold him?" Zoro asks turning towards him. The baby comes closer to Sanji and he scoots back. "He's just a baby, he's not poisonous." Zoro says. "Here." Zoro hands Steven over to Sanji or tries to. "Come on Sanji. He's almost six months old. He's not an infant, he's not that fragile."

"No I dont think I should. I really shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"I'd hurt the baby or something." Sanji whispers the last word.

"Why do you think that?"

"Lohan, my ex girlfriend, the one I broke up with said that I shouldn't have kids or be near one."

"Does she have kids?" Zoro asks.

"No." Sanji answers as he shakes his head.

"Then how would she know? Has she seen you with Megumi?" He sees Sanji shake his head. "I have. And Sanji you are a good father, a good adult. You are there when she needs you and you make her smile. That's all she needs from both of us. Forget what Lonah said. Here." Zoro says. He hands Steven over successfully. As they touched hands Zoro notice how Sanji hands tremble. He slowly retracts his arms leaving the baby in Sanjis.

Sanji smiles down at the little bundle of joy. The only person in his eyes is Sanji and vice versa. Its amazing holding a baby in his arms. To have someone fully dependant on him, to keep him safe. Sanji only had one word: wow! He look up to see Zoro staring back at him with an expression he's never seen before. It is beautiful.

"Thanks." Sanji says. Looking at Zoro.

"I know you missed out on raising Megumi. I've seen how you look at the baby pictures." Zoro smiles. Sanji didn't think Zoro would notice or care. Yes he wished he could have taken care of Megumi when she was a baby but he can't turn back time so now he could only look at baby photos. Steven starts whimpering and Sanji get nervous again.

"W-what do I do?" He looks to Zoro for guidance. Zoro turns to the baby bag. "What wrong?" Sanji asks, panic in his voice, eyebrow furrowed upward.

"Don't know." Zoro says, he turns back to Sanji and shoves a blue pacifier in his mouth and Steven starts sucking on it.

"How did...?"

"I didn't." Zoro says.

"Then..."

"If the pacifier didn't work I would have tried the baby bottles of milk next." Zoro says. They look down at Steven to see his eyes slowly closing.

"H-he's falling asleep?" Sanji asks.

"He's a baby, they sleep whenever, wherever." Zoro says.

"Oh so like you." Sanji retorts.

"Hahaha." Zoro mocks robotically as he frown at Sanji. He turns around to hide the smile that came on to his face. He's having fun with Sanji. It's really nice.

"Has Megumi ever slept somewhere weird?"

"One day I caught her stealing juice because she fell asleep climbing the chair."

They continue to talk about Megumi in her younger years.


	45. Dreams

Sanji lay in bed thinking. Ever since the open house he been having weird dreams. The first one was like he was in a fog and the only thing he heard was the sound of laughter. It wasn't just one laugh he heard it was multiple but when he followed he woke up before he saw anything. The others got clearer and clearer. At first it was just voices then they became blurred figures of Zoro and Megumi and others. But not Luffy and his friends it was always laughter of someone unknown but he never slept long enough to figure it out.

Sanji stood in a white void. Here he goes again. He walked straight towards nothing and heard nothing which is weird he usually heard laughter and just followed it. But this time it is silent. He just walked on and on until he felt like he's been walking for hours. He was about to give up until he spotted something in the horizon. He ran towards it with a smile. Finally, he started wishing he would just wake up. He got close to it to see its a door? He looks at it to see its decorated with symbols of chefs and cooking utensils with swords and pirate insignia on it. Sanji goes to look behind the door to see it looks just like the front. He looks around, well only one way to go now. He opens the door slowly not knowing what is behind it. Can't be too safe.

Sanji was not expecting to open the door to be in a house. He walks through the door to have it close behind him. He looks to find himself in a hallway. Four or five other doors litter the hallway. He turns around to see the intricately designed door be replaced with a normal looking door. He opens it to see that inside is a normal room. In the middle is a big family sized bed that is nice and made. It all faces the wall. He closes the door as he turns around. He checked the other doors too. He saw one room is a boys room, a girls room, a big bathroom, and a baby's room and a small closet. He goes downstairs to be hit with laughter. There it is. That's the same laughter as always.

He follows it to see Megumi, an older version of Megumi, she's sitting on the couch laughing. He sees other children gathered around her laughing almost like her. Looking closer he sees they are all looking at a toddler. A boy. He must have done something funny. He then notices an adult figure coming closer. He looks up to see Zoro staring down at the boy with a smile. An infant in his arms. He kisses the boy on the forehead and stands up securing the infant in his arms. All heads turn to him. Everyone smiles as soon as they see him

"Dad!!" Is shouted by the older ones. The toddler stands up and lifts his arms opening and closing his fist as he walked towards Sanji. Sanji lifts him up. He eye turns to see Zoro walking up to him. Sanji is about to ask what's going one before Zoro shuts him up with a kiss on the cheek. Sanji's whole face turns a dark red.

"Good morning. Had a good night sleep?" Zoro asks like he didn't just kiss Sanji. Sanji just nods. Not sure what to say. "There's breakfast on the table. Should still be warm."

"What about you all?" Sanji finds himself asking. He didn't think that or want to ask that it just came out with no conrole.

"Mommy already made us breakfast." One of the older boys says.

"And it was delicious." Another boy says rubbing his tummy in delight.

Then he hears a loud echo of laughter but only he seems to have noticed it. He wants to ask but then all there is is darkness and when his eyes open he is sitting up in his bed. His breath coming and going fast and heavy. What the hell kind of dream did he just have? He didn't mind it to be honest but did he just dream him and Zoro having more kids. Everyone seemed happy but they seem to have too many kids. It was also unrealistic. He then hears laughter again. He gets out of bed, out his room and goes to the living room to see Megumi and Zoro dancing? Megumi is smiling as she laugh while Zoro is just smiling. A Luffy like smile in his face. He didn't know Zoro could be this goofy. A smile found its way on his face as he watched them. A mother and child just having fun. That's like his dream, he wishes he could see it forever.

Why can't he? He loves seeing Zoro like this. He loves spending time with Zoro. He loves coming home to both Zoro and Megumi. Does he love Zoro? No that can't be it. He just wants to have someone willing to be his wife, to be silly with their child. To make home feel like home, a place he always wants to return to.

He clears his throat and had to suppress his laughter as he saw Zoro jump out if his skin. He turn to see Sanji leaning against the wall. Sanji enjoyed the blush that came on the other mans face. "Did we wake you?" Zoro asks a little sheepishly. He wouldn't want that to wake someone who works as hard as Sanji does. Sanji shakes his head.

"No. What time is it?" Sanji looks over to the clock above the couch.

"A little past seven." Zoro answers.

"You must be tired. Mommy said to leave you alone and sleep. We already ate breakfast."

"If you want I could re-heat what is left for you?" Zoro says walking to the kitchen. His blush less red but still there. Now just on his ears and cheeks.

"It was really good." Megumi says laying on the couch taking a break from all the dancing.

"Sure." Sanji says. He follows Zoro into the kitchen and watches as he works. Nothing special as he just puts the plate in the microwave and presses some buttons but still appreciated. He especially loved the way the blush on Zoro's cheeks never leaving.

He loves Zoro doesn't he? He knows love. He's made cheesy love poems about it. But this... this is on a whole new level. He wants Zoro, more than just as Megumi's mom, or roommate. He wants Zoro as a lover, as a partner. But he can't? Zoro's main focus is Megumi and nothing more but that might be one of the many reasons he loves Zoro right?


	46. Ready For A Surprise

Zoro stood there in front of the sink a smile on his face. The weeks have gone by and he's excited for tomorrow. He can't wait and is excited.

Sanji walks into the kitchen to see Zoro smiling. He knows why. He smiled at Zoro, he never knew before but Zoro is quite cute with his unfamiliar expressions. Did he always love Zoro or was it because he lives with him now and has the opportunity to see, to know him better than before?

Well whatever the answer is now he can't not love Zoro. The things he use to hate about the man are now less annoying. "Is it that exciting?" Sanji asks joining Zoro.

"She's always asked me about it but... I never could get the time to take her. I've always planned it but have never been able to get a day off. Even if we did we wouldn't have enough time to really enjoy it. That's why we didn't go anywhere far." Zoro says. That question wiped his smile right off. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You know. For taking the day off to take us and spent the day with us."

"She's my daughter too. Of course I want to spent her birthday with her. I'd be a pretty shitty dad if I skipped on her birthday." Sanji says.

"I know but for you to take us even though the restaurant is getting a lot of publicity recently, Zeff really needs you now."

"You should stop worrying about me and my job. If Zeff really needed me he would have refused. Besides that why are you so worried about my job? I should be asking you that? Is it really ok to be asking for a day off when you just started working?"

"She just gave me the day off when I answered her questions. She is really interested in Megumi for some reason."

"So we still going with the plan?" He asks. They finished with the last plate, making last swipes to make sure everything is clean.

"Yes. Why would it change?" Zoro ask with a head tilt.

"No reason just wondering." Sanji shrugs.

The air got quiet. "Well good night." Zoro says and hurries away. Things have been different. Sanji has been getting close to Zoro, at least he tries but Zoro is trying not to get to close to him. If he gets too close his feelings might develop even more. That would be a problem. What would happen to him if Sanji found someone? He doesn't think he could do it. He wouldn't be able to handle it. He hopes Megumi and him are out before then.

* * *

Sanji and Zoro both woke up before the crack of dawn. Zoro got Megumi's special outfit for her ready. Sanji made lunch for all of them. As Sanji put Megumi's outfit and their lunch in the car Zoro packed a backpack with sunscreen, hand sanitizer, and other necessities for a day out. It's perfect. Megumi is going to love her birthday surprise. He needs to wake her up first. He puts on the backpack and goes into her room. How does he wake her?

He could do it gently, or he could freak her out. Either way she'll be too tired to suspect anything so... "Megumi! Wake up or you'll be late to school!" Zoro shouts frantically going around Megumi's room, gathering her clothes. Megumi's eyes snap open wide as she gets up and starts dressing in what Zoro is throwing at her. Once done she rushes to brush her teeth and Zoro take her in his arms as he runs to the door. He grabs his shoes and Megumi's but the shoes that go with her outfit not what she wearing now. Sanji is at the door when he opens it.

Sanji sees Megumi resting her head on Zoro's shoulder. "She already fell asleep?" He asks.

"As soon as she rest her head. Let's go." Sanji nods. The plan is starting. This is exciting, she has no idea. Everyone knows too, they planned it together.

Zoro had been thinking about something but wouldn't tell him no matter what. Then he did, Sanji had asked Zoro what he plans to do for her birthday when they were alone. He wanted to do something special but her birthday is on a school day, Friday, and everyone wanted to celebrate with her. They could celebrate on her actual birthday but Sanji wanted to do something just them three. It's going to be the first time he's celebrating her birthday. They told the others and agreed. It's all of their first time celebrating a child's birthday. They gave Sanji his time to celebrate, they could celebrate the next day.

Zoro sat Megumi on her seat and buckled her up. Her head fell to the side. Zoro got in his seat and Sanji turned the car on. They headed to the restaurant first. Zeff wanted to say happy birthday but he wouldn't be able to come over for the party. They didn't want him to miss it so they thought they could have an early breakfast with him, since he's at the restaurant early they are just heading there. Sanji already called Zeff that they're on the way. By the time they get there breakfast should be ready.

When they get there Sanji parks in the back where the employees do too. This time Zoro wakes her up softly. He nudges her on her shoulder a couple times before she starts waking up. "Where?" She asks, her eyelids still heavy, her head not staying still long enough. She looks around. It's still a little dark out. The sun is just starting to peak.

"Papa Zeff wants to see you for your birthday. We are having breakfast with him at the restaurant." Zoro says. He moves his backpack around to be able to get out the car. Megumi takes a while to get out. Sanji and Zoro wait for her to close the door to the car. She then holds Zoro's hand yawning and rubbing her eye with her free hand.


	47. Zeff's Surprise Breakfast

Megumi wobbles as she walk hand in hand with Zoro, too tired to walk straight. Zoro notices this and just picks her up, at this rate she going fall over sleeping. She doesn't rest her head on his shoulder but her head is leaning against Zoro head. Her forehead resting on Zoro cheek.

"Papa Zeff?" Sanji open the door raising his curly brow at that.

"He wanted me to call him that. It was weird but he kept smacking my head till I called him that." Zoro explains with a sour face. It was weird calling someone that but it was kind of smacked in his head now. Zoro and Sanji walk in to the restaurant. They walk till they are in the seating area. They take a seat at the only table set and decorated.

"Well he's going all out." Sanji says looking at how the table is decorated. It's more fancy here than with the really rich customers.

"He must be excited. Unless you have other secret love children, this is his only grandchild's birthday, the first one he's celebrating." Zoro takes a seat and wakes Megumi. "Megumi do you not want to eat?" No reaction. "How about seeing papa Zeff, do you want to see what he made for your birthday breakfast." Still nothing. "How stubborn." Zoro frowns.

"She gets that from you." Sanji sits down next to Zoro.

"What do you mean?" Zoro turns glaring at Sanji who just smiles.

"In high school we were almost alway late to class after lunch because you wouldn't wake up from your post lunch nap. I always ended up having to wake you up." Zoro blushes, that's news to him. "It got worse near," Sanji stops as pieces fall into place. It got harder to wake him up near the end of their last school year, that's when he was pregnant and he realized it just now. Damn he's so glad hes is a muscle head and dodges his kicks to wake him up. He could have hurt Megumi without even realizing it.

"Cook?" Zoro calls waving his hand in front of Sanji. "Cook?" Sanji comes back to reality with Zoro's face close to his. Sanji blushes and back away.

"What?"

"You just stopped talking." Zoro says sitting back.

"It nothing." Sanji says. He was really close. Sanji's heart hammered against his ribs his face also getting a little warm.

* * *

"So that's his daughter? And is that his wife?" The cook asks looking through the peephole from the kitchen.

"No they aren't married but that is his daughter. She's really beautiful." Another cook says as she peeps with the other man.

"Man I can't believe I missed it. I wish that was during my shift." He says pouting. The woman next to him just laughs.

"To ba-" she starts.

"Get to work. Nothing gets done with all of you not doing what you're paid for." Zeff says looking at everyone with a glare.

"Can't blame them for being curious."

"Your curious too aren't you Patty?" Zeff smiles at the man.

"A little. It's hard to believe he's a father now." He says.

"Well you've met Zoro before. We cooked for him when he was pregnant with her." Zeff moves through the kitchen taking a small cake out of the freezer. Patty tries to remember. Then he remembers Zeff smiling more one day after feeding some random kid off the streets. At least he thought the kid was random. So it was Zoro who he fed that day, a pregnant Zoro. Zeff walks out of the kitchen into the seating area and the other chefs gathered at the double door that separates the seating area and the kitchen, even Patty gathered at the door. Zoro and Sanji saw Zeff walking towards them.

Zoro and Sanji have been trying to wake Megumi up and keep her awake. She just wouldn't stay awake so they let her rest a little more till Zeff walk through the door. They both woke her up this time and she lifted her head a little. "Papa Zeffs here with something for you." Zoro says soothingly.

"Grandpa Zeff?" She says rubbing her eye. Zoro rubs his nose against her cheek as she rub her eyes. Still tired but more awake than before.

"Don't you remember it's your birthday, and we are having your birthday breakfast with papa Zeff." Zoro whispers in her ear. After rubbing her eye a few times she stops. She remembers the whole morning. She turns her head to the side to see Sanji sitting next to her and then turns more to see Zeff holding a cake.

"Happy birthday!" Sanji, Zeff, and Zoro shout. Megumi's eyes widen and the smile that forms on her face is one of the biggest Zoro and Sanji have ever seen.

"For me?" Megumi asks.

Zoro laughs. "Who else? Is it someone else's birthday?" Zoro asks Megumi. She shakes her head.

"Then come on," Sanji moves over a chair and pats the seat he was just sitting on, "sit so we can eat." Sanji says. Megumi shuffles over with a grin. Zeff walks over and sets the cake down in front of Megumi who stares at it. It is a cake decorated in white frosting with three flowers in the top right corner, one is green, the other is yellow and the last one is blue. On a thin square piece of white chocolate says 'Happy Birthday Megumi' written in milk chocolate. Zeff puts in a candle in the shape of a five. Carefully he lights the candle. Zeff looks up to see Megumi smiling down at her cake, Zoro smiling down at Megumi and the cake then there's Sanji whose smiling at Zoro and Megumi but the look on his face when he's looking at Zoro is something he's never seen before. At least not on Sanji, he's seen that look when boyfriends look at the one they   
love.

"Alright, one, two and three.." Sanji counts and they begin to sing to her the birthday song. When they reach the end of the song Zeff pulls out a camera and starts taking pictures of Megumi and her parents. After she makes her wish and blows the candle out Zeff pulls out a cake cutter. He cuts out four pieces of cake and set them down. One for each person.

"Grandpa Zeff can I get some milk?" Megumi asks as she cuts into the cake.

"What about you two?" Zeff asks the other adults.

"Milk." Zoro says looking away from Megumi eating.

"Milk." Sanji says looking at Zoro.

"I'll be right back." Zeff says walking back to the kitchen. He watches as everyone ducks under the porthole. As he pushes the double door open he sees everyone running back to their positions. Zeff sighs. For those here on that day, they have seen and met Megumu but only got a glimpse at Zoro. For those that weren't here that day they got nothing. Zeff pours four glasses of milk and puts them on a tray. He walks out ignoring the glances he's receiving. They aren't going to give up. He puts a glass next to each person's plate. "It would seem we have curious eyes." Zeffs says. Zoro and Sanji look at the kitchen door to see them looking through the porthole.

Zoro smiles. Sanji blushes. "What are they so curious about?" Zoro asks.

"Us." Zeff says.

"What? What about us?"

"Just curious, I never... talk about myself or my... personal life."

"So... they want to see Megumi?" Zoro asks thinking about it. Zeff laughs. Yeah Megumi is apart of it but the fact Zoro doesn't consider himself apart of Sanji's personal life is hilarious to him, especially with the way he knows Sanji feels about Zoro. "If they're so curious then let them come out." Zoro says cutting the cake into a small piece.

Zeff snickers. "I'll tell them." He goes back to tell them. Sanji looks over at Zoro.

"Not eating?" Sanji asks.

"Just wondering if it's too sweet or not." Zoro says looking down at his cake.

"It's not to sweet. At least not to me." Sanji says looking at his piece of cake, he's fine with sweet things though so it doesn't effect him as much.

"Ish rrery goo." Megumi says with her mouth full. She looks up and smiles at Zoro. Zoro smiles, he reaches over and grabs the napkin, he sets it on her lap. Zoro takes the small bite out of his piece of cake. His eyes widen. It's not sweet, at least not that he could tell.

"You're right it is good." Zoro smiles at Sanji and Megumi.

"O-M-G!! You're so cute." One chef says grabbing Megumi's face and looking at her. With Megumi's cheeks full of cake she look at the chef, confused on what's going on.

"She has Sanji's eyes." One man says looking at Megumi's eyes and then Sanji's one eye.

"And her hair is so pretty." One girl reaches forward and pets her hair.

"I can't believe you have a daughter." One chef nudges Sanji with his elbow. Sanji sat there blushing. He took a quick peek at Zoro who sat there eating the cake, acting like this is not his business.

"And what's your name?" A chef asks. They all turn to Zoro who had just shoved a big piece of cake in his mouth. He looks up to find faces looking at him. Sanji laughs a little at Zoro shocked face.

"M-me?" Zoro asks after swallowing.

"Yeah." Everyone nods.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Zoro asks, even though he was already asked a question, never was good with the spotlight. He was nervous, not sounding confident but doing his best not to sound scarred.

"Your name?"

"Roronoa Zoro." He answers.

"You're Megumi's mom right?"

"I gave birth to her, yes."

"How did you meet Sanji?"

"We knew each other since middle school."

"Middle school?"

"That long! You've known each other since then?"

"Were you guys dating when you got pregnant?"

"Ah... no. We weren't dating." Zoro says shaking his head while looking down at his lap. The other chefs look at each other then back at Zoro. He seemed a little uncomfortable. Sanji opens his mouth to say something but someone beat him to it.

"Then what happened?"

"We were at a party. It was the last of our senior year."

"Oh." Everyone got it. He put his head down. He didn't want to look at their gazes, he knows it to well, he's gotten those a lot.


	48. Second Surprise

The others didn't stop their questions. Soon the cake was finished as it was time for them to leave.

"I don't want to go to school just yet. Can't I stay with grandpa Zeff for my birthday?" Megumi asks giving her best puppy eyes she can muster. Sanji really wanted to let her, the same thing with everyone else. Her face made everyone, Sanji included, want to give her the world. Zoro just stood there, towering over her with a neutral expression. That doesn't work on him.

"Nope." Zoro picks her up and heads to the car with Sanji. He sits her down in her seat and buckles her up and she sat there arms crossed against her chest. He sits in the passenger seat and gets buckled. He looks over to see Sanji all set and ready. He nods and Sanji starts the car.

On the road for a while, Sanji looks at the rear view mirror to see Megumi still pouting. Sanji looks over at Zoro who also seems to be down, upset since they first asked the questions. "She's still upset." Sanji whispers to Zoro, not looking away from the road.

"Once she sees where we're going she'll feel better." Zoro whispers back. Sanji takes a quick glance at Zoro then back at the road.

"What about you? You seem upset."

"It's noth-"

"Zoro," Sanji growls between his clenched teeth. The car stops at a red light and he looks over at Zoro. "What have we decided, we've talked about this. Please talk to me Zoro," Sanji pleads and the look on his face makes Zoro's heart hurt. Zoro looks away, out the window, one hand holding on to his bicep. They did talk about it. If he were to tell Sanji how would he react? But it's no good to hide it either. Zoro closes his eyes.

"You should know I don't like it when people pity me. I've gotten enough of that as a child. It brings back unpleasant memories." Sanji takes a peak and looks forward as he drives, the light had turned green.

"Would you answer if I asked what type of unpleasant memories you're talking about?" He was curious but if they were unpleasant, so much so that _Zoro_ hated it then it really must be bad. He knew about that and would want Zoro to relive it to tell him.

"Everyone at school would look at me like I'm pitiful because I didn't have parents, or the others kids that got adopted. The others kids were a bunch of assholes, as much as some of the caretakers, always pretending to be happy and loving but when they think no one's looking they are actually a bunch if fakers. Tellings us, the ones who haven't gotten adopted, telling _me_ that 'no one would ever love a weirdo with green hair.' It just got worse when I turned thirteen. That's when I started caring less what others think." Sanji felt bad. That sounds horrible. Sanji got Zeff to adopt him but Zoro was left alone.

"That's around the time you met Luffy right?"

"Yeah." Zoro smiles remembering the day Luffy walked into the detention room where he was. He thought talking about his past would make him feel depressed, hes sad but he's not depressed. It's actually nice to reminisce about the past. It's not all bad. Plus he has Megumi. He turns his head to look back at Megumi, she has stop sulking and is looking out the window confused. Zoro smiles. She seems to have notices they aren't going to school.

"Where are we going? This is not the way to school." She says shaking her head.

"You'll know when we get there." Zoro says.

"It's your birthday surprise." Sanji says. He's really excited to see Megumi's reaction. They both are.

"I thought we were going to have a birthday party with everyone?" Megumi says.

"Thats tomorrow. Today is going to be with just us." Zoro explains. Sanji and Zoro looked at each other and smiled. Both of their heart beat faster. Sanji focused on the road and so did Zoro. A blush on their cheeks.

The car ride is quiet so Megumi could guess where they are going. It's going to be Sanji's first time going somewhere with Megumi. Taking her out the city. He didn't think he would be able to take her out. When he missed out on going to the aquarium with them he didn't think he would get a chance again.

As they got closer they could see the outline of an amusement park. Megumi was bouncing in her seat. When Sanji pulled in to the parking lot Megumi start jumping on her seat.

"Disney World! Mommy we're at disney world! We're here!" She says smiling and throwing her hands in the air.

"How about you change before we go in." Zoro says. Megumi looks down at her clothes to see she's wearing a blue and yellow striped short sleeve shirt with jeans her socks are red with no shoes on.

"Yes, please."

"Then wait till we find a parking spot. You get to wear the special outfit you've been wanting to wear."

"Really?" Megumi ask. She looks around. "Where are my shoes?"

"I have them. I'll give them to you when you change."

After searching the finally find a parking space in a good area. It's not too far from the entrance but it's not too close. When Sanji turned off the ignition Zoro turned to hand Megumi the outfit. She unbuckled her seat belt and took the clothes. As she changed Zoro got her shoes and Sanji just waited for them to finish. Zoro set her shoes aside while he check his back pack to see if he has everything. He's got sunblock, their lunches, his wallet, keys, and the tickets. He also has a first aid kit just in case. "Mommy, I need help." Megumi says. Zoro turns to see Megumi having trouble with the pants, or stockings in this case. Zoro moves so that he can reach over into the back seats. Zoro helps her while Sanji avoids turning his head slightly to the right. He could see from his peripheral vision that Zoro's ass is right there.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" Zoro asks as he reaches for her shoes. He feels around until he touches her shoes. He grabs them and gives them to her. He then sits back and looks at Sanji whose facing out the window with blush on his cheeks. "Where's the hair things."

"Should be behind my seat." Sanji points behind himself with his thumb. Zoro leans toward to see the small case with hair supplies in it.

"I want my hair in a bun. Make it look like mouse ears." Megumi says with her hands on her head to show Zoro what she means. Zoro nods with his smile on.

"Ok." Zoro moves to the back seat and Megumi moves to be in between Zoro's leg. Zoro opens the case and grabs the hair brush.

"How long are we staying?" She asks.

"Until the park closes." Zoro says splitting her hair apart, straight down the middle.

"Really?"

"Yup. This way we can enjoy all the rides we can." Sanji says.

"How about food?"

"We packed our own lunch." Sanji tells her.

"So I can't get food from the restaurants?"

"Well what do you want more, food or toys?" Zoro asks.

"Toys!" Megumi shouts. Sanji smiles.

"All done. Sanji pass me my backpack." Zoro puts away the brush and closes the case, setting it down on the floor again. Sanji reaches over the backpack and hands it over to Zoro. With his backpack Zoro opens the door and steps out. Megumi follows, when she stands behind Zoro he closes the door. He turns to Megumi whose smiling up at him. He takes his phone out and starts taking pictures of her.

She is wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a gold outline of Mickey's silhouette with the Disney castle inside, also in gold, in the middle of the shirt. She has red shorts with golden buttons, like the shorts Mickey wears. Underneath those is the black stocking she had trouble putting on. And lastly her yellow-brown timberland boots.

"Nami would be mad if i didn't sent her a picture." Sanji says as he sends her a picture of Megumi.

"Zeff would be mad if he didn't get picture." Zoro says sending Zeff a picture of Megumi. Sanji pauses. If anyone deserves this picture it would Zeff. But it felt weird to sent pictures to his adopted father, the way they work has never included sending pictures to each other. Zeff and Sanji's relationship is unusual but it works for them even if they aren't the best of buds. Zoro puts his phone away and puts the backpack on. "Lets get inside." Zoro holds his hand out for Megumi to hold. Zoro starts walking... in the wrong direction.

Sanji takes the initiative. He'll have to watch both of them. He takes Zoro's hand and leads them to the front gate, to busy thinking about watching them so they don't get lost that he didn't notices Zoro's whole face turn pink.


	49. Disney World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I haven't been to Disney World so I don't know the exact layout of where everything is. This is my version of it and there might be rides or places that don't exist.

There they stood in front of the big fountain with the statues. Megumi looks around with stars in her eyes. Zoro looked around never having been in an amusement park before. Sanji look at Zoro. No wonder he was kind of the way he is. Growing up with loving parents to have them die and end up in a place full of other parentless children, to be in place where the adults and others tell him names and tell him he'll never be loved wish is bull because here he is with a daughter that loves him and Sanji who loves him. He doesn't know the last part though.

"This is amazing. So many rides. Oh what's this?" Megumi's attention is immediately taken by a small statue of a man in a turtleneck shirt.

"Hold up. Don't wonder to far off." Zoro says grabbing her hand letting her drag him to the statue. Sanji slowly catches up. Megumi looks down at the plaque and up at Zoro. "What does it say?"

"You could read too." Zoro says taking his backpack off and rummages through it.

"I know it say 'in the' blank blank 'of Steve Jobs' who ever that is and there are two big numbers at the bottom." Megumi says touching it. Zoro pulls out a tube of sunscreen and puts some on his hand. He rubs his hands together then puts hands up.

"Look at me." Zoro says and she does. He takes a quick glance at the plaque then back at her. He rubs the sunscreen on her face. "It says 'in the loving memory of Steve Job's" Zoro says. He looks back after putting sunscreen on her face. "Those big numbers is the year he was born and the day he died. From 1955 to 2011."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know but he must be important if they gave him a statue." Zoro says putting sunscreen on his face and arms.

"You don't know who Steve jobs is?" Sanji shouts shocked. He was enjoying watching Zoro put sunscreen on their daughter. If everyone from high school could see Demon Roronoa Zoro fuss over putting sunscreen on his kid. Zoro shakes his head.

"He's important right?"

"Give me your phone." Sanji commands as he puts his hand out. Zoro reaches in his back pocket for his phone, setting the phone on Sanji's palm. Sanji looks at it. It a very "cheep phone." Sanji says out loud. Zoro frowns and snatches his phone back from Sanji.

"It works just fine. I don't need something so fancy." Zoro says putting the phone back in his back pocket. Sanji just nods. Yup, that's Zoro, he doesn't care for much of the details. Sanji takes his phone out.

"See this?" He asks. Shaking the latest IPhone in front of their faces.

"Yeah its your phone so what?" Sanji just states at them especially when Megumi raises her eyebrow just like Zoro.

"Someone had invent this right? Who do you think did it?" He asks putting it back.

Zoro thinks. What does that have to do with the statue? Sanji couldn't stop the smile on his face as he watch Megumi and Zoro think real hard about this. How adorable Megumi looks. Sanji looks over at Zoro whose eyes widen. Zoro slowly moves his hand to point at the statue. "He did." Zoro says.

"Yes. And because of that he created a whole company making technological items like phones, computers, tablets, watches."

"Watches?" Zoro asks. Why are watches technological. They only have one function: to tell time.

"Yes."

"He's the one that makes the tablet at our school?" Megumi asks. "With the picture of an apple on the back?" Sanji nods. Megumi looks over at the statue in a whole knee light. Zoro's mind didn't change must have been focused on the fact that they upgraded watches.

"Come on let's go. We have a whole day ahead of us. Where should we go first?" Zoro takes Megumi's hand and starts walking. Sanji catches up and stands on the other side of Megumi. Sanji walks with them till he realizes something. He looks at Zoro then Megumi to see them looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Sanji asks worried about the answer.

"A map of the park." He was right. Looks like he need to be the leader of this group.

"Its over here." Sanji says pointing to the big board with a map on it a few feet away from them.

"All right where should we go first?" Zoro looks at the map and Sanji swears he saw Zoro's eye spin.

"Somewhere fun." Megumi says jumping up.

"I'm pretty sure this whole place is fun. If how about this. Toy Story." Zoro says pointing to the section with Toy Story.

"Mhm, something more fun?"

"They have a princess corner." Sanji says pointing a section with a big crown on it.

"Something more fun." Sanji and Zoro look at each other then back at the map. This place had everything. From princess to a safari zone.

"How about the Pirates of the Caribbean ride." Zoro points to a small section with a skull on it.

"Yes let's do that!" She jumps in the air with her hand up too.

"Thought that would get you excited. It's next to Halloweentown and Wonderland." Zoro points. Sanji leans over to see 'cause no way Zoro would remember exactly. He follows the trail till he reaches the entrance where in big bold letter it says 'here you are.' "Looks like we go right." Zoro says but is looking straight.

"No! We are here." Sanji says pointing to where they are. Megumi stares at it since its eye level. He trails his figures up the path to the ride. "We have to go left then straight up."

"You are reading the map wrong." Zoro says and Sanji just chuckles at that.

"I'm reading the map wrong?" He repeats. "Something must have damaged your head. Look at the map. We are here. It says in big bold letters. We are trying to get here," he points to the skull. "That's to our left."

"I know how to read a map." Zoro says defensively.

"In another dimension maybe."

"Do you guys need a map?" The both turn frowning at the poor worker who flinches as she saw the look on both their faces. Both frown smooth out when they see her.

"Yes please." Sanji says holding his hand put. She sets a map down and sees his wrist band.

"Oh, today is someone's birthday. Well if you show your wrist band to any worker at a food stall or shop you get 25 -50% of your purchase."

"Lucky. Hear that Megumi?" Zoro smiles as he looks down to see the empty spot. This was where she was standing right? He turns his head looking around to try and find her. "Megumi!" Zoro shouts. Sanji turns from looking at his wrist to see Zoro looking frantically around. "Megumi!" He shout again. Sanji looks around to see that Megumi is not around.

Did everything just go black?


	50. Missing Megumi

As Sanji and Zoro called for Megumi the worker calmed them down a bit so she could walk them to a small announcement box. Zoro was pacing back and forth looking like he was going to kill something and Sanji was a little more level headed but equally as worried. "What is her name?"

"Full name?" Sanji asks. Does that include his too. The man nods. He turns to Zoro and they catch eyes.

"Megumi Vinsmoke-Roronoa." Zoro says coming closer.

"Can you please describe what she looks like. What shes wearing?" He asks as he types it down.

"Uhh... She has his hair my eye color-" Sanji starts describing but is interrupted by Zoro.

"We took her picture this morning." Zoro says as he reaches for his phone with shaky hands. He unlocks the phone and goes to his picture gallery and click on the most recent one. There she is smiling in her outfit and her hair is up. Right before they walked in to the park. He shows the man the picture and the man takes his phone.

"I'm going to need to borrow this for a moment." He says and Zoro nods. The man slides with the chair somewhere further back. Zoro walks out to sit on the bench outside. Zoro puts his face in his hands. This can't be happening. What will he do if they don't find her? This is a big place. Sanji waits a moment before following Zoro out. He's thumbing his leg them he start hyperventilating.

"Zoro!" Sanji calls worried. "You need to calm down. Don't worry we'll find her. They'll find her." Sanji rubs Zoro back.

"We have to get her back. I don't know what I would do without her." Zoro says looking at Sanji who has knelt down in front of him. Tears threaten to come out.

"I know and we will." Sanji says pulling Zoro into a hug. Sanji feels Zoro wrap his arms Sanji hugging him back, the marimos face on Sanji's shoulder. His heart races but he doesn't have time to think about it as he feels Zoro body start to tremble. "Zoro?" Sanji calls. Zoro looks at Sanji as his tears fall. Sanji blushes. He's never seen Zoro cry before. He reaches up to wipe those tears away. "Hey, it's going to be ok. We'll get her back." Sanji stands up pulling Zoro up with him. Zoro just cries more. Sanji puts his hand on the back of Zoro's head pushing him on the crook of his shoulder for him to cry on. He wraps his other hand around his waist, pulling him close. Zoro held on to Sanji with one hand on his chest and the other gripping onto his jacket on the waist.

Zoro didn't think this would affect as much as it had but this has never happened before. He's never lost Megumi, he always makes sure he's holding onto her hand. Why was this different? Zoro felt Sanji bring him closer.

That's right Sanji is with him. He let his guard down. And it's not just now, even in high school he would let his guard down around him. Why they always seem to fight each other. Why he's in love with him.

Sanji reaches into his pockets to get his handkerchief, he usually only uses it on woman but Zoro is the exemption to the rule.

"Sanji?" A smooth voice calls him. He looks up and to the side to see the familiar sky blue hair put up into a signature ponytail. He sees the look of surprise on her features and it's understandable. Why's he hugging a man? The infamous womanizer Sanji, hugging a man of all people.

"Vivi, what are you doing here?" The chef asks.

"I should be asking the same. But to answer your question, I've come to relax a little and have fun. That and I want to see if the park holds up a little."

"Holds up to what?" Sanji asks trying to get Zoro to unlatch him so he can give the marimo the handkerchief to wipe his eyes.

"The fun I had as a child. But why are you here?" She asks coming closer. Zoro finally lets him go a little.

"Here." He says down at Zoro. Zoro takes the cloth and starts wiping the tears. Vivo is shocked.

"Zoro?!" She calls his name. Zoro is shocked she's there and Sanji is shocked because she's never called him his name before, only his nickname: Mr. Bushido.

"We came here with o-" Sanji starts but is interrupted the the PA system.

"To all park guests and employees. I hate to announce that there is a missing child that goes by the name of Megumi Vinsmoke-Roronoa. She is five years old starting today. Here is a picture." The man says and on all the devices around the park the picture of Megumi is put up. "For those who haven't seen she has green hair and blue eyes. A black Mickey Mouse shirt. Red shorts. Black leggings and timberland boots. Please look out for her. Her parents are extremely worried." That's ends the announcement but make Zoro start crying again holding back onto Sanji.

"See now we'll definitely get her back." Sanji reassures Zoro.

"You have a daughter? How? When?" Vivi asks. She's gone to the restaurant multiple times due to the fact that she is from a rich family and works for the government. He's never mentioned this before. "And when did Zoro come back? Nami never mentioned this before." She says looking down to think.

"Nami? You talk to her?" Sanji asks.

"Yes," she says with a smile. "When we have the time." She looks at Zoro then back at Sanji. "So, Megumi? When?" She looks hurt that she didn't know. Zoro had finally stopped crying and started to sniffle as he wipe his tears. His hand still clenched onto Sanji's jacket but now clenched on his lower back.

Sanji looks at Zoro. Were his eyelashes always that long? He looks back at Vivi. "I learned about her just this year. But Zoro gave birth to her so asking him will be better." Sanji explains.

"Zoro?" She asks tapping him on the shoulder. He visibly jumps and turns to her. His eyes widen.

"Vivi?" He looks around to make sure they are in fact at the park. "It's been a long time." Zoro says with a smile. Vivi is taken back. Zoro never really smiled back then.

"I'm shocked. I didn't know you were, I didn't know about... can I ask?" Vivi asks.

"I'm a carrier." That's all Zoro said and Vivi just nodded.

"But how? I thought..." She looked between Sanji and Zoro. How close the are with each other now than before. "You hated each other?" She says but its drowned out.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They turn to see Megumi running towards them. Zoro let's go of Sanji and they both run to hug her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking a break for a while. On Wattpad when I first started I had posted The Gift Of Happiness And Sorrow but I had posted two other stories on a whim. I now regret that. I'm not one but invested in those stories now like I was in the beginning. But I published them but haven't updated them in a while. A week or two ago I sat down a finished writing one, now I want to sit down and finish the one so I don't have to think about it. Plus I would like to take a break, since I started on this site I've posted at least 149 chapters. From Gift Of Happiness And Sorrow with 29 chapter, plus Be Mine with 70 chapters and with this of now 50 chapters. I've been posting a lot. This will also be a good change to get a head.


	51. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not back!!! I'm just posting this as an update on where I stand. I'm still working on something else. Like I said in the last chapter. I had posted two stories when I started and stopped updating them to focus on one story at a time. Well now I want to finish it so I don't feel guilty. I don't want to those writers that start a story and never finish it so I'm going to finish it but it's a lot harder than I thought it was. But I'm getting there, slowly but surely. I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten you all that have left kudos.

Zoro takes Megumi's face in his hands and kisses her repeatedly before pulling her into a hug and Sanji hugs her from behind, opposite of Zoro. "I was so worried." Zoro says on the verge of crying again.

"I'm so glad they found you." Sanji says kissing the top of her head.

"Sorry to bother the reunion but just to make sure we need to check your wristband. You know." A worker says with a tablet in his hands.

"Oh right sure." Sanji says and Zoro nods. The pull out their wrist and so does Megumi to show them their wrist bands. At the front gate they hand both parents sign their wrist bands and they both signed Megumi's. The signature matches. The worker nods and goes back inside.

"You're here," Zoro says smiling.

"Where were you?" Sanji asks.

"I saw someone with a pirate hat and wanted to know where they got it from but I lost them and you. I tried looking for you both but everything kept moving." Megumi says pouting, stomping her foot on the ground. Sanji laughs. Like mother like daughter.

"We're just glad you're here." Sanji says.

"We've got to be more careful with you." Zoro say looking at her.

"So this is Megumi." Vivi points out coming closer to get a look. She is beautiful. She's got thick black lashes. Her eyes are like the ocean just like Sanji. Her hair and skin are like Zoros, green hair with a slight tan. Since she's never seen Sanji and Zoro when they were little so she doesnt know who she looks like. Megumi back up into Sanji.

"Yes this is Megumi. Today's her birthday so we came to celebrate." Sanji explains.

"Go on and say hi. She's our friend." Zoro whispers to Megumi as he pats her back encouraging her to step forward and say hi.

"H-hi." She stutters with a shy wave of her hand. Vivi smiles at her.

"Hello. I'm Vivi I went to school with your parents." Vivi says softly to not scare her more. Megumi perks up at this.

"School? With Mommy and Daddy?" She asks curiously. Vivi nods. Megumi's face lights with a smile. "Then you were with aunty Nami and Robin kicking the mean guys from schools butts. Big brother Luffy said he's been in a lot of fights with mommy and daddy, Usopp, Franky, Chopper, and Brook."

"Yes, but when I joined in it was just Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji. Chopper joined a little after but I left before Robin joined." Vivo says. Sanji and Zoro sit down on the bench. Zoro takes a deep breath, he thought his heart would stop. Sanji looks at Zoro. They haven't even gotten on a ride yet and they are already tired.

"Told you we would get her." Sanji says rubbing Zoro's back.

"You were just being optimistic." Zoro says.

"Well I knew she would be fine. She is our daughter." Sanji says and without thinking he reaches up to Zoro's head, whose hair is surprisingly soft, pulls him close and kisses him on the cheek then the Forehead. Zoro pulls away from him holding his cheek. His whole face turns red as a strawberry. Well that's a face he wouldn't mind seeing again. Then he remembered what he just did and his face turned equally as red. Zoro stood up covering his face.

"We should get going. We've got all day but we're wasting time sitting here." Zoro says. He puts his backpack on and steps to Megumi. "We should start heading over to the pirates ride." Zoro says. With that Megumi jumps up.

"Yay!!! Finally!" Zoro smiles forgetting already what Sanji had done. Sanji gets up after, standing next to Zoro. Vivi stands up looking at both Sanji and Zoro.

"Is it alright if I join you guys?" Sanji and Zoro look at each other before back at Vivi.

"I don't mind but," Sanji looks down at Megumi then over at Zoro, "it's Megumi's birthday today and we came here to celebrate."

"Oh! I'm sorry. You want to spent it with just the three of you. I understand." Vivi says sounding sad.

"Well if you want to come you can." Sanji says. Zoro just smiles at her and she's shocked for a few seconds before joining. She's never seen Zoro smile, he wasn't one to smile, at all.

They all head over to the pirate ride. Megumi vibrates with excitement the whole way there. Even as they waited in line she couldn't stand still. "She's very excited." Vivi points out smiling at how happy she seems.

Zoro stretches, bending over to stretch his legs. Vivi catches Sanji checking Zoro out. She smiles at how different he is acting from when she knew back then. It's a little funny he thinks he's hiding it. "She's been watching a tv show called The Pirate Princess."

"Pirate Princess?" Vivi questions. She looks at Sanji but he's too busy looking at something else. She looks at Zoro as he stands up.

"It's a kids show. It's not what I expected of a kid show." Zoro explains.

"What do you mean?" Vivi asks. They all take a step forward.

"It's really deep. There's a plot and lessons. The action is realistic."

"What's it about?"

"A princess is run out of her kingdom but she's wanted by the bad guy so she becomes a pirate, and starts her own pirate crew." Sanji says clueing in on the conversation.

"She slowly changes the way others think because even though shes a pirate shes not like the others. She doesn't pillage she helps." Zoro finishes the explanation.

"So that's why she's so excited." Zoro and Sanji nod at the same time. "It sounds like an interesting show."

"It is. Zoro watches is with the same intensity as Megumi." Sanji says covering his smile as he points it's at Zoro. Zoro's face goes red as his eyes widen. He then looks at Sanji with a frown.

"You ask me to pause it when you have to go to the bathroom or cook dinner. How about the time you needed to answer your phone so you paused it. Me and Megumi waited almost two hours for you to finish." This time it was Sanji's turn to be wide eyed and blushing. Vivi just smiles at them. She just shakes her head, they are still them, what are you going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that I'm not back yet. And when I am I will be only posting once a week, always on Friday unless i'm in a good mood. Just let me do this so I can have a clear conscious in the future.


	52. Friends And Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter

Ride after ride, with talking in between. Megumi had to say this is one of the best birthdays she has had but she only remembers one. Being too young to remember the more previous ones. She loves Zoro but this has been her wish for a long time. To have it finally come true makes her feel like a princess.

Zoro and Vivi stood out near the exit to a rollercoaster ride age appropriate for Megumi. Sanji joined the ride with her. Zoro sat down taking a break from all the walking to drink some water. Vivi took a seat next him. "I know it's none of my business but is there a reason why you didn't tell anyone? Do the others know?" Vivi asks. She shifted her feet, fidgeting with her hands. She is nervous. Zoro doesn't know why though.

"Everyone knows. About Megumi and why I didn't tell them when I first learned I was pregnant with her." Zoro says. Vivi is quiet, it's a little weird to hear Zoro say 'when i was pregnant,' it doesn't really suit his image. He also said it so nonchalantly.

"Can I ask why? I've kept I touch with everyone after graduation and they were all worried about you. I would always get Nami asking me if I've seen you. I've also looked for you in my spare time." She adds.

"I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to disrupt their goal, their dreams with my problem."

"Did you really think they would have thought of you as a disturbance when their friend needed help?"

"I know they would have dropped their studying to help me and that's why I didn't tell them. They needed to focus, I would have been in the way of that." Vivi nods. She knew why he did it. She could understand. She's never met a unique circle of friends like that group. They are all extremely loyal.

"What do you do now? You wanted to be a cop right?"

"I work at a bookstore."

"Book store!!" Vivi shouts. "That doesn't suit your character at all."

"It's just a part time job while I complete my training."

"How long have you been working at the bookstore?" It didn't sound like he has been working there long.

"A month or so." Zoro says counting his fingers.

"That's not long. What did you do before?"

"Thats a secret but I'm sure if you ask Nami she'll tell you." Zoro drinks some more from his water bottle. Vivi just blushes and looks away. She spots a ride and smiles getting an idea.

"Come on." She jump off the bench standing up. She grabs Zoro's hand and pulls him. "Let's get on a rollercoaster ourselves." Zoro allows her to drag him. 

As they waited in line Zoro looked at the place. He notice that only adults are in the line. He looked at the ride ahead of him. It's really high, higher than the rides Megumi and him have been on. Before he knew it, they made it to the front of the line and are waiting their turn. Zoro had a bad feeling but didn't know why. "This is going to be exciting. I love rollercoasters." Vivi says smiling. Zoro smiles along with her. Oh, he should text Sanji where they are. He takes his phone out and tells Sanji that they went on a ride themselves. Even sent the name. But he couldn't help the bad feeling in his gut.

"If you would please put the things like your phone and glasses in a safe place." The worker says to them.

"You can put your phone in my backpack." Zoro tells Vivi. She takes her phone out and puts it in his backpack while he does the same thing. Once zipped up he hands the pack pack to the worker to hold onto while they are lead to the seats. Vivi drags him to the front. And when they are buckled the bad feeling in his gut got worse. Why could he be feeling like this. He looked over to Vivi vibrating in anticipation on what's to come. He looks forward to see they made it to the top of the first hill. That when he realized why he's been getting the bad feeling. "Uh-oh!!" Zoro shouts at the top of his lungs as they shoot toward.

Sanji walks out the exit while holding Megumi's hand in his. He looks around not finding Zoro and Vivi. He takes his phone out to check the time and sees he's got a message from Zoro.

"Wheres Mommy? And Vivi?" Megumi looks around. Sanji grabs her hands and points to the ride near them.

"They're riding that. Why don't we wait for them?" Sanji smiles.

"We'll surprise them." Megumi says pulling Sanji but Sanji pulls her, she started going the wrong way. They move around to stand near the exit and wait not long for people to come out.

With Megumi's hand in his, the father daughter duo look for the other two. Megumi sticks her hand out and point to a figure with blue hair. "Vivi! I see Vivi there!" She shouts jumping up and down. Sanji follows where she's pointing to see Vivi looking distressed? After the crowd disperses he sees that she helping Zoro whose face looks as green as his hair. Vivi reassures him as he keeps a hand over his mouth. She helps Zoro to a trash can where he lets it all out. Megumi and Sanji rush over.

"What's wrong?" He asks, worry evident on his face. Vivi gives him a small grin with her eyebrows furrowed up.

"Its my fault. I didnt know he couldn't handle it." Vivi says rubbing Zoro's back.

"Let's get you some water." Sanji says going in on rubbing Zoro's back. He looks around to see if he can find a vendor selling water or something. He looks down at Megumi to see she's patting Zoro leg softly with a worried expression. That's when he notices a small area where kids are playing and there seem to be some vendors there. "Over there." Sanji points to the place he's thinking of. He looks at Vivi giving him a nod.

"Can you walk better now?" Vivi asks. Zoro has stopped throwing up but is now breathing heavily. He nods. He shakingly stands up straight. They help him walk to one of the many empty benches surrounding the area. Vivi continued to rub Zoro's back soothing him.

Megumi sees the playground and her eyes lights up. "Can I go play?" She asks pointing, eyes looking at Zoro then back at the playground. She was pouncing on the heel of the her feet.

"Yes but you know the rules." Zoro says. Megumi nods. "What are they?"

"Don't be mean. Help if I see someone who needs it. Don't go with strangers. And have fun." She says with a smile. Zoro smiles and nods his head. Megumi runs to join the other kids. Zoro sits back on the bench to controlling his breathing. Vivi looks at Zoro guilty.

"I'm really sorry. Really, really, really, sorry. I didn't know you would react this way to the rollercoaster ride." Vivi apologized. She sounded bad about it too. Zoro chuckled causing her to pause and Sanji slowed down with a cold water bottle in his hand.

"Its alright. Its not your fault. I didn't know, I've never been on a rollercoaster before." Zoro says with a smile. Vivi stared wide eyed.

"Your parents never took you. Or school trips?" Vivi asked innocently. Sanji cringed. Zoro just smiles, Vivi felt bad because the smile is a sad one.

"I was orphaned back when I was six or so, so I never went on family trips. And since school trips cost money I never went." She gasped, cover her mouth with her hand. She shakes her head.

"I didn't know."

"No one knew." Zoro says.

"Can I ask, about Megumi? Who help?"

"It was mostly me. I did have an old co-workers help me."

"You're very strong Zoro." Vivi says and Sanji nods, agreeing to it. He makes his presence known.

* * *

The three sat in silence in the car heading back home. The sun long gone. Zoro leaned against the window of the car. Both Sanji and Zoro are tired. Megumi was a ball of energy the whole time. Zoro never experienced a theme park before so it was a new experience. Sanji tasked himself with watching Megumi and Zoro. Vivi helped but only a little, she was busy acting like a child and playing with Megumi. He's not complaining, it was nice to see Zoro having fun and Megumi releasing all of her kid energy.

"Mommy can we go back someday?" Megumi asks smiling with a Baymax stuffed plush in her lap. A head band on her head with mickey ears and a purple polka dotted bow in between. She had a lot of stuffed plushies of different lovable characters next to her. Zoro didn't answer back. She tilted her head to the side in the middle to try to look at Zoro. "Mommy?" She calls. Sanji takes a quick glance at Zoro to see his eyes closed.

"I think mommy fell asleep." Sanji says.

"Oh?" Megumi sits correctly. Megumi hums as she thinks a little. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" Sanji smiles already knowing what she might ask.

"Do you think we will be able to go back one day?"

"I'm sure we can. Maybe next year?" Sanji suggests.

"Do you love Mommy?" She asks out of the blew. Sanji almost swerved of the road. "Mommy said you both don't love each other but you both don't hate each other. Vivi said that you both love each other very much so I'm confused." Megumi explains.

Vivi told her that? Did she see something that he couldn't? Sanji glances at Zoro quickly and smiles. He knows he has feelings for Zoro and would like to pursue his feelings for Zoro but he's unsure on where Zoro is on dating each other.

If he doesn't know then it's best to ask.

* * *

Sanji parks his car in his spot. Megumi still wide awake while Zoro is out like a light. He sits quietly thinking about how to do this. "Alright Megumi. You can take one plush." He says turning the ignition off. He gets out and goes to Megumi's side of the car. He opens the door as she unbuckled the seat belt. She bent down to get the Baymax plush that fell. As soon as she steps next to Sanji he closes the door. He opens the door for Zoro. He reaches over to unbuckle the seatbelt. His actions are slow so he doesn't wake him up.

"Sanji!" He hears his name being called. Sanji turns around searching for the person who called him. "Sanji, you are home late." Sanji turns to see Granny Cindy walking to him with her big german shepherd on his leash. Megumi stares at her curiously.

"Yes, I was out with my daughter and..." Sanji stared down at Zoro. How does he introduce Zoro. Yes, he's the mother of his child but he's more, even if Zoro doesn't know. To Zoro he's just Megumi's father. "Its her birthday today so we went out." Granny Cindy turns to see Megumi staring up at her.

"Wow she has your eyes. Very beautiful." She continues to comment. Sanji takes a breath getting ready to carry Zoro like a bride. He lifts him up, and is shocked to feel that he's actually light. With all that muscle he thought he would be heavy. With his foot he closes the door.

The dog seems to have taken a liking to Megumi. He seems lick her cheek over and over. In the elevator she asks questions that Megumi answers honestly. Sanji answers honestly too.

Sanji and Megumi see Cindy go into her apartment with her dog, Riley. Megumi helps Sanji open the door and when the door closes Sanji sends Megumi to change into pajamas as brush her teeth go to bed while he gets Zoro into bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not done but because I'm not finished yet with the other fanfic I feel bad about not updating but I want to focus on fanfic at a time but having this unfinished one bothers me so I just want to get it over with. So I'm updating this as a way to update you guys.


	53. The Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji get ready for Megumi's birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOOM BABY  
> I"M BACK!!!! I finally finished writing the story. It's complete and on Wattpad if you want to read it. It feels so nice to not have to worry about it anymore. I feel free. Which is good because now I can concentrate on writing more chapter for this story and others I'm writing behind the scenes that aren't published yet. I've got a lot and there are some still in my head that I want to get out and written.

Sanji obviously is the first one awake. He went down back to the car to get the rest of the things they left. He got stopped multiple times by neighbors as to what's going on. He became a robot explaining over and over again the same sentence of 'a friend and I hooked up one night and we got a child out of it,' not everyone reacted the same way, sadly, but most people congratulated him on becoming a father. Sanji smiled each time they said congratulations. They even asked small basic questions about her and he happily told them about her. He had to get her other plushies and the clothes she wore the day before and discarded to change into her outfit.

Once he finished he put them in Megumi's room to see she is still asleep. He lays the plushies by her other stuffed animals and puts her clothes in the hamper. He lets her sleep. Next he goes into Zoro's room. He sees Zoro still sleeping. He wants to talk to Zoro about his feeling. He needs to get it out.

Sanji goes to the kitchen to start breakfast to get the day started. They have a lot of things to do today. He needs to make Megumi's cake and dinner for her birthday party with everyone.

Soon Zoro is awake and walks out his room in the clothes he wore the day before. He rubs his eye with his hand. He sees Sanji there cooking, not an unusual sight, but he doesn't see Megumi and he's at home, when did they get back? "Megumi still asleep?" Zoro asks. He goes to sit on a chair at the dining table. Sanji looks behind him then forward.

"Yeah. We got home late last night. She seemed to really enjoy it. You were out. Didn't stir once as I carried you." Sanji grabs a cup and pours some water for Zoro to drink. Sanji sets the cup in front of him.

"Thanks." Zoro says with a slight rose tint on his cheeks.

"No need to thank me. Of course I'd carry the person I love to their bed." Sanji says with a smile as he walks back to the stove. He grabs the spatula and pauses. His whole face turns as red as a tomato. He just blurted it out and that was embarrassing but he hoped Zoro got it but it is Zoro. He might not have understand that he ment in a romantic way. He's already said it so minus well go the whole way. He takes a deep breath and turns around. Zoro didn't seem phased by it at all, he was right. As Zoro put the cup down from taking a zip from it Sanji continues, "I love you romantically." Sanji's face stayed red as Zoro stared like an owl.

"You me-" Zoro starts but gets drowned out by Megumi.

"IT'S MORNING!!!" Megumi runs out of her room, down the hallway and hops in her seat at the table. Looks like he and Zoro will need to put a pin in that for now. Zoro smiles looking at Megumi. Because Sanji didn't put her hair up to sleep her hair is messy and pointing everywhere. Zoro reaches over to smooth it over, try to calm it down and make it not look like she was electrocuted.

"Excited for today?" Zoro asks as Sanji carries on with making breakfast.

"Yes!! I can't wait for Luffy to come over and play. Usopp will come too right?" She asks. Zoro smiles.

"Everyone is coming over. Luffy, Nami, Brook, Usopp, Kaya, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Ace, and Sabo. Will all be here around..." Zoro stops to think. "What time did we tell them to come over?" Zoro look at Sanji.

"We told them to come at least after lunch but knowing Luffy he'll come at Lunch to eat."

"We have a couple of hours to get ready then." Zoro says. Good thing too, he really wants to take a shower and he thinks they all need one. Zoro continues to drink his water, even getting up to pour some more for Megumi.

When Sanji finishes he set the table and they all dig it. For some reason it felt like they haven't eaten in forever. They ate way more than they usual did.

With their stomachs full and satisfied they all lay back on their chair. Letting out a happy sigh. "That was good. Thanks daddy." Megumi says smiling.

Zoro nods moving, "come on Megumi let's take a shower to get ready." Zoro stands up and extends his hand. Megumi hop off the chair and grabs his hand. He walks them to the bathroom. They take a shower, as Sanji cleans the kitchen to start on the cake he has planned for her birthday party.

Sanji walks to the bathroom to see what might be good for lunch and dinner. As he reaches for the door the door opens wide revealing Megumi with her hair up decorated with fake flowers. She runs into him with a smile on her face. She looks up at him with a smile. "Hi daddy."

"Why are you in such a rush?" He asks. He sees that she has an undershirt and shorts on.

"I'm going to wear the dress you bought me. I haven't gotten the chance to wear it." She says rushing behind Sanji to get to her room. Sanji's gaze follows her.

"She's happy." Sanji says.

"Excited is more like it. She's been wanting to to wear that dress since you bought it but there hasn't been the perfect occasion for her to put it on." Sanji looks back at Zoro who is in a towel and his hair is down. He looks different, he looked sexy with his hair slick back but with his hair down he looks kind of adorable. Sanji could look at him all day. And that body. He really wants to touch and li- "did you want something cook?" Zoro asks scooting past Sanji whose drooling at the doorway.

Sanji wipes the drool off his chin and the small drop of blood from his nose then follows Zoro to his room. "Well I was going to ask what she wanted for lunch and what should I make for diner." Sanji saw as Zoro walked into the closet and came out with some clothes in his hand. He then rummaged through his drawers for underwear. Sanji watches as Zoro drops the towel exposing his bare ass, Sanji's eyes pop out of his sockets, quickly, he turns around. Giving him privacy. "So what do you think I should make?"

"Well why are you asking me? Ask her."

"Well I wanted to know what you want too." Sanji takes a peak to see Zoro putting on his shirt, already having his pants on. He sees the muscles on his back, how they ripple as he moves. Zoro thinks about it for a second.

"I don't care much but add some rice balls to lunch and for dinner, something easy to eat and move around so maybe hamburgers." Zoro says and Sanji could hear him drooling at that. Sanji smiles.

"Hamburgers?" Sanji asks. His curly brow raised. "Isn't that Franky's thing?"

"Yeah but..." Zoro shakes his head with a smile, "if you don't want to make them just choose what Megumi wants."

"I don't mind making hamburgers. But why do you want hamburgers?" Sanji turns to see Zoro hanging up his towel. "You don't need to say, I'm just wondering." Sanji rubs the back of his neck.

"When I was pregnant with Megumi I got a craving for hamburgers. I really wanted something greasy, something with a lot of fat, but I also wanted something spicy too. So I went looking and found a place. I ate so many, they were extremely good. I haven't had one since." Zoro seemed to be very fond of these hamburgers and Sanji wanted to give them to him but spicy hamburger. He doesn't know any recipe for that only spicy chicken sandwiches. Maybe he can ask the restaurant owner for the recipe but what restaurant was it?

"What place did you buy it from?" Sanji got the mostly distant but loving grin from Zoro.

"I got it from the Baratie." Zoro smiles. Sanji looks at him like a deer in the head light which causes Zoro to chuckle.

"What? But we don't serve hamburgers." Sanji says thinking out loud.

"I know." Sanji looks up at Zoro as he continues, "after he helped me we talked. I tried to leave so I could find a burger but he stopped me and said he could make whatever I wanted. And he did. He didnt make all of it but he made some of the ones I ate." Zoro and Sanji exit the room to go into Megumi's. They find her trying to zip the zipper on her back. Zoro goes to help her.

"Megumi what would you like to eat for lunch?" Sanji asks. She look down to think then looks up with a smile.

"I want mommy to make chicken milks." She turns to Zoro.

"Chicken milks?"

"Melts, its melts not milks." Zoro stands up having finished making sure her hair wasn't too messed up. "I don't mind cooking."

"Then I can make the rice balls." Sanji adds.

Since it wasn't lunch yet Megumi watched 'The Pirate Princess' while Zoro cleaned the apartment a little for the guests and Sanji finished with the cake.

* * *

As Sanji expected right at lunch Luffy came knocking on the door, with out his brothers. Luffy was shocked because Sanji answered the door and Zoro was cooking, being so use to the opposite happening. The thought left as fast as it came. Luffy sat at the table with Megumi waiting for food to be served. Since Luffy was there Zoro had to open a second can of chicken.

After lunch was eaten Luffy hung out with Megumi until more guest arrived.

They didnt start showing until 3:30 p.m. Luffy and Megumi seemed to be feeding each other energy. For Sanji and Zoro it was like having two kids now and both were as energetic as each other. Zoro thanked the universe for not giving him twins.

The first to arrive after Luffy is Nami. She came in with a wrapped box. Sanji is surprised because he was there with everyone when Zoro was asked what Megumi would like as presents and Zoro told them they didn't need to bring any. After Nami is Usopp and Kaya who also brought a gift. Then is Chopper, again, another present is given. Ace, Sabo and Brook come in next, all with a gift. Last is Franky and Robin. Everyone came with a gift.

The apartment was full of his friends as they all talked to each other and had fun with Megumi. They all ate appetizers while Sanji got ready on dinner for everyone.

"Where is Zoro?" Nami asks, Robin joins them, also curious.

"He got a call from his old training officer. It's about enrolling back into the police training course."

"But he's been gone for awhile." Robin says. That's saying something considering she was one of the last ones to arrive.

"Well he was put on break for four almost five years. Of course they want to talk to him." Nami and Robin nod. He makes a good point. They're probably making sure he hasn't gotten into much trouble. Nami and Robin look at each other and the look didn't go unnoticed by Sanji. He knew what they remembered, the whole break in incident is most likely what they are going to ask questions about.

They let it go as Sanji served them juice. He got questioning looks from both woman and told them that they don't have alcohol. Sanji doesn't even have wine anymore, only for cooking.

"The hells that!" Zoro shouts coming down the hallway. They all turn to what he's looking at, they all look at the pile of birthday presents.

"Mommy they brought presents. For me." Megumi jumps into Zoro's arms. He lifts her up to rest her on his hip.

"I can see that." Zoro glares at everyone. He sets Megumi down and she runs off to join the ASL brothers. When he sees she's entertained he looks at everyone. "I told you guys you didn't have to."

"We wanted to. This is our first time celebrating a child's birthday party. What were you planning on us doing just talking and eating."

"Yes!" Zoro says between grit teeth.

"You can't turn time back now Zoro. Let it go. The presents are already bought and Megumi's already seen them." Sanji says.

"Fine." Zoro sits at the table.

"With that settled, Zoro you look different with your hair down." Robin says sitting down next to Zoro.

"Right, I almost didn't recognize you." Nami sits across from Zoro.

"I usually just brush my hair back but today, while showering with Megumi she asked if I can keep it down since I never do. I don't really care so I just let it down." Zoro reaches for random strands of hair on his forehead.

"You have a soft spot with her don't you." Nami says grinning.

"She asked, she also brushed my hair because I always do her hair." Zoro explains still playing with the hair covering his forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say I'm back I mean it. Get ready to get updates every Friday. That's how I updated before 2020. But around the same time last year I took a break that lasted for a really long time. Came back with some updates and then took another break. I'm back now though. I don't know if I'll take a break for the holidays our not. Last year I updated even if it was a holiday. So we'll see. Get ready for updates ever Friday. I'm usually good with my update schedule so don't worry.


	54. Birthday Party Part 2

"How was the amusement park yesterday?" Robin ask dipping some of the last chips in the dip.

"Fun. We saw Vivi." Zoro answers, his eyes on Megumi.

"That was her first time, right?" Nami asks.

"Yeah. She really enjoyed it." Zoro looks at them.

"She also asked if we can go again." Sanji chips in.

"I don't mind." Zoro says, telling Sanji that.

"Maybe this time we can come along?" Nami asks in her own way.

"Well depends when we go. If you don't have work."

"Damn your right." Nami frowns. She really wants to join them.

"You have time to think, we have to plan it. It's not like we're going next week or something." Sanji jumps in. Zoro stares at Sanji with raises eyebrow. What is he cooking because it smells amazing.

All their heads turn to the door when it's knocked on. They all look at each other. Usopp and Chopper counting each other to make sure everyone's there. Zoro gets up, Sanji too busy with cooking, to answer the door. He open the door and is shocked. "Vivi!?" Zoro shouts. What is the blue haired woman doing here?

"Vivi you made it." Nami shouts running to hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Vivi's face lights up red.

"You invited her?" Zoro asks.

"Yeah. We talked and she told me she met you guy. I told her about the party today."

"Where should I put this." She pulls up her hands to reveal another present.

"With the others." Zoro points to a pile of presents that day against the wall.

"Vivi-Chan, welcome. Dinner is almost done." Sanji says smiling as he saw Vivi walk across the room.

"I will say, I've never been in Sanji apartment before we helped move you here but this is not what I expected of Sanji." Robin says. Zoro looks around not knowing what she's referring to.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I thought Sanji would have pictures of Zeff or his old girlfriend." Robin explains further. Nami looks at Sanji who flinched, then at Zoro who just stared at Robin.

"I know what you mean." Zoro crosses his arms over his chest as he nods. "I thought he have pictures of us in high school and him with Zeff from the restaurant. Sanji actually didn't have any pictured. Nothing at all. It was all plain and empty. Until we came." Zoro explains. Robin nods.

"Vivi!" Megumi shouts just noticing her. She runs to the blue hair woman and they start talking, Nami join them. Zoro gets a call and looks to see who it is and is shocked to find its a face call. Zoro answers to see both Ruby and Mary.

"Ruby and Mary." Zoro says with a smile. Robin and Nami stare at him the glance at Sanji who seems to not care. "What can I help you with?"

"Sapphire..."

"Kiki..."

"...wants to say happy birthday to Megumi." The parents say at the same time.

"Ok." Zoro looks at Megumi. "Megumi, come over here. It's for you. Sapphire and Kiki want to talk to you." Hearing their names Megumi runs to Zoro. Zoro pick her up and gives her his phone to hold.

"Hello?" She asks. Zoro helps her and she sees her friends.

"Megumi! Happy birthday!" They both shout. Megumi smiles at them.

"Thank you."

"I got you a present but I'll give it to you at school."

"Me too. Where did you go on Friday. You were not in class."

"I went to an amusement park with my mommy and daddy."

"Lucky. My mommy always have a big party." Sapphire say.

"We have a small party."

"I'm having a party right now." Megumi says she turns the phone to show everyone who are all staring at them.

"Oh, I want to go!" Kiki says.

"Me too! Your mommy's cooking is much tastier than my mommy!" Sapphire shouts. In the background you could hear her mom shouting at her.

"Mommy can they come?" Megumi asks turning her head to look at Zoro.

"Sure." Zoro nods.

"Yay!!" Megumi celebrates by raising both her hands in the air. They all hear the phone hit the floor. Zoro and Megumi stare at it as it lands screen down on the floor. "Oops." Megumi says. Zoro bends down to pick it up. He checks the screen to see it's not cracked. All they hear are the mother's talking to their children.

"If they really want to they can come and give them her presents so they don't have to wait till Monday. But it's up to you." Zoro says setting Megumi down on the floor.

"I don't mind. Tell me the address." Ruby says. Zoro walk to his room. The room is silent and dumbfounded.

"Who was th-" Nami starts.

"The mother of Megumi's friends." Sanji says.

"Sapphire has blue hair and Kiki looks like Kiki from Kiki's delivery service. She always wears a red bow." Megumi tells them.

"Alright. They'll be here in a while." Zoro says walking out.

"They're coming!?" Megumi asks running to Zoro.

"Yes." Zoro says. Megumi jumps up and down before going to Luffy.

"She's energetic." Nami says.

"She always was." Zoro says.

"Really?" Robin sounds surprised.

"Yes."

"I would have loved to see that, see how you handled it." Nami starts chuckling as she imagined it. Zoro just stared at her.

"What?" Robin asks seeing the mans expression.

"You don't have to imagine."

"What do you mean?" Nami asks. This catches everyone's attention even Sanji.

"I have videos." Zoro says and a second later Nami is talking.

"Well why didn't you say so. Go get them and put them on." Nami shoves him to his room.

"What is mommy doing?"

"Zoro has videos of you." Robin says with a smile.

"Can we watch them!"

"That why he's getting them." Megumi nods and goes to sit on the couch to wait. Sanji stands next Robin. "I'm guessing You didn't know."

"I didn't. He never said he had videos, he just showed me the pictures."

"It seems like he just remembered. What are you making dinner that its taking so long?" Robin looks at him. Sanji just smiles.

"It's a surprise."

"Well I'm sure it's going to be delicious." Robin smiles back.

"I can't wait. To see baby Megumi in videos." Nami smiles. "She must have been adorable."

"Alright where do you want to start?" Zoro says coming back out with a big box.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Another update. I forgot what it felt like to update every week. I'm so glad I can continue posting this story. I was counting down till I could. I'm having so much fun writing it and I hope you all are having fun reading it.


	55. Watching Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone watch the video of Megumi as a baby

"We'll start from the beginning." Nami says. Franky and Usopp go and help Zoro, setting up the the tv so they can play the disks.

"When did you start making videos?" Vivi ask.

"When Megumi was born. But I stopped a little after Megumi started school." Zoro says handing Usopp the first disk. Usopp puts it in as everyone gets comfortable. The girls on the couch while everyone else got seated on the floor around the coffee table. Zoro stood behind the couch. Sanji standing next to him. "Did you finish dinner?" Zoro ask as he looks at the kitchen.

"Almost done, just wanted to watch too."

"Want me to cook the rest?" Zoro asks starting to walk but Sanji stops him.

"No. I'll finish it. You already cooked lunch." Sanji says.

"Its starting." Usopp announces. They look at the screen to see a house. The camera then turns down to a small infant car seat with a blanket covering Megumi.

" _Here_." Someone in the video says. The camera turns to a man holding out a black duffel bag to Zoro. They see Zoro's hand take the bag.

" _Good luck as a new parent_." A females voice say this time. The camera lowers to reveal the cars driver seat to see a woman with red hair sitting there.

" _Thanks._ " That was Zoro's voice. He sounded tired.

" _And if you ever need anything just call. We'll help._ " The man says.

" _Thanks. I will. And thanks for everything._ " Zoro says as the man gets into the passenger seat.

" _It's nothing. Helping you through almost ten hours of labor was a walk in the park compared to twenty._ " The man says. The woman in the driver seat hits him, causing him to laugh.

" _Bye Zoro. Your baby is really cute._ " The camera turns to a young girl in the back seat waving. Zoro step back and the car leaves. The camera then looks down at the infant car seat. Zoro bends down to see in the car seat. He reaches forward to move the blanket out of the way to reveal short green hair.

" _Well Megumi, almost ten months in my stomach, and ten hours coming out for this. Welcome to your new home._ " Zoro says. Zoro remembers smiling at her behind the camera.

"That's me?" Megumi asks staring at the screen.

"The girl is right. She's so cute." Nami squeals.

" _Let's get you inside._ " Zoro says. The camera shakes. He's putting the duffel bag over his shoulder and grabbing the handles. He walks in, closing the door with his foot. Zoro then pans the camera to look around. " _Looks like he's not here._ " Zoro says under his breath but the camera heard it. " _Good. First order of business, getting you to my room._ " Zoro states walking to his room. It's different than his room now. There's baby stuff everywhere. There's also a bassinet next to the bed.

The rest of the disk is Megumi's first month in the world. They all saw Zoro looking more tired each day. As Usopp and Zoro change the disk Sanji goes to look at dinner. Happy that it's getting closer to being finished, he works a little more before going back to stand behind the couch.

The next disk start with Zoro putting Megumi in the car seat. That's when the door is knocked on. Zoro stand up moving the camera as he puts a backpack on and takes the car seat to the door with him. At this point everyone is curious on what going on. The disk before they were always in the house. Zoro opens the door to reveal the woman who was in the car in the first disk. " _Are you ready?_ " She asks with a smile. They all notice she pregnant.

" _Yes. Thanks for taking me to the pediatrician."_ Zoro says. Everyone turns to Zoro about to ask if something was wrong. Well everyone besides Chopper.

" _Of course. One month check ups are important._ " They all hear and turn back. That answered their questions. They see Zoro set the car seat in the car making sure it's secure before he gets in the passenger seat. That's when it cuts to them getting in the car again but this time Zoro stays in the back seat. " _So? And here._ " The woman in the front seat hands Zoro a bag. Zoro open it to reveal a big chocolate eclair.

" _She's extremely healthy. Nothing wrong._ " Zoro says before taking a bite smiling at the taste. Everyone gasped. Zoro would never eat something sweet. The video continues with Zoro and Megumi. One part had Zoro talking to the future Megumi about how loud her screaming is. Another is of Megumi rolling over and lifting her head. They all saw how her hair grew and how mesmerizing her eyes are. They also noticed how tan she was. The next scene cuts to the house at night. " _Well say goodbye to your first home._ " Zoro says sounding more happy than sad. He then shows a sleeping Megumi laying against him in a big coat specifically for babies being held by their mothers. The scene after that is just as the sun is rising and Zoro turns to the front door everyone is familiar with. Zoro takes out keys and unlocks the door opening to the hallway they know. He walks in to see boxes covering the living room. Zoro looks around. " _This is our new home. Here's hoping this lasts longer than the others._ " Zoro says setting down the camera. They watch as they see Zoro opening boxes and setting down a place rug where he sets Megumi down. She's still sleeping. He gets up and starts unpacking as much as he can before Megumi starts crying where they see Zoro start to comfort her. Letting her head rest on his shoulder as he pat her back and rocks side to side. They all freeze as Zoro does the unexpected. He starts to sing.

_She works at night by the water_   
_She's gone astray from her father's daughter_   
_She just wants a life for her baby_   
_All on her own, no one will come_   
_She's got to save him_

_She tells him, "you're life ain't gon' be nothing like my life_  
 _You're gonna grow and have a good life_  
 _I'm gonna do what I_ _'ve got to do."_

_So rockabye baby, rockabye_   
_I'm gonna rock you_   
_Rockabye baby, don't you cry_   
_Somebody's got you_   
_Rockabye baby, rockabye_   
_I'm gonna rock you_   
_Rockabye baby, don't you cry_   
_Rockabye, no_

_Now she got a six year old_   
_Trying to keep him warm_   
_Trying to keep out the cold_   
_When he looks in her eyes_   
_He don't know she is safe when she says..._

Sanji stares at Zoro. That song was so popular it was hard not to hear it. Listening to Zoro sing it though brought up emotion he didn't feel the other times he's heard it. It fit so well with what Zoro was going through it was scary. He was by himself, no family and friends, then with the job he had and the way he cares for Megumi. It almost seemed like the song was written for him.

The singing worked. She stopped crying and seemed to have fallen back to sleep. Zoro sets her back down and continues to unpack. 

Then some time goes by of Megumi just growing.

Next scene starts, seems like it's the morning. Zoro goes over to check Megumi to see her still asleep. Zoro just lays there brushing her face with his finger. _"Guess who I saw last night Megumi?_ " Zoro says quietly. He's not stupid, he doesn't want to wake her up. Everyone was at the edge of their seats, who did Zoro see? " _I saw your grandpa, Zeff. He wants to meet you._ " Zoro says still stroking Megumi's face. Her eyes open to the camera. " _Good morning. So what do you say, want to meet grandpa?_ " Zoro asks and Megumi smiles up and Zoro and the audience awws. " _I'm taking that as a yes._ _Well let's get the day started._ " Zoro says. He carries Megumi while the camera is pointed down at his feet. The rest of the disk is of Zoro setting up Megumi's room. And him waking up over and over again to her crying, not wanting to sleep without Zoro. Zoro was looking tired and begging Megumi to sleep alone for one night until the camera shows Zoro setting Megumi to sleep with a newly bought bear. " _Well let's see how this works out._ " Zoro say closing the door slowly leaving a crack.

"That is Rubert." Megumi points to the screen. They all look back at the screen to see Zoro turning the camera on Megumi.

" _Didn't cry once. Looks like we can do this._ " Zoro sets the camera down to show Zoro taking a picture of her. Next is of Zoro outside with Megumi in a stroller. " _Well_ ," Zoro points the camera to Megumi sitting there. " _Excited to meet grandpa?_ " Zoro asks and Megumi only throws her arms around while she clutch onto a small stuffed bunny. Sanji knows that from the picture Zeff let him have. So this is when Zeff meets her. Sanji was starting to feel jealous that Zeff is in the video but that feeling stops when the next shot is of them coming back home. " _Just met grandpa, and you seemed to have loved him._ " Megumi smiles then yawns. " _I had a good dinner while you had fun. I think we both had a good time._ " Zoro says putting the stroller away and putting Megumi to sleep.

Next disk is of Megumi learning to sit by herself and learning to crawl and a few shots of Megumi attempting to stand but always falling on her butt. There is even a scene where she calls Zoro ma and Zoro just cries while hugging her close. Then it cuts to Zoro on the floor of a restaurant helping Megumi stand steady by holding her hands up. Zoro looks up at the camera with a smile. The person holding the camera back up to show that they are the only ones in the restaurant and it's the middle of the day. The plates are cleaned off and the glasses are half empty. " _Is the camera on?_ " Zoro asks.

" _Yes._ " Sanji knows that voice. He frowns. Why is Zeff in a video and he's not?

" _Alright let's switch places. Hand me-_ " Zoro stops when Megumi starts taking steps closer to Zeff, Zoro releases her hand to have her reaches towards the camera speaking gibberish. She opens and closes her hands as she reaches Zeff. The camera stays on her as she hugs Zeff's leg. After a few more moments the camera goes to Zoro whose staring shocked then looks at Zeff. He jumps up and shouts hurray. Zeff picks up Megumi and points the camera at her. She reaches up and starts pulling on his mustache. Zeff grunts in pain and they all hear Zoro laugh in the background. The camera changes holder and they all see Zeff holding Megumi in his arms. " _Megumi you just took your first steps without help._ " Zoro says, Megumi is looking at him but she still has her hand on Zeffs mustache. All she does is pull on it causing him to grimace. " _Lets try again, set her down._ " Zoro says. Zeff puts her down then back away a feet or two. Now in the middle on her feet she look to Zoro then at Zeff. She starts walking to Zeff and makes it. Zeff has a smug smile behind that mustache.

" _Look like she likes me more._ " Zeff says as he picks her up. Then she reaches for his mustache and starts pulling.

" _Looks like she likes pulling on your mustache._ " Zoro says and Zeff gives him a look, something Sanji has never seen.

" _What about you? What happened to your earrings?_ " Zeff ask trying to get Megumi to let go of his mustache.

" _She kept pulling on them. Almost ripped it off, so I took them out. Oh do you know any baby food recipes?_ " Zoro asks.

" _Why?_ "

" _She wont eat the baby food I buy and I don't know how to make baby food. I cant keep feeding her milk either._ "

" _Is it not good for her?_ " Zeff ask going to sit down at the table. The camera is put down somewhere that everyone can be seen.

" _No it is but she keeps biting me and the doctor said now that her teeth are in it's good to start feeding her food._ "

" _Wants wrong with the baby food you buy her?"_

" _Here you try it._ " Zoro says rummaging through her baby bag. He takes out a small glass bottle and a baby spoon. He open it and hands it over to Zeff. Zeff takes it and tries to feed her but she just turns her head and wines.

" _She doesn't like it._ "

" _Yes. I think she might have Sanji's tongue. It tastes nasty, I didn't know baby food tasted so bad. I thought it is supposed to taste good._ " Zoro says. Zeff looks at him then Megumi then down at the food. Zeff tastes a small spoonful only for him to spit it back out.

" _Forget Sanji's tongue. She has the taste buds of a normal adult._ " Zeff frowns at the small baby food bottle. " _It taste like crap. Who'd want to feed that to a baby?_ "

" _I would. It's baby food, it shouldn't matter what it tastes like but no. She has Sanji's refined taste buds apparently._ "

" _What do you know about feeding her food?_ "

" _I talked to the doctor about it. If I am making it from scratch I have to really puree and smash it if I want to feed her. So it's been milk and mashed bananas mixed with some common and milk. She can't have honey._ "

" _Is she allergic?_ "

" _What no. All babies can't have honey until they are at least one._ " Zoro explain.

" _Oh I didn't know._ "

" _I didn't either._ "

" _Oh. It's almost time._ " Zeff looks at the clock. Zoro turn to look at the time.

" _You did say the restaurant was reserved today right?_ " Zoro asks. Zeff look a little upset but it's all in the past. Nothing no one could do now.

" _Yeah. What do you plan to do now?_ "

" _I got a night off so I'm gonna see if the library has books on baby food recipes. Maybe I'll try some if I find a good book. I just wanna spend time with her._ " Zoro says.

" _I'll help you._ " Zeff hands Megumi to Zoro.

" _What about the customer that reserved the place?_ " Zoro asks.

" _It's alright. I can call someone in to cater to them._ " Zeff says. " _It might take a while though so just head to the library. I'll meet you there."_ Zeff says gathering the plates.

" _Ok._ " Zoro says as he opens the stroller and puts Megumi in buckling her in. Zoro makes sure he has everything before leaving but it would seem he forgot the camera because it continued to record. They watch as Zeff cleaned the table. With the last of the dishes Zeff disappears and comes out with clean on and resets the table. That's when they are all shocked on who comes in. 

"It's daddy." Megumi looks at Sanji as does everyone, except Zoro. He's just staring at the screen, not remembering ever leaving the camera or how he got back while Sanji is upset. One for Zeff being included in Megumi's life more than he has and two he had just missed seeing Zoro.

Sanji walk up to the table with a woman hanging onto his arm. She was wearing extremely revealing clothes. Zeff walks out with some clean glasses. " _Eggplant._ " Zeff says. He seems to be in a foul mood compared to how he was with Zoro.

" _Was there a guest?_ "

" _Yes. I had some late lunch with a friend._ " They all heard Sanji scoff behind the couch. " _I am planning on meeting them so you can cook your date food yourself._ " Zeff sets the glasses down. " _Look like he left his camera._ " Zeff takes the camera and turns it off. The next scene is of Megumi growing. Sanji went to continue cooking. Zeff is in the video and he's the caring grandpa but Sanji is in the video and he's the asshole father trying so hard to impress the woman by having the whole restaurant to themselves. He remembered she dumped him because he wanted to take his time with her. He then dated another girl and didn't wait so long to take her to his dorm room. He was still dumped. Ivankov told him that this was good. He should be focusing on cooking and once he's graduated that's when he starts dating.

And he does that. No dating until after graduation where he meets Lohan.

That seem to be the end of the video because they change it again as Sanji checks the food. This disk is filled with Megumi and Zoro being together. It showed Megumi dancing as she watched a movie. It showed Megumi playing in the snow. Showed her first day working at Trishas supermarket. Them playing at the park. Megumi and Zoro speaking Japanese. 

Her personality is showing.


	56. Welcome To The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megumi's friends join the party

"Dinner is ready." Sanji says. Luffy is obviously the first one but Sanji kicks him back. "Wait your turn." Sanji says with one plate in his hand. Usopp pauses the video as everyone goes to the kitchen. He waits for Zoro and hands him it.

"Hamburger?" Zoro stares down at the plate.

"Yeah, you said you haven't had a burger since Zeff made it for you so I called and got the recipe and instructions. I asked Megumi if it was alright to make burgers, she said it was." Sanji smiles. Everyone let's Zoro sit at the table setting the plate down. Zoro stares at the hamburger. It smells really good. Zoro lifts it up as everyone stare at him in anticipation. He takes a bite, moaning as hit taste buds are hit with the wonderful flavor.

Zoro nods. It's just like he remembers. Sanji smiles, that lightened his mood. He was upset about the fact that Zeff was in the video with Megumi. Sanji serves Megumi second then the ladies and last the others. They all gathered in the living room or sat at the table. They made some small chat stopping when they heard knocking on the door. Zoro gets up and answers the door.

"Hi. We made it it." Mary stands there with Kiki standing next to her with a present in her hand.

"Come in. Sanji just finished with dinner." Zoro says as he moves aside to let them in. He sees Jj run across him.

"Jj! You ran to far." Ruby yells. She stops in front of Zoro. "Can you hold him while I get Jj." Zoro nods and holds his hands out. She hands him the diaper bag then Steven who is old enough to sit on his hip. "Go in Sapphire and Sean." She says then runs down the hallway. Sean walks in cautiously as Sapphire walk in with the present. Zoro follows them in to find Mary saying hi to Sanji as Kiki is talking to Megumi.

"Megumi!!" Yells Sapphire running to her. "Your hair is so pretty."

"Megumi's hair is always pretty." Kiki says as a matter of factly.

"Ruby?" Mary ask turning to Zoro holding Steven in his arms. He sets the diaper bag on the seat he was sitting on.

"She's chasing Jj." Mary nods. "Sean do you want a hamburger?" Zoro turns around to Sean, the little boy looking around.

"Yes please. Anything's better than mom's cooking." Sean says turning to Zoro.

"Can I have one too?" Sapphire asks

"Two hamburgers coming up." Sanji says.

"Sanji I want another one too." Luffy says. Sanji just rolls his eyes. He'll just make enough for everyone and more.

"Who is this?" Nami asks standing next to Zoro.

"His name is Steven. He's Sapphires youngest brother." Zoro says.

"Sorry. He's a fast runner." Ruby comes in with a toddler worming his way out of her hold.

"Its fine." Ruby set him down and she goes over to sit down, she's breathing heavily. Sanji comes to her with a glass of water. "How far did you go?" Zoro asks.

"Across the hall and down almost three floors."

"He's fast." Mary points out.

"Sean just taught him how to run so he's running everywhere and anywhere."

"How old is he?" Nami ask.

"He's two and Steven, the one in Zoro's arms is five and a half months, Sean is seven and Sapphire is five." She says point to each child. Sean is talking with Luffy, Franky and Usopp while Ace and Sabo are with Jj while the girls are at the table with Brook and Chopper.

"Where are the others?" Zoro asks.

"My husband took out the older ones."

"Would either of you ladies like a hamburger?" Sanji asks with a smile.

"Oh yes please." Ruby nods.

"If it's not to much trouble." Mary says. Sanji gets them their burgers.

"Second batch is ready!" Sanji yells as Luffy is the first one, of course but Sanji kicks him back as the kids come and get their plates.

"Ruby you look really tired." Mary points out worried as she takes a bite of the burger. "Oh my god. This is delicious. Kiki did say that your food was delicious at the open house." Mary says looking at Sanji then at Zoro. Sanji says his thanks.

"My breast pump broke. One of the kids stepped on it. I haven't been able to buy a new one."

"Does a breast pump help?" Robin asks. Zoro, Mary and Ruby stare at her like she's crazy.

"You don't have kids do you?" She ask with a smile. Robin shakes her head.

"You can have mine." Zoro says. Everyone looks at him even Sanji stops making some burgers. "What?" he asks, they know he breastfed Megumi when she was small.

"Can I really?" Ruby looks hopeful. They had all forgotten to be honest.

"Yeah I haven't used it in years and it's not something that I can sell or donate so I've had it in my closet." Zoro says. Ruby looks like shes on the verge of tears.

"Yes please. That'd mean so much to me." She says.

"Do you want him back?" Zoro asks holding Stevan out to her.

"Do you mind holding him for me while I eat?"

"Its ok." Zoro says holding him close as he goes to his room. Ruby sighs. Mary just pats her shoulder.

"Must be tired." Mary says.

"Yeah. We talked about having more kids but I don't think I could do it anymore."

"How many kids do you have?" Nami asks. "Oh, I'm Nami by the way."

"Im Ruby. Pearl is my oldest daughter, after her is Amy, Jarry, Sean, Sapphire, Jj and last is Steven."

"Wow, seven kids." Kaya says.

"I'm Mary and I only have one, Kiki."

"Here." Zoro says handing her the box. Ruby takes it and smiles.

"Thank you." She says before going back to eat her hamburger.

"I'm Robin, can I asks why so many kids?"

"Me and my husband were both only children and we thought it would be nice to have a big family. After having three we still wanted more but I think Stevan will be last. I need sleep. He doesn't sleep. He eats and cries. He takes short breaks to calm his lungs but that's it."

"Um he's asleep now." Brook points out. She looks to see Steven sleeping in Zoro's arm, Zoro still swaying as he rubs his back. Zoro turn around so they can check and indeed he is sleeping.

"Traiter." Ruby frowns. She goes back to eating.

They ate, they talked and Zoro carried Steven the whole time. Zoro handed Steven back to his mother, Ruby, but he immediately woke up and started to cry until Zoro came and carried him. Zoro was stuck holding him. Not that he minded. Sanji also didn't mind, it was nice to see, Zoro holding a baby in his arms. He was so gentle about it.

Sadly they had to leave. After eating some cake and Megumi opening their present before they leave. Mary had to go and get ready for her husband coming home. The rest of Sapphires family should be home by now. Sean asked Sanji to pack some burgers and a piece of cake to go. Sanji laughed but agreed. It was hilarious. Zoro being stuck to Steven went with Ruby to put him in the car seat, meanwhile Megumi stared at the presents.

Sanji notices this, and is curious on what she's thinking. Sanji smiles, "what are thinking about Megumi?"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Whens mommy's birthday?" Megumi looks at Sanji sadly. Sanji pauses. That's something he doesn't know, or does he? Sanji thinks and thinks but it doesn't come to him. He doesn't even know. Sanji looks at the others.

"Hey guys when is Zoro's birthday?" Sanji asks, the whole room looks at each other then at Sanji shrugging. "What no one knows?" Sanji asks surprised.

"You don't either." Usopp says.

"I don't remember him ever telling me."

"But you live with him?" Nami points out. Sanji stays quiet, she's right. How could he expect to start dating him, to start a relationship with him if he doesn't even know the basics of Zoro. Oh but he does know Zoro's past, a little smidgen, a part that everyone knows now. Everyone knows that Zoro is an orphan, he worked at a place called the 'pleasure club' and that he loves Megumi very much but that's it. There's nothing personal he knows about Zoro.

"I do." They all look at Chopper.

"So?" Usopp says.

"When?" Nami asks.

"Zoro's birthday is on November 11." Chopper says. That's so close.

"Mommys birthday is close. So can we have a surprise birthday party for mommy?" Megumi asks looking at Sanji.

"Yeah of course but why do you want to have a surprise birthday party?" Megumi lowers her head.

"We never celebrate mom's birthday. I want to do this and give mommy presents too." Megumi gives Sanji a sad smile.

"I'll help too." Nami says.

"Of course we will too." Robin says and Franky nods.

"It would be a good opportunity to get Zoro some new clothes too. I've notices he's only ever worn what he has now." Nami says.

"I asked him about it and he's said he doesn't care what he wears as long as Megumi has something to wear."

"What does he wear now?" Robin asks.

"His maternity clothes."

"That's why his clothes are always so baggy." Nami clarifies.

"After Megumi was born it's always about her."

"Alright, this is what we do. Sanji you are in charge of the food and cake, also make sure that on his birthday he's busy to doing something. Chopper, Ace, Sabo and Luffy, you four are in charge of decorations. Brook, music. I'll be in charge of his present with the help of Robin and Vivi. Franky and Usopp can you make something for him. Something he will like and use. It could be frame or a new invention."

"Wait. Franky and Usopp. Do you think you could teach him how to drive?" Sanji wonder.

"He doesn't know how?"

"No never got the chance to learn." Sanji says.

"We could do that but..."

"How do we teach him without him knowing?"

"Figure it so it yourself."

"What can I do?!" Megumi asks raising her hand.

"Obviously it's to help Sanji and make sure Zoro doesn't figure it out." Nami says.

They continue to talk until Zoro shows up again. Zoro walks in rubbing his arm and shoulder, it being stiff from holding Steven for so long. He gets a drink.

"Hey mommy?" Megumi says standing by Zoro leg. Zoro just grunts as a response. "Can I have a little brother?" Zoro spits the water all over Sanji who was cleaning the kitchen up a little. They all stare at Zoro as his face turns red. Sanji thinks it's adorable while the others laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot what it felt like to post once a week -_- So many times have I thought about just updated one or two chapters for you guys to read because I want to show you all the next chapter but I have to control myself.
> 
> Now you guys know what to look forward to, Zoro's birthday. hopefully that chapter lands on his actually birthday. That would be cool. Maybe I'll post a chapter on his birthday no matter what? :) This is so exciting. Can't wait for next Friday to post (*w*)


	57. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this because I want to post the Halloween chapter on Halloween.

After Megumi asked Zoro for a little brother the party continued on with Nami staring at Zoro trying to find out his size, and some others trying to think of something to get him for a present. So the rest of the night Zoro was being stared at, by Sanji too. Megumi was a little hurt that Zoro wouldn't give her a younger brother. Zoro tried to explain to her that a baby doesn't pop out of the ground in a cabbage or peach. It takes time for the baby to grow enough to come out of a mommy. She couldn't except his explanation so he just said no she couldn't have a little brother and that stopped the questions for now. Just remembering it gets him embarrassed, and the snickers he got from Nami, Vivi, Kaya, Usopp, Robin, Franky, Ace and Sabo. He couldn't even face Sanji.

After everyone left Zoro helped put some of Megumi's new presents away. She got some pretty hair accessories from Kiki and Mary, while Ruby and Sapphire gave her a picture frame decorated with fake jewels, at least Zoro thinks they're fake. The picture in the frame is of all three girls. It's the perfect picture for the frame. Nami had gotten her some bracelets and necklaces. Robin got her some books, Franky shared the same present since he didn't know what to get her. Usopp and Kaya got her a nice hat, saying everyone needs a nice hat. Ace and Sabo got her a toy from her favorite show. Chopper got her a notebook she could draw in while Brook got her coloring pencils and a box of sixty-four crayons with the sharpener on the back. They both planned what to get her. Vivi got her beautiful earrings, they kind of matched Zoro's but more girly.

He tucked Megumi into bed and said good night to her as he left her room closing it a little so the light from the living room doesn't shine to brightly inside. Zoro walks into the living room to see it's not as clean as he thought it would be. With dishes everywhere and wrapping paper scattered on the floor. He saw Sanji just standing there in front of one of the pictures of Megumi. "Is something wrong?" Zoro asks as he starts picking up discarded wrapping paper.

"Why?" Sanji says out loud. Zoro stood still, not understanding what he's talking about so he doesn't know what to answer. "Why was Zeff in the video?" Sanji asks. Zoro eyes widen in shock. "Zeff was the caring grand father and who was I in the video? An asshole trying to impress a girl." 

"Sanji-" Zoro starts but Sanji doesn't let him continue.

"It's not just that! I missed so much of Megumi starting life. I hate it!" Sanji says still looking down at the frame picture. To busy with his emotions Sanji didn't notice Zoro setting down the wrapping paper he had picked up on the couch and standing next to him. Sanji flinched when he felt Zoro's hand on his back. Nervously he looks to see Zoro looking at him.

"Sorry. I didn't think the video would make you feel... sad, or hurt." Sanji looks away. He didn't think it would affect him as much either. During the party he had somewhat forgotten about it but now that they are alone, all the things he was feeling came rushing back. "But you can't think about that. It happened, it's on tape." Sanji scoffs, like anyone can forget. "Sanji do you want to think about what you missed and miss her still growing?" Zoro says. Sanji looks at Zoro. Still growing. Sanji looks around to see wrapping paper of all colors still on the floor, dishes on the table, and the drawings on the refrigerator. He made a fair point. He's there now.

Sanji hugs Zoro thanking him for making him feel better. Sanji pulls back and pecks Zoro on the cheek. Zoro just looks back at the man shocked with his cheeks blushing. The blush got deeper when he saw Sanji smile at him.

With the small talk they cleaned the apartment a little. Having enough time to cool his head and relax he thought about talking about them but he was enjoying the comforting silence. He didn't want to talk just yet so they just cleaned. Sanji cleaning the dishes and pots and pans that he used for the burgers. Zoro put the ripped wrapping paper in garbage bags and everything else that is trash. With trash bags full Zoro went and threw them away replacing the trash bag in the trash bin too, that was was full too. When Zoro came back he sweep up the hardwood floors.

Sanji turned to look at Zoro as he cleaned the last plate. Zoro is putting away the disks for the video of Megumi. He looks back at the dish he's cleaning. "Hey Zoro, I don't know how you feel about me but what I told you this morning is true. I like you. Have for a while now, I'm just wondering how you feel about me, I know with Megumi and all it's weird to be liking you when we should most likely be focusing on her and not on ou-"

"I like you too." Zoro says. Sanji turns all the around to look at Zoro. Hope in his eyes. "I like you too. You took care of me and Megumi when I got hurt, both times, whole heartedly. I really enjoy being with you."

"Really?" Sanji ask, a smile spreading on his face. Zoro nods. "You're not lying?" Sanji asks. Zoro shakes his head. Sanji lets out a breath, relief spreading throughout his body. "Good, that's good to hear."

Silence falls once again.

"Thanks," Zoro starts as a blush forms on his cheeks. He looks away then back at Sanji. "Thanks for the hamburger. It was really good."

"Better than Zeff?" Sanji asks, setting the dish on the dish rack to dry.

"I don't remember how good Zeffs was but I do remember it being good and satisfying my craving." Zoro answers shoving the box of videos next to the t.v stand. Zoro stands up and gets close to Sanji.

"Would you say my burger is the best?" Sanji asks.

"The best I've had in four or five years." Zoro smiles. "I'm heading to bed." Zoro says waving Sanji off. "Good night." Zoro says with a last grin and wave. Sanji finishes what he's doing and goes to bed himself.


	58. Afraid

Sanji opened his eyes slowly as a smile spread on his face. He's got a good night sleep. He and Zoro have mutual feeling for each other. Megumi seemed to have the best birthday ever. Life can not be any better.

Sanji sat up and twisted his body, stretching to relax his muscles. It is Sunday after Megumi's party and Sanji wonders what Zoro has planned. Usually they go to the park but seeing as on Friday they all went to an amusement park maybe they will have a quiet day today and sleep in or just spend the day at home. Maybe watch some of Megumi's favorite movies. Maybe they can play board games or something. Or video games, he could always call Luffy to bring any one of his consuls so they can borrow it. Sanji stands up and changes out of his pajamas and into something casual for this casual Sunday of his, hopefully.

He puts on his t-shirt, that has a little cartoon duck getting ready to swim. Sanji thought it was cute so he bought it and now he's wearing it. He looks himself in the mirror before heading to the door just noticing that it's rather quiet. he takes a quick peek at his digital clock on the bedside table. It's way past time Zoro and Megumi should be up. If Sanji isn't up when breakfast is around usually Zoro goes ahead and starts cooking. Sanji walks out and checks Zoro's' room.

Nothing! He starts freaking out. His bed is made. He's getting flashbacks. He runs and checks on Megumi's room to see it is also made. Now he's trembling and sweating a little. 

What happened this time!?

What did he do wrong?

Was it the confession?

But Zoro said he likes him back.

Sanji leans his back against the wall the door is facing, getting the full view of the door. Zoro and Megumi's shoes are gone. He slides to the floor. Now what does he do? He was so happy too. He can't always go searching for him and following him. But it's also sucks that Zoro just keeps taking Megumi away from him to. How long will he have to wait to see Megumi this time?

Sanji looks up hearing the door open and Megumi walks in holding a bag up over her head. She quickly takes her shoes off and runs into the kitchen with a smile on her face. Zoro follows suit but he takes is time. As he rounds into the kitchen his eye catches Sanji on the floor. He raises his eyebrow curiously. "Cook? What are you doing on the floor?" Zoro walks into the kitchen setting the bags down on the counter along with the bag Megumi had. Sanji stands up shocked and walk to join them.

"Please hurry!! I'm hungry, I've waited to long for breakfast and walked to much for my small feet." Megumi says pointing to her foot that she stuck out for effect.

"One moment. Let me reheat everything first." Zoro says.

"Wait where have you been!" Sanji says still a little shaken up.

"Where I have I been? I left a note saying we were going to the store and to not make breakfast on the table. Did you not see it?" Zoro says not looking at Sanji. Sanji looks over at the table to see a small note on it. He walks over to see it says:

_Sanji_

_Breakfast it made so don't cook. Went to the store to buy some stuff be back._

_Zoro_

Sanji looks up. So he did leave a note. "Maybe stable it to my face next time." Sanji says embarrassed by himself. To thing he just jumped to conclusions. "What did you need to buy at the store?" Sanji asks, now curious and less trembling, his heart beats is back to normal too.

"We ran out of milk!" Megumi says. "How can you have banana and white chocolate pancakes with no milk?" Megumi asks as she sits in her seat. Zoro sets down a reheated plate of pancakes bacon and hash-browns in front of her.

"I wasn't paying attention to how much milk I was using as used the rest. So we decided to go to the store real quick and get some, plus some other stuff we were running low on." Zoro says. He asks Megumi if she want regular milk or chocolate milk and she says chocolate. He reheats the food, gets the drinks and sets the table for them, Sanji's plate too. He sits down and they eat. His smile coming back to his face. Yup he's on top of the world.

* * *

The rest of the week is full of everyone secretly planning on what to do for Zoro surprise birthday party. Megumi was the cutest being happy to be in on the plan, considering it was her idea but she didn't think like that.

Franky and Usopp mostly helped Zoro on how to drive. helping him study for the drivers test. It gave them a good opportunity to watch Zoro so he doesn't accidentally walk in on them planning his party. Nami was picking out his clothes but she had some trouble because she didn't know what size he is. So she had to think on how to find his size without him catching on. Robin helped find decorations, Ace and Sabo were thinking up of ways to distract Luffy so he wouldn't blurt it out to Zoro, Sanji did the same with Megumi and did a good job of asking her what she wanted to get him a present so he spent most of the time thinking.

They also had a meeting on what to do for the day so they could get Zoro out of the apartment for a while so they could decorate the place. Everyone had their own idea on presents so they were good on that but Megumi and Sanji. They were stuck and they lived with him. The food was already planned, Breakfast, lunch and dinner were all planned for the day. They just needed presents. But Megumi and Sanji had time because before Zoro's birthday is a certain holiday to get their minds off of it.


	59. Happy Halloween

When October first came around Sanji and Megumi were all into the Halloween spirit. Sanji, because it was one of his favorite holidays and Megumi because it would be her first year actually celebrating. Zoro did at the pleasure club so it wasn't that big a deal. He always dressed up and got many customers but that's it. He was always working that night so he could never celebrate with Megumi properly. Zoro couldn't help but smile as Sanji and Megumi decorated the apartment with spooky stuff. Or how Sanji took them to pick a pumpkin from a pumpkin patch. While at the pumpkin patch they saw everyone there. The three brothers, Nami and Vivi, Robin and Franky, and Usopp and Kaya. They all talked and decided that they would all go to one place and carve them.

It was decided that it would be Franky and Robin's place. They have a big enough house to space everyone. Sanji would have hosted it but knowing they they will be with dangerous object it was better to be safe than sorry so Franky and Robin's it is.

Sanji, Zoro and Megumi stood in front of the door with their pumpkins in their hands. Sanji smiled at Zoro's and Megumi's expression that are exactly the same. They are both mesmerized with how big it is. Their house is a mansion or castle. It is huge. The way they described it they made it seem like a two story house with a small back yard but seeing this, it's like they own the whole block. What did they do for a living?

"This is where they live?" Zoro asks. Sanji chuckles at his response.

"Yeah, they do." Sanji reaches over and rings the bell with a smile.

"I'm guessing Franky designed and built it." Zoro says looking at Sanji. Sanji, still smiling, looks over at Zoro and nods.

"Yes, of course. You know him. He likes to make things himself." Sanji says. They wait a few more seconds before the door is opened by Robin. She smiles at them and invites them in. As Robin walked them in Zoro and Megumi look around the further they go in.

"You guys are the first ones here." Robin says.

"Mommy can you hold my pumpkin?" Megumi asks as she lifts, with great difficulty her pumpkin.

"Sure." Zoro says moving his pumpkin so he it won't fall. He holds his hand out to hold Megumi's pumpkin. It takes a while but he got her pumpkin and moved to a comfortable position. Megumi watches for a while to see if Zoro had it and once she knew her pumpkin is safe she ran ahead of them to run around the place. "Be careful!" Zoro yells. Yeah this place is big but still be careful.

"Ok!" Megumi shouts from somewhere. Sanji and Zoro heard Robin chuckle. She shows them to a big dining area that's close to a big sliding door that leads to their backyard. And what a backyard it is. He could see the green of the small grass field they have and they have a huge pool and a whole area for lounging outside under a sunroof.

The table is covered with a plastic sheets, she got some tools laid out and some paper towels for the seeds. They put their pumpkins in a spot that seemed good enough as Robin put her's and Franky's pumpkin in a spot too. Sanji and Zoro then started to help Robin set up the rest.

"Where's Franky?" Sanji asks having been in silence for a while.

"Is he busy?" Zoro wonders.

"Oh no, he just at the grill grilling some stakes for us. Megumi can have stakes right?"

"Yeah she can but is has to be well done. All kids can get sick if it's not cooked all the way through. They don't have as great of an amine system as adults." Zoro says. Sanji listens very carefully. He usually cooked childlike things for them, he should talk to Zoro more about what's ok to cook and what's not.

The doorbell rings and it echoes throughout the mansion. "Looks like they're all here."

"Everyone?" Zoro asks.

"Yes." Robin says putting her phone down.

"I'll get Megumi." Zoro says going in a random direction.

"I'll tell Franky to make some well-done steaks for Megumi." Sanji says.

"Then I'll let everyone in." Robin says. Sanji walks out and goes to Franky. Robin goes to the front gate to open the door and Zoro is lost.

"Megumi." He calls her name for what seem like the millionth time. He couldn't find her or hear her. He knows she's safe. No way Robin and Franky would have a weird and dangerous mansion. They are responsible enough, at least Robin is. She keeps Franky in line, some times. That's what makes them a good couple. "Megumi." He says again as he heads up a random set of stairs. Zoro pauses halfway through. He could hear in the distance the pitter patter of Megumi and something else. He walks up slowly. "Megumi," he says again. "Megu-" Zoro starts but as he reaches the last few steps he sees a group of dogs heading towards him at top speed with Megumi running behind them with a big smile on her face.

When the dogs are close enough they leap into the air and push Zoro back. All in a flash, Zoro's staring straight at some dogs and Megumi and the next thing he knows he is looking at the high ceiling and is weightless.

It isn't a long fall but it did hurt like hell. Zoro grimaced through the initial pain and his eyes started to focus again after a while. The four dogs sat or held him down as they lick his face. "Mommy!" Megumi shouts. She held onto the guard rail as she run down the stair. She didn't really run. She took one step at a time but she did it quickly.

"Zoro! Are you ok?" Sanji asks running up to him. He kneels down to help Zoro at least sit up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Zoro says dusting himself off a little. The dogs, that Zoro now has a better view of now, are golden retrievers. Zoro looks up to see Megumi trying really hard to rush down the stairs. He smiles at her, her face so concentrated on getting down the stairs safely just like he taught her.

Zoro feels cold air hit his side. He look over to see Sanji lifting his shirt a little. Zoro pulls his shirt down with one hand while the other pushes Sanji's face away. "Hey stop pushing." Sanji says trying to use one hand to keep Zoro close and the other to lift his shirt.

"Then let go pervert cook." Zoro gets a slight blush on his cheeks and his eyebrow are furrow down in a frown. Sanji slide behind Zoro and tries again to lift his shirt.

"I'm just checking to see if you are injured." Sanji announces.

"I'm not." Zoro says. Sanji takes a hold of Zoro's wrist and lifts it up.

"How can you be sure?" Sanji says sliding his hand under his shirt to lift it up.

"Because I feel fine." Zoro says kicking Sanji on the leg lightly.

"You never know until you really know and check so let me check." Sanji has gotten Zoro's shirt up to show a lot.

"Ahem." Both look up to see Robin and the others looking at them. Vivi and Kaya blushing like crazy.

"I made it!" Megumi shouts excitedly and proudly.

"How long-?" Sanji ask but doesn't finish.

"Have we been here?" Nami finished with one of her devilish smiles. "The whole time. From before Zoro falling to now."

"Why don't we carve some pumpkin?" Robins ask, mostly to Megumi than anyone else. "Plus I'm sure Franky is done with the steaks." She adds. Sanji lets go of Zoro. Zoro takes Megumi's hand and follows Robin.

Nami slides next to Sanji. She elbows him and when he looks over he sees her devil and mischievous smile. He felt a chill run down his spine. "I bet you had an alternative motive for wanting to take his shirt off." She whispered. His whole face turn as red as a tomato. He shook his head uncontrollably.

"No. I really was checking."

"Oh please. With abbs like those who wouldn't. I could only imagine what the rest of his body looks like but I bet you have." She teases. She laughs as she sees his face go to his natural color only to go back to red at her last comment.

"Nami, stop teasing him." Vivi calls. Her cheeks still a little red. She's never seen such well defined muscles before.

Once they all reach the table they see Franky setting up the table with steaks. He looks up to see everyone there. "SUPPER!! Everyone's here so let's eat first." He says.

"Meat!" Luffy shouts being the first one to sit down and have a plate with steaks on it.

While everyone sit down Robin goes and grabs the vegetables and sides. It's like a thanksgiving feast.

"This is a lot of food. I thought we were just carving pumpkins." Zoro says. Sanji sets down a plate in front of Megumi. It has one small steak, some smashed potatoes with carrots and broccoli.

"With us being the host today, Franky felt a little competitive." Robin say setting down her plate. She had decided to sit with the only parents of the group.

"With What?" Sanji asks setting down Zoro's plate and his own down too.

"With you and how amazing Megumi's party was." She sits down.

"I don't see the need to compete with a child's birthday party." Sanji says.

"Hey Megumi!" Nami shouts from across the table. The pumpkin all in the way for getting a good view.

"Yes!" She calls back.

"Do you have a Halloween costume picked out yet? Halloween is in two weeks?" She asks.

"Yes mommy and daddy got mine a long time ago. I'm going to a Princess Pirate." She says happily.

"A what?" She asks confused. What kind of combination is that.

"It's a kid show they watch." Vivi answers.

"Oh, I see. What about you Sanji? Zoro?"

"I'm going with something different this year. I was always a vampire but this year I'm going to a superhero from one of Megumi's movies."

"What about you Zoro?" Kaya asks. Zoro looks up from watching Megumi eat. She couldn't stab her fork into the broccoli so it always slip and hit her face where she just grab it and eat it.

"I'm not dressing up." Zoro says.

"Oh why not?" Kaya asks.

"Don't need to." Zoro answers.

"What do you mean?" Nami asks.

"Yeah, isn't this Megumi's first official Halloween?" Sanji asks.

"What!?" Chopper yells shocked. "Her first?"

"She never celebrated Halloween before?" Brook asks.

"Why?" Usopp asks.

"I was always working that night so I couldn't take her out."

"You worked on Halloween?"

"Yup. They made me dress up. Now that I don't have to I won't." Zoro says.

"How about if I pick it out. Your costume." Nami says. She just had a good idea on how to find Zoro's size. This is it.

Zoro and Nami go into a staring contest before he looks away. "I won't stop you." Zoro says.

"Anything you want to go as?" She asks.

"I don't care. My old boss was the one that picked out the costumes."

After that they continue to talk. The dogs got close to Megumi and wouldn't leave her side as she sat there eating. Soon enough she pushed her plate away and hopped off the chair.

"I'm done. I'm going to go play with the dogs." She told them as she ran to the door. Zoro turns from talking to Robin and Sanji.

"Megumi get back here, now." Zoro said. Everyone quiet down as they look at Zoro. He's never been so strict with her before. Or at least they've never seen it. But it was weird. She didn't do anything wrong not from what they saw.

Megumi quietly saunter back. Sanji also stared curiously at Zoro. "Yes."

"Sit down." Zoro says as sternly as before. He wasn't upset or anything, if he was he didn't show it. She climbed the chair and sat. What shocked everyone including Megumi is when Zoro scoops her up and pulls her into his lap. He starts touching her forehead with the back of his hand, touching her ear and each touch he did she would shiver and squirm. "Thought so." Zoro said. But before anyone could ask he continued. "I think it's time to go." Zoro said and Megumi started to tear up.

"I don't want to go." She said sniffles.

"Well to bad. You have a fever and we're going home."

"But the dogs, pumpkin carving?" She ask. Tears falling down. He stands up and looks at Sanji who nods and stands up too.

"Well it was fun." Sanji says. They watch as Zoro and Sanji walk away. Chopper chases after them after a while.

"Wait! Let me check her." Chopper shouted. They all followed after Chopper to see Zoro and Sanji stopped in front of the door. Zoro let Chopper check her. He did the same as Zoro.

"How did you know?" Chopper asks.

"She didn't finish her food. She was eating slowly and she looked a little flushed." Zoro said.

"Well your right. She was so happy most kids are sluggish and quiet."

"She usually is." Zoro says.

"Before summer she got sick. She wasn't that energized." Sanji says.

"She seems to have gotten better. Usually she gets sick earlier and it's worst." Zoro says

"Then I guess you better go home." Chopper says. Zoro nods.

"What about your pumpkins?" Usopp asks.

"We'll do it another day." Sanji says. With that they leave.

Her fevor didn't go down as fast as it usually did. They called Chopper in and he said her fever hasn't gone up it's still the same as when they left. At this point it's her mind, her willpower. So Sanji and Zoro did their best to cheer her up but nothing worked. Zoro soon started to freak out until Sanji got a call from Usopp. Everyone heard from Chopper that she hasn't been able to carve her pumpkin yet because she's still sick so they are all coming over.

The others couldn't carve their pumpkins knowing Megumi was in bed sick. That is why they made a big thing about carving their pumpkin. It was because of her. They wanted to spend time with her. Plus Halloween was coming in close.

Zoro told Megumi and she almost instantly got healed.

When the day came Zoro gave her a mask so she doesn't get anyone else sick. He carried her to take her where everything was set up. Usopp carved her pumpkin how she wanted. It turned out amazing but that was no surprise to anyone but Megumi.

She continue to sit on his lap while they watch everyone. She really like her pumpkin. "Mommy, I want a dog." Zoro continue to carve his pumpkin, not surprised by her question.

"You either get a baby brother or dog, choose one." Zoro says a blush on his cheeks because it's not like he can give her a brother anytime soon. He wasn't planning on so that's out. Plus he really doesn't want to get a dog, he doesn't know if Sanji is ok with that.

He knew everyone is staring at him especially when Megumi gasped. "Thats cheating." She pouted. Zoro laughed. Sanji snickered in the background. "I want both," she says. That should keep her from asking again, at least until she comes to a decision on which on she wants more. "Sorry for being mean." She says. When they had gotten home she called Zoro names and was not easy. He knew she was just upset about leaving early.

"Its ok. I know you can get mad easily like your father." Zoro says patting her head and kissing her forehead.

"How is that like me!? If anything its like you!" Sanji shouts at Zoro frowning with a blush on his cheeks.

"See." Zoro says. Megumi smiles and Zoro smiles back. Best sick day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Halloween treat to you guys, plus with this I'm back on track


	60. Happy Halloween Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your second treat

It's finally Halloween. Megumi couldn't be more excited. The whole day is already planned. For Megumi it's head to school, have fun then come home to eat dinner before changing and going trick or treating with everyone. For Sanji and Zoro its different. They head to work, pick up Megumi, then eat dinner, change into their costumes, trick or treat with Megumi then head to a club while someone takes care of Megumi.

That conversation had started after they carved Megumi's pumpkin and Sanji had put her back to sleep. Nami had asked what type of fun he had while he was working but Zoro told her that he was working so there wasn't fun. One question after another and they all learned Zoro hasn't had fun as an adult. To busy being a parent to be an adult.

It's not bad, there's nothing wrong with that but they would like to let him have some sort of experience they all had during college while he was changing diapers. They wanted to give him this so they all talked about who would baby sit but they all wanted to take Zoro out to a club. Let him have some fun.

Sanji and Zoro woke up as soon as the sun started to peek through the sky. They started to make desserts as treats for Megumi's class. Since the kids couldn't come in wearing their costumes, the teacher and the whole school has let each class have their own small Halloween party. All the parents are bringing sweets, enough candy or sugary sweets for the whole class. But this is Megumi, Sanji's daughter, no way is he going to send her with store bought, boring candy. He got approval from Zoro to work as his sou chef to make plenty of desserts. Sanji and Zoro baking together.

They had decided to make a small pumpkin shape cake for the teacher. It was something you would see in a fancy restaurant. Sanji even colored it nicely too. He obviously saved the others. And for the class they made fried cheesecake buns with a grain cracker crust and small round chocolate cake decorated with vanilla frosting. Again saving the extra. Everything looked like they belonged at a fancy restaurant, in this case Sanji's restaurant. Sanji and Zoro pack the food up and set it aside to clean up before getting ready and waking Megumi up for school. When they got in the car and ready to go Megumi is excited for what's to come. When they got there they saw parents with goody bags, bags of candy and caramel apples. Sanji helped Megumi out the car and let her hold the teachers dessert. Sanji boxed it in a small black cake box decorate to look like a coffin. Sanji held the boxes of cakes and Zoro held the boxes of fried cheesecake. Zoro and Megumi follow Sanji to the right classroom. They wait in a line to get into the classroom. The teacher shaking each parents hands as they hand the candy or whatever they brought. When Sanji, Zoro and Megumi reached the teacher Megumi gave her a big smile and told her that the box in her hand is for her. She looks up at Sanji and Zoro who nod at her. Sanji tells her that he and Zoro baked her something, just for her. At least if she's not allergic to anything. 

She's not.

Once Sanji and Zoro set down the boxes and say goodbye to Megumi they head back to the car where Sanji drives Zoro to work, then heads into work himself.

The day is pretty uneventful until it's time to pick up Megumi. Sanji and Zoro usually meet at Megumi's school, of course unless one of them is staying late, then one parent picks her up. As they wait for class to end they talk a little about going to a club, Zoro had decided that if no one will babysit Megumi he could just skip it and Sanji could go alone if he wanted. That made Sanji sad, he wanted to spent some time with Zoro but it also made him think. He and Zoro confessed that they both liked each other but they haven't talked to each other about going out. Zoro hasn't acted any differently, actually he's doesn't avoid making eye contact with him anymore, he's like he was before, in the presence of their friends or Megumi but Sanji has. With no friends present Sanji will find himself touching Zoro's back or pull his waist close to him, he would give him more peeks on the cheek more often. Like that morning when they both were cooking Sanji had some chocolate mouse on his hands and went in for a kiss on the cheek as he said thanks for the help. 

The bell echoes as it rung, then it's quiet before the double doors open and little kids come out running or walking depending on the child. Sanji and Zoro scooted one way and the other, to let children pass and not bump into them, as they waited for Megumi to come out. They finally saw her teacher leading out the class. When the teacher saw them, which isn't hard with Zoro's hair, the same can be said about Ruby's hair too who was standing close by, she let Megumi run off to them. She ran and hugged them both, at least as much as her small arms can wrap around them both.

"It's time!!!" She shouts. She looks up at them with a sparkle to her eyes. Sanji and Zoro look at each other then back at her with a smile and a nod. She let them go and jumped up and down. Sanji walked them all to the car as Megumi told them that everyone loved their food at lunch. The whole class wanted seconds but there was only one for everyone, and after their desserts the others, sadly, weren't as impressive with presentation or taste. "Sapphires mom messed up her hand made chocolates, they were a little burned and she added too much butter." Megumi explains as they get to the car. "Roberts dad made cupcakes but there wasn't a good mix between the chocolate and the frosting. The frosting was too much and it took away from the chocolate cupcake which was really, really, good but was hard to taste with the frosting. And Cherry's mom bought chocolate milk and strawberry milk. The strawberry milk was delicious to wash away the frosting of Robert's father's cupcake." Sanji has buckled Megumi in as Zoro got into the passenger seat. When Sanji got in the driver seat he smiled as Megumi continue to evaluate everyone's homemade desserts all the way home.

Once home Megumi checked on her costume and almost put it on but Zoro stopped her. Telling her it was way too early to be changing for trick or treating. She pouted but her sour face got entertained by watching some reruns of The Pirate Princess. Sanji made an early dinner because they are all planning to take a shower before changing. He made sure to make a lot of food since Megumi will be walking everywhere and Zoro and Sanji's plan to go clubbing after so eating is a must. Sanji finished and he had just made some fried chicken with seasoned potatoes, carrots and celery. They ate, drank and talked. The usual for dinner.

When they had finished every last chicken tender and other vegetable Megumi, Sanji and Zoro got up. Zoro helped put some plates in the sink with Sanji, rinsing some off before putting some into the dishwasher before leaving the rest to Sanji. "Come on let's get you showered and ready. The others should be here soon." Zoro says looking at the digital clock. It's pretty late, people or either getting ready or doing early trick or treating.

"Can't we go shower together?" She looks at Zoro. She always showers with Zoro and when it's Sanji he just stands on the side and makes sure she doesn't kill herself or something so she's never actually showered with Sanji. Of course Zoro misinterpreted what she asked. He was planning on making sure she didn't hurt herself, he wanted to make sure she was ready before they got ready. He wasn't planning on getting in the tub with her.

"Why not?" Zoro says with a smile.

"Really? Come on daddy and take a shower with us." She goes up to him and tugs on his pants leg. Sanji looks at Zoro who seemed to have thought about what she asked and realized he was the one in fault for misunderstanding her.

"ummm..." he looks up at Zoro who just shrugs at him. Zoro didn't care. He was never one to really hide his body, and considering what his job once was. "Sure, why don't you guys go first and I'll meet you in." Sanji says. Since Zoro puts most of the dishes in the dishwasher, he only needed to clean the pots and pans he used. Zoro nodded and took Megumi to her room to get an underwear and undershirt, then went to his room to get his boxers and sweatpants and shirt to wear while he wait for Nami to show up with his costume. A little nervous on what she chose.

While Megumi stripped herself Zoro started to fill the tub. He then joined Megumi on stripping. When she got naked she jumped in and waited for Zoro to turn on the water. Zoro gathered all her clothes and put it in the basket. There are two, one for Zoro and Megumi and the other is for Sanji. Zoro doesn't want to mix them up, considering they do laundry on different days. Zoro walks in closing the fogged, glassed, door for the tiled room that is the bathroom. Megumi sat down at the small plastic seat while Zoro goes to turn the water on. He takes the shower head, it's detachable and starts rinsing them off, getting them wet. When Megumi's hair is wet enough he puts it back and goes to the 2 in 1 conditioner and shampoo for kids. Megumi sits with a towel in her lap as Zoro message the 2 in 1 into her hair. She closed her eye as she felt her scalp get messaged. She leaned into Zoro hands, it feeling really good.

The door opens to reveal a naked Sanji. Megumi smiles and waves. "Daddy." She says happily. He walks in awkwardly as he close the door behind him. He sits next to Zoro, not too close though, and starts drenching his hair in water. Zoro grabs the loofa and puts a marble sized squirt of the kids body wash. He sprays some water on it and lathers it up until he sees soap suds. He hands her the Loofa.

Zoro has started having Megumi wash her body herself since she's old enough. He just watches to make sure she's cleaning her self right and to make sure she doesn't slip. As she washes herself Zoro washes his hair, the same as Sanji. Zoro washes his hair quickly, and then helps Megumi in the filled tub. Once she is in she's starts playing with the few toys in it.

Zoro finishes washing his body as Sanji starts washing his body. Zoro joins Megumi in the tub. Sanji takes a peak at Zoro. Zoro's body is so... there's no one word to describe it. Sanji would do anything to have that body under him, to make Zoro feel amazing. Sanji turns back to the white tile. He was going to nose bleed if he thought more about it. Sanji will wait to see how their relationship will go. Since they haven't had a chance to really talk about it before. As he rinsed off the soap he looks over to see Megumi watching him and Zoro head is back with his head back and his legs over the edge of the tub to give Megumi more space. He felt a little awkward, he's never taken a shower with Megumi and he's never gotten stared at by a child.

"You look different than mommy."

"How?" He asks. If Zoro was a woman he would understand that statement but he's not, they have the same anatomy.

"Mommy's more fatter?" She says. Sanji sees Zoro's relaxed brow twitch then he frowns at her.

"Hey," he says but she doesnt pay attention cause then she looks down to think, while Sanji snickers at the comment. Who would have thought Zoro would be conscious about his own body.

"Fat isn't the word, mommy is more... Oh mommy has more muscle than you." She says, redoing her statement and Zoro smiles and goes back to closing his eyes and relaxing. "And you take forever to clean yourself." She says which makes Sanji frown and Zoro snickers. Sanji turns the water off and looks at them, well Megumi since she's the only one paying attention.

"Can I join?" Sanji asks as he goes to the other side of the tub. Megumi nods enthusiastically as she slaps the water next to her making it splash. He goes to the other end of the tub and sees there's not much space. "I don't think I can fit." Sanji says as an afterthought.

"Just squat." Zoro tells him. Megumi scoots a little close to Zoro. As Sanji does what Zoro has suggested Megumi plays with the little squirt toys. He squats down, and rest against the side of the tub. He smooths his hair back and Megumi peaks at him the fully turns her head. She sits in between his legs and leans against his chest. The action surprising Sanji.

"Your eyebrows curl the same way!" She shouts like she learned something amazing. Zoro erupts into a fit of laughter. And Sanji frowns. Oh she's Zoro's daughter alright. After Zoro's laughter, he squirt her with a squirt dolphin to get her to leave Sanji alone.

She plays with the toys while the adults relax a little for a minute or two before the doorbell is rang. Sanji gets up. "That might be Nami with the costumes."

"Yeah. Time to get out." Zoro says but waits till Sanji leaves before getting out with Megumi. He didn't want to much movement in one small area. Sanji puts a robe on and gets some slippers before answering the door. Not just Nami is there but so is the whole crew and partners/friends/family.

Nami looks him up and down before grinning evilly. "What were you doing?"

"Nami." Vivi smacks Nami's shoulder lightly.

"We were all taking a shower just now." Sanji explains to everyone. As much as he would have loved to do something to Zoro and his body.

"You guys aren't dressed yet?" Luffy asks shocked.

"We were just in the tub." Sanji says.

Zoro help pat Megumi dry but her ears perk up as she hears the voice of a certain straw hat wearing man. She bolts out, still naked and Zoro gives chase.

"Luffy!" She yells running towards the door. They all see a blur of tiny naked human before Zoro runs out covering her in a towel. He lift her up ignoring the stares to his exposed torso.

"Why would you run out naked? At least put some underwear on." Zoro says as he walks her back to the bathroom.

"Does he not realize he was naked too." Usopp points out.

"Can we come in?" Robin asks. Sanji moves away from the door to let them in holding his hand over his nose so they see his nose bleed. They all gather in the living room. They hear the roaring of a blow dryer then silence. Then Zoro and Megumi come out, Zoro not wearing his shirt.

"Zoro try on your costume."

"Let me get Megumi ready first." He says going into her room.

"I'm going to change into mine too." Sanji just goes to his room forgetting the clothes he brought into the bathroom, he cleans his nose. After she's mostly ready she comes running out to show off her costume. She looked very cute. Her hair is still a little wet. She twirl and spin to show her costume off. Zoro then came out.

"We're not done yet." He says with a grin, happy that she's having fun. He did feel bad that he had to work last year so she couldn't do this, have fun like other kids.

"She's mostly done, so why don't you try on your costumes?" Nami says handing him a random bag of clothes.

"Oh is she done getting dressed?" Sanji says coming from behind Zoro. Costume fully on. He wore the sunglasses, mask and cape. ( ** _A/N: his Germa suit_** ) He looked exactly like the superhero. Usopp started laughing as Luffy looked at Sanji with admiration. Sanji flinched at Luffy while he glared at Usopp.

"Wow! Daddy you look like Mr. Mask." She says.

"You look just like the character." Usopp says standing behind Megumi. "He's blonde, covers one side of his face and he fight with his legs."

"That's why I chose him." Sanji says.

"Well yeah but you look like him, it's almost like you are him." Usopp explain further. Everyone nods, even Zoro. "All that missing is the love interest." This surprises Sanji and Zoro.

"He doesn't have a love interest." Zoro says. He would know he's watched almost all the movies because Megumi loves them.

"Not in the movies but in the comics he does. He falls in love with an officer that always seems to be in the middle of the fight saving civilians even though he doesn't have super powers. At least that's what people think. He's actually from a rare species of half animal. And the hero starts living with the cop. At first they hated each other, kind of like you and Zoro." Usopp explains. Zoro having left to change into the first costume.

"What is this!! This isn't a costume, its barely clothes!!" Zoro shouted from his room, they all heard it too.

Curious Robin asks, "what is the first costume you gave him?" Nami looks at Robin.

"I don't know which outfit I gave him but I have a lot from nurse to demon. I grabbed any size that I thought would fit not paying attention to the actual costume." Nami explains. "Come out Zoro." She teased.

"No way! Just give me another!" He yells.

"Does it not fit?" She asked. There's a long silence.

"It fits!" He says quickly.

"Then come on out. There's no problem."

"No way am I going out looking like this in front of my daughter." Zoro says. Sanji became curious and Nami just rolled her eyes.

"Fine we'll cover her eyes. So come on out." Nami look at Usopp who covers her eyes. "Her eyes are covered." Nami says. They hear the clanking of jewelry and Zoro walks in. He's not wearing a top and his pants are like a black silk, thin enough you could see the outline of his legs. He's got a necklace, arm bands, bracelet, and ankle bracelets. His three gold earrings match well.

Sanji could feel himself drool lucky he has a mask on and it's black so they couldn't see him drooling over Zoro or the nose bleed he might get. But Zoro look really good. What he would give to be able to take Zoro to his bedroom right now.

"Yeah that does seem like too much, or in this case not enough." Robin says. This brings Sanji back to reality. As delicious as Zoro looks hes not suppose to be showing so much.

"Alright try this on." Nami says handing him another bag. He takes it a leave. After a while there is silence then...

"It doesn't fit!" Zoro shouted. Nami frowned but went to give Zoro another bag. She divided the ones that fit for reference for Zoro's present. They went through all of them until Zoro found a costume that wasn't showing, that fit loose, and is comfortable. At this point the others were just relaxing in the living room. He came out and some couldn't help to laugh. The costume that fit like Cinderella's slipper is a police officer's. Considering he was training to be one it was fitting but funny. He had the hat and everything.

Zoro did Megumi's hair in the living and everyone was amazed at the skill he illustrated.

"Wow Zoro you kind of look like the cop from Mr. Mask. His love interest." Usopp says looking Zoro over.

"Do I?" He asks. He doesn't read the comics so he wouldn't know, and he didn't stay long enough to hear Usopp the first time.

"Yes, he's a cop. They fall in love with each other after they start living with each other, oh but Mr. Mask became interested in the cop since the first time they met. He was interested in a cop who doesn't have any power but was still willing to protect the people from the villain. Although the cop has a cat like collar around his neck."

"Oh like this." Zoro takes a collar out from his pocket. He held it out to show Usopp.

"It's exactly like that!" He shouts as he points to. "That means this must be the outfit for him." Usopp says.

"If you says so. I thought it got mixed up and ended in the wrong bag or something." Zoro says. They all watch as Zoro puts the collar on. Its thick like a dog collar, it has a small red ribbon behind the golden bell and a round coin like object behind those. With a symbol of three swords to fit.

Well that is sexy.

Nami took the bags to her car while the others stood out in the hallway for Megumi to go with the other kids to trick or treat in the hallway. As Zoro talk to the group Sanji sees granny Cindy looking their way. He walks up to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, but I couldn't help but notice Zoro... and you. Looks like love." She says smiling at him. Sanji blushed but she couldn't see it through the mask. "You both seem very happy. I had something like that once but walked away because if other people telling me too. Don't listen to the bad voices and listen to you heart." She smiles and closes the door. Sanji stands there absently gazing at the closed door.

That was random. But he is happy and he's not going to let Zoro go. Never planned on that happening ever.

Sanji gets out of his daze and looks at Zoro. He might want to do something about their relationship. Yes they confessed but that's it. He wants to starts something and if Zoro doesn't then that's fine but they haven't talked about it either and that's not good. He wants to know where Zoro stands right now.

Sanji walks up to them to see what they're talking about.

"Yeah we decided." Usopp says.

"I'll be babysitting her. I'm not one to party, never was so I don't mind. Plus you graduated high school to go straight into being a mom, I think you're owed this much so go have fun." Kaya says with her smile. Zoro nods.

"Thanks." He smiles back at her. This is going to be fun, though it's been years since he's partied. He doesn't know if his alcohol tolerance is the same. He even forgot how to party but being with Luffy and the others it will come out naturally. He's sure if it.

"So when do we leave with Megumi and how long we staying until we go out to the club?" Sanji asks.

"It's almost seven." Zoro says looking down at his watch. "Let's trick or treat till 9 or 10 then head to the club after. Does Nami have a place in mind?" Zoro asks Vivi.

"Yes. But she hasn't told me the name. Just that its popular and we'll enjoy it."

"Of course we will." They all turn to see Nami, hands on her hip grinning.

Sanji and Zoro left with Megumi to meet up with her friends and trick or treat with them. Sanji and Zoro did keep getting stopped to get pictures taken of them, all fans of the Hero Mask series. They had Sanji and Zoro standing next to each other, back to back, Sanji holding Zoro close to his chest, and Sanji carrying Zoro like a princess, for the fans, like he's being saved by Mr. Mask in the series. Zoro was embarrassed after that and Sanji couldn't help but think it's funny and find Zoro cute. Sanji picked Zoro up like it was no big deal, that made Zoro start blushing like crazy making it look better in the picture. Sanji is sure to look them up on social media, he's sure they'll be there somewhere. He wouldn't mind saving some.

Around ten they went back home with Kaya. Sanji let them have any of the dessert but Zoro limited Megumi to only one and she couldn't have too much candy. Kaya nodded and promised to watch her. He wasn't worried, the nurse is a very responsible person. With that they left, both making sure to have their wallet. Sanji drove himself, Zoro and Usopp to the place. Usopp leaving his car since he'll come back to take Kaya home anyways.

They drive until they reached a huge building. Music is already blaring from where Sanji parked. On the sign it says 'Kamabakka Kingdom' which sounds familiar to the cook. Behind the sign is a big heart shaped, pink tree. It seems to be real because the leaves keep falling from it. The tree seems like its behind the sign but it's actually further. The whole club has multiple floor but its design to all have open roofs. They exit the car and go to the front door to see a long line.

"We have to wait in that?" Usopp asks pointing to the line.

"Are the others already in?" Zoro asks looking at everything.

"Probably. The only option is to wait." Sanji asks. They head to the end of the line. Usopp calling Nami to see where they are. Its takes a while before Usopp gets a text back.

"They're already inside. They're waiting for us." Usopp says. He then text backs saying they just got there. "She says they are going to start. She says she'll have someone waiting in our spot at all time so we should be able to find them.

A few minutes after the text they stood there waiting and got further ahead in the line but it's still going to take some time to get to the front. Zoro starts shivering. Lucky Sanji and Usopp for wearing capes. "Fuck it's getting cold." Zoro says as his teeth clatter a little.

"Zoro!? That you? Man it's been so long." Zoro gets turned around to find a guy hovering above him in height and muscle.

"Mark!" Zoro smiles. They go into hug with a pat on the back. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"Yeah. This is the job I got, bouncer for this club. You headin' in?" Zoro nods. "Well come on I can get you in faster, these your friends?" He looks at them.

"Yeah, some of our other friends are already inside." Zoro says.

"How's Megi?" Mark asks as he help them over the barrier for the line.

"She's fine. She's in first grade now."

"Wow!" He says as they walk up the line. He whistles, "it's been that long. I remember when all she could do is lay there. And now she's learning at school."

"What about you?" Zoro asks. Usopp and Sanji following behind them.

"Um... well me and my wife learned that's she's a breeder so she can't have kids. At least not with me so we adopted a little boy and are seeing on adopting baby girl this time." He smiles. Zoro smiles at him back. "I am curious, what happened to you, shouldn't you be at the pleasure club?"

"Oh... I quit months ago. Got a new job as I continue and finish my police training. His girlfriend," Zoro points to Usopp, "volunteered to take care of Megumi since she doesn't really like partying."

"Well I'm glad. I know you didn't like it there, and only stayed for Megumi. Are you happy?" Mark's asks and Sanji couldn't help but find himself flinch at the question. Zoro is not a liar but would he tell the truth in front of them?

"Yes, I'm happy. So is Megumi." Zoro smiles at Mark, his expression telling the truth. He's glad that Zoro is happy and the cook found himself smiling too. Usopp saw this and smiled.

Everyone knew Sanji has fallen in love with Zoro and at first they wanted to help but if their meddling caused unnecessary drama it would effect Megumi and they didn't want that to happen. So they left them alone but it seems to be going well. The others would be glad to hear that.

Sanji and Usopp went in first waiting for Zoro to finish saying goodbye to Mark.

"So he knows Megumi?" Sanji asks curiosity eating at him.

"I got to know him when I started working. I was quite popular when I started out, everyone wanted to see me and talk to me. We got along well. After I gave birth he asked to see her so they met."

"Why?"

"Him and his wife had talks about having children but he wasn't sure he could handle them with how he looked so I let him meet Megumi. He took care of her while I helped, he would walk me home to take care of her for a while. He enjoyed it and decided to have kids but left soon after so I haven't seen him since." Zoro says smiling fondly.

They walked in all the way looking for the others but haven't spotted a familiar face. But then Sanji spotted Robin and Franky and called out to them.

"This place is big." Usopp says.

"This isn't the usual place we go clubbing." Sanii looks around at the unusual crowd of people here. Yeah it's Halloween but that's just an extra layer of crazy and unusual to the people partying here.

"You guys got in here fast." Robin says.

"We were able to skip ahead in line thanks to Zoro." Usopp explains. They look at Zoro thinking he would tell Robin the rest but he sat in between Franky and Sanji looking at drinks. They are helping him choose his first legal drink. "Where are the others?" Usopp asks.

"Nami went to dance with Vivi, she said she'll check in every few minutes. Luffy is bothering his crush, Chopper and Brook are around somewhere."

"Crush?" Sanji asks and Zoro looks up.

"Yeah, someone name Taffy, or Law or something like that."

"Trafalgar Law?" Zoro asks. And they all turn to him. Robin shocked because that's it.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I've... met him somewhere before." Zoro says.

"He was not a customer was he?" Sanji asks not liking the idea that someone who's seen Zoro naked might see Luffy. Or that they would be close.

"No but it was a professional setting." Is all that he says. Sanji didn't like that he didn't elaborate but this is Zoro. He either thought that's all he needs to explain or he doesn't walk to talk more about it.

They let it be. Sanji reluctantly though.

Zoro orders his drink and waits. Sanji looks around. When the crew, well most of them, saw each other again they would go out to clubs and drink a lot. Sanji obviously went dancing with the ladies and flirted a lot. It's not like he's the only one either, others guys did it too but seeing them now, thinking about it now, it almost seems kind of desperate. It's not bad but was that how he seemed? If so no wonder they only spend time with him for the night and that's it.

Everyone stared at Zoro in anticipation. He look down at his drink, his taste buds aren't the same after and he doesn't know how much he can handle. He took the cup and drank a small amount before smiling and downing the rest, some of it leaving the corner of his mouth. Once done he set the cup down and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It's good." He says. Everyone's mood, mostly Sanji, lifted after that. With another round Zoro felt like himself a little. Almost weird to be feeling like this after being a parent for so long.

"Oi!! Guys!" They turn to see Luffy walking back with a tall stranger. Dark circles under his eyes, four piercing (two on each ear), tattoos on his fingers and forearm, messy black hair being hidden by his white with black spotted cap. "Ahhh! You ordered food before me!" He shouted ignoring the glasses and looking at their plates. They had been drinking and Sanji and Zoro learned that they are actually hungrier after walking around with Megumi and getting photos of them taken, which they told Usopp and he said he wanted to take a picture with them after. "This is Tra-guy," Luffy says featuring to the man.

"My name is Trafalgar." He corrects. He scans the booth and his eyes stop at Zoro, which didn't go unnoticed by the others. Zoro looks up from stuffing his face for a bit feeling eyes on him. They make eye contact and it seems like they are communicating telepathically. He reaches forward and pulls Zoro out the booth. "Let's dance." He says dragging a shocked Zoro behind him. Sanji and Luffy stare at them dumbfounded.

"He said he didn't really like dancing." Luffy said pouting a little. They watch as Zoro and Law disappear into a crowd of people.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Nami yells as she and Vivi walk towards them, entwined hands. "What's up with you two?" She asks observing Sanji and Luffy as they stare off into the crowd. "And where's Zoro? I thought Kaya was babysitting?" She looks at the table.

"She is. Zoro just got dragged away by Tra-guy and vanished in the crowd." Usopp points.

"Well Zoro's a grown adult." She says stealing a glance at Sanji knowing how he felt about their green haired friend. After a while Sanji has taken a seat but keeps bouncing his leg and looking at the spot the disappeared in. Luffy has taken to eating but slowly. The others only looked at them not knowing what to say.

"If you want to dance go ahead." Zoro says from behind Sanji to Sanji. Sanji looks at the man and frowns a little when he sees Law standing behind him too. Zoro scoots across Sanji to get to his unfinished meal. Luffy stuffs his face.

"How was the dance?"

"Nice." Zoro says. Guess that's all there is to it. Luffy jumps up and drags Law away. There is no second glance or twitch of any kind. It must have been nothing then.

After a while Zoro and Nami go into a drinking contest like old times, it was great because Nami hasn't been able to find a good drinking partner and Zoro thought it would be a good test to see how his alcohol tolerance is now. It's a tie and after Nami asks Zoro to join her and Vivi in dancing. Zoro refuses.

"Oh come on I know you dance. You use to dance at the high school parties." Nami says shocking everyone including Sanji. He did? He's seen Zoro dance with Megumi sometimes but didn't know that.

"Fine." He says. Sanji moves so Zoro can get out. He watches as Zoro heads to the dance floor with the two ladies. Zoro instantly found the rhythm and started to dance, swaying his hips, that looked really sexy, to the music. After a while he started laughing.

There were small problems, for Sanji anyway. Zoro kept getting checked out and asked to dance, both genders kept checking him out, he was almost always getting flirted with. It was horrible, for Sanji.

Zoro was having a good time.

Well almost, there was an incident where someone was being to pushy with Zoro. But it was resolved thanks to Ivankov. It being his club made things easier.

That reveal shocked Sanji. Nami became close friends with him plus he knew Luffy too. They never came here because it was just their type of atmosphere but without Zoro it wasn't the same.

* * *

Sanji huffed a breath, he jumped a bit to get Zoro back in place. Zoro could drink like he use to but he seemed to have gotten a little, ok extremely, carried away. He passed out so he and Usopp had to carry, well mostly Sanji, him to car.

And now here he is in front of the apartment door with a passed out Zoro on his back. He slips the key in and unlocks the door opening it. He walk in to see the light still on, surprise evident on his face. He would think they'd all be asleep. Kaya runs to him with a smile.

"Its really late."

"I know but after I put Meggy to sleep I took a nap and woke up an hour ago. Did he have fun?" She asks.

"I think so. He was smiling and laughing a lot." Sanj says with a smile.

"Usopp?"

"Passed out in the back of my car." He says.

"Do you mind if we switch cars for the evening?"

"I don't mind you both staying over."

"He'll most likely be hungover tomorrow so I would like to take care of him at home without so much moving." Sanji nods. Makes sense. He hands her his key and she leaves Usopp's, he gave them to her to hold, on the table before leaving.

Sanji saunters to Zoro's room passing Megumi's but stops. He smiles. "Megumi I know you're there." He says not moving. Her door opens wider.

"How?" She asks, her hair braided by Kaya and in her pajamas.

"I heard you moving."

"Is mommy ok? Can I help?" Megumi asks.

"Mommys fine, just sleeping. Can you open mommy's door and help get some pajamas." He says she rushes ahead of him. She leaves the door open as she runs to the closet. Sanji lays Zoro on the bed and Megumi comes out the closet with pajamas, well just a shirt. His sweats from earlier are on the bed. "Now get to sleep sweetheart." He says with a smile. Megumi nods with a smile. She kisses Sanji on the cheek and leaves.

Sanji unbuttoned the shirt, starts anyway before Zoro wakes up a little. He stares at Sanii, eyes half lidded and glazed. Sanji back up to be on his knees to the side of Zoro on the bed. Zoro sat up, his shirt falling off one shoulder, as he reached forward. He rest his hand on the back of Sanji head. He pulls the cook forward, surprising the man, into a kiss. The cook gasps into the the kiss. Zoro licked his lips and Sanji didn't think twice about opening them. In a flash Zoro's tongue is exploring his mouth and the man moan against the cook and he couldn't help but groan at that. Zoro climbs into the cook's lap, pulling him closer to his bare chest.

As Zoro pulled back to wrap his legs around Sanji's waist Sanji took in the sight of Zoro looking at him like a predator, licking his lips, his shirt off one shoulder, and the damn collar on his neck. Did Sanji have a cosplay kink?

Using his legs and the cook state of daze, Zoro flipped Sanji on his back. Zoro sat on him, leaning closer to the man's clothed chest. Zoro gives him a quick kiss, Sanji to dazed to even do anything. Zoro smiles as he kiss and lick the cook's jawline. "You look hot in your costume." Zoro whispers in his ear before licking the shell extracting a shiver from the cook. Sanji felt a few more lick and light kisses before nothing. 

Then a snore comes out.

As fast as he can Sanji changes his crush and tuck him in bed. Then he gets changes into pajamas before turning off all the light and locking the door.

As he lay in his bed he only has one thought: damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to brush your teeth. Don't want to get cavities. ;)


	61. New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing special, just a day in the life of the small family

A regular evening. They all just got home, Megumi ready to watch t.v, and there is still some time before the cook needs to prepare for dinner.

It's been a few days since Halloween. Sanji could only think and remember Zoro that night. The kiss, the weight of Zoro's body on top of him, the way he looked in that collar, Zoro's legs wrapped around him, everything about that night is just unforgettable.

They kept the costume, courtesy of Nami plus Usopp still wants photos of them. Nami also was able to get Zoro's size.

Now Zoro was nervous the next morning, he remembered everything, no surprise there, they haven't really been able to talk about it but at least now Sanji knows Zoro doesn't mind kissing him.

"Cook?" Zoro says having called his name so many times now that he's tired of it, he also waved his hand in front of his face. He sat on the couch as a way to wait for the time he needs to start cooking. Megumi stare at him too.

"Yeah? Sorry." He looks at Zoro as he wipe his palms on his pants.

"Can I borrow your computer and desk to study for the driver's test for a bit?" Zoro asks.

"Uh yeah. Go ahead." He says. Zoro nods.

"Thanks." He leaves them alone.

Zoro stood in front of Sanji's room door extremely nervous. Yes he's been in there, but once and he wasn't in there long. He was asleep most of it. He just felt like it wrong for him to be in Sanji's room, like he didn't belong there. The cook may say he like him back but isn't that too convenient? Yes, they had sex but they were young and drunk, well Sanji was, Zoro was buzzed. Sanji would have gotten hard regardless so that party didn't mean anything. Now is different, they're older, the cook knows more on what he likes.

This isn't even the time to be thinking about that. Zoro grip his notes and driving book that, Franky gave him to study, in his hands. Right now he's studying for the driver's test and that's it.

He walks in and closes the door, leaving a slight crack. That would be weird if he closed it all the way. He looks around to see the room cleaned and organized. Like he expected, it is the cook. Everything fit and looked nice. Zoro walk to the big window where the desk is next to. He look around as he walk but stops to go next to the nightstand. He pick up the frame that's next to the digital clock and looks at it. He starts to blush. It's a picture of all three of them at Disney World. Sanji and Zoro hugging Megumi in the middle close. All bright smiles. He puts it down and notices some more picture frames of him and Megumi. His face getting more red but he pushes that down. He's here to study. So he sits down at the the desk and studies.

Sanji served Megumi and himself but looked at the empty hallway. Did Zoro not hear him? He wouldn't ignore Sanji would he? He seem to have gotten over the embarrassing night make out session. "Stay here. I'll get mommy." Sanji gets up and walks to his bedroom to see the door not fully closed. He knocks as he opens the door but he gets silence. He looks over to see Zoro looking down at his notes really focusing. Sanji clears his throat and watches as Zoro jumps in his skin before turning towards Sanji. Sanji almost had a heart attack and nose bleed.

Zoro IN glasses!!!

He never would have found a simple accessory so sexy but it is.

He almost forgot why he came in here. "Dinners ready." Sanji says. All of a sudden feeling nervous that Zoro's in his room. Zoro turns to look at the digital clock and his eyes expand in shock. He's been studying for almost three hours. He only meant to study for one. He got too into studying. Zoro took his glasses of, Sanji frowned af that a little, and put them back in their case. He then stood up and gathered his things.

"Sorry I didn't hear you. If you called, did you call?" Zoro asks as an afterthought.

"Yeah, but if you were studying then it's fine. Sorry for disturbing you." Sanji scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

Well this is awkward, even more so as the seconds tick by and both are just standing there not saying anything or moving.

Say something, but what? Everything he's thinking of might make the situation more awkward and that's the last thing he needs, they need.

Sanji's eyes start to wonder around his own his room.

What the fuck!!

Sanji's eyes land on his desk. Behind the computer screen is a picture, a picture he didn't even know was there. He knows it's a picture of Lohan but he for a fact knows she's put it there. He can't believe it's there, but for how long? And Zoro was studying with it there.

Sanji started having an internal crisis. He hope Zoro didn't take notice of it all during the three hours he was studying here but knowing his luck Zoro might have seen it. How is Zoro suppose to believe his feelings when he has pictures of his ex, on a desk he barely uses and a picture frame he never bought? How did it get there? He never took her picture.

"I want seconds!!" Megumi shouts. "And juice, please!" She adds. Thank god.

"I'll just put my stuff away." Zoro says walking past Sanji to his room. Sanji quickly goes to the desk and takes the frame to see it is a picture of Lohan, oddly enough in a bikini. They've never been to the beach together so this doesn't make sense. But whatever, he takes the picture before setting the frame back. He goes to the kitchen putting the picture in his pocket. He serves Megumi her seconds and gets her some juice. She receives it with a thank you.

Standing over the trash, Sanji look at the photo. Does he need to throw it away? Zoro comes strolling in and sits at the table. He serves himself and starts eating with Megumi. Sanji looks down at the picture. After break ups aren't both parties suppose to have a box of things given to them by the other, with photos and other memorable items? Sanji has nothing, he's never gotten anything from her and this photo is so different than the ones he has of Megumi and Zoro. At least Sanji is in some of them, this is just her.

Sanji sets it in the trash. He doesn't need it.

"Are you ok dad?" Megumi asks looking at him worried, Zoro looks too with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He joins them with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already a week since Halloween, time sure goes by fast. Hope you like this chapter, it's just a fluffy filler.


	62. Zoro's Surprise Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Megumi start on the plan for Zoro's birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Zoro!!!:)

Sanji taps the red phone symbol to end the call. He smiles as he looks over to an equally as eager Megumi. Zoro's surprise birthday party is ready to set up. Everything is bought, Robin is holding all the ingredients so Zoro wouldn't find them. Everyone has their presents wrapped, all that's left is to see what Zoro is doing tomorrow, if he's doing anything. That's where Sanji and Megumi come in. It's their job to find out if he has anything planned, if not text them so they can all do something to keep him occupied for most of the day.

"Are you excited?" Sanji asks Megumi. She nods. As fun as it is to have a surprise party it's a lot more fun to plan one. Plus it's a way to give something to her mom, he's done everything for her and she knows it. With the way he always worked at night. How he always bought her clothes and toys, took her to see her movies, or even the way they planned to go out to aquariums and amusement parks, or even the zoo. She knows he never thinks about himself and always about her that's why she's glad to do this.

Sanji looks to Megumi, she is really excited and so is he. Everyone has come to the sad reality that they've never celebrated Zoro's birthday which sucks because he was always invited to theirs. That also opened a can of worms with the group now that they knew he's an orphan. He never had that and it almost felt like they were rubbing it in Zoro's face that they had a family to celebrate and he didn't. What did he even do on his birthday? Is that why he doesn't like sweet things? It reminds him of something he didn't have. They also felt bad because out of everyone in the group Zoro is the one that was left behind in more than one way. Everyone had gotten adopted, Nami, Sanji, Robin, Franky, and Chopper. Zoro didn't and that made this party even more important when they thought about it. To think Zoro who probably never got a proper birthday party celebrated his daughter's.

Megumi and Sanji turn towards each other when the sound of the door opening is heard. Time to start. They stood up and walked to the door to see Zoro is really happy.

"Something good happen?" Sanjj asks looking as Zoro grin from one ear to the other. Zoro took his shoes off and set them down walking in.

"Its late." He says.

"Its Saturday." Sanji counters. Zoro can't argue with that.

"I passed the driver's test." Zoro says grinning like Megumi does when she's really happy. "I'll have to thank Franky and Usopp tomorrow."

"Speaking of," Megumi held on to Sanji's pants. She just wanted to blurt it out. She's never kept something hidden from Zoro before. Zoro raised her to always tell the truth. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Actually I need to go to a doctor's appointment tomorrow, Franky and Usopp asked me the same thing? Is something going on tomorrow?" Zoro walks further into the apartment.

"How long is the appointment?" Sanji asks as he follows Zoro into the living room.

"It's just a yearly physical." Zoro looks at him. He raises an eyebrow, "why?"

"I was planning on doing something with Megumi, just us, I wasn't sure if you would allow me to take her somewhere." Sanji says. Zoro looks at him but sighs. He takes his jacket off and sets it down.

"Alright, but you don't really need my permission. It's actually a good idea."

"Alright, when's the appointment? Maybe I can drop you off before we leave?"

"I plan to leave after breakfast so I can be on time."

"Alright, let's get dinner ready then." Sanji goes to the kitchen to start dinner. Megumi stands there smiling up at Zoro.

"What's wrong Megumi?" Zoro sits on the couch as he watch Megumi join him.

"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

"Nothing, I have everything." Zoro pulls Megumi close, giving her a hug and a quick kiss on the head.

* * *

Sanji lays in his bed looking at his digital clock. As soon as it struck 4 o' clock he smiles and gets out of bed. He goes into his closet and rummages around a little as he find his gift for Zoro. He takes it and some wrapping paper. With those in hand he quietly open the door and peaks around. Hopefully Zoro isn't a wake yet, he shouldn't be, he's never up this early. He walks to Megumi's room closing the door behind him. He turns the lamp by her bed on and gently wakes her up. She scrunches up her face. He shakes her again only for her to turn her head. He smiles, she can be such a hard head if she hasn't gotten enough sleep. He shakes her again, "Megumi," he teases, "don't you want to help me wrap mommy's present?" He asks.

Her eyes snap open, she sits up and looks at Sanji. "It's time?" She asks him. He nods. She hurries off the bed and goes to her little tea party table. She moves Hopper, Chopper, Kenchi and Gideon, her stuff animals, out of their seats and onto her bed to let Sanji have a seat. He set down the wrapping paper and gift.

Sanji helps her wrap the present, she even added two ribbons, one black and another white, to the green wrapping paper. They both got a card to write on. Sanji got a hole puncher to punch a hole in both cards before adding it to the present. They then cleaned up, Megumi putting her animals back in their seat. "You can go back to sleep if you want to." Sanji says. It's still early.

"What are you going to do?" She asks, getting back to her bed. She settles in, looking like she hasn't just woke up from sleep.

"I'm going to hide the present and wait to make breakfast." Sanji smiles at her. She nods with a smile. Sanji leaves, not closing her door all the way. He goes to his room to hide the gift. He looks at his clock to see it's not all that early or late in the morning. He lays in bed thinking about what's to come. What could go wrong? What does he need to look out for? What's the best way to make Zoro's surprise birthday party go right? 

Sanji looks at the clock and sees that it's time to start cooking. So he gets up and gets dressed.


	63. Zoro's Surprised Birthday Party Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Megumi set up the apartment with the others for Zoro's party

Sanji made a more elaborate breakfast than he usually does. Nothing too fancy but just enough to make Zoro feel special even if he doesn't really think about why. Megumi enjoyed it but she always enjoys his food. They made small chat during breakfast. Sanji told Zoro that they aren't going out till later, Zoro helps Sanji clean some dishes. Even told Sanji that he plans to go someplace special. He's going to the doctors, then going over to the grave of his parents and someone else he use to know, Sanji didn't get the specifics since he was to busy thinking about the fact that Zoro was visiting his parents grave on his birthday. He was also going to a special spot he enjoys and hasn't gone to in a long time. 

Zoro changed and left, giving Megumi a kiss and waving at Sanji. Once he left Sanji and Megumi went to the couch to call the others. "He's gone." Sanji says as soon as he knows everyone has answered.

"What was it he was doing again?" Usopp asks.

"He's going to his yearly doctor's visit, then he plans to visit his parents grave and someone else's he use to know. After that he says he's going to some place special he hasn't been in a long time." Sanji says.

"His parent's grave, today?" Nami asks like it's so unbelievable.

"We don't know how long it's been since he's visited them." Robin adds.

"Yeah, but it does sound like he's busy so let's get this started, we'll be over in a while." Nami says.

"Okay!" Everyone shouts before hanging up. Sanji puts his phone down and looks at Megumi.

"Let's clean up." Sanji suggest. Megumi nods. Sanji gets up and goes to the small closet with the brooms and other cleaning supplies are stored, with Megumi following him. He hands her some gloves and they get to cleaning. Sanji deep cleans the kitchen since it's been a while. Megumi cleans the living room. They both clean the hallway and doorway before cleaning the floor. They make sure everything is sparkling and shining by the time they're done. They even move the furniture so that way there is more space. 

Sanji and Megumi are about done when the doorbell rings. They answer it to see it's Robin, Nami, Vivi and Franky. The first ones here. Franky and Robin hand over some bags of groceries that they were holding for Zoro's dinner. Nami and Vivi have some decorations and their presents. Sanji starts making lunch while they start decorating with Megumi.

The girls and Franky get the living room all decorated in time for lunch. But before they start Sanji gets his present for Zoro and sets it on the coffee table they had moved. Nami moves the bags, her presents, on the table too. Franky and Robin both got him a present and set it down too. As they all sit down the door is knocked on again. Sanji opens it to see that It's the brothers. They all came with a present of their own. It was Luffy's sixth sense that he knew now was the time to show up. Next is Kaya and Usopp with a shared gift. Brook and Chopper after with their own gift. They all show their awe at how the place is decorated. It doesn't look like it's for a twenty two turning twenty three year old at all, it's like the party is for a five year old, so Megumi. It was all of Zoro's favorite colors, at least that's what they assume, Zoro never talked about his favorite colors or if he had any. There are green, white, black and red streamers going through all corners of the room. There were balloons the same color set on certain spots in the room. In all honesty there was a lot more effort put into this than Megumi's party.

When lunch is done everyone settled down to digest Sanji's wonderful cooking. Megumi talked about some of her earlier memories with Zoro. Sanji started to bake the cake and prepare for dinner. Sanji even sent a quick text to Zoro to tell him that they are home and to text him when he's coming back. He didn't get a response but he saw that Zoro had seen it so it's all good. As Megumi talked about her early life with Zoro they all had one thing in common. Zoro never cried in front of any of them. They've never seen Zoro shed one tear. Which is funny because Sanji adds that Zeff has seen Zoro cry because of the hormones of pregnancy.

They all ended up getting bored and watching Mr. Mask with Megumi. They all started having fun making fun of Sanji who look like the main hero so Sanji retaliated with making fun of them back because they also looked like some of the side characters. Nami look like the Black Cat who is an anti-hero. Usopp look like a hero named Sogeking (who he dressed up for Halloween), Franky look like the rhino hero who likes to built hero mobiles and built a house for an anti-hero all the side characters became friends with, who looks like Luffy.

Sanji hears his phone ping and gets up from the group who are laughing while making fun of each other, well everyone minus Megumi, she didn't look like any of the characters. Sanji sees it's a text from Zoro. **_Hey I'm on my way back do you want me to get anything?_** He asks. Sanji freaks.

 ** _No don't get anything. I'm already starting on an early dinner._** Sanji turns to the group. "Zoro's on his way!" He unintentionally shouts. All heads turn towards him. 

"Do you know where he is?" Nami asks.

"No, I just told him to text me when he's coming home." Sanji explains.

"Alright. Is everyone's present put on the table?" Nami asks and she gets all nods. "Sanji start dinner and we'll start the party. He did take his keys right?" Nami asks Sanji.

"He always has his keys." Sanji says.

"Then lock the door. When he shows up he might think it's open only to find it's locked, even might knock on the door giving us time to turn the light off and hide." Nami says. They do as she's says. Drinks are served, non-alcoholic of course, and they continue with making fun of each other. Kaya and Megumi talk about a show they are both interested in, or Megumi like and got Kaya into it. With the food all set and ready Sanji joins in, a little nervous. Yes everything went according to plan but no one knows what could happen now.

Just like Nami planned they all heard the door knob jingle. With that as the cue everyone scrambled to turn the lights off, turn down the music, and hide. After a minute of silence they heard a knock on the door. After another minute of silence they hear the sound of jingling keys as they enter the keyhole.

Zoro opens the door to find the apartment dark for some unknown reason. Sanji did say he was home and starting on an early dinner, he could also smell the food so they are home. Zoro takes his shoes off and carefully walk in looking for the light switch which he needs to find because he could hear someone whispering in the dark, then the sound of someone being smacked. Zoro felt his eyebrow twitch, _what are they doing?_ He finds the light switch and turn it on.

"SURPRISE!!!" He hears being shouted at him. He jumps back towards the wall trying merge with it. That surprised him.

"Surpri-" he was going to ask 'surprise for what?' but he saw the happy birthday banner over the tv, the streamers going around the room, the balloons, and the presents. He looked at everyone staring at him. With so many eyes on him he ran to his room, shutting the door behind him. The others looked at each other shocked.

"Did he not like it?" Kaya asks.

"You think he's mad?" Usopp asks after.


	64. Zoro's Surprise Birthday Party Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji talks to Zoro

Megumi looks up at Sanji with tears starting to form. "Does mommy not like the surprise?" She asks Sanji. Sanji gives her a smile.

"I'm sure there's a reason." He says. Which he believes whole hardheartedly. There has to be a reason to act like that. Thinking about it now, he did visit his parents grave today so maybe... no, today isn't the day his parents died in the plane crash? He hopes it isn't that, he _prays_ it isn't that. Anything but that. "I'll go check, help yourself." Sanji says as he chase after Zoro. The group all stared at each other before opting to sit down. Megumi just stared at the empty hallway where both her parent disappeared through. Did she do something wrong?

Sanji knocked on the door then opened the door not asking for permission. He didn't want it predominantly if Zoro shooed him away. He wanted to understand what went wrong. He closed the door behind him and heard sniffling. Zoro was crying? Why? Sanji turned to see Zoro hiding his face, back facing towards him. Sanji stays quiet as he goes to sit next to Zoro. Zoro feels the dip Sanji makes as he sits close to him. Zoro's sniffles trying to calm down. He didn't know what happened, one moment he was happy then he was overwhelmed and he had to get out. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sanji asks softly. He trends carefully. When all he's met with is silence he does asks again. "Everyone thinks your mad, or you didn't like it." Sanji pauses. "Do you not like it, cause I can send them home." Sanji says. If Zoro says so it will be done.

"No, it's ok." Zoro says, voice a little cracked. Sanji sighs, he's talking. That's good.

"Do you want to tell me why you reacted that way?" Sanji asks, really curious as to why he acted that way. Zoro's tears started again. He turned to face Sanji leaving him dumbstruck, to see Zoro crying is like seeing Halley's comet. It doesn't happen all the time and not everyone sees it. Sanji reaches up and wipes the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"I've never had my birthday celebrated." Zoro says. Sanji's eyes widen. Never?

"Never, not even as a group?" Sanji asks because he knows.

"I don't know if I was lucky or not but I was always the only kid with a birthday in November so they always skipped celebrating mine. When I asked they told me I was spoiled for wanting to celebrate only my birthday when other kids have to share so I never asked again." Sanji frowned at that. How could they tell a child that?

"Didn't you celebrate with your parents?" Sanji wonder, Zoro surely would have celebrated with them right?

"I think we did but I don't remember." Zoro says, a new wave of tears flowing. Sanji wanted to cry himself. This was not what he was expecting but he also didn't think it would be this bad. His parents most likely did celebrate with him but because Zoro didn't remember it felt like he's never gotten surprised and celebrated the day he was born. 

"I'm glad that you're not mad." Sanji says he's relieved but it's sad to hear that about Zoro.

"I was really happy but I was just overwhelmed by the sadness of it all. I don't know what to do." Zoro says, his tears not stopping. Sanji couldn't help but let out a puff of a laugh. A grown ass adult not knowing how to take presents from his friends. And now it seems like they're making up for those birthdays Zoro didn't have anyone to celebrate with.

"Just say thank you and smile." Sanji says getting closer to him and cupping Zoro's face. He wipes the tears of the birthday boy with the pad of his thumb. They stare into each other's eyes, how did Sanji never know they were so silver, almost white, they are so captivating, like they're drawing him in. Without realizing it their facing had gotten really close. Sanji trailed his eyes down Zoro's well shaped nose, to his plump lips. He remembered those lips on his that one night. He wants to taste them because he wasn't really able to remember the taste back then. Their faces got closer and closer as their eyes closed. Then their lips met.

It wasn't the kiss Sanji thought of in his head but it still sent shivers down his spine, it still made him crave for more and it still made him happy. It felt so perfect, almost like a fairy tail kiss. He wanted more. He wants Zoro to be his, he wants to be able to do this without it being weird or embarrassing the next day. To have permission to do this in front of the other's.

Sadly it was not meant to last. The door is opened and a saddened Megumi comes in scaring her parents. Zoro turns his face to the side to look at her, Sanji does too, not letting his hands fall from cupping Zoro's face. Megumi sees that Zoro is crying, not as much as in the beginning but she still saw the tears. She looked shock at first, never having seen her mother cry before and it hurt to think that maybe she was the cause, it was her idea. "I'm sorry mommy." She says. "I didn't know, please don't be mad." She pleaded. Zoro looks at her shocked, and confused. Sanji and Zoro pull away from each other.

"Why would I be mad?" Zoro asks as Megumi comes closer to him. He pulls her into his lap.

"Because you didn't like the surprise." Megumi tears start to run down her cheeks.

"I'm not mad." Zoro says wiping her tears away. 

"But you ran away?" She says, not understanding how that could mean he's not upset.

"I'll go tell everyone, why don't you tell her." Sanji says getting up. Zoro nods as he watches Sanji leave. He looks down at Megumi to see her eyes on him. He gives her a smile so she knows he's not mad. 

"Well you have me and your father right?" He ask and sees that she nods. "Well, my mom and dad died when I was around your age. Since I had no family they put me in a place where other kids who also don't have families are..." Zoro continues to tell her. Her eyes widen and her eyes get misty at the thought that her mother didn't have a lot, didn't have what she has. Never got another birthday party till today.


	65. Zoro's Surprise Birthday Party Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro enjoys his birthday party and at the end Sanji and Zoro talk more

Sanji walk out of Zoro's room and into the living room where everyone stood up at the sight of him. "Is he ok?" Vivi asks.

"He seemed upset, did we do something?" Kaya asks.

"Did he not like it?" Chopper asks.

"So what's going on?" Nami asks with her arms crossed over her chest. Sanji looked at everything then back at everyone. He could see in all their faces that they are worried and they really do care. 

"He doesn't hate it it's just..." Sanji pauses trying to find a good way to phrase this. "He was just overwhelmed by his emotions." The cook says. Before anyone could ask anymore question he continues, "after his parents died he was put into an orphanage but because he was the only child with a birthday in November the caretakers never celebrated it."

"He never celebrated his birthday?" Nami asks wide eyed. That can't be right.

"What about before?" Robin says.

"He says he doesn't remember. The worst part is when he asked about not celebrating his birthday the caretaker told him he was selfish for asking that because the other kids had to share." Sanji says frowning at the last bit.

"That's wrong." Nami says. Everyone nods in agreement. 

"Yeah well that's not the worst that they've done, Zoro's told me that they've mentally bullied him, grown adults telling a kid and young teen that he'll never be loved and that no one would want him. Then he ends up pregnant and they kick him out, either that or the one person who actually cared gets fired. Zoro just sacrificed his future for that one person, for all of us." Sanji says getting worked up about this. They all remembered back when Zoro was at the hospital that he said he was kicked out but they didn't know that one person was going to get fired if Zoro didn't leave. That was news to them.

"That's messed up." Usopp says.

"Poor Zoro." Kaya says. Chopper nods.

"No wonder he's the way he is." Brook says. That made everyone think and nod. He was always so reserved, never one for romance and he didn't think about himself. Always thought about others rather than himself. No one thought that it was because he was told he will never be loved by anyone and that he didn't matter to anyone. Nami was lucky to be taken in with Nojiko as a baby. Sanji was lucky to be taken in by Zeff. Sabo and Ace were lucky that Luffy's grandpa took both of them in. Robin had her mom and even her coworkers that cared for her, even if the person she was put in custody of wasn't the nicest she still had people. Franky was taken in by Tom. Everyone had somebody and Zoro had no one. If he did it's obvious they didn't stay long.

"This was not how I was imagining Zoro's birthday to go." Nami says sitting down. 

They hear the door being opened and Megumi comes running out, distracting them from the sound of a door closing. Megumi runs up to Sanji and hugs him. He picks her up and hugs her tight. He could only imagine how she feels right now.

"Where's mommy?" Sanji asks. Megumi looks up at him.

"In the bathroom cleaning his face." Megumi says.

"Cleaning his face? Did something happen?" Chopper asks. Sanji and Megumi shake their heads.

"Zoro was just crying." Sanji says. Everyone kind of felt guilty but they didn't know why. They didn't do anything bad, and Zoro didn't cry because he didn't like it, he cried because he was overwhelmed and forgot about how it feels to celebrate the day he was born with people that care about him. Sanji set Megumi down and went to the kitchen to do some more decorating with Zoro's cake. He needed to ice the topping and decorate it. Dinner is ready, they are all just waiting for Zoro to come out of the bathroom.

* * *

They all sat or stood up talking to each other and cheering up Megumi. Now that she knew why Zoro acted the way he did, she didn't feel as bad but she still felt like she could have done something better. He took her to an amusement park for her birthday, she should have asked her father to take them somewhere special.

Zoro walked out slowly and avoided making eye contact. He became so embarrassed that he acted the way he did. "Mommy!" Megumi ran to him and he picked her up. The others smiled that Zoro finally came out of the bathroom. They could see Zoro's eyes are puffy, and his cheeks are red too. "Are you ok?" She asks. He smiles down at her and nods.

"I'm better." He says. She wraps her hands around Zoro giving him a tight hug, at least as tight as she can squeeze. Sanji smiles. 

"Dinner is ready." Sanji says. Zoro walks to the table to see he had made quite the spread. Zoro smiled at it and looked at all the food. It's all his favorites. Rice balls, cooked meat, vegetables, and other foods Sanji knows Zoro likes. Zoro got served first, Luffy even knew and waited patiently which awarded him extra on his plate.

After dinner things got livelier. They talked and laughed. Zoro enjoyed his birthday party and Sanji and Megumi enjoyed watching Zoro having fun. Zoro was never one for the attention but it's ok if it's his friends. Sanji then took a cake out and everyone, including Megumi, sang 'happy birthday' to him. He blushed as he was sang to and Sanji loved it. He blew out the candles and Sanji cut him a piece of cake. Zoro smiled as he tasted the piece. No surprise, it's delicious. Sanji then served everyone else. They ate in mostly silence, everyone enjoying the taste of the cake. After that is the presents. Megumi and Sanji are first, she handed him the present and opens it with a smile. He almost cried right there when he saw what it is, a beautiful picture frame of two pictures, one is during Halloween of the whole group in their costume, the other one is of just the three of them, it's a picture that Vivi took of them at the amusement park. The picture is of Zoro hugging Megumi from behind with Sanji hug Zoro from behind. Their faces all bright with the biggest smile. Megumi seems to be laughing, Zoro also laughing and Sanji smiling. It's a picture he will cherish forever. 

Next is Nami. She handed him bags and bags of clothes. He opened them and was shocked to see clothes, so many clothes. He was tempted to not accept it but Sanji stopped him. The cook convinced him to take it with a smile. Vivi got him a new camera, a better one for pictures and videos. Brook got him a copy of their senior year yearbook. Everyone went to look at it. They talked about the pictures that they saw, Zoro tuned out some talking and looked at the pictures. He's surprised how many pictures he's in. There he is, in the kendo club with the last trophy he won for the school. He smiled at all the pictures. There were even some photos of them after some fights. Him and Luffy smiling at cameras with patched up faces. Some photos of him and Sanji fighting in the background. Then Zoro turned the page to some graduation pictures. "Wow Zoro you look a little chubby in that photo." Vivi says. Hearing this everyone goes to look over to looks.

"I was pregnant with Megumi then. I was reaching eighteen or nineteen weeks." Zoro announces and everyone ran to get a better look. Even Sanji. After they had their look he showed the picture to Megumi who couldn't help but stare at the picture. Next best thing is Robins. She had taken pictures of everyone all through high school and made a photo album of them. She wanted to make it of just him but Zoro didn't have many pictures taken of him by himself. He was always with someone or in the background. The other's didn't know what to get him so they got him gift cards so he could buy whatever he wanted. Luffy got Zoro a gaming console which made him laugh.

* * *

Sanji and Zoro cleaned the living room and kitchen while Megumi went to sleep. Zoro stood next to Sanji as he washed the dishes and Zoro dried them. "You seem upset." Zoro says. Sanji flinches. He thought he was hiding it well. He thought about telling Zoro it's nothing, cause it is, but Zoro has told him things too, even if he did have to beg. 

"I'm just not feeling happy about next weekend."

"The beach gathering?" Zoro asks. Before everyone left Zoro had told them that the school is having a beach gathering for all students. Each class is going to gather at the school then drive to the beach and just hangout and have fun. Make memories as a child. Family and friends are invited too so Zoro invited them. Which is a good thing because Megumi and Sanji forgot it was happening, with all of their focus going to Zoro's party. Now thinking about it though, it made Sanji unhappy. "Why?" Zoro asks confused. He stops and looks at Sanji.

"People will be touching you..." Zoro looks at him shocked. Zoro would never let someone he doesn't know, or someone he doesn't want to touch him. Unlike back then, there is no reason for someone to touch him. "With their eyes." Sanji finishes.

"You mean look at me?" Zoro corrects.

"I don't want that, I have seen your body. I know I shouldn't be acting like this especially since we aren't dating but I don't want others to look at you or be near you when we get there. That feeling gets really intense when I think that you don't belong to me because you don't and that makes me frustrated which makes me even more frustrated because I shouldn't be feeling that." Sanji says, gripping onto the edge of the sink, head down, not able to look at Zoro.

"Are you... jealous that others would see me?" Zoro asks. Not having registered the rest of what he said.

Jealous?

Jealous. 

J-E-A-L-O-U-S.

Sanji's eyes widen. He's never been jealous before. He's never liked something this much before. He wants Zoro all to himself. If he could he would have denied going, well he wanted to but they agreed months back to go. "I am." Sanji says looking at his reflection in the water. He takes a deep breath and looks at Zoro. Here goes nothing. "I want you Zoro. I want to date you. I want others to know you're taken. That no matter how much they look it's not going to change the fact that I get to look longer or closer. That I get to be closer to you than anyone else. I want to take you out on dates, I want to shower you with how much love I have for you, I want to show, no, I want to tell others that I'm your boyfriend and we have an amazing, beautiful, mature daughter. I don't want to be just Megumi's father, or your roommate. I want to be something more. I want to do more." Sanji says never once breaking eye contact with Zoro.

The green haired man stayed silent for a few seconds before everything Sanji said processed through his brain. His eyes grew to the size of saucers and his face reddened to the shade of a strawberry. "Y-y-you actually want to..." Zoro swallowed before continuing, "date me?" Zoro clarifies. He didn't know Sanji felt that way.

"Yes." Sanji says. Zoro looks away, to embarrassed to look at Sanji in the eye. "What did you think I just like you and that's it?"

"I don't know, I've never liked anyone before you, and I've never dated before." Zoro says, face still red. This time Sanji's eyes grew wide.

"You've never dated anyone? Never liked anyone?" Sanji asks. Zoro just shook his head. "Soo, I'll be your first?" Sanji smiles and it grew wider when he saw Zoro nod. "Well what's your answer?" He asks a little impatiently. Zoro looks at him, being put on the spot like that.

"Answer right," Zoro thinks about this. He knew he like Sanji but never wanted anything more because of Megumi and the fact that it's Sanji. He thought Sanji just wanted to tell him and he wouldn't need or want to act on those feeling or anything. He knew that this might not be such a good idea and that he shouldn't do it but a bigger part of himself wants to. He wants this. He likes Sanji, enjoys the times they are together, with Megumi and without, likes those sweet moments Sanji gives him and feels so comfortable around him. Something he didn't know he would feel around the chief. He can't lie to himself, and he knows that, as much as he wants to he knows he wants Sanji and is happy that Sanji wants him. No one else has.

Sanji on the other hand started to get nervous. Zoro might reject him because of Megumi. If so he would understand but he doesn't know if he could continue to be sane if the answer is 'no.' He's waited so long. It's been so long, he's gotten wet dreams of this god of a man.

Zoro looks up at Sanji and their eyes meet, Sanji's holding fear, the man nods. "ok." Zoro says quietly, shyly, face having not gotten any less red. Sanji's smile returned to his face. His heart felt like it could burst out of his chest any minute. He rushed to Zoro. Pinning the man against the refrigerator and kissed him. Sparks flew between both men. It wasn't like Zoro's kiss but it still is something. They stayed there, Sanji's hands cupping Zoro's cheeks and Zoro's hand holding onto Sanji's arm and the other onto his waist. 

It wasn't perfect and it wasn't glamorous but it was them. They slowly opened their eyes as they pulled away. Sanji's smile still there but Zoro stare at the man. The cook opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but Zoro silenced him with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for the birthday party. A-and the comfort from before. It means a lot to me." Zoro says. They stare into each others eyes before it's broken from the cook pulling Zoro in to hug him.

With their arms wrapped around each other the cook talks, "I like the way you smile and want to keep it that way." They pull away and Sanji caresses Zoro's cheek, the latter feeling a little uncomfortable, having never experienced something like this before. Sanji could see it too, could feel it, sense that that's what he's thinking. "Why don't you go to bed. It's still your birthday after all. You should sleep." Sanji says taking a step back to continue with the dishes that are left. Zoro gives a quick nod and leaves without another word.


	66. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's been acting weird so Sanji sits him down and talks

Sanji couldn't help but feel like he's on top of the world. Him and Zoro are now official. He doesn't have to worry as much as he was about the beach gathering for the school. Everything is as it should be.

As least that's what he told himself. One thing that's not how it should be is Zoro. Ever since he woke up he's been weird. Stiff, far away, at a distance, quiet and won't make eye contact. Sanji didn't let it get to him, he couldn't because he knew what's going on. This is Zoro's first relationship. Knowing Zoro, he doesn't know what to do or how to act. And Sanji started thinking about why he was acting the way he was and it hit him. He's decided to take things slow with Zoro, really slow if he has to. He doesn't want to spook Zoro and he wants Zoro to understand what it's like to date someone. Show him the good side and talk about the bad. He had to think really hard on how to do this with Zoro. He didn't want anything to go wrong. 

* * *

Sanji had asked Zoro to sit down with him and talk, just talk. Sanji made some tea and put some crackers and snacks for Zoro to snack on to distract himself or to have a reason to look away if he wanted. Zoro sat stiff and Sanji kind of thought it was cute. Who would have thought Zoro would be so stiff about this? He didn't really have anything to worry about. 

Sanji sat down with the cup of tea on the table in front of him. Zoro sat across him also with a cup of tea on the table in front of him. Sanji looked down at his cup of tea. "Zoro, I know this is your first relationship but you don't need to be so nervous about it." Sanji starts. He could hear Zoro choke a little. Sanji looks up and sees him looking away.

"I don't know what to do or how to act." Zoro says. Sanji gave him a smile even though he knew Zoro couldn't see it.

Sanji nod, "I thought that's what it was." Sanji tilt his head to the side. "Zoro you don't need to act like anyone but yourself. We've lived together for more than five months. I know how you act at home." Zoro looks down at the floor before turning to look at the plate full of crackers and rice balls. He knows Sanji is making sense. They've lived together for five months, one week and four days. They've gotten close to each other. They've seen each other brush their teeth, sleep, eat, they've even taken a shower together, Megumi was there too but still. At this point there was no surprise anymore. They've cooked together, watched t.v together and they've gone out together. Not on dates but they've gone out shopping and to the park, then there's Megumi's birthday. Zoro knows that he's acting stupid, there's no real reason why he's acting like this. He just started overthinking. "I don't want to force you into anything and I want to take things slow. I know Megumi would be both of our priorities so if I go too fast just let me know. If you want to talk to me about something then tell me, and if Megumi shouldn't hear it then tell me and we can talk in private." Sanji sees Zoro nod as he reaches over for a rice ball. "It goes both ways. So don't be surprised if I start talking to you like we've been friends for years. If I make you feel uncomfortable in anyway tell me." Zoro just nod, now looking at Sanji and he seemed less nervous, which is a good sign.

"Can I asks you a question?" Zoro asks.

"Sure." Sanji nods and smiles at him.

"How many people have you dated?" Zoro asks. This time Sanji chokes on his tea. That was not what he thought Zoro would ask. Maybe why he started liking Zoro or how long he's been feeling like this but not that.

"Um..." Sanji thinks for a second, should he tell him or just give a vague answer. But then Sanji thought about it, if he was in Zoro's shoes he would want the truth. "I don't have an actual number but I know it's more than ten. Like you saw in the video of when Megumi was young I was dating. But nothing lasted long and always ended." Sanji says.

"But you kept dating right? Why?" Zoro asks looking at Sanji right in the eyes or eye. Sanji kind of started feeling nervous. He's never talk about this to anyone and it's kind of like talking to a child about love and dating.

"Well as I've told you before I'm lonely and I thought dating someone would fill that but then I got you and Megumi. And I liked it, having Megumi run around and you just talking to her the way you do. I love it but I wanted something more from you, and developed feelings for you, so here we are." Sanji says looking at Zoro with a loving smile who in turn look at him with a blush on his cheeks, going all the way to his ears. "Any other questions?"

Zoro shook his head and he looks down to fill his cheeks with food before his eyes widen and he looks at Sanji. He swallows his food, "wait," Zoro says, Sanji prepared himself for the next question. "Can you drop me and Megumi off at the mall tomorrow?" Sanji almost fell off his chair. That was his question? He thought it would be about more of his past relationships. Sanji smiles, Zoro always knew how to throw him for a loop. Zoro is something else, and Sanji loves it.

"Sure but why?" Sanji takes a zip of his drink.

"For the beach gathering. We need some stuff." Zoro says drinking some of his tea.

"Of, if that's the case then I'll come to. I need some stuff too. I don't remember the last time I went to the beach." Sanji looks to the side to think.

"It's been a long time." Zoro says. Then they looked at each other.

"The trip to fishman island!" They both shouted at each other. They stared at each other for a while before going into laughing fit. That trip is rooted into the whole crews brain and will never be forgotten. The whole grade went there to relax only to get into a big fight with the local schools delinquents. They didn't get in trouble with the principle but they did get scolded by almost all the teachers, luckily Luffy had become friends with the princess of the island and her father let things slide as during the fight he had taught a lesson to one person who was harassing his daughter. After that they relaxed but didn't last long as it was time to go but that didn't matter to the straw hats as they made the last few hours of their stay a big party and had fun.


	67. Shopping Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go shopping as a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know, I'm posting this chapter and another one only because they are filler, at least they feel that way to me. The last chapter had nothing really happen but the two talking. I felt like it was a cheat to you guys.

Like Sanji said he would he took them all to the mall. He was happy about some parts like Megumi, her telling him that she's never been to the mall before. What he wasn't happy about is Zoro. Almost the whole week he had been wearing his normal clothes but today he decided to wear some of his new clothes. And they match! He wore nice blue fitted jeans, black converse, a white dress shirt under a green cardigan. It made him look like a sexy teacher or something. What made it worse is that Megumi did his hair that morning. Brushing it back but some stray strands of hair fell on his forehead. Sanji couldn't help himself but stare at him. Zoro always looked like a bum but he is as delicious as he was during Halloween. Sanji so badly wanted to do so many naughty things to him it was bad for his mental health. It didn't help that as they walked to the doors he stuck close to Megumi so he wouldn't get a tent in his pants but then Zoro would be alone and everyone walking back to their cars would ogle at him like he's a five star meal and they've been starved. Hell Sanji is starved but he told himself to go slow for Zoro.

The worst reaction he's seen, the reactions he hated, would have to be the teachers at the school and some of the parents. Sanji couldn't help but frown and feel jealous that he's being looked at. Zoro's his damn it! All during work he thought about how jealous he was being. He's never been jealous before and didn't know how to stop himself, he didn't know what to do. How does he stop this feeling?

Sanji then went to hold Zoro's hand because he started going the wrong way. Well that stopped the jealous feeling. Showing everyone they are together made him feel better. He even felt himself standing a few inches taller. Yeah, that's right world, Zoro is his. They are together.

* * *

All three stood going up the escalator as they all still held hands, no one let go. Well Megumi didn't because it was a rule that she shouldn't wander by herself and she had to hold someone's hand or piece of clothing. She had to stay close. Zoro wanted to hold Sanji's hand and Sanji wanted the world to see that Zoro is his. "You seem happy all of a sudden." Zoro points out. Sanji's smile didn't disappear. 

Megumi nods, "you got happy when we came inside." She points out.

"You were really quiet on our way here." Zoro says.

"I was just jealous at how good you look in your new clothes." Sanji says enjoying the blush that spread on the green haired man's' cheeks. Oh, that was satisfying. Zoro looked away and muttered 'idiot' but didn't let go of his hand, he actually held on tighter which made the chef do the same.

* * *

Megumi and Zoro stood in the small isle of the swim wear for little girls. He did have rules though, no two piece. He didn't know why that existed for little girls but whatever, he's not letting Megumi choose that or wear one until he's dead. She then decided on a purple one with green swirls on it. The strap is thick and ruffled a little and it had a small skirt attached to it. She seemed really happy with it and so did he. Sanji then walked down with a cart full of things. Zoro stared wide eyed at the cart. There was so much stuff. Did he try to buy the whole store?

"Why is there so much crap?" He asks as he points to the cart.

"It's not crap." Sanji replies with an eye roll. "I got us some beach towels," he says as he shows the ones he picked out, Zoro's is green, not really shocking, Sanji's is blue and Megumi's is purple with green flowers. Megumi loves hers. He puts them back and continues, "I also got some beach chairs, toys," he motions to a plastic bucket and a plastic shovel with a plastic rake tied together, "beach umbrella, a small portable grill, sunglasses and flip flops for all of us." Zoro stared at him for a second. 

"You forgot the sunscreen." Zoro says, he can't argue about the toys or beach towel but the umbrella and grill? That's too much. "And I don't think he need a portable grill. We could eat there. I'm sure they have stall and beach restaurants. Oh but we might need a beach blanket and forget the umbrella." Zoro says.

"First I am not letting Megumi ingest the crap they call food at those places. If I can make it myself she can eat it. Second, I want to take all this just in case we will need it, do you know how they have it? And third, nothing you say will change my mind." Sanji huffed. Zoro rolls his eyes.

"You are going overboard cook."

"Am not! Even if we didn't need this now we will one day right. It's not like we won't go to the beach again. This time might be with the school but next time won't." Sanji argues back. Zoro just pops his hip out and crosses his arms over his chest. Sanji made a good point. Sanji just stared at Zoro with his curly brow up. He never thought he would see Zoro do that. 

"Fine." Zoro says. He takes Megumi's bathing suit and adds it to the cart. "We still need sunscreen and a beach blanket. Oh and I need to get my own swim trunks." Zoro says. Sanji nods. 

"I do too." Sanji leads them to get the blanket and sunscreen before going to the adult male swimsuit area. It is a whole wall full of speedos and trunks, even full body suits. Sanji hurries and chooses his own trunks and adds it to the cart. Zoro just stands there staring. Looking at everything then starting from the top all over again. 

Zoro did this for an hour. Megumi squatted down on the floor and looked at the things on the other side, she even started counting, starting over again when she reach one hundred, 'cause that's how far she could count. Sanji sat next to her on the floor leaning against the cart. He started to rub his temples. They've been here for what seems like a lifetime. Sanji stands up at glares at Zoro. 

"Just hurry and choose one."

"I know but which one! I don't care about the design so which one to I just take. Why are there so many?" Zoro says looking at Sanji then back at the wall.

"Then I'll pick one." Sanji walks over to the wall.

"I'll help too!" Megumi shouts as she stands up but falls on her face after one step. Her legs fell asleep squatting like that for so long. After trying again she walked over to Sanji. They both stare before choosing one.

"This one." Megumi and Sanji say as they point to two different ones. They looked at the one the other choose.

"This one is camo green. It fits Zoro." Sanji says.

"But this one is white with blue waves at the bottom. It will stand out on mommy's skin." Megumi says.

"It doesn't really matter." Zoro inputs.

"Rock paper scissors." Megumi says as she holds out her balled up fist. Sanji agrees and bends down to her level and hold out his hand. They look at each other with a serious look in their eyes. "Rock, paper, scissors." They chant as they move their hands up and down at the same time.

"No!!" Sanji wines as he looks at his open hand. He lost.

"Yay!!" Megumi shouted and she jumped up and down. Her hand still in scissors.

"I lost." Sanji says bending on his hands and knees in defeat.

"You did." Zoro says going over to grab the one Megumi choose and adding it to the cart. Zoro walk forward to Sanji with the cart. Megumi jumped a head a little and started swirling and spinning in victory. Zoro leaned over Sanji, "I should have warned you not to. She's really good at it. She always win."

"Really?" Sanji looks at Zoro. Zoro nods.

"It's either she's lucky or she could read her opponents mind." Zoro says.

"She must be lucky because I changed my mind the last second." Sanji says standing up.

"Or she read your mind and changed it the last second too." Zoro says. They snicker at it but then Sanji wanted to test it. How lucky is their daughter? He knows Zoro is lucky. He's seen all though middle and high school. How much of that passed to their daughter?

Sanji regretted that.

He tried ten times. Each time she won. She was happy, she got some more toys and a new outfit. She even got a stuffed bear because she doesn't have enough apparently. Zoro stared at him shaking his head. "You should have stopped after number five."

"It's impossible to be that good at rock paper scissors. How?" Sanji asks. Zoro just shrugs. Their daughter is something else. Whether it be in her taste buds or her luck, she's one of a kind that's for sure. "By the way your buying everything in this cart." Zoro informs an already broken Sanji.


	68. Fun At The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family of three spend more time at the mall

Megumi wanted to stay a little longer at the mall, she was having fun, considering she swindled her own father but Zoro thought why not. They could always just walk around a little more. Didn't see a reason to leave just yet. So they went to put things in the car and came back in.

They mostly did some window shopping and didn't buy anything mostly because Megumi had won what she wanted. So she didn't want anything else. They walked around, looked at what some stores had and she goofed off a little.

They stood at a directory looking at all the places they been to so they can go into a different place. Sanji looked because it didn't make any sense to Zoro and Megumi. "All that's left is the area around the cafeteria."

"Are we going home after?" Megumi asks. Zoro looks at Sanji.

"Yeah. It is getting late and it's almost dinner. Do we need anything?" Zoro asks Sanji. He thinks for a second. He might need some more spices and a couple more bell peppers and onions.

"A couple things. We can go quickly after we finish looking at everything." Sanji says as they walk to the area. Megumi hopping as she walk with them.

She is excited for the beach. She had said it would be her first time there but it's not. Zoro had said that she was taken by his old co worker. He needed a full days of rest so the couple, the one from the first video, had taken her. They even took his camera to record her reaction which he has. Megumi looked at him shocked when he told her. She doesn't remember something that exciting. It's blasphemy. She should remember, she even tried to force herself to but Sanji and Zoro stopped her before she hurt herself. Zoro had to promise to show her the video, her thinking it will help her to remember. Of course he promised, anything to stop her from doing whatever she was doing.

" **Totoro!! Mommy it's Totoro**!" Megumi shouts as she points to the shop with one hand and tugs on Zoro's pants with the other. Zoro looks to where she's pointing and smiles.

" **Hey it is. Want to go and look at it**?" He looks down at her. Her eyes shining and she smiled and she nodded like a mad man. Sanji just frowned at them. He hates it when they speak Japanese to each other. At first it was endearing but soon it just got plain rude. He sometimes got a feeling they were talking about him, although he can't be a hundred percent too sure that that's true. It's just a feeling. Sanji follows them to the store and almost walk in but are stopped by people calling their name.

"Zoro!! Sanji!!" They turn to see an orange haired girl and a blue haired girl next to her. The small family move out from the door if they are going to talk to the two walking towards them. "I see you're wearing some of your new clothes," Nami says with a smiles as she look Zoro up and down.

"Don't know why you're so shocked. You've been bugging me with it. Even sending me messages on what clothes go together." Zoro says.

"I know but it's different when I actually see it in person. What are you all doing here?" Nami asks.

"We came to do some shopping for the beach gathering on Saturday." Sanji says.

"Oh we did too. Vivi said it's been a while and I haven't been to a beach since..." Nami stops to think and the smile she gave told Zoro and Sanji told them her answer.

"Fishman Island!!" The three say. Megumi and Vivi looking at them confused. The three start to laugh.

"That was one hell of a day." Nami says shaking her head, smile still plastered on her face.

"No kidding. Zoro and I were talking about it yesterday. So we came today to get some swimsuits for all three of us actually." Sanji says.

"Sanji went overboard and lost to Megumi so we got a lot of things." Zoro says looking at Sanji who flinch. "If everyone else is the same as us I'm guessing everyone is going to go buy some new swimsuits." Zoro says. Nami nods.

"Actually I saw Usopp and Kaya shopping." Vivi says.

"Yeah and we actually came with Luffy who's at the cafeteria eating away. I did talk to Robin who said that her and Franky are coming another day to shop."

"Luffy's here?" Megumi asks. Vivi gives her a nod. She looks at Zoro, "mommy can we go to the cafeteria?"

"I thought you wanted to see Totoro?" He asks. She gasps as she remembers. She turns around to see the glass and Totoro just on the other side. She looks back at Zoro. "After?"

"Sure." Zoro says and walks in with her. The shop was small but packed. The store had costumes, shirts, figurines, backpack and other bags, stuffed animals and posters all over the place. There were even some accessories like watches, wallets and decorated bowls too. The others walk in to see the place in found it amazing with so many things. They all 'wowed' at the sight.

"What is all of this?" Vivi asks.

"It's mostly anime." Zoro says. Megumi went to look at the Totoro figurine. It was set out to be the whole bus stop scene in the rain. Sanji started to look at the beautiful bowls and tea cups.

"You mean the nerdy cartoon stuff." Nami asks as she look at the wallets.

"Yes the nerdy cartoon stuff." Zoro says as he roll his eyes.

"I didn't know you liked that stuff." Sanji says.

"I didn't either till Usopp got me into it but I couldn't watch it with him." Zoro says looking at the figurines.

"Why?" Nami asks looking at the purses. They were extremely beautiful. She saw one that was white with cherry blossoms on it. There was another one that was black but it has a yellow crescent moon on it and cat ears? for some reason.

"He needs subtitles when he watches it. I don't so it gets annoying when I can hear and read it at the same." Zoro says. "What no way!!" He shouted shocking everyone. He rushes over to a wall with posters and stands in front of one that look like it was of the sea. That's what it seems to Sanji anyway. Everyone look at him, Sanji smiles at the face Zoro is making. He seems to be having fun and acting like himself. 

"What is it?" Vivi asks.

"It's a Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas poster. I love that band but haven't been keeping up with them lately." Zoro says as he looks the poster up and down with a smile. 

They stayed in the shop longer. Sanji and Nami actually buying something. The shop owner seem to find them entertaining and he was able to communicate well with Megumi and Zoro who seem to be the only ones too.

When they left and got to the cafeteria it was easy finding Luffy. He is the only one eating like the glutton he is. Kids walk past him looking amazed while parents look at him in horror. Megumi ran to him. "Luffy!!" she shouted. She sat next to him with a smiles. He would have smiled back but he has food in his mouth.

They all stayed there for a while. They ate there too which Sanji and Zoro didn't want to but it's not like it would hurt. So they ate. It was fun and they all went home ready to go to sleep.

* * *

That's what they all wanted but Megumi wanted to see the video of her going to the beach so Sanji went to get Megumi a shower while Zoro set it up. He knows that she went after she took her first steps but before she started walking more. When Zoro found it he got up and went to the bathroom to see that Sanji and Megumi are still in their so he joins. Sanji is shocked but Megumi just shouts 'hurray' and continues on. When they finish and start to get dressed Zoro focuses on Megumi, then her and Sanji blow dry their hair while Zoro gets dressed. Sanji is shocked to find Zoro in actual pajamas. A button up shirt with matching pants. He usually wears a random baggy shirt and baggy sweats to wear.

They sat down on the couch and saw that the screen is paused. When they were situated on the couch. Zoro un-paused the t.v and the video started. Zoro held Megumi, her back against his chest, one arm under her and the other around her tummy having her sitting on his arm. He has a small diaper bag on his shoulder. The camera follows him to the car and Sanji notices how tired he looks. He goes over to the car and buckles her in next to another car seat with a baby. On the other end is a girl, Megumi and Sanji recognize her as the girl from the car from the first video. She turns her head from the tablet in her hand to see Zoro buckling in Megumi she smiles. " _It's Megumi._ " She says with a smile. Then she looks at how there is no other available seat. " _Are you not coming to Zoro?_ " She asks. He shakes his head.

" _Sorry, I'm staying home._ " Zoro says to the girl as she frowns. He pats the girls head with a smile. " _Protect her for me._ "

" _Ok, I will, promise._ " She says sticking her pinkie out. Zoro grabs it with his and they make that into a promise. 

" _Think of this as practice for when Jane gets that age._ " The soft voice of a woman says, coming from behind the camera.

" _Jane?_ " Zoro asks standing up and looking at the camera, well the person behind the camera. The man comes from behind the trunk and takes the diaper bag from Zoro.

" _Yeah, they said the baby was going to be a boy but after giving birth they told us they got it wrong and the baby is actually a girl._ " The man says. 

" _I wanted a baby brother._ " The girls says frowning. Megumi nods too, she wants a brother too. " _Hey, Zoro will you have another baby?_ " She asks. Everyone froze at that. Zoro looking like a deer in the headlights. He smiles and shakes his head. 

" _I don't plan to have another one._ " Zoro says and Megumi freaks out.

"But mommy you said I get choose." Megumi looks at Zoro. She is obviously worried. Zoro just laughs.

"Have you chosen?" He asks back. She shakes her head. "Then after you choose, we'll talk about it." He pats her head and turns to the t.v.

They see Zoro walking back into the building. The man closes the trunk and gets into the driver seat while the woman holding the camera sits in the passenger seat.

" _Let's get going. Here we come beach._ " The woman says getting excited. The man chuckles.

" _Mom, dad, is it really ok for us to take Megumi?_ " She says looking over at Megumi with a frown. Clearly she didn't feel comfortable with this.

" _Yes, we talked to Zoro about it when we planned this small trip. You know how tiring it is with Jane,_ " the girl nods, " _Zoro is all by himself so he's really tired taking care of Megumi. It's so he can rest._ " The woman says.

" _If you say it's ok. Megumi's dress is really pretty._ " She says with a smile. The camera moves forward to get a closer look at Megumi sitting there in a white sundress with matching slippers. She even has her hair up and in a sun hat with glasses but she was looking out the window, not paying attention to them. 

" _That use to be your dress when you were that age._ " The camera gets closer.

" _Honey, please sit down. I'm going to get pulled over._ "

" _Sorry, I just think Zoro would like some footage of his daughter and not ours._ " She says making Zoro laugh on the couch.

" _That use to be mine?_ " She asks not believing it.

" _Yes, we gave it to Zoro when we met him. At the time I didn't know I was pregnant with your sister. But even if we did know, it's still a long time before Jane can fit in it though so we don't need it._ "

" _Honey are you going to record the whole two hour ride?_ " He ask, the camera panning to him.

" _You don't think I should? I just want to make sure I get her reaction so Zoro could see later. I want to make sure he doesn't miss anything._ " She says.

" _We are in a car, driving it's not anything she hasn't seen before._ " He says.

" _MMM... yeah you're right._ " With that the camera turns off. It then skips to them all getting out of the car. " _Alright everyone we are at the beach let's get things done._ " She says the camera turns to look at everyone. " _We need to figure out how to do this._ " She says more to herself than anyone else. Her husband moves all the beach stuff to a spot, then with the help of the little girl they get Megumi out and set her on the side. The little girl watching as Megumi stands there, camera in her hand. The woman stands up with the car seat in her hand and a big bag around hanging from her shoulder. They start walking, Megumi holding hands with the girl. They reach stone steps that go into the sand. " _Give me the camera Jennifer and help Megumi down._ " The camera changes user and looks down at the girls. 

" _You don't want me to carry her down?_ " she asks looking up. 

" _No, this is how she learns. After you started walking we stopped carrying you so you could learn._ " She says.

" _Ok._ " The little girl helps Megumi down step by step until Megumi touches the sand. Megumi doesn't seem to like it and starts whining looking at all of them. " _She doesn't like it._ " Jennifer says.

" _Then hold her hand and walk her to your father. I'll be right behind both of you._ " She says and they start walking. She goes down the stairs herself and catches up to the girls, Megumi seeming to get use to it. She tripped here and there but she didn't seem to hate it. They reach the umbrella and see her husband just sitting casually and looking at the sea. She sets the car seat down in the shade. " _Big man, where's Megumi's diaper bag?_ " She asks. She sits down on the beach blanket and pulls over the other two to be under the shade.

" _Crap, it's in the car I'll be back._ " He gets up and runs in the sand.

The camera is handed over to Jennifer. She gets shots of the beach, the sea and of her mom taking Jane out of the car seat. Jane is set down on the blanket. She then rummages through her bag and takes out sunscreen. She applies it to everyone including herself.

" _Hope you ladies didn't start the fun without me._ " Her husband comes with a green bag. " _Here._ " he hands it to his wife and she opens it to see a note falling out. " _Oh he left a note._ " She says reading it.

" _What does it say?_ " Jennifer asks scooting closer.

" _It says that Megumi is already wearing the special swimsuit and special diaper. In case something happens there's extra diaper, normal and for the water, there are also clothes for her too. There's sunscreen for her in the bag, also food and drinks if she gets hungry. There's also a pacifier for her._ " She looks into the back more. " _Wow it's really organized in here._ " They can see that everything is labeled and fits perfectly. " _Then lets just..._ " she starts as she takes off the sundress on Megumi. Jennifer and her father undressing into their swimwear. The camera follows him as he runs into the beach.

" _There goes dad._ " The camera stops and starts. Megumi plays in the sand. Her standing next to the water, just barely letting it touch her. They even carried her into a much deeper part of the water. Some scenes she starts crying for Zoro but Jennifer always seems to cheer her up. They had gotten her something to eat but she didn't touch it. 

" _Zoro did mention she's picky and won't touch anything unless he's made it._ " The man says. 

" _But how does she know he didn't make this?_ " She questions. He just shrugs. She feeds Megumi what Zoro made and she ate all of the portion she supposed to eat. After lunch she played a little more before taking a nap.

" _Mom,_ " Jennifer starts as she pans the camera around.

" _Jennifer._ " She says back from somewhere since the camera isn't on her. Then the camera goes to her and they see her breastfeeding. 

" _I think we need a camera too._ "

" _Why is that?_ "

" _This is fun. Recording everything fun._ " She says as she puts the camera on Megumi who is on her side sleeping.

" _I'll get you one._ "

" _And can we switch Megumi with Jane?_ "

" _What?_ " She asks as she laughs.

" _Well I like Megumi more than Jane. I don't think Zoro will notice, a baby's a baby._ "

" _If a baby's a baby why do you want to switch them?_ "

" _Because I like Megumi more than Jane._ "

" _I think Zoro would notice. One, Jane doesn't know how to crawl yet let alone stand up. He'll know. Second, Megumi has green hair and Jane has brown. He'll catch on instantly. Besides, Jane is still young you could play with her when she gets older, just wait._ " She says.

"I was almost kidnapped." Megumi says shocked. Zoro and Sanji laugh at her.

" _Do you think Zoro wants her back now?_ " they talk to each other as the camera lay on the ground. All three little girls sleeping.

" _Text him to see."_ The wife instructs. He does and they wait but no reply. " _Nothing. He must still be asleep."_

" _Then let him sleep. Jennifer seems to be having fun with Megumi. The more Zoro sleeps the happier he'll be._ " She says. There's more of Megumi having fun, building really bad sand castles, playing in the water and collecting sea shells.

When it's finally time to go back home they can see it's getting dark. " _I already texted Zoro we are on our way back._ " The wife says the camera panning to look at Jennifer sleeping and Megumi nodding off. 

" _What did he say?_ "

" _Just that he'll meet us down at the front. He's also glad because he thought we wanted to kidnap her._ " She says chuckling lightly. Megumi mutter 'almost did.'

" _Why is that funny?_ "

" _Jennifer wanted to switch Jane and for Megumi._ " The man just shakes his head with a smile. Nothing interesting happened until they reached the apartment. " _Well Megumi time to go home to mommy._ " Zoro isn't there when they reach it but soon comes out. He takes the diaper bag then a sleeping Megumi into his arms. He thanks them and leaves with the camera in his hands. He turns it off and that is it for the video.

All three of them head to sleep after.


	69. Getting Ready For The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day for the beach, the family of three get ready for the day

Sanji woke up first to make breakfast. Zoro second to start getting things ready. Packing his and Megumi's extra clothes and beach towel in a bag they got. He even started to load things in the car. Him and Zoro wearing their swim trunk on and shirts. Sanji sporting his blue swim trunks with a button up, pink flower shirt. He's got his sunglasses already to go too and is wearing loafers, not wanting to wear sandals as he drives. Zoro is wearing the trunks Megumi picked for him and a tank top under his jacket, the one he always use to wear. He also has sunglasses and Megumi's too, he has on his sandals. When Megumi wakes up she changes into her swimsuit and puts on shorts and a super hero t-shirt over it. She wears her sunglasses and sandals. Zoro puts her hair up and they eat. As soon as they finish they head to the car to check to make sure they got everything. When they do they get in and head to the school to cheek in.

There are huge groups of teachers talking to student's parents while the students are running around. Zoro, Sanji and Megumi walk out the car and head over to her teacher who is talking with some other parents, there are also four students standing behind her. Sanji and Zoro walk towards her with a wave and a smile. She smiles at them and looks at her clipboard writing things down before looking back up.

"Hello." She smiles. "If you have questions you can ask after I explain." She looks down and takes a piece of paper out and hands it to Sanji. Zoro looks at it and sees it's an address on top with directions on the bottom. His eyes swirl a little. Sanji just snickers and Zoro gives him a look. "Just follow that address. There should be a whole parking area saved for the school to park there. The same thing for the beach, there is a whole area reserved. We're telling everyone to keep together close when setting up. We don't want there to be too much empty space. It would be rude to take up space where someone else could." She explains. They nod as she talks understanding what she's talking about.

"I have a question about food. Are you providing it or do we have to purchase it ourselves?" Sanji asks folding the paper and putting it in his shirt pocket.

"Oh, right. We have coupons to give to all parents to use to buy food and snacks at the local food stalls. If you want more coupons you'll have to wait until everyone gets their first coupon before asking for a second." She says handing Sanji and Zoro some coupons. Sanji nods. 

"Do you know the rules of the beach, like say if I can use a portable grill?" Sanji asks taking his wallet out and putting the coupons in. Zoro doing the same.

"Oh, yes that should be fine but be careful and mindful of where you set up. We don't want to be rude but we also want to be safe." She says very seriously. "Is that all your questions?" She sees them nod. "Alright now it's my turn to ask some questions. First one, did you invite some friends or family?" She sees them nod again. "How many?" Sanji and Zoro look at each other.

"Nami, Vivi, Luffy, did he say his brothers are coming?" Zoro asks looking at Sanji. Sanji looks at him and shrugs.

"There's Franky, Robin, Chopper and Brook too."

"About ten." Zoro says looking at the teacher. She nods and writes them down.

"Next and last question, do you have any space in your car to take these kids to the beach." Sanji and Zoro look down to the kids. "They aren't from my class but from different classes. Their parents were called in to work suddenly and they had to leave but they said that they could show up later. They were already here so we took them but us teachers are all carpooling and don't have space. There were more kids that thankfully got rides, sadly these kids are left."

"We have space but..." Zoro says looking at them then at Sanji, who gives him the same sad expression.

"We don't have a car seat for more." Sanji says looking at the teacher.

"Don't worry, their parents left them." She points to the four seats on the floor. 

"Well, we have space for two." Sanji says looking back at her.

"Space for two what?" All three grown ups turn to see Mary there. They say hi to her. The teacher explaining to her what she told Sanji and Zoro. Then she hands her coupons. She takes them and puts them in her purse. She tells the teacher that she didn't invite anyone, then the teacher tells her about the kids.

"Sure, it's just me and my husband with Kiki so we have space for two too." She bends over to look at the kids. "Which two of you want to come with me?" She asks. They all just stare at her. "Looks like this won't be easy." She says standing straight. 

"We should head out but..." Sanji looks down at them.

"Why don't we all just head to the car and see from there." Zoro says. Sanji, Zoro and Mary get a car seat, well Zoro gets two and they head over to their car, which happens to be parked next to each other. They shout for their kids and Kiki and Megumi come running towards them. 

She smiles and sees the other kids. "Hello." The girls say.

"Two of them are coming with us." Zoro says.

"Which ones?" Megumi asks them. Zoro shrugs. The kids look at each other. They shrug. Kiki then steps forward with a smile.

"If you you can't choose then you two can come with me." Kiki says with a smile as she closes her eyes and reaches forward for two hands. She pulls them forward then opens her eyes to see she choose the two girls which leaves a boy and another girl with Zoro and Sanji. The adults look at each other and shrug. That's one problem solved. So they put the car seats in the car. They say a quick goodbye because they are going to see her soon anyway.


	70. At The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group made it to the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Happy Thanksgiving. I'm a little upset with myself. I made like ten chapters worth of them being on the beach which means ten weeks worth of episodes. Plus a couple chapters before the Thanksgiving chapters. I was so focused on timing the Halloween chapter and Zoro's birthday chapter that I didn't think about timing Thanksgiving. So my Thanksgiving chapter is going to be late. I guess we'll see about my Christmas chapters.

The car ride isn't long, just an hour and a half but it's quiet and it's only been ten minutes. Ah but they did forget to do something. "Hi, my name is Zoro, that's Megumi and that's Sanji." Zoro introduces. The girl waves at them. Zoro gives her a smile. Can't help but feel a little sorry for them. For their parents to leave them at school and then to get in a car of a complete stranger. They must be nervous. Which Zoro understands.

"Hi, I'm Megumi. That's my mommy," she points to Zoro, "and that's my daddy." She points to Sanji. The boy looks really surprised and the girl doesn't seem to care. Then a stomachs starts to growl. Zoro and Sanji blink before Zoro looks behind him.

"Megumi, how are you hungry? We had a big breakfast." Zoro asks. She just shakes her head looking just as surprised.

"That wasn't me." She says before looking at the two kids besides her. Zoro does too.

"Are one of you hungry?" Zoro asks. The girl shakes her head. 

"I-I am." The boy raises his hand. Zoro gives him a soft smile. Didn't want to seem mean. If this kid was there before them, who knows if he had breakfast yet. Sanji frowned. If he knew he would have packed something, didn't want a kid to be hungry. Zoro reaches forward to his backpack and rummages through it before pulling out a small bento box. Zoro hands it over to the boy who opens it. They are all hit with the smell of eggs, sausages, and small sandwiches. Megumi looks over and starts to drool. It looks amazing. "Thank you." The boy says before diving in.

"Mommy can I have one?" Megumi asks.

"No, you already had breakfast and we don't want to over feed you. Eating when you're not hungry is bad." Sanji says. Megumi sits back, not entirely upset. She really is not hungry but looking at it kind of makes her think she is.

"Can I have one." The girl asks. Zoro nod and pulls out one for her. 

As they eat the adults start a quiet conversation. "When did you have time to make that?" Sanji asks in a low tone.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I made sure everything was ready for today but still couldn't sleep so I cooked." Zoro says. Sanji just smiles. To think Zoro cooked to get sleepy. That didn't really sound like Zoro, it did sound like him though.

The rest of the ride is more comfortable. Megumi and the girl, Sarah, talked a lot. The boy, Harry, just sat there quietly. He did give his opinion her and there throughout the talk but he mostly kept to himself. He had an eye on Sanji and Zoro the whole time. When they made it all three became excited. Sanji and Zoro unpacked with the three children's help and that's when they realized something, they don't have Sarah and Harry's swimsuit and beach towel. What are they doing to do?

They set up their spot, Sanji put the beach umbrella, set down two beach chairs while Zoro put down their bags. That's when they learned who they set up next to, Ruby and Mary. They said their hellos and Sanjj introduced himself to their husbands. Mary then pulled them to the side to discuss about the two girls she drove over, she didn't get their bags and doesn't know what to do. Sanji and Zoro look at each other then at her telling her that they don't know either.

"Zoro! Mary!" Said people turn to see the teacher. "I'm glad I found you. I forgot to tell you both about the kids bags that their parents left for them." She says. That was easy. Sanji and Zoro go and collect them while Mary watches all of them.

When Sanji and Zoro show up again, Zoro puts sunscreen on all of them then ask if they needed to change. Sarah shakes her head, she has her swim suit underneath. Sanji takes his loafer off and feels the sand. Megumi follows. Sarah is next. Zoro takes Harry to change. He waits for him to change, outside the changing room.

Harry came out looking like he was about to cry. Zoro bent down to see if he's ok. "What's wrong?" Zoro picks him up and moves out the way. He sniffles.

"I want mommy," he says. Zoro cringes to himself. He has no idea what to do, he knows how to handle Megumi but not a random kid he met a few hours ago.

"Mommy will be here soon." He tries to reassure the kid.

"But I want mommy now."

"Sorry but crying about it isn't going to make it happen faster." Harry slows down his crying.

"Waaa it's Harry the cry baby!" They turn to see a small boy with spiky blond hair pointing at them, Harry actually.

"I-I'm not a cry baby." He says. Zoro bents down to the new kid.

"Do you know why he's crying?" Zoro asks. The boy shakes his head. "Then why are you making fun of him?"

"Because he's always crying." The boy says as a matter of factly.

"Well maybe he's crying because something is making him sad. If I pinch you would you cry?" He asks.

"No. I'm not a cry baby."

"Ok then," Zoro reaches forward and pinches the boy. Not hard, just enough to make him tear up. The boy tears up and rubs the spot. Zoro does the same to Harry but softer. "Who's the cry baby now?" The boys tears get bigger. "He cries for a reason. And it might not make you cry but it hurts him." Zoro says walking off.

"Thank you." Harry says after a while of silence.

"Its Ok. Just have fun ok. I'm sure your mom is sad she can't be here with you too." Zoro says. He nods with a smile.

When they join the others they see Megumi and the other girls talking. All showing off their swimsuits. Zoro stands next to Sanji watching them, Harry still in his arms. Sanji's curly brow twitches as the sight of this little kids wrapping his arm tight around Zoro's neck. He can't believe he's jealous over a kid but in his defence this is a random kid. He would never get jealous of Megumi for the same thing but this is different. One this kid's not theirs, two, this kid is getting too close. So he did the most immature thing, he gave Zoro a quick kiss on the lips. Acting smug after. Zoro was surprised but didn't mind it.

"Oh, Nami called. She said she's running late." Sanji adds.

"Luffy?" Zoro asks. Sanji nods. 


	71. Party At The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The straw hats join the party

An hour or two past and the girls had fun building sandcastle but didn't go into the water. At least not yet. Megumi wants to wait for the others. Harry stuck to Zoro like glue, Sanji didn't like it and caused small childlike fights between Harry, who has taken a liking to Zoro and Sanji who doesn't want to share Zoro with a random kid.

"BEACH!!!" They all turn to see a group of freaking looking people. They all stood out. Blue hair, afro, long nose, orange hair, three super tall people. All they need is a curly brow and bright green hair. Harry hugged Zoro closer. So did the girls, actually all the kids went to their parents. These loud people scared all of them. Zoro sat up and smiled. Megumi steps along with Sapphire and Kiki, forward.

"Hey guys!!" Megumi shouts as she walks forward a few steps. Not to far from Zoro and Sanji.

"Megumi!!" Luffy shouts.

"Hey guys!!" Nami shouts and she runs after Luffy, followed by Vivi, Usopp, Kaya, Franky, Brook, Chopper and Robin.

"You guys can set up next to us!" Zoro shouts. Luffy sits down on there blanket where Sanji kicks him away before he starts going through their things. His nose picking up the sent of Zoro's snacks. Nami smiles at them. Although the scared boy catches her eyes. Vivi catches up to them. She smiles at the little boy who just holds onto Zoro tighter.

"When did you both have another?" Nami ask, hand on her hip as she gave them a wicked grin. Zoro glares at her to hide his blush but Sanji couldn't, he blushed like a strawberry and let out an embarrassed noise.

"Like I can give birth to a six year old boy in less than a week." Zoro says.

"So he is?" Vivi asks, trying to get answers.

"We're watching him while his parents are at work today." Sanji says.

"Oh. Then let's get set up." Nami says. She looks around at everyone else and nods. Like clockwork they set up their blankets, chairs and umbrellas. 

When everything is set they all strip and get ready in their swimsuits.

"Aunty Nami!!" Megumi shouts and runs up to Nami and gives her a hug.

"Miss Kaya!" Kiki shouts and gives her a hug.

"VIvi!" Sapphire says joining in on the hugging party. Ruby and Mary walk up to them with their husbands.

"Now it's a party." Ruby says giving them a smile.

"Good thing we stayed close." Mary says gesturing to the other blankets set out. It's theirs, Mary's family and Sapphires. They set their blankets close. 

"This is my husband John." Mary says pointing to her husband. He has brown hair, with brown eyes that seem more gold. He's got a beard and mustache growing. He's also quit skinny. Skinnier than Sanji.

"And this is my husband, Oscar." Ruby says pointing to her husband. He has black hair and a more full grown beard. His eyes are green. He is sporting the dad bod. Both men introduce themselves to the straw hats.

With the straw hats there too it really become a party. Harry finally let go of Zoro and went towards Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. Chopper being calm enough to not freak him out. Usopp funny enough to make him laugh and Luffy friendly enough to get him out of his shell just a little. Sanji had gotten hot to take his shirt off. Most mothers loving the sight of Sanji abs, Zoro too. He knows Sanji isn't that skinny but sometimes he forgets that Sanji has a six pack. He's caught himself staring even though it's not the first time he's seen him.

They've taken showers and baths together, with Megumi, but now it's just different that they are dating now. Everything's different now that they are dating now, he finds himself getting nervous sometimes around Sanji, a touch would set his skin on fire, and he finds himself thinking of the man for no reason. Which makes him feel like he's cheating on Megumi. She use to be his whole world and now she's sharing it with Sanji. Which is nothing bad. Because Sanji's world is full of her too, and now she has two parents who love her with all their heart. To some she's lucky.

Sanji is not thinking the same. He is glad that Zoro hasn't shown his body. He still has his jacket on. He doesn't want Zoro to have the attention. He knows that Zoro is attractive, his body especially so. He already was feeling jealous of a child he didn't want to feel jealous over the whole beach. This is all new for him, new for multiple reasons. When it came to his girlfriends he's never felt as jealous as others staring as he does when the thought of someone staring at Zoro comes to mind. With his ex-girlfriends he never wanted them to cover up. A woman's body should be shown off, people, other men should be looking. Although now that's not what he feels about Zoro. He wants to hide the man away from other's eyes. He feels more territorial with Zoro than anyone else. The second reason is Megumi. Raising another human with someone else is a whole new experience and he loves it. Living with Zoro and raising Megumi has become fun, the days are never boring and he loves watching Megumi grow along side Zoro. He doesn't want that to change.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look at the sand castle we build with Usopp!" Megumi shouts from the tower of the said sand castle. Usopp tip his nose in the air, proud of his work.

"That's really nice." Zoro says. "It's really detailed, good work."

"She seems to be having fun." Sanji says looking at Zoro who laid on his back.

"That's why we came." Zoro says, Sanji smiles and nods. True. "By the way, you bought the grill right?" 

"Yeah, of course."

"What are you going to make?"

"I'm thinking chicken and vegetable kabobs. Or maybe beef would taste better. Or shrimp?" He says thinking.

"Or? Do you not have the ingredients already?" Zoro says sitting up looking at the cook through his sunglasses. Sanji looks at Zoro just realizing it.

"I didn't get any ingredients." He says holding his head.

"So no barbecue?" He asks.

"No, I'll just have to check to see if there's any store near buy to buy things. I'll do that so I can buy things for lunch." Sanji says. Yeah. Maybe he can ask Franky for help.

With that thought out he started doing research. Where to buy food and even talked to Franky about using his freezer to hold on to all the food. Of course Franky agreed as long as he makes enough for everyone. Of course he would. He plans to make enough for their whole group, friends, and the four kids that came along with them.

Of course he's going to wait for lunch to start making it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I forgot to write in what Sanji was making or write that he packed already prepared food for the beach so I added last scene to cover it ;P Oops


	72. Zoro Saves The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens and Zoro takes off his jacket and shirt to save the day

Zoro sat there on their beach blanket with Ruby holding Steven in her arms. They made small talk while Sanji takes the girls with him to get all the barbecue stuff with Franky from the car. Harry went with Usopp and Luffy to build more sand castles with some other kids further down the beach. So Zoro, Mary, Ruby, and Steven are at the blankets while Mary's' husband John went to get some drinks for them while Oscar, Ruby's husband went with Jj to play with some other young kids his age. The others have gone somewhere.

"Hey Zoro are you ok not taking off your jacket?" Mary asks sitting from where her blanket is, behind Zoro and Sanji's'. 

"Yeah you haven't taken it off and we've been here for almost five hours." Ruby says. Zoro looks at them. They had gone swimming earlier and are now taking a break. Mary has her sundress over her swimsuit while Ruby just but on a pair of shorts, the top of her swimsuit acting like a top. 

"It's been a while since I've shown my body to... strangers or the public." Zoro says rubbing the back of his neck. He knows it's weird but he can't help but feel nervous about showing himself to random people. Which makes no sense since he's had sex with strangers but now it's different. These people are not paying him, they don't even know him a little. Before, in high school he would always show his upper half to everyone, especially when he trained. He would ignore those stares, he doesn't think he can anymore.

"Oh, I know what you mean. After my first I felt like my body changed and I use to be more fit than I am now. But I'm happy. My body is still healthy and I'm happy. I don't care about anything else."

"Including your husband?" Mary asks.

"If he says something I'll kill him and bury him in the backyard." She says. Mary and Zoro laugh. "I am surprised that you are so self conscious Zoro. You never seemed to be."

"I wasn't but I don't know things are different now. Even Megumi thinks I've gotten fatter." Ruby laughs at that.

"Megumi? What happened?"

"All three of us were taking a bath to get ready for Halloween and she saw that there was a difference between Sanji and I. Said I was fatter than he was. She corrected herself saying more muscle but still." Zoro says. Ruby just laughs.

"Oh man I love Megumi. Sometimes I wish I could kidnap her."

"You wouldn't be the first." Zoro says.

"But still you shouldn't listen to her. How would she know if you've gotten fatter or skinnier? She hasn't seen old photos of you. Has she?"

"At the time no. She has seen videos of me after she was born."

"See. Plus she's a child she doesn't really know things. My kid once told me at that age that he's an adult not an hour later he comes crying saying he needs help getting down a bowl for cereal."

"They don't really know what they're talking about either. I heard Kiki talking to Megumi once about how to much of one will make you turn into it. Kiki was worried about become a noodle." Mary says with a playful smile. Zoro smiles back. That helped a little. Know that he wasn't the only who went through it. "I'm glad that you invited your friends Zoro." Mary adds.

"Me too. They always make things ten times more fun. My other kids have taken a liking to them es-" Ruby stops to turn her focus more to the ocean. They hear her gasp. She starts to squint like it'll help her see further. Seeing this Mary and Zoro try to look to see what's wrong.

"What do you see?" Zoro asks. Ruby gets up with Steven still in her arms. She starts walking towards the sea. Zoro and Mary following her.

"Sean!!" She yells as she gotten a little closer, not close to the water still far from it but those few feet let her see what she needed to see. "Oh My God!! Why is he in the water!?" She yells. Zoro and Mary look to see him in a donut floatie.

"Ruby calm down." Mary says as she places her hand on her shoulder.

"How can I? He doesn't know how to swim! Why isn't there anyone with him!?" Ok now that causes some concern. Zoro looks to the side to see Oscar coming back with not only Jj but the others. He is about to call for them but he takes a glance at Sean and they all that the floatie he's using pops somehow. "Sean!!" Ruby yells at the top of her lungs waking up Steven causing him to cry.

"I'll get him." Zoro says. He unzips his jacket, throwing it on the blanket showing off his biceps, with trembling fingers he reaches down to the hem of his tank top. Obviously he could get there faster. He takes his tank top off and shows the others the abs that have made Sanji nosebleed before. He rushes forward to the sea, not caring about the looks he's getting. Once the water reaches his hip he dives forward to where the popped floatie is.

On the shore Ruby stood there freaking out while Mary comfort her. "Honey what's wrong?" Oscar says.

"Is everything ok mom?" One of her kids asks.

"No! Everything is not ok!! Who let Sean take a floatie in the water by himself?! We talked about this!!" Oscar looks at his kids frowning.

"Mom! What wrong?" Sapphire says, Megumi, Sanji, Franky and the other girls behind her.

"What happened?" Sanji ask. Zoro also isn't here. One of the teachers walks up to them while the other straw hats, and John join in on the crowd.

"It's Sean, he doesn't know how to swim and someone let him go into the water by himself. The floatie he was using popped!!" She screams at her kids. They knew better.

"If he's drowning then shouldn't we-" the teachers looks freaked out.

"Zoro went into the water to get him." Mary says. The straw hat's sigh knowing he's safe, Mary and Ruby do too. But Ruby is still furious with her kids.

Zoro breaches the surface taking in a deep breath of air. He moves arms around his neck. "Hold on tight." He instructs. He swims forward towards the crowd of people. That must be the others.

There heads all turn as the watch Zoro walk up to them with a crying child in his arms. Although there seems to be something extra. Sanji couldn't help but feel a little jealous, not as much as with Harry, Sean did almost drown but still. Another boy, and Zoro took off his jacket. Sanji didn't like that. Oscar goes up to Zoro and tries to take Sean off of him but the boy is like a lock, not letting go of him. "Sorry," the man says to Zoro. Zoro gave the other an a look of understanding and nod. It was okay, Sean is a little traumatized at the moment.

"It's ok but whose kid is this?" Zoro asks and he turns around to show another kid holding onto him and crying.

"TJ?" Ruby asks. "He's Sean's' friend. What happened?"

"When I got him Sean seem to have dragged TJ down into the water with him." Zoro explains.

"Sorry mom," one of Ruby's kids walk up. "Sean said he was going into the water with Tj, I didn't think he would go far out into the water, plus he was with a friend I didn't think this would happen." He says. Ruby glares at him.

"Even so you should have told someone, me or your father or even your older sister. You are getting punished when we get back home." Ruby says glaring at her child.


	73. Talking On The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter on the beach

While they wait for the boys to calm down TJs' mother came up to see what's wrong. Ruby apologized saying that since Sean couldn't swim he had dragged TJ down with him when his floatie popped. TJ's mother told Ruby that it was ok, he's safe and on shore now, but still holing onto Zoro like they are still in the water and Zoro is the only thing keeping them from drowning.

It took a while but they finally let go. TJ crying sorry. Saying that it was his fault, he didn't believe Sean when he said that he couldn't swim, who doesn't? So he popped the floatie and then Sean dragged him into the water after freaking out in the water. As they had waited Sanji had set up the portable grill and started on the cooking. The world became quiet as they all saw the abs on Zoro. Ruby and Mary couldn't help but stare which didn't go unnoticed by their husbands, even Rubys' eldest where staring.

Zoro just stared down at his chest. "Zoro..." he looks up to the crowd looking at him. He raises his eyebrow. "How do you get muscles like that?" John asks coming over to touch him but stops feeling a murderous aura near him. He turns to see it's coming from Sanji. He stands up straight and continues, "I've been in the army for five years and I still can't get muscles." He shows off his skinny arms. They started to crowd him and asks questions. He told them the truth, not seeing a reason to lie.

Sanji could only take so much before he can't handle people being to close and touching him with their eyes. He goes to Zoro taking a quick break from preparing the kabobs. He stands next to Zoro with his jacket and towel. He's about to place his hand on Zoro's back but Zoro dodges him. Hurt evident on his face. "Don't touch cook." Sanji still looks hurt but more so than before. Sanji is about to ask why when Zoro continues, "there's snot all over me." Taking a closer look he sees that it's true. He retracts his hand, that would have been nasty. "I'm going to wash it off in the sea." Zoro say as he turns and goes back into the water.

He goes in til the water reaches his hip, then he dunks himself under the water. Swimming back a little before getting out and walking back to shore. With both hands he slicks his hair back, out of his face. The people on shore stopped and stared at him as he walk out the ocean like in the movies, which didn't help the fact that he everything seemed to slow down like the movies too.

"So hot." Someone said. Everyone nodded to agree, well not the younger kids or the other straw hats. They've seen him before so it's nothing new. And Sanji couldn't help but feel angry. Why did Zoro have to be so hot and have a sexy body?

As soon as Zoro reaches them Sanji threw his towel at the man. Zoro didn't complain and just wiped himself off. "Sanji!! Food!!" Luffy yells, getting the attention of the others and some other kids. Sanji just shook his head with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm on it." He takes out his knifes and with precise cuts of the ingredients. Sanji watched Zoro as he started to prepare the food. He didn't want to make just kabobs so he got ready to make some sandwiches too, chicken sandwiches. 

While Sanji cooks John makes small talk with Zoro. "What do you think about doing the tournament?"

"Tournament?" Zoro asks as he puts his jacket on, looking at him with an eyebrow raised as he zips up.

"Yeah, it's a fight. An all out brawl. Winners get a prize, first place is coupons and reward money, second place gets coupons and third place gets a gift card. So what do you think?" 

"Sure, I don't mind. What about you cook?" Zoro asks. Sanji cooking behind them. 

"Sign me up, as long as it's after I've been able to feed Luffy." Sanji doesn't look up. 

"Alright, let's go, bring your ID too." 

"Sanji, where's your ID?" 

"Ahh... in my pockets, hold on." Sanji takes a quick break to reach onto the pocket of his swim trunks. He takes out his wallet and hands Zoro his ID. Zoro takes it and John shows Zoro the way. 

"Where are they going?" Nami asks. 

"Signing us up for a tournament." Sanji says. Nami nods. She pulls up a beach chair and sits in it with a grin. 

"So you and Zoro." He jumps in his skin, was it that obvious? "How long?"

"At least a week. How did you know?" 

"It was so easy to see. You and Zoro are cute, trying to be natural about it. You and Zoro always steal peeks at each other, trying to be close to each other, but to shy to do it openly. It's funny but adorable... wait, a week. That's means when we saw you at the mall you were dating."

"Yes."

"So, I'm guessing you're taking this differently?" 

"Of course, I don't want to mess this up. This will be Zoro's first relationship and I really want this to work."

"Really? Zoro's first relationship? I didn't know. Work hard, and put effort into it."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not going to let him go."

"Does Megumi know?"

"I don't know? She hasn't said anything."

"Then don't say anything and wait for her to mention it."

"I think that was the plan together... oh hey." Sanji nods as he watches Zoro come towards him. 

"Here." He hands the cooks' ID back to him. Sanji takes it and puts it away.

"I hear you entered a tournament."

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've been in a fight. I want to know how well I'll do." Zoro says.

"It's been a while since our high school days." Nami says an an afterthought. Zoro nods.

"I want to know if I've forgotten all those techniques I've learned."

"I guess this is a good way to find that out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah!!! I have over 100 chapter for this. Life Full Of Love is now my longest story I've written and I'm still writing for it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next.


	74. Lunch On The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji finally finishes lunch.

Zoro, Megumi and friends all gathered around Sanji and his portable grill as it got closer to lunch, and the cook seemed to be finishing with the food. The smell is hypnotizing and was calling people from all over the beach thinking it's a vendor on the beach but when they see the family atmosphere around the cook the random people realize that this was for them, sadly. It smelled so good. Other's from the school were also watching the large group. The food is the main reason but also for the antics they saw. They all acted like it was a party. People were laughing and smiling, there was always something going on, it was like they've all known each other their whole lives.

"His food is delicious." Mary tells her husband John.

"It's doesn't really make a good comparison to mom's awful cooking, anything is better." Says Sean to his father Oscar.

"Hey!!" She shouts from her seat on the blanket, she simultaneously feed Steven and Jj at the same time, balancing Steven in her arms as she fed Jj, trying to get him to hold the spoon himself.

"That doesn't really sell it, anything is better." Oscar says as he and his son talk about this with serious expressions. She gave both of them glares. 

"It's as good as what Zoro cooks for Megumi." Sapphire says to her two older sisters.

"Sanjii, Food!!" Luffy badgers again and again. Sanji raised his leg and brought it down on Luffy's head as he tried to steal some of the last uncooked chicken he has yet to cook for the chicken sandwiches he planned.

"I said wait! I'm almost done!! If you can't be patient then you can buy something somewhere else." Sanji gave Luffy a stern glare. That shut him up instantly, how could he not, this was not only free food but it was also made by a renowned, top chef. It's like saying no to a free meal made by the hands of Gordon Ramsey. Sanji gave out a 'humph' as he saw Luffy calm down.

As he finished with the last chicken Luffy's stomach growled. Everyone in at least a five meter radius heard it, but there was a couple more growls that weren't the straw hat's man's. Everyone started to laugh. Those whose stomach growled couldn't help it, the food smelled amazing and half the taste is in the smell, so they say, so they've already half tasted what it'll taste like.

"Order up!!" Sanji shouts getting the groups attentions. "Kids first!!" Shouted at Luffy who frowned. He was the one that asked the most. Megumi, Sarah, Kiki, Sapphire, Henry, Sean and the two girls who came with Kiki are the first in line, then the others of Ruby and Oscars family stood behind them, last is Luffy. Megumi, Sarah, Kiki, Sapphire and Henry dig in as soon as they sit. Megumi, Sarah and Henry sat next to Zoro. Kiki went with her mom and father with the two girls. Sapphire and Sean went to their mom and father, who stared at both his kids' plate like a starved man. Sapphires older sisters and brother (Pearl, Amy, and Jerry) sat with their parents looking down at their plate that Sanji had made them. It looked nothing like what their parents made. First, it was pretty making it look as delicious as it smells and second it doesn't look burnt, under cooked, or so bad that it doesn't look like it belongs on the Earth. The three looked at Sapphire and Sean as they dug into their plate. They were a little nervous, like a poor person going to their rich friends mansion. How do you act? What should you talk like? It felt like that situation. As soon as Luffy sat down, Sanji gave a plate to Ruby, to busy with her two youngest. Then he started to serve the others. It was a good thing to serve Luffy before the other adults, that way he's distracted.

As the group sat and ate, those who took a bite of Sanji's food at this moment made a symphony of moan of delight. It tasted like heaven. This was the food of the gods. It was like having an orgasm on your tongue, it was so good. As he came to the last bits of his plate he couldn't help but cry and chant over and over again at how sorry he is to his kids. They were born to two people who were as good around the kitchen as Zoro is to directions. 

The strawhat's and co. couldn't help but laugh at his apology. "Don't worry about it mister, he's a professional chef." Nami says eating her plate.

"You shouldn't feel the need to compare yourself to someone whose been trained." Vivi says.

"No one's food can compare to a professional." Kaya adds, to help the poor father. 

"He's been cooking since he could walk," Zoro says smiling, how could he not, that's his boyfriends they're talking about. Made him feel proud. Nami looked at Zoro with a smile. 

She whispered under her breath, "Show off." Vivi elbowed her softly with a chuckle. She knew about their relationship, Nami told her as they waited for their food.

"Grandpa Zeff taught him." Megumi says, not really to help but more to tell a fact and she said it so proudly. Then she went back to eating. Sarah and Henry asked her about Zeff. As she spoke of him she said everything proudly. Sarah and Henry seemed at awe with how she spoke of him. Zoro couldn't not record what was happening so he took out his camera from his backpack. He started recording her and he did so to the others as they all smiled. They had thought he complete stopped recording her. Sanji saw this as he made a second batch for Luffy mostly but when Ruby's family, husband included, saw they got excited, his heart started to race. He didn't know Zoro brought his camera, didn't know Zoro still had it, or where he kept it.

When Megumi finally stopped boasting about her grandfather the marimo asked her, "are you having fun?" She turn with a grin, showing off her white teeth and a few crumbs on her cheek.

"Yup." She says with a nod. The smile reaching her eyes. Zoro pans the camera to Sarah who gave a wave, and Henry who also gave a wave to the camera but more shyly than Sarah. The camera then starts to go to everyone, no one looked at the camera as they talked to each other but it made for good b-roll. 

He stopped the camera finally at Sanji as he stood there cooking for everyone. The cook looked up and saw Zoro pointing the camera at him. He smiled, not for the camera but at Zoro, who returned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four more chapters on the beach. Since I'm posting these chapters this week don't expect a chapter on Friday. I already did my weekly update with these chapters. Hope you all enjoy.


	75. The Brawl On The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start the tournament

"So what are the rules?" Zoro asked John (Mary's husband) as they both wait for Sanji to finish cleaning up and taking things to the car. Lunch was over, sadly, if they could they would eat Sanji's cooking all day, and now it's time for the tournament. 

"I think the rules are basic. No weapon so only limbs. Hands and legs." Zoro nods good for Sanji. "Only hit above the waist. No face or crotch shot. You can tap out if you want but that would mean you forfeit and the other person has to stop. It's a fight till you drop, and because of this there is no one under the age of eighteen."

"Okay." Zoro nods. He was a little worried with out weapons but with the no head and crotch shot made him feel better. He could do this. In high school the use to fight with no rules, this should be easy. He's actually looking forward to the fun, as weird as that sounds, he doesn't care for the prize. It's been a while since he's felt the adrenaline of a fight, since his blood boil with the thrill of fighting. 

This made Zoro come out of his memory daze and think about something. Hopefully he doesn't revert back into the demon people use to calm him.

No, it should be fine.

"I also just checked, they said that there were so many people that they decided to a special first elimination round. Try to thin out the competition." Zoro just nods after hearing the news. It sounds really fun. He wondered if Luffy heard about this. He would love to be in it and if he is then he already knew who's going to win, unless... it's been a while since he and Luffy fought each other. They fought one or twice, only because of misunderstanding or miscommunication, and even then the fight stopped before there was a victor. 

"Any other rules?" Sanji asks coming up to them. John thinks for a second before shaking his head. 

"Besides no weapons, no hitting the face and crotch, if some taps out stop, and a tap out is a forfeit, nothing."

"Seems simple." Sanji says.

"Since you're here let's go." John says. 

"We'll join." Mary says, always willing to see her husband fight. Megumi and Kiki stood on either side of her. Behind them stood Nami, Robin, Franky, Luffy, Chopper and Brook. How could they pass up a change to see their friends fight again?

With no argument (John loves showing off for his daughter and wife) they all walked to the area. There was a big crowd around the arena. It's a huge circle, made of clay and lifted off the ground at least a foot and a half or two. It was topped off with sand, a way to pad it. There are two lifeguard post on the opposite side of the circle and two referees, they are on opposite side of each other.

"Is there a place we sign in?" Zoro asks. They look around till they see a booth with big bubble words that say 'sign in' above it. The three fighter go to sign up. They checked for ID again before handing them a black cloth to wrap around somewhere to show that they are fighters. John wrapped it around his forehead, Zoro around his left bicep and Sanji around his palm. 

After that they joined the others as they wait for the rest of the fighter to sign in. Sanji and Zoro handed Nami their wallet to keep so it wouldn't move in their pocket while John gave his to Kiki after the couple suggested it. That didn't cross his mind, but it made sense so they followed. 

As they waited, Luffy talked about how he wish he knew and that he would be cheering them up.

The boys stood in a circle next to each other talking as they wait for it to start. "Do you guys know how to fight?" John asks. Zoro and Sanji looked at each other then laughed. "What?" He asks confused by the reason they would be laughing. He didn't say anything funny.

"Sorry," Sanji says waving his hand dismissively.

"In high school we were quite the delinquents." Zoro says.

"Really?" He asks. He couldn't really believe it. Zoro was rather respectful so is Sanji. They are both very calm. 

"I'm sorry sir," they turn to a man with a clipboard looking at them. He looks at Zoro. "You're going to have to take off your jacket."

"Why?" John ask. He and Sanji wore button up Hawaiian shirts.

"The judges were talking and anyone wearing a jacket is being told to take them off. They could be hiding a small weapon of some sort and we all want a clean and fair fight." They look around to see people with jackets on taking them off. 

"How about shirts?"

"As long as it's not a baggy shirt it's fine." The man says. Zoro nods and takes his jacket off. As the man leaves Zoro goes to Nami and the others to hand over his jacket. He quickly explains to them what he said while retying the black scarf on his bicep. He joins the boys where they stood. 

"It's been a long time since we were in a fight. Are you ready?" He asks looking at Zoro with a smile.

"A little nervous." Zoro says.

"Really?" Sanji asks. Zoro nods.

"Hey guys." John starts as he look around the field. "Everyone's looking at us." He says. Sanji and Zoro look around too. Everyone is in fact looking at them.

"They're targeting us." Zoro says.

"They think we'll be easy to take down." Sanji says pausing for a second. He hand started to twitch by his side. He could use a smoke right now but he didn't take any with him. He's been trying to quit. For Megumi. Zoro doesn't mind him smoking as long as he's not smoking right in front of her so he always ends up smoking in the balcony. It's not bad but he'd rather just quit all together. "They're all very muscular." Sanji points out. No wonder they're being targeted. They might be the shortest and skinniest people here. That's something because Zoro is not skinny. The cook and John may be considered skinny, John more than Sanji.

"Cook." Zoro says. 

"I know." Sanji says putting his hands in his pockets.

*Ding**Ding*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so hyped. I plan to watch Game theorist charity live stream and write fanfic. It's a good day. Week in fact. The 6th of December is my birthday and the 7th of December is my mothers birthday. There's a lot going on later in the week.


	76. The Beach Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight ensues on the beach

Nami, Megumi, Mary, Kiki, Robin, Franky, Luffy and Chopper watch as Sanji, Zoro and John talk where they stood. The adults, besides Kiki, noticed the way people were looking at them. From years of experience they knew that they were going to be attacked first. They were interested in this fight, one because it's been so long since they've seen those two fight and two, because how different would their fighting be? Zoro is a mother now, and Sanji a father, how are they going to fight with Megumi watching. They know Zoro could be really mean and brutal, so can Sanji but only when he wants to be. Also, how will it be now that those two are obviously dating. Zoro is a 'I can protect myself' and 'protect yourself' type of person. Sanji is too but he's different with the girls. Zoro would watch Sanji during the fight, to make sure he doesn't get crowded but Sanji is different. He'll out right protect him won't he? Even if Zoro doesn't like it. 

Sanji won't just stand there and let his boyfriend, mother of his child be bombarded with enemies that he knows plans to harm Zoro.

But they'll see if that's the case.

Megumi was excited. She's never seen Zoro or Sanji fight before.

*DING**DING*

That was the bell to start. The first second was silent. No one wanted to be the first to start, that would draw too much attention to themselves, except two people. They flanked Sanji and Zoro but didn't know what was coming to them. Sanji, the master of blackleg style kicked one in the stomach sending him off the stage. Zoro punched the other in the stomach. He fell down. Didn't seem to want to try to get up.

With that the fight started.

Everyone started to beat the closest people to them.

It was different seeing Zoro fight with his fists. He use to always have a shanai with him or three, because of his club they were always with him. Zoro and Sanji are doing fine. Beating one guy after another without taking a break. Zoro and Sanji then went to opposite sides.

They were impressed with John's fighting ability. He seemed like a push over but he's not. He's got more guts than Usopp.

"Go mommy! Go daddy!" Megumi yells with as much energy as Luffy.

"Zoro! Sanji! Beat everyone!" Luffy yells with Megumi on his back.

"Show them what you got!" Kiki and Mary yell together.

Something catches Nami's eye. Zoro's eyes. It just like back then. He's really enjoying this.

Both are enjoying this. Zoro for the adrenaline rush and Sanji for the exercise, get those muscles working again. It's been so long since he's had to do a handstand and swing his legs in a circle. The audience gasped in awe. That was something they've never seen before. Zoro saw Sanji fighting and couldn't help but smile. It was almost like old times. He also felt his heart beat fast. His face got a little red. That's his boyfriend fighting. It's different to see it now that he knows Sanji a little more. He looks back to fighting, didn't want to get too distracted.

Sanji looked over to see Zoro fighting. He didn't like that everyone could see Zoro's body but seeing him fight like he use too sparked a light in him. To see Zoro like his old self again, full of rage and bloodlust. Well not completely, there was no real rage, just bloodlust that is a little tuned down. They couldn't go all out, they were in front of an audience and their daughter is in there watching them.

*DING**DING*

Everyone stops in their movements. The crowd got significantly smaller. Only eight people stood up. John had small bruises over his torso, nothing really bad but Sanji and Zoro weren't touched at all. No scratches and they weren't the only one. There was another person with no scratch on their body.

"If you all can wait there while we get the next step ready." One of the referee shouts. Zoro and Sanji walk to John who is in the middle. Zoro stretching as Sanji walk with his hand in his pocket. Smoking and fighting always felt right, sadly he's without the smoking, but he could do this. 

"Wow, you guys are no joke." John says with a smile. His face gets serious, "but I won't hold back if we fight." Sanji and Zoro look at each other then at him with a smile.

"Wouldn't have it either way." Zoro says grinning his best.

"Mommy and daddy are so cool." Megumi says in Luffy's arms.

"You should have seen them in high school." Nami tells her.

"Were they much cooler?" Megumi asks. Nami just laughs.

"Yes." Nami says reminiscing about those days.

"If you would each take a colored strip from the box." The referee says holding a box out. He goes to each person and they all take a color from the box. Sanji looks over at Zoro.

"What did you get?" He asks. Zoro turns and shows his strip.

"Purple. You?"

"Yellow." Sanji shows his. So they weren't matched. It didn't matter if they were matched or not. It most likely would have ended in a tie, it always did. But it wouldn't be any fun if they got matched to fight straight out the gate.

"First up is purple!" The referee shouts. "Everyone off to wait your turn." he instructs.

"Good luck." John says with a pat on the shoulder. Zoro just smiles and gives him a wicked grin.

"I don't need luck." Zoro says going to the center. As he walked there he saw one of the other men who last till the end staring at him. At it wasn't a sexual look, more predatory, vicious, he was glaring at Zoro before he turned and hopped off the arena. Zoro just shook it off. He didn't know the man, not his problem. Right now he has to focus on this fight.

Sanji walked down the steps where his friends where. He took Megumi from Luffy's arms. "You were very cool daddy." Megumi says wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Thank you." Sanji says. He turns and catches Mary giving a John a kiss telling him how cool he was and how wonderful he did. It was sweet, Sanji imagined him and Zoro doing that but it just didn't work. That wasn't them. That thought almost made him cringe. 

"Go mommy! Kick some butt!" Megumi shouted. Zoro smiled at her.

"You have a daughter?" The woman in front of Zoro asks. His opponent. Zoro looked at her.

"Yes, I'm a carrier." Zoro says. Usually just saying that makes people understand, but some judge others feel pity. Both reactions annoy him.

"They let you fight?"

"They saw my ID." Zoro answers. Was she going somewhere with this? Or is she that noisy? What should it matter if he's a carrier?

*DING**DING*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys can join me in donating for Game Theorists charity live stream. I really want to help them reach their goal. I can't donate much but it's better than nothing.


	77. Challenge On The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a challenge in the brawl

n an instant after the bell dinged Zoro found his way in front of the woman, with his leg he kicked her in the stomach and off the small arena. With that he won. 

Fast and simple.

He was also a little glad. She was the only woman to have made it this far, he doesn't know about anyone else but he does know that if Sanji was paired up against her he would have lost. Zoro hoped to see how far he and the cook can go. He wanted to fight the cook.

To be honest he did go easy on her. He used his legs. They weren't as strong as Sanji's but they packed a punch. It still hurt to get hit by them. Plus his goal here isn't to injure even if he does want to go all out but he can't. Which is why he wants to go against Sanji. He's the only one he knows that could take him on as an equal. 

The crowd stayed silent as they looked at Zoro standing alone his leg lowering.

*DING**DING*

That was the fastest they've had to ring the bell after the fight started. They had some paramedics run to the woman and check on her as Zoro walked to the others. "Mommy that was fast." Megumi says Sanji putting her down. 

"It was." Zoro answers. A little disappointed that it ended so fast.

"You could have held back." Sanj says.

"I did. I didn't think it would end already."

"If that's the competition then there really is no reason to keep your hopes up." Nami says.

"Not true. I have a person." Zoro answer.

"Who?" Sanji asks. Zoro smiles then laughs at him. How could he not know? Maybe he didn't feel the same.

"You, you idiot." Zoro says.

"Oh." The blonde voices with a blush. 

"I almost forgot what a monster you were, aere, Zoro." Nami says looking at him.

"Imagine if Luffy signed up." Zoro points out to which they all turn to look at Megumi and Luffy hyping each other up. 

"I would fear for every normal person." Vivi says.

"Up second is green!" A different referee says.

"That's me." John says scooting past them. 

"Good luck!" Mary says.

The group stands there looking as John walks on stage with the other man. Zoro looked at the other man suspiciously. He was the guy that was staring at him earlier. Zoro flinched when the man turned to him and gave a mischievous grin.

"Do you know him?" Sanji asked.

"Not that I know of." Zoro shakes his head. He doesn't seem familiar to him. He also wasn't an old customer. Zoro calms himself and focuses on watching the fight. If it's important it'll come up. If not then there is no need to worry about it. Plus he's fine, the others are with him here.

*DING**DING*

John goes into a starting pose but the other man kicks him. Lucky for John he blocked it in the nick of time. Already this fight lasted longer than Zoro's.

It became interesting to Sanji and Zoro who didn't get a chance to see John fight before, too busy with their own fight.

It was getting fun until John took a hit. A nasty hit. It happened so fast but Zoro and Sanji saw it and they frowned. So did Luffy. Mary's face fell, her smiled gone. John had a good stance but got knocked down onto the floor. The other guy didn't follow the rules and aimed for his legs. It was quick but it happened.

"What happened?" Mary asks.

"He cheated." Zoro says under his breath. 

"Who John?" Vivi asks surprised. 

"No. The other guy." Sanji says.

"What? How?" Mary asks a little worried. "How did the referee not see it. I'm going to go tell them." Mary says. Zoro stops her though.

"Don't. You'll make it worst." Zoro says.

"What? But he cheated." Mary says not understanding what is going on.

"He's dangerous." Nami says calming her down. They had gotten some eyes looking at them. "If you do tell them, then he might injure John more, and openly than he just did."

"How do you know that?"

"We've seen those eyes before." Robin says. "He has a goal in mind and he's not afraid to hurt people that get in his way."

"What's his goal?"

"The prize. That's what everyone else is playing for I think."

"Don't worry. You're forgetting he'll have to go against the two most strongest people that I know." Nami smiles.

"Who?"

"Them," Nami points at Zoro and Sanji looking at the fight. John started out so great but now he's getting his ass handed to him. The other guy kept cheating and doing under the radar. Small things that you wouldn't notice unless you were Zoro, Sanji and Luffy or you were looking for it. It would seem like the referees aren't looking for it.

He would step on John's toes. Purposely miss his torso and hit his legs. When he grabbed on John's hand that were about to hit him he would twist it enough to hurt but he did it slowly so even John didn't know what was happening until he felt it. It was all small things.

John fell. It was a good fight. He used his military training, that's why he lasted as long as he did but it just wasn't enough for a cheater. Who knows if John knew what was happening.

*DING**DING*

The end of the fight. John slowly made his way to them. He had a small limp. Getting a closer look they saw that small bruises were taking form on his skin. Mary frowned. She ran to meet him, helping him get his way down to them. Zoro walked to help. "Are you okay?" Zoro asks.

"Oh, you look so hurt." Mary says, her eyes getting misty. She didn't like to see him this way. He was a soldier, she worried that he wouldn't even make it back to them so to see him like this here, at home. It broke her heart. 

"Dad." Kiki says. She too has never seen her dad like this. In her eyes he's the strongest there is. But maybe that isn't truly the case.

"Chopper." Zoro looks behind to see the doctor already walking towards them.

"I got him." Chopper says taking Zoro's place. The green haired man stands up and looks to see the man staring at him, glaring at him. Then he straightens up and grins before turning away.

"What was that?" Nami asks.

"I think that was a challenge." Zoro says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I didn't get a good night's sleep the day before. Only slept for five hours. Don't worry it wasn't anything serious. Just up late hanging with my older brother and playing games. I wasn't paying attention to the time.


	78. Challenge Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro accepts the challenge

The next fight was slow. Both guys seemed equally as strong. Chopper focused on John, getting his bruises more comfortable, and less hurtful. Zoro watched the fight for a while before it got boring. Sanji stuck to Megumi and Zoro, a little worried that the psycho cheater might come after them.

"Looks like you haven't lost your attraction." Nami answers.

"My what?" Zoro asks confused.

"You mean you never noticed?" Nami asks, a little shocked. 

"Noticed what?" Sanji asks joining in the conversation.

"You both are clueless." Nami says chuckling at it. "People use to come to Zoro to fight him, but not to just fight him. It was a way to get a close up look at Zoro and his body." Nami whispers the last two words. Zoro whole face turns red. Sanji glares. Was that true? 

Zoro shakes his head. "No, you're lying." 

"Sadly, it's true." Robin says coming into the conversation. "It wasn't just the men fighters either. Zoro had gotten a lot of challenges by woman too." she adds. Sanji looks at him. 

"Really?" Sanji asks.

"Easy cook, I didn't hurt the girls too much." Zoro puts his hands up, blush still there, if anything it got reder.

"Easy Sanji, no need to get jealous now." Nami pats the cooks back. Then laughs when the blondes face turns red, like a lobster. "Sanji it happened a long time ago, and Zoro didn't know till now." Nami says laughing.

"What else don't I know?" Zoro says a little frown, on his face.

"You use to have a fangirl group in school. Fanboy too. No one ever talked to you because they were nervous and when you talked or help someone out all your fans would freak out." Nami says.

"It was something when you would be absent from school Zoro." Brook adds. Zoro looked at them suspiciously with Sanji. That sounded like a lie.

Once the fight was over it was Sanji's turn. His, just like Zoro's, is a fast fight. And with his opponent being a guy the cook didn't hold back one bit. A little upset that Zoro was popular and he didn't know it. But maybe that's why those guys did what they did at the party in high school. Zoro had told him that they had all made a bet on who can get Zoro into bed. It pisses him off to remember that but like Nami had said it's happened a long time ago.

* * *

Sanji and Zoro stood there with a bottle of water in their hand as they wait for the next round of fights to start.

"He's staring." Nami points out.

"What's his problem?" Usopp asks, having joined the group after learning what's going on. 

"Don't know. He's just been staring at Zoro for the longest time now." Brook answer taking a quick peak at the man, the cheater.

"I don't like it." Sanji says frowning. Turning to them from watching Megumi playing in the sand with Kiki and Kaya. Nami pats his shoulder, she knows how Sanji could be.

"Alright it's green versus purple." One of the referees says.

"That's..." Vivi looks at Zoro. Zoro hands Sanji his water bottle. As the green haired man turns away Sanji grabs Zoro's arm.

"Be careful." Sanji says. Zoro gives him a cheeky smile. One that brings out Zoro's hidden dimbles. 

"I will." Zoro says, reluctantly the cook let's go. He watches as Zoro walks up the steps to meet the man that's been eyeballing him for the past ten minutes.

"Roronoa Zoro." The man says with a smile that made a chill run down the marimo's spine. Sanji got more worried, unusually since he knows that Zoro can take care of himself. "I've been wanting to fight you." He says still smiling. 

Zoro calms himself. It would be bad to show his emotions to him. Zoro should focus on the fight that's going to happen. He had to be careful cause who knew what he would do to cheat.

Zoro got in a fighting stance.

*DING**DING*

Instantly the other man goes for a kick and instead of dodging Zoro goes to stop the kick with a kick. Zoro hears the man tsk with a frown on his face.

Zoro kept matching his moving, pissing him off more and more while showing no emotion. His face started to get red with anger. He felt like he was getting made fun of. 

"Isn't he?" Robin says out loud as she thought more.

"You know him?" Mary asks.

"No, but I think I remember him. It was back in high school. I think we fought him and his friends." Robin explains.

"Oh right." Nami says. It all coming back to her. "Wasn't it at fishman island. Hordy and his friends." She explains for the others. 

"Yeah, we all went against someone." Chopper says.

"Yes, I don't remember his name but Zoro fought him and won." Robin says.

"So he wants revenge?" Sanji asks.

"Probably." Usopp says. "And his cheating is now more understandable. Hordy and his friends were all cheaters, using back handed tactics." The long nose man says shaking his head in disappointment. 

They turned back to Zoro still matching the other man's movements with ease. Then, as Zoro blocked with his arm his wrist is grabbed. This time he didn't even hide it, he head butted Zoro in the face. Zoro reals back and gets punched in the face. He could hear the whistle from the referee but Zoro knew the other guy wouldn't stop and he didn't. He held onto Zoro and kept beating him til Zoro fell on his knees. He got ready for a roundhouse kick to Zoro's face.

Zoro wipes the blood off his face and looks up. "Uh oh." Sanji says. He knows that face. The Demon Of GrandLine High is back. Zoro gives a sinister grin. "He's back." Sanji says with a shiver.

"The match is over." Usopp says. The others nod, even Vivi. The only ones that didn't nod are Mary, John and Kaya.

"Is Zoro going to be okay?" John asks.

"The Demon of Grandline High." Mary says. "That's Zoro?" She asks.

"What?" John asks as they watch Zoro grab the man's ankle as Zoro stands up.

"You don't remember?" Mary asks. John shakes his head, eyes still on Zoro. "Even in our highschool there were rumors about a group of friends that you don't mess with, especially a green haired man, with three piercing on his left ear. They said he was like a demon and is said to been even more scary than the leader."

"The strawhats." John says. How could he not figure it out till now. John and Mary's attention goes back to Zoro and his fight. 

And Zoro is winning without cheating. All shots are to the torso, only with arms and legs. Zoro made all the strong shots, made sure his opponent didn't get a chance to fight back. 

Zoro landed a last strong kick to his side that, sent him flying off the small arena.

*DING**DING*

Zoro stands there for a second, his adrenaline going down, he blinked and shook his head clear before turning around and going to Megumi, Sanji and Chopper who is ready to take care of his bleeding face. "You were so cool mommy." Megumi says but she didn't seem to happy. "Are you okay?" She asks sweetly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Zoro gives her a smile. He really is fine, he's gone through worse in high school. Zoro felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to see who it is he sees that it's Nami. When he turns to her, he sees she pointing so he follows her finger to see it pointing at the man and a woman who is glaring at them, with a lighter shade of green hair. Zoro gives her a look and her face instantly changes. It goes from frowning to wide and pale. 

"Take a break Zoro." Chopper instructs and Zoro does. That wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. He was only good at cheating, it wasn't even a real fight. Zoro let him punch him to see how strong he was, and was disappointed to see that he wasn't that strong. But he felt himself turn back to the Demon he was once known as. He didn't like people like that.

The next fights go as expected. Sanji won his fight going to the next level, the same as Zoro. They fight till it's just them two. 

"It's been a while cook." Zoro says with a smile.

"Since we've gone against each other?" Sanji asks with a smile that mimics Zoro. "Yes it has. Was it ever proved which one of us is stronger?" Sanji asks stretching.

"I don't think it has." Zoro says as he stretches.

When the bell rings they get into it. And like the others knew it would be, it's a tie. Their fight lasted so long that the referees and other people watching just decided to let them share the first place prize. Which worked out in the end, Sanji and Zoro were getting tired of fighting having not fought each other in so long but are still equally matched. 

John was a little depressed that he didn't make it far but they all tried to cheer him up. 

* * *

After having fun on the beach it was getting late and it was time for everyone to head home, like some back to school. 

Once there Sarah and Harry's parents are there to pick them up. They end up talking to each other for a long while before they too head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next week. I think it's going to be a very good chapter, you'll all love it (I think)


	79. Their First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji takes Zoro out for a date, their first date together

Zoro lay next to Megumi, all showered and dressed after the day at the beach. "Did you have fun?" Zoro asks laying next to her on his arm. Megumi nods then looks over at his face with a bright smile but rather tired at the same time. 

"I want to go again."

"I think we will one day." Zoro says kissing her on the head. He asks her a little more about what she liked, what was fun, what she didn't like and what could have made it more fun.

But over all she enjoyed the experience. It wasn't her first time on the beach but it was the first she could remember. 

Zoro leaves her to sleep and goes in the living room to sit down on the couch while Sanji does something in the kitchen. He knows he's not doing the dishes because they went to Robins and Franky's for dinner. Robin wanting to get some pregnancy stories and advice from Zoro.

Zoro gets up and goes to the kitchen. "What are you doing cook?" Zoro asks to see Sanji writing things down on a piece of paper.

"I'm just making a shopping list. I do this every week to make sure I have ingredients that I'll need for the meals I plan to make during the week." Zoro just nods. He didn't know the cook does that. He is usual in bed by now too. "Megumi is starting thanksgiving week soon right?"

"Yup, after this week she's off." Zoro says.

"Then when do you want to go on a date?" He asks.

"A date? Like an actual date?"

"Yes, like an actual date. We'll plan something special. We'll drop Megumi off or we can have someone babysit. It'll be us together alone." Sanji says getting closer to Zoro. Holding his hip close to his own. Zoro's hands going around Sanji's neck.

"Sounds good. What do you want to do?" Zoro asks with a smile. Excited to be going on his first date.

With Sanji no less.

* * *

Zoro just stands there breathing in and breathing out. He looks down at his clothes for the fifth time. He then walks back and forth a couple times, nervous about what's to come.

"Zoro you look fine," Nami says with a smile. With the clothes she bought him for his birthday he has a whole new load of outfits to wear and she chose his date outfit, a white polo shirt that hug snug against his torso, black jeans that also hug snug against his figure, a red belt holding it up, he wore some nice shoes that was also given to him, with a watch and a dark green lightweight windbreaker.

"You look really pretty mommy." Megumi says with a smile Zoro blushed a little but gave her a smile.

"Thanks." Zoro says but he was still nervous.

"Why are you nervous? You and Sanji live together, you both should know more than enough about each other." Nami says.

Zoro nods, "this is my first date. I don't know what to expect." Zoro says. Nami goes to pat his back.

"This date should be for you and Sanji to have fun." Nami smiles, then leans in to whisper, "have adult fun, by yourselves. With nothing to worry about." She steps back and gives him a reassuring smile. "Don't think to much, go and have fun." Nami says.

Zoro nods as he takes his phone out. "Sanji should be here soon." Zoro goes and gives Megumi a hug and kiss then heads out to wait for Sanji.

They had talked about it. They had a whole week to plan it. They had decided on Friday night. It was Megumi's last day of school till the end of Thanksgiving break. They thought it would be better for Megumi, so they weren't the only ones out having fun. Nami was the only one available for the night which worked out because Zoro knew that Nami would make the night fun for Megumi. Sanji had taken the lead and planned what they were doing so it's a surprise for Zoro on where they are going.

They also planned to have another date later in the week, for that one Megumi would be staying with Zeff.

Zoro felt his phone vibrate. He checked to see that Sanji had texted him that he's outside. Zoro pocketed his phone and walked out the lobby.

Sanji parked right in front of the front double sliding doors. He opened the passenger side door and slides on. Zoro buckles himself in. He looks over at Sanji to see him smiling. "what?" Zoro asks.

"Just excited for our date." Sanji says getting out of parking and onto the street.

"What do you have planned?" Zoro asks, curious on what his plan is. "Or is it a secret?" Zoro adds.

"I won't tell you where but first we're going to eat. How about Megumi?"

"They should be eating by now, I cooked before getting ready. She seemed really happy to have Nami babysit her though she was hoping Luffy would." Sanji nods, glad to hear that Megumi is eating something Zoro made. He has nothing against Nami but since living with Zoro and Megumi he's been very picky on what he makes for her or what she eats and he doesn't want Nami to feed her something unhealthy.

"What about after we eat? How long are we going to be out? I told Nami you planned it."

"We shouldn't be out that late. But we'll see." Sanji says. Zoro nods and lets Sanji drive. The blonde smiling the whole time. He was really excited about this date. Zoro didn't know much about dating, he had nothing to compare it to either.

He was nervous but couldn't help the excited feeling he was having. It was finally him and Sanji alone, and yes they do get alone time but not a lot. It's always been those ten or twenty minutes of them being alone while Sanji drops him off at work or the shortest twenty minutes in his life after putting Megumi to sleep. Right now there was nothing really stopping them, no Megumi to interrupt them. And he had experienced something similar to this when they went out Halloween night. He loves Megumi, she will always and forever be his daughter and number one but he would like the freedom, the alone time for anything. He couldn't think of anyone to better spent this time with than Sanji.

Zoro looked up when he noticed Sanji turning the car. Zoro smiled, admittedly shocked at where Sanji had driven them too. "Vinsmoke Sanji, I didn't know." Zoro says looking at the blonde. Zoro looked back out the window as Sanji joined the line of a drive through. "Eating at a fast food restaurant." Zoro looks at Sanji still stocked that this is where he took them. He was expecting a fancy restaurant.

"Don't you remember? We use to all come here after our school clubs to hang out with each other more. Plus, I thought it would be better than a fancy restaurant." Zoro smiles at Sanji.

"I remember. Wow." Zoro pauses for a second. "It's been four, five years since we graduated." Zoro says, how time had gone by so fast. "It feels like it's been so long but it hasn't really been that long."

"Yeah, and the year is almost over." Sanji says as they drive forward. Zoro sat silently as Sanji ordered their food before continue down the drive through.

"I can't believe it's only been a year, so much happened." Zoro says out loud. From meeting Sanji and the others again to moving in with Sanji then to getting a new job and now dating Sanji. Who would have thought that so much could happen in a year? For Sanji it was also almost as unbelievable. Sanji had found Zoro, found his daughter, learned that Zeff had known all along, his daughter and Zoro moved in with him, celebrated his daughters birthday, gotten to know Zoro and is now dating said man.

"And it's not fully over yet. Let's see what happens?" Sanji adds. Zoro nods, he's right. It's still only November, who knows what could happen from here to New Years.

Sanji pays and thanks the worker as he drives off. Zoro already digging into the fries. 

"What part of high school do you miss?" Zoro ask with a mouth full of fries.

"If I had to miss anything it would be the mindlessness of it all. Not having to worry about a lot, just going to school with my friends, having fun, beating the crap out of assholes, going to our school clubs, just hanging out or helping at the restaurant. Not having to worry about the adult life." Sanji says driving with a long full gaze of those days with them. How hard it is now to spent time with his friends. Where everyday is filled with work, work, work, work, work at the restaurant, which he loves, he did choose to do that but he misses the fact that he can just skip out for a day and hang out with Luffy and his silly antics. Sanji opened his mouth then closed it.

He was about to ask Zoro the same thing. But Zoro probably didn't really miss anything from high school. It must have been hard for him at the orphanage. He never really seemed fond of that place. So far all they've heard are sad stories. "Yeah, the mindlessness was nice but now I have Megumi. So I don't know if I miss it anymore." Zoro answers. Sanji grinned as he parked so they could eat. Sanji smiled when he remembered the first time he, and the others, meet Megumi. He also has Megumi, and wouldn't trade her for anything.

* * *

"Now where are we going?" Zoro asks as he is getting dragged by Sanji into a very big building. They had just finished eating and thrown the bags away, cleaning the car of garbage. 

"You'll see. I love coming here." Sanji grins as they go through the doors. "It's been a very long time since I was last here." Sanji says with a smile, happy to come here with Zoro.

"Ice skating?" Zoro asks, as they wait in line to get some skates. Zoro turned from the people on the rink to Sanji. Zoro not knowing this places existed.

"Yeah, Zeff use to take me here when I was younger, but us coming here was starting to get sparse when the restaurant got more popular, then I started to come here by myself. I stopped when I met Luffy but after we graduated I would come here when I had my free time." Sanji explains.

"Maybe we should bring Megumi here one day." Zoro suggest. "I'm sure she'd like it." Zoro adds.

"We should." Sanji says. Then it's silent for a while, before Zoro breaks it.

"Cook." Sanji looks at Zoro who had his head turned away. Zoro looks at Sanji, a little embarrassed. "I don't know how to skate." Zoro says.

"Really? Never went ice skating?" Zoro shakes his head. "Never went skating?" Again Zoro shakes his head. "Then I'll teach you." Zoro lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding or why.

* * *

Zoro fell into the arms of Sanji for what seemed like the millionth time. "I don't think I'm getting it." Zoro says.

"You need to work on your balance." Sanji points out, Zoro looks up at him.

"I have worked on my balance." Zoro says. Sanji grinned.

"Not that sort of balance. This is different than your ninja training. Balance on the shoes. Here I'll hold you." Sanji says helping Zoro on his feet again. Sanji found it cute how hard Zoro was trying at this. He wasn't expecting much since it's not going to be their only time coming here but he found it adorable that Zoro was trying so hard. 

When Zoro had found his balance, and a steady motion without the marimo staring at his feet they skated around with the crowd as they held hands. Zoro's face went from determined to calm to smiling which made Sanji smiled in return. Sanji was glad he came here with Zoro.

Which got him thinking. "Zoro, is there anything that you've always wanted to do?" Sanji asks. Zoro looks up to think about it for a second. 

"I can't think of one." Zoro says. Sanji looks at him a little shocked. 

"There is no place you wanted to go when you were little. During high school."

"No-" Zoro pauses, there is a place he's wanted to go too but he gave up on ever going a long time ago. "There is one." Zoro looks down at the ice floor. He felt Sanji looking at him expectantly. "I've always wanted to go back home." Sanji looks at him a little confused. Surely he didn't mean the orphanage. 

"You mean the orphanage?" Sanji asks. Zoro looks at him shocked.

"Well, I'd like to visit. There's someone I want to thank but no I mean my homeland. You know I wasn't born here. I would like to visit Wano. I want to see it." Zoro explains. 

Sanji nods. From what Zoro has told him, he doesn't have a lot of memories before the plane crash and after is all blurred with clear flashbacks of certain people and happy memories but nothing other than that. 

* * *

"Here." Sanji say handing Zoro a warm crape, chocolate and white chocolate with banana and strawberry with cream. Zoro takes it with a smile, it warming his hands.

"Thanks." Zoro smiles before he takes a bite. Sanji smiles as he takes his own, a kiwi and strawberry with cream. Sanji starts walking with Zoro tailing next to him.

"It always shocks me with how much you could eat sweet things." Sanji says taking a bite out his own crepe then looking over to watch Zoro eating his own with as much gusto you would see Luffy eating meat. 

"Well now I have a small sweet tooth." Zoro says taking another bite with a blissful look on his face. "I've never been in this park before." Zoro says looking around. 

"This is another favorite place of mine. The Baratie is close by. When Zeff first adopted me we had a fight." Sanji looks over at Zoro face and laughs. "I know, we almost always fight but this was the first time we fought. I ran here and hid. He came looking for me. We fought, feeling were let out. That was the first of many verbal fights."

Zoro smiles as he finished his crepe. It was nice to get to know Sanji more. Plus it was giving him ideas on what to do for his turn on planning on their date. Sanji was showing places important to him, he should do the same. 

They walked around talking about anything and nothing in that park, it becoming a favorite place for Zoro too.

He had never had this much fun, just him and Sanji. He was glad to have meet the cook again, and the others. Halloween night was fun but this was a little bit better.


	80. Planning Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji talk about what to do for Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Friday came so fast. I'm so glad that I write chapter a head. I was so busy playing Cyberpunk 2077 that I didn't write anything this whole week. I need to catch up though. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. If it's to short for you all, comment saying you want more, the next chapter is really long. One of the longest I've written. I don't mind posting another chapter.

The whole group decided to have another gathering on Sunday to see each other and talk. They were at a different place than normal. They were pretty sure that they were going to cause that place to go bankrupt soon. They decided to switch it up at a different buffet place. This one a little more kid friendly. This time Law and some of his friends joined along with Kaya and Vivi. 

Zoro was glad because it let him and Sanji rest from cooking dinner. Megumi always loved coming because it was like a party, plus she got to play with Luffy which didn't happen often. 

"So what are you both going to do for Thanksgiving?" Nami asks swatting away Luffy's wandering hands. Then she looked over at Zoro and Sanji sitting next to each other, Sanji eating and Zoro telling Megumi to eat before she go to the small kid play area. Sanji look up at her then at Zoro. They hadn't talked about it. 

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it." Sanji says. 

"What do you normally do?" Vivi asks also smacking Luffy's wondering hand away, without looking away from Sanji.

"I visit the old man and the others. Since they don't have family we all just spent the day cooking then eating. Like a very weird and dysfunctional family." Sanji looks over at Zoro who was trying to get Megumi to sit still and eat. This seems to always happen now. When Luffy is around her she has a one track mind and that's to play with Luffy. While Luffy can stuff his face and play Megumi can not. "What about you marimo?"

"What?" Zoro says having not paid attention to them.

"What do you usually do on Thanksgiving?"

"Nothing special. Spent the day with Megumi then make all her favorites for dinner. And since this is the only time to get pumpkin pie, I buy that with some whipped cream. Then we watch some of her favorite movies till late." Zoro says with a smile, then he realizes something. "I guess it's just like any other day." Zoro says. It really is nothing special but it's one those rare weeks off so he enjoyed it as much as he can. Now it's different. 

"Did you have something planned?" Sanji asks. 

Everyone shakes their head no. They were all doing what they normally do. Everyone is going to be spending time with their family. Well not like usual. Nami and her family is going to go over to Vivi's as a way to introduce her family to Vivi's. The fact that they are now more open with their relationship. Law is going to take Luffy to his family, along with his friends and Luffy's brothers. Ace is going to say hello and introduce himself before going over to introduce himself to his own, new, boyfriends big family. Apparently they had rock paper scissor who is going to introduce themselves first, and Ace lost so he's going to meet his boyfriends family, then the next holiday the boyfriends is going to introduce himself to them. 

This year, Kaya and Usopp are going to join families for Thanksgiving. Chopper is going to be staying with his grandmother. Brook is visiting some old friends. Robin and Franky are traveling to Water 7 this year to visit Iceberg, Franky's brother and some other relatives that Franky hasn't seen in a long time. 

Sanji looked at Zoro, wondering what he's going to do. Stay with Zoro and Megumi or see the old man and the others.

***

With Megumi all tired out and full, they all seperated and left.

Zoro carried Megumi from the car to their apartment, having to wake her up to get her into her pajamas. When Zoro saw that Megumi went back to sleep he stepped outside of her room, closing the door slowly. When he looked up he saw Sanji pacing back and forth, deep in thought. 

Zoro watched him for a second before just asking, "what are you thinking about so hard?"

Sanji pauses and looked at Zoro shocked. Did he think he was hiding it? "I'm thinking about Thanksgiving." Zoro nodded.

"What about it?" Zoro continued as he walked to the kitchen to make himself some tea before going to bed himself. 

Sanji sat himself at the table. "I was thinking about what to do for Thanksgiving." Sanji says grumbling a little after. 

"What do you mean?" Zoro asks. "Aren't you going to do what you always do?" He asks, seeming a little shocked that Sanji seems to be thinking about this. Why would he?

"Well, I always go to Zeffs. But I want to stay here with you and Megumi." Sanji says. He hears Zoro give a humm of acknowledgement. That makes sense.

"Why not combine them." Zoro says as he reaches forward, grabbing a cup for his tea.

"What?" Sanji looks at Zoro's back shocked.

"If you want, why not let us join you. I'm sure the old man wouldn't mind us joining." Zoro says pouring his tea.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to stay here with Megumi? Watch movies and spend time together?" Sanji exclaimed shocked. Wasn't that a tradition he has with Megumi? He didn't want to disrupt it. He probably never had tradition back in the orphanage. Sanji looks up at Zoro, hearing the other man laughing. Zoro looked back from adding milk and honey to his tea.

"What's with you? You make it sound like I'm making a choice between life and death. Eating and watching movies is what we do every weekend anyways, I'm sure going over to see Zeff would be better. Megumi might enjoy it more. She loves her grandpa." Zoro says sitting down.

"I don't want to ruin or disturb any traditions you might have." Sanji says with his head down. 

"Traditions?" Zoro looks at him shocked. Then he lets out a laugh shocking Sanji. What could be so funny? "I guess you could call it that." Zoro says taking deep breaths to calm himself. "It just sort of happened. I hated the place we were at and had been trying to get out. That week was the first time after giving birth to Megumi that I was getting a break. A whole week. I didn't know what to do, I also didn't have anything planned and I didn't want to go out of my room with him there so for Thanksgiving I made myself a feast, cleaned the kitchen and brought all the food to my room where I locked myself and Megumi in until I knew he was gone. I didn't have much in the room just books so I read and took care of Megumi. The next year Megumi had just turned one and we were in our own place. Someone had given me a tv so I watched some with Megumi and we just ate. But at that time I was trying to get Megumi to eat, with how picky she was it was messy." Zoro says with a foreboding look on his face. Sanji looked at him. If that's the case..

"Then how about we do this," Zoro looks at Sanji as he continued to talk.


	81. Zoro's date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's turn to plan the date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ask you shall receive. Here you go @amberaza. I asked and you answered, so here in an extra chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

Zoro took a deep breath of the cold crisp air. Then he turned around to see Sanji also coming out of the restaurant. They had just finished eating dinner and were continuing on with their second date. They would have had it another time but it was better to do it when they knew they would have time. When December comes around both adults weren't sure if they would have time. That and they weren't sure how to handle Megumi when she's on winter break either as both Sanji and Zoro will be working but didn't know what to do about Megumi. Who was going to take care of her?

They talked about it, Zoro saying that last year he was home during the day so it wasn't that different than normal but it's different now. The only solution would be for Zoro to take time off work but Zoro felt uncomfortable doing that. This was his first real job in a long while and he didn't want to do this while he was still relatively new. Sanji would do it but winter break is the busiest with so many couples making reservations. The whole month of December is busy besides Christmas.

The two decided to stop thinking about it too much. It was still a few weeks away till Megumi went on break. They'll think about it then but for now they are going to enjoy their date. It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. They had dropped off Megumi and their things at Zeffs, or in this case the Baratie. Megumi was shocked that there was a house, as she called it, above the restaurant. It wasn't Zoro's first time their, back in middle and high school everyone would come in to hang out for a little while longer. They never stayed long and they were always in the living room area.

After dropping off Megumi, Sanji drove Zoro to their date spot for dinner. Zoro didn't pick a fancy restaurant but a nice bar that served food and drinks. Sanji didn't drink, he was driving as Zoro hasn't gotten his license yet. And Zoro because he didn't want to drink. Sanji had parked the car in a parking lot and followed Zoro. Zoro thought that is was time he showed Sanji his favorite place.

"So where to next?" Sanji ask. The weather was getting cold. It might even snow. Sanji looked at Zoro looking up at the sky then looked at the sky himself. It was cold but they sky was clear. "What?" Sanji ask looking at Zoro. The marimo smiled.

"Perfect. Let's go." Zoro says running off. Sanji just chased him. It's not like he knew where Zoro was heading so he couldn't tell if the man actually knew where he was going. This was Zoro so he was sure he was lost but the look on Zoro's face. He was in a wishful daze, he also seemed excited. Was that because he was about to show the blonde something? Did that mean they were close to their destination?

No, they weren't. Not close at all. Now he was understanding why Zoro said to eat. They were burning through the calories they ate for dinner like it's nothing. If Sanji knew where they were going he could have driven them instead. "Marimo, where are we going?" Sanji asks. His legs feeling a little tired, on the verge of turning into jelly. Zoro stopped and looked at his watch, a nice simple black watch. Wondering how long they've been walking Sanji looks at his own watch and saw that it was close to midnight. They've been walking for hours, almost six hours. Was Zoro not tired?

"We're almost there." Zoro says firmly. Sanji continued to follow the man for another hour until they reached a very tall building. One of the tallest in the city. If he remembered correctly it was also the tallest in the world. Or maybe he was confusing this building with another one. "Come on." Zoro says pulling Sanji to follow him. Zoro snuck onto the side stairs of the building that was for emergencies. Sanji reluctantly follows.

"What are we doing?" Sanji asks, a thought crossed his mind. That they were getting a little too old to be sneaking around.

Like he could read Sanji's mind Zoro answered, "we aren't even 25." Zoro answers helping Sanji get up. "And it's not illegal to do this you know." Zoro says.

"How would you know." Sanji asks following Zoro up the latter.

"I've done this multiple times." Zoro answers facing forward as they ascend further up the side of the building. "Once, an old hag saw me and called the cops. I thought I was in trouble but when they showed up nothing really happened. They asked what the problem was and she pointed at me and started shrieking about me. They looked at her confused. This place is a public area. As long as I wasn't inside the building when it's closed there wasn't a problem." Zoro says.

That's the last thing that was said as they both climbed up to the top. When they had reached what Sanji thought was the top an hour had passed, the cook couldn't feel his legs and he was on the verge of hyperventilating. With a look at the marimo, the cook felt a little anger. How could he not be feeling tired? Then the man opened a door to go further up. Sanji groaned but he had to ask. "I thought we couldn't go inside?" or better yet, "aren't we at the top?" 

Zoro gave Sanji a devilish grin. "This door doesn't allow us inside the building that is closed but it leads to the top of the building." Zoro says holding the door open to let Sanji go in first. Sanji walk up as Zoro follows him. Sanji opened the door to what he had to assume is the actual top and couldn't believe his senses. It wasn't like the few floors below where he thought that was the top. This was way better. Unlike below where you could hear the faint busling of a busy city it's so quiet here, like being in the middle of the forest. The air was also fresher. The view is amazing. It was like looking up at the sky during day but still able to see the stars all shining different colors. 

Sanji saw from the corner of his eye Zoro standing next to him. He heard Zoro take a deep breath in then out. "So is this what you wanted to show me?" Sanji asked. Zoro looked at him with a smile.

"No. But we have time till then." Zoro says walking away from the four feet of wall and another four feet of fence to keep people from falling to their death. Zoro sat down and laid on the floor. 

"So... about this place?" Sanji asks laying down next to Zoro looking up at the dark sky freckled with stars.

"Well, this place is important to me. You showed me you favorite places I thought I'd show mine." Zoro says. Sanji cheeks flushed at that.

"So tell me about it?" Sanji asks curious but then he thought that maybe it wouldn't have as heart warming as his stories did.

"Before I do, what was with you and that talk of traditions?"

"I know that the you hated the orphanage and with how horrible it was, I thought you would want to keep the small traditions you have created with Megumi." The blonde explains sullenly. 

"You're an idiot cook. That place was horrible but not everything was bad. Like I said before, there's someone I would like to see. Plus, we had our own small traditions. I'm glad I'm out of there but I sometimes do wish to be there again, those people had become my family."

"So you don't hate the place?" Sanji asks, he thought Zoro would.

"I don't hate the place but the people, some of them. Not all were bad. I use to sneak here all the time when I wanted to be alone with no one to bother me. I'd come here to clear my head and think."

"What did you use to think about?" Sanji had learned that he was always curious on learning about Zoro. Unlike everyone else where they talked about themselves, Zoro was always quiet. They didn't even celebrate his birthday before this year. They knew nothing so he liked to learn more about his lover, even if most of the stories he hears makes him feel sad.

"There were many times where I thought about running away but after sitting here for a while, thinking, I came to the conclusion that that would a really stupid idea. There were other times where being with you guys was too much so I came here. Laying down here where no noise reaches, where I'm closer to the stars. It's like I exist but I don't at the same time." 

They both stayed quiet after that. But then Sanji realized something Zoro had said. "Being with us was too much?"

"Sometimes. With Nami always wanted to get more money and never satisfied with what she had. You complaining about not being able to spent more time with the ladies because Zeff wanted help at the restaurant. Usopp and his lies. Franky was just loud, sometimes with Brook too, and Chopper was just too innocent, I guess. Robin left me alone so I'm thankful for that. Luffy did too until he was bored and wanted to play." 

"Did you hate us?" The cook was worried about his answer. Now able to see why he didn't like Nami all that much or him for that matter.

"No. You were all just a little too much to handle. But I did enjoy hanging out with you guys." Silence filled the air again as they stared at the sky, Zoro did but Sanji looked over at Zoro. "You know when I had first learned that I was pregnant, after the caretakers fought over what to do with me and I had asked them for some time to figure things out I came here to think. So technically Megumi's been here too." Zoro says.

"Zoro, how are you not mad at the world?" Sanji asks with seriousness, but it sounded sad too.

"What?" Zoro turns to look at the cook. What did he just ask?

"How are you not mad at the universe, the world for making your life so unfair? For making you go through as much shit as you've been through."

"It's called meditating. That's what I would sometimes do here. I think that might be why I haven't turned into some psycho killer."

"Did you hate me?"

"No." Zoro answers immediately. Sanji looks back at him shocked. "I never hated you or any of the others for having a better live than me. I was jealous sometimes but I never hated any of you. I trust you, all of you guys, but with you I hated the fact that you treat women differently." Zoro says, he continues when he see the look on Sanji's face wanting to know more. "Most of my memories when I was little are blurred. But there was someone I knew after the plane crash that is very clear. Her name was Kuina. One day while sneaking around wanting to get out of that place, away from the people who I didn't know what they were talking about I found a nice looking dojo. It looked familiar to me, and I don't know why but I went to it. I saw them swinging their swords around and I stopped to stare. Kuina came up behind me and scared me. She started talking in english but I didn't understand the language at the time. Her father then came up and also start speaking. I was confused on what they were talking about and that made me nervous." Sanji wasn't given the chance to ask why? "They were looking at me like they were asking me something. I didn't know what to do or what to say so I stayed quiet. But they kept talking and it started to frustrate me. I muttered in Japanese how frustrating it was to not understand and that seemed to quiet both of them. Then they started speaking to me in Japanese. After that I became close with Kuina and her father. I challenged her everyday to a sword fight, because of her I fell in love with the sport, and after each round she taught me some more english and how to understand others. Her father also taught me things. I was happy. One day I talked to Kuina, she was upset because her father wouldn't let her inherit the dojo because she was a girl. I learned that she hated being treated differently just because of her gender. The way you act to woman she would have hated it."

"You seemed to really have cared for her."

"I did. She was like an older sister to me. She died though." Zoro says. "I was going to show her grave to you today but then I thought that would be a little to weird." Zoro says with a smile. "You know all I've been talking about is myself. What about you?"

"What do you want to know?'

"Tell me something you've never told anyone before. Your darkest secrets."

"Well, it's not my darkest secret but I use to wonder why people didn't want to be my friend."

"Probably because you're eyebrow curl." Zoro says.

"Well, you hair must have freaked people out too." Sanji says in retaliation. Zoro just laughed it off. Sanji just sighs, continuing with a grin. He loved making Zoro laugh, "Well, you know I was adopted by Zeff right?" Sanji looked at Zoro nodding, "Well, I'm the third son of a rich family. They bullied me, my father and brothers. My mother died and it got worse. So my older sister helped me run away."

"Are you mad at the world for that?" 

"No." Sanji shakes his head as he look at the dark sky, "I loved my mom. And I'm thankful for my sister. I was given a second chance with Zeff." Sanji says, sad that Zoro never got his second chance. 

"What was your family like? Your brothers and sister?"

"My sister is the eldest of us all. Her name is Reiju. She's strong. I don't hate her though for not saving me when my brothers bullied me. She was thereafter to patch me up." Zoro didn't like that, she should have stopped it from the beginning but he guess it's better to get help after than not at all.

"What about your brothers?"

"I'm the third brother of four. We're quadruplets."

"Really?" Zoro asks understandably shocked. "So there may have been a chance that I would have three other Megumi's?" Zoro asks. That made Sanji laugh. He couldn't imagine three more Megumi's.

"I guess. But one Megumi is enough."

"Yup." Zoro agrees with a smile. That's when Sanji came to the conclusion that Zoro did get his second chance. With Megumi. "Do your brothers look like you?"

"No, we look different."

"Ah! It's almost time!" Zoro shouts in the silence as he looks at his watch, shocking Sanji. He sits up and gets Sanji to sit up too. Zoro pulls Sanji to the other side of the top. Zoro turn to face the far side of the roof. He hops up sitting down on the small space the fence allowed. Zoro looks at the blonde and pats the spot next to him, inviting the man to sit next to him. 

Slowly Sanji sat down next to Zoro. It was a little nerving to be sitting on the edge of what he now knew as the tallest building, even with the fence behind him. "What are we doing?" Sanji asks, his face going pale. He held onto the wall with all his strength.

"You'll see. It's about to happen." Zoro says with a smile and without a care, like he's not sitting on the edge of a tall building. It's like he's not afraid, like he's use to it. Which he is. He use to come here a lot feeling horrible and depressed but this time it's different. He's with someone he loves and is happy.

Sanji's eyes widen. Across from where they sat the sun began to rise. And Sanji didn't know what it was but as the sun rose the air around it turned purple as it mixed with the dark of night but at the same time the the dark night was still clearly seen, the stars still flickered like jewels even more so than before. He's never seen something like this before. "Woah." Sanji says under his breath as he watched the sun rise.

Sun rise.

Sun.

Rise.

It's morning!!! Sanji looked down at his watch to see it's still too early for the sun to start rising but here he is watching the sun rise. That shocked him for a second before he realized it was Thanksgiving morning. "It's early!" Sanji exclaims. He didn't know that they were going to stay this late. What about Megumi?

Zoro stops Sanji, keeping him in place. "Way to ruin the moment." Zoro sulks a little. "Relax. I told Zeff that we wouldn't be getting back home till early the next day. He gave me a funny look though." Zoro says. "Let's just enjoy looking at it." Zoro says. 

Sanji calms at that. Alright he'll watch this with Zoro.

It really was a beautiful sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @Lyrane for catching my mistake. I fixed it :)


	82. Thanksgiving Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. If you haven't seen I posted a new story. It's the one I was working on while taking that break. I have half of it already up and will be posting the rest soon. Hope you enjoy it. It's called How To Treat A Lady.

Sanji and Zoro didn't get to the Baratie until late in the morning. Lucky for them Sanji knew where they were so it didn't take hours to find their way back to Sanji's car. Once inside the vehicle Sanji was tired. Zoro didn't look any different, he looked as wide awake as before. They did stop by a place to get an early morning snack. After walking for that long, then climbing all the way up the building then down and finding their way back to the car they were hungry. All they had was a hashbrown, an egg, bacon, and sausage breakfast sandwich and some juice. They each got one so it wasn't filling at all. They needed to some more.

They were hungry and a little tired as they walked through the front door and into the upper part of the Baratie, where they had left Megumi. They walked through the living room into the kitchen where they saw Megumi and Zeff cooking breakfast together. Megumi was doing her little dance when she's happy while she smiles.

Zoro's glad she's having a good time with Zeff. Zoro quietly makes his way to behind Megumi. Sanji watches with a smile on his face Zoro sneaking around until he stood behind their daughter. Zoro bends over and gives Megumi a kiss on her head. She screams and they see her jump in her skin. She wasn't prepared for that. All three adults start laughing. 

Megumi pouted as she looked at Zoro, then Sanji. She jumps into Zoro's arms hugging him. "mommy, you're back." Zoro hugs her close.

"I'm back. Having fun?" He asks as he sets her down.

Megumi nods, "grandpa Zeff and me are making breakfast sandwiches with french toast."

"I just started, are you hungry?"

"Starving." Zoro and Sanji says as they sit at the table next to each letting Megumi and Zeff continue cooking together. Zeff smiles at them. He knew they would be. He's known Zoro to have a big appetite and Sanji's is rather big too. Though, he shouldn't over feed them at breakfast they've still got Thanksgiving dinner.

"What else do you and Zeff do for Thanksgiving?" Zoro asks leaning on his hand as he look at Sanji.

"Nothing. Watch movies until lunch. Then we have a small lunch as we get started on making Thanksgiving dinner. By then the others are showing up."

"You have Thanksgiving dinner with the other cooks?"

"Yeah. From the Baratie, since I was young they would come over. You know most of them have a record or came out of prison so it was a nice way of giving them a family to have dinner with that day."

Zoro nods. Sounds like a nice tradition. 

They are served breakfast from both Megumi and Zeff. They ate as they made small talk with each other. Talking about small things. Even after they finished they just sat there at the table talking. Sanji looked over at Zoro to rest the side of his face in his palm supported by his elbow in the table with a very loving expression directed at Megumi as she and Zeff talked. It was a very sweet to see them talking like best friends. 

As Zeff cleaned up after breakfast Megumi, Zoro and Sanji sat in the living and played a movie that Megumi had asked to bring with her. One of her favorite movies, Horton Hears A Who. They watched it together. Megumi looked over to Zoro to see him and Sanji cuddled together sleeping. Megumi stares at them then sits up. She trots to Zeff who looked to be cooking to Megumi but he was getting some things ready for dinner. 

"Grandpa." Megumi says looking up at him.

"What's wrong baby lettuce?" he gruffs, stopping what he's doing to look at her.

"Mommy and Daddy fell asleep. I want to wrap them in a blanket." She says, she wants to tuck them into bed like do for her all the time.

"The blanket-" Zeff pauses. If what he's heard from Sanji is true then she's got no directional sense just like Zoro, who he's seen get lost walking in a straight line. "Let's go get one." Zeff smiles. Pausing in making the stuffing. He walks over with Megumi following him, he gets a big blanket but thin. With him cooking it'll be hot and that will travel making the whole place warm. He handed the blanket over to Megumi and she started to trot back to Zoro and Sanji. He let her deal with it and went to finish the stuffing.

Megumi pulled on the rather big but thin blanket over her parents. As she got the blanket over them she had found herself a little tangled inside too. That wasn't supposed to happen. Megumi struggled but she got out, plopping back on the couch by Zoro and Sanji's feet. Megumi took a breath, she thought she'd be stuck in there forever. She raises her small hand up and pats Zoro's back, he always does that for her when she's falling asleep. He also rubs her stomach, she likes it when he does that, so she rubs his back in circles, returning the favor. She leaves her hand there and continues watching the movie.

* * *

"Then he says 'I speak for the trees'" Megumi says trying to make her voice deep. Zoro smiles and he rubs his face closer to what he laying on. It smelt nice, like Sanji, so cigarettes and food. Zoro smiles, he liked the smell and it was funny to him, Sanji tried so hard to quit smoking but he couldn't do it and Zoro has seen him smoking on the balcony most nights and mornings. He felt something stroking his hair and moved his head closer. It felt nice. "But the Oncler doesn't listen and cuts down all the tree." Zoro hears Megumi talking. He felt a hand on his back. He was too comfortable to care, it was warm and soft. But who was Megumi talking to? It didn't sound like him, was it Sanji?

"Sound like an interesting story baby lettuce, but why don't you take a break from your story and eat your lunch?" Says a gruff voice. That didn't sound like Sanji, if anything it sounds like Zeff.

"Okay grandpa." Megumi says looking down at her plate and eating. Zoro's memories come back. He and Sanji's date, coming back to the baratie for Thanksgiving, eating breakfast then watching a movie with Megumi. Zoro brings his hand up and rubs his eye. 

"Your up?" A voice above him asks. He looks up to see the cook looking down at him. Then he realizes that he was laying on top of the cook. A small blush decorated his cheeks.

"Yeah, how long were we asleep?"

"A few hours. It's lunch now."

"I'm not really hungry." Zoro mutters as he rest his head back down on Sanji's chest, eyes closing shut again. Still a little sleepy.

"Yeah, I'm not either." Sanji says looking at the ceiling and messaging Zoro's head. His hair rather soft, not at all prickly like he thought. The breakfast was filling for the time. They were still tired from their date.

"Daddy! You're awake!" Megumi shouts. Sanji turns to see her smiling at him. He smiles back.

"Having fun?" He asks. She gives him a few nods.

"Have a good nap?" She asks expectantly. Sanji nods making her smiles grow.

"So good that I don't want to move." Zoro answers opening his eyes to look at her, she looked so proud of herself.

"I tucked you in." She says raising her nose in the air, a look that Usopp would give after telling one of his stories.

"Yup that explains it." Zoro says.

"So daddy," Megumi starts as she climbs on top of Zoro who is on top of Sanji, "what are you making for dinner? Grandpa says he's making turkey with stuffing, pumpkin pie for dessert, mashed potatoes and the gravy. Grandpa also said that we aren't going to be the only one at dinner? What did he mean by that? Who else is coming?" Megumi says laying on top of Zoro digging her elbows into the marimo's back.

"I'm making apple pie for dessert, a casserole, fruit salad, corn salad with bacon and honey, and Parker House rolls, I'm going to make other stuff too."

"Look over here for a second." Zeff calls for them, all three look over to Zeff to get flashed in the eyes. Zeff looks at the picture for a second. Megumi like always is smiling, so was Zoro but what he couldn't help but stare at is Sanji. Not once raising the little brat did he ever smile in a picture, maybe one picture but he didn't smile a lot, especially as he grew up.

"Getting sentimental old man?" Sanji says. Zeff just ignores the brats comment. He doesn't need to explain himself. 

"So who's coming to dinner?" Megumi asks, already use to her grandpa taking pictures.

* * *

Sanji walked in with two small duffle bags. He set them down near the entrance as he walked in further to the living room. There he saw Zoro laying on his back while Megumi sat on top of his stomach. They seem to be playing patty cake but Megumi didn't seem happy. He wondered why.

When he got closer he heard her complaining, ranting about something, "can you believe it? **_Grandpa kicked me out of the kitchen. Why? I thought I was helping. I didn't do anything bad. I did what he told me too._** "

" ** _I'm sure there was a reason. No need to get angry. Why don't you go and ask him why?_** " Zoro answers. Sanji just stares. He hates it when they talk in Japanese, they always leave him out of it. He didn't like it. " _ **Maybe you were being to cute for him.**_ " Zoro says with a smile. 

"But... I'm just being me." She says raising her hands in the air dramatically. "I'm going to ask him." Megumi says. She hops off Zoro and then rushes back down to the restaurant kitchen. 

Zoro looks at Sanji. "Where were you?" He asks sitting up. 

"I was just getting some stuff for us. Some extra clothes."

"For what?" 

"You want to go home after dinner?" Sanji asks raising his curly eyebrow up. Zoro stares at Sanji.

"No you're right. I'd take a nap after dinner." Zoro says resting his head back. After eating as much food as he thinks he'll be eating, he'll be in a food coma after.

"I was thinking we would stay at least until Sunday." Sanji says.

"That's fine. I think Zeff likes having Megumi around." Zoro says laying back down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Merry Christmas. Hope you all have a wonderful day and weekend. See you next week
> 
> I love Dr. Sues so that's why I added Horton Hears A Who. One of my favorite movies.


	83. Thanksgiving

Megumi sat on a chair next to Zeff staring at him. She gave him a pout, her cheeks puffed up. She wanted an answer. "Why did you kick me out grandpa? Am I not helping? Did I do something bad?" She asks now worried.

"No, baby lettuce, it's just you were to distracting. To adorable to keep my eyes off." Zeff says patting her head. They both turn to see Sanji laughing his ass off. 

"A grumpy old man like you can't handle your adorable granddaughter." Sanji says laughing more. 

"Then I will try not to distract you." Megumi says determined to help make this feast. She was told that her father and grandfathers friends will be coming. Of course she wants to help make the food, she has to make a good first impression. Zeff stared at his adorable granddaughter. She is always adorable with the way she would sing as she helped peel the onions, or how she was mashing the potatoes as she sang, stopping here and there as she concentrated on mashing the potatoes. The face she gave as she tried to concentrate, with her tongue sticking out a little was to adorable he couldn't help but stare and he almost ended up burning the gravy. But he also could tell her no.

"You can help." He says giving in.

"Yay!!" Megum shouted in victory. Megumi went to get her cooking clothes, an apron and a chefs hat. Sanji just walked in with a grin. 

"Getting soft old man?" He asks getting started on his portion of the meal. 

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Zeff gruff with a frown. How he treats his granddaughter is his business.

* * *

Zoro and Sanji sat out in front of the restaurant wearing their winter coats. It was starting to get really cold, the sky was littered with dark clouds. They wouldn't be surprised if it started to snow. They were waiting out in front of the restaurant for Patty and Carne, along with some other chefs that Sanji grew up with. 

"So where are we going to be eating?" Zoro basks stuffing his hands in his warm pockets. Sanji doing the same thing.

"Just in the restaurant. Once the others are coming, we're going to set up the big thanksgiving table." Sanji explains as he looks up and down the empty street. Zoro just smiles. "You seem happy." Sanji points out as he lights a cigarette, the action a habit, plus he won't be able to when he goes inside to cook.

Zoro nods, "I am, but it's mostly seeing Megumi having so much fun. If you didn't say anything we would have just been lazing around watching tv or something." Zoro says, bringing his hands out to breath on them, hoping that would get them warm. Zoro watches as his hands are grabbed, he looks up at Sanji as he grip tighter in his hold. 

"I'm glad you came." Sanji says with a seriousness the other man didn't expect. "To be able to do this means a lot to me. Plus, I really enjoyed our date." Sanji says getting closer to Zoro. Zoro smiles.

"I did too. I didn't know if I could tell you that, or show you that place." Zoro says.

"I'm glad you did." Sanji says connecting lips with Zoro.

Zoro moaned into the kiss, loving the way Sanji's lips felt against his own. Sanji smiled at the sound. To think the demon Zoro could make that sound, and he's making Zoro sound like that. That thought made Sanji feel pride. The blonde wrap his arm around the other man's waist and pulled him closer, getting Zoro to stand up. Zoro gasped at the sudden action, didn't think that the cook would do that. He also didn't think the kiss would last as long as it has. Sanji taking the opportunity, deepens the kiss inserting his tongue, showing Zoro his skills. Zoro moans again and Sanji drinks it up, this wasn't like any of the other kisses they've done. This was more intense but loving at the same time.

"Ahem." Sanji and Zoro stop and turn their head to the person that clears their throat. It would seem they had gathered a crows, thought small but still a crowd. And it wasn't just any crowd it was a crowd of people that they were waiting for. 

"Patty, Carne, and everyone else." Sanji says smiling letting Zoro go, the marimo doing the same. "It's been a while." He adds, it has been a while. He's been at the All Blue restaurant while they work in the Baratie. Zoro blushed madly. He's not use to showing affection outside, in the public. He forgot he was outside for a second, well more than a second.

Zoro gives them a toothy grin. How does he introduce himself now? "It's been a while Zoro." Patty says. Zoro nods.

"It has." Zoro answers. 

"Let's go in. We still haven't set up the table yet." Sanji says, he grabs Zoro's hand and walks them all inside the restaurant.

"Mommy! Your phone is ringing!" Megumi yells from where ever she was at. 

"Whose picture do you see?" Zoro asks going towards her voice. Sanji smiles.

"Who was that?" Carne asks. 

"That's-"

"Sanji's boyfriend and their daughter." A random chef answers, interrupting Sanji. Carne looks at Sanji shocked. He then looks at Patty who just nods.

"I didn't know you were a father. You didn't say anything." He says. Sanji just continued to walk forward as they gossiped behind him. Just retelling the story told to them. They all paused as they walked into the kitchen to Megumi singing and dancing on the chair next to Zeff, who was showing a very uncharacteristic smile.

Carne and the others couldn't believe it. Zeff never smiles. They've seen him smile once but it never looked that heartfelt. "Where's the marimo?" Sanji asks.

"Mommy's talking to big brother Ace." Megumi answers.

"Everyone's here old man." Sanji says. He then turns to Megumi and picks her up carefully. "Come one let's set up outside." He says. She nods as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Zeff looks at the others staring as Sanji tries to get his way through. "Well, are you going to just stand there? Get to work." He orders. Yup, still the same grumpy old man.

Zoro walks down a few minutes later to see a lot of people in the kitchen. Zoro just smiles as he continues his way on finding Sanji. He finds Sanji and Megumi decorating the giant table. Zoro sits down and watches them. It was amazing seeing them like this, Zoro had felt sorry for Megumi, thinking she would never be able to see her father. He thought she was going to spend her whole life without knowing him. He's glad that's not the case.

Sanji looks up to see Zoro staring at them with a smile. "What did Ace want?" Sanji asks. Zoro gets up and walks closer now that he was spotted. 

"He and his boyfriend just broke up. With nowhere to go he asked if he could show up and our place but I told him he weren't there so he's coming here instead." 

"What about Luffy and Sabo?"

"He doesn't want to disturb them."

Sanji just nods at him. All three helping with decorated the table and setting it up.

* * *

The three of them, Megumi, Zoro and Sanji stared as Ace cried in his seat. He had just gotten here. Dinner was starting to be served so they were waiting for that and Ace was sitting in a random seat and started to cry about the breakup. 

Sanji and Zoro couldn't fully understand what happened but they understood enough to say that Ace's boyfriend, or ex, chose his family rather than him. It seemed that the boyfriend hasn't talked to his family about Ace so they were shocked. They then got into a big fight and broke up. That's as much as they got from the incoherent babbling from Ace.

Megumi went up and starting patting Ace's head in comfort. That seemed to help him a little. What really made him feel better was the smell and sight of food coming out of the kitchen. 

When everything was finally set and dinner was ready to be served. Zeff said two words, "let's eat," and they started to eat. Sanji, Zoro and Megumi were, give or take, use to how the ASL brothers ate but not everyone else. There were some that got their food stolen. 

But as to be expected the food was all gone. Everything was gone, no left overs, just how Sanji and Zeff like it. Soon the music was playing and some people were dancing. To be funny Ace had asked Zoro to dance, the marimo nervously and bashfully accepted. Sanji was next, he didn't think the marimo would want to dance. Seeing Ace and her father dancing with Zoro Megumi shouted she was next. 

It was a lot more exciting than normal and that's what made it better. 

Zoro and Zeff sat at the table watching the others. They were playing charades or pictionary. Once of the two. 

"You seem to be doing better." Zeff gruffs as he cuts into the desserts, his homemade pumpkin pie. He tops it off with some whip cream. Zoro goes into the apple pie adding a small scoop of vanilla ice cream,

"I am doing better. I've got a good part time job, I'm going back to my police officer training, I don't have so much to worry about anymore. I know Megumi is also doing better. I think she was just as worried as I was. I think it was taking a toll on her mental state." Zoro says.

"You seem happier too." Zeff says taking a bite out of the piece of pie he cut himself. 

"I am." Zoro say smiling, he too taking a bite out of his pie.


	84. Zoro Helps At The Baratie

Zoro yawned as he watched the others start cleaning. He rubbed Megumi's back as she slept on his shoulder. "I'll show you to the guest room. You both seem tired." Zeff say with a grin as he watch Zoro's head bob around with Megumi already sleeping on his shoulder.

"Okay." Zoro says wobbling to stand up.

"Follow me." Zeff says. Zoro just nods, too tired to answer with a grunt. He silently follows Zeff back up into the house then up another floor in an empty room. Not feeling like doing to much and too tired to care, Zoro sets megumi down on the bed, get's her in the covers then gets in the covers himself forgetting Zeff was there. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. 

Zeff smiles but let's them be.

* * *

Sanji quietly makes his way through the dark house. Zeff long asleep in his own room. Sanji did some last minute cleaning. The Friday after Thanksgiving is always as hectic as normal with couples wanting to get a reservation. It's not bad but Sanji wanted to make sure the Baratie was spick and span. He's going to be helping Zeff at the Baratie, with All Blue closed and since he was there. 

Sanji silently opened the spare room he knew Zoro and Megumi were in, Zeff had told him when he asked. It was a little dark but his eyes adjusted to the dark, he was able to see along with the small light coming from the window blinds. He saw two lumps in the bed. A bigger one and a small one. Sanji smiled as he walked towards the bed. 

The blonde went to Megumi's side first. He smiled at Megumi's dopey smile on her sleeping face. He bend over and gave her a kiss on her forehead, moving her hair out the way. Happy to see her asleep Sanji switched sides. He went over to Zoro to see him sleeping as deeply as Megumi. Zoro's face very peaceful and relaxed. Like he did with Megumi he bend over and gave the marimo a kiss on the forehead. "Good night." He whispers to them. Sanji stands straight, giving them one last look then leaving, closing the door slightly just in case Megumi wanted to go to the bathroom. 

As much as he would have enjoyed getting into bed with them both with how sprawled out they were there wasn't any space for him. Sanji went to his room, got into his pajamas and fell onto the bed. He sniffed his pillow. It smelled like Zoro, no it smelled like Megumi. She must have gone to bed the night before on his bed. Sanji smiled at that. He got comfortable in his covers and started letting his eyelids fall close. 

That was one of the most fun Thanksgivings he's ever had. He hope the next years will be just as fun if not more.

* * *

The next morning was hectic. Zeff made breakfast for everyone but Sanji woke up late and Megumi was still a little tired. Sanji was running around trying to get dressed, Megumi couldn't keep her eyes awake and Zoro tried to keep her awake at least to eat her breakfast then they could take a nap together. Then Zeff got a call from one of the workers, he got food poisoning and couldn't make it so Zeff started calling people like crazy to take the shift for the day.

Zoro smiled as he watched everything go down. This was more crazy than Thanksgiving morning. Not that he minded it was fun. 

With breakfast Megumi was a little more awake for the day. Sanji was finally all ready. Zeff was upset. He couldn't find anyone to sub, most of the part timers were gone, to far to come in. "I could do it." Zoro says. Sanji and Zeff look at him shocked. "I think." Zoro adds. He's served people at the Pleasure Club so maybe it was the same. "Ah, never mind. I don't have a waiters outfit." Zoro says as an afterthought. He didn't have clothes to be working there.

"Let's see what we could find." Zeff says getting up. They needed the help so he'll get all the help he can. He doesn't have the time to be picky at that point.

"Then I'll help in the kitchen!" Megumi shouts raising her hand. 

Zeff had found an old suit in a random closet. An old suit of his, when he was younger, long before he met Sanji and adopted him. He handed it to Zoro and the marimo quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth properly, lastly getting dressed. Zeff and Sanji went searching for some shoes to match. 

By the time Zoro finished getting dressed and came out to the living room Zeff had gone down to the restaurant to let the other cooks in and start prepping. Sanji stared at Zoro. It was like seeing a whole other person. He looked better than in those clothes he wore for work at the Pleasure Club. Zoro wore a black blazer, white shirt with a red tie and black dress pants, his shoes a shiny black. Everything fit snugly against his figure. If Sanji could he'd take the man right there. He shook his head, and brought a tissue up to his nose. 

He has to get his head in the game. Zoro will be helping out at the restaurant. The restaurant. That's the focus right now. "Let me do your hair." Sanji says running to the bathroom real quick then coming back out to see Megumi staring at Zoro. She's never seen Zoro in something so formal. It was different, very different. 

"I want to wear something too." Megumi says, feeling a little left out. 

"You'll be in the kitchen so I don't know what you would wear." Zoro answers.

"Sit down." Sanji intructs Zoro, who does it. Sanji pushes his hair back, only letting a few strands of hair to fall, one on the side of his hair and two on his forehead. It was a look the blonde could never pull off because of his eyebrows but it worked perfectly with Zoro.

"I want to wear something cool like mommy." Megumi says resting her hands on the marimos thighs as he sat down on the chair at the table. 

"I think I might have something for you. It's old though." Sanji answers. As he take a look at Zoro, nodding when he's satisfied with how the man looks. Though he may regret making the other man look so good later. "Head down to Zeff. I'll be down later with Megumi." He says. Zoro just nods and heads down to the restaurant. 

Sanji takes Megumi and brings her to his room. She sat on the bed as she patiently waited for Sanji. The blonde dug into the deepest part of his closet. He was going through some boxes until he found what he was looking for. His old chef outfit. The white chef shirt, the navy blue pants, and the small blue scarf. "What's that?" Megumi asks as she watch Sanji try to smooth out the wrinkles. It was his outfit for when he work in the restaurant. It might be big on her but it's better than nothing. He couldn't give it away so he kept it in a box.

"It use to be my cooking clothes." Sanji says handing them over to her so she could get dressed in them. As she changed Sanji went around his room looking for a hair tie. Her hair would be a problem in the kitchen.

When he found one, he turned to see Megumi having trouble with the shirt. He knelt down in front of her to help her put it on correctly. "They're big." Megumi says, understandably so. He was expecting that but in a year or two she could fill it. Sanji rolled the sleeves and the pants.

"Turn around." He says to do her hair. Though it was a little difficult for him to tie. His hair is long but it's not this long and he doesn't have experience with that long of hair.

"You're bad at this. Mommy does it better." Megumi points out having said 'ow' a couple times.

Sanji smiles, "I'm sure he is," the blonde says. Zoro's got at least three years of experience with long hair. 

Once they were done Sanji brought Megumi down the kitchen.

She was very popular. Almost as much as Zoro was when he came down. Sanji glared at those talking about his Zoro. He didn't want others to talk about how sexy he looks. He should have just let the man wear his hair down. No wait, it still would have made him sexy, with his sexy wet hair, it makes him look younger. That was equally as bad. 

Zeff took charge of Megumi, her following the old man like a little chick.

Sanji did get yelled at by the old man. Zoro had walked in to give an order and as the marimo walked past the blonde he couldn't help himself, Zoro's nice ass was ripe for the pinching. Zoro gave out an uncharacteristic squeak. With a blush on his face he turned to Sanji, not making eye contact as he looked around. "Did you just pinch my ass?" He ask. Was it the cook? 

Sanji looked down at his hand. His hand seems to have a mind of its own. "Yeah."

"I didn't know you were the type." Zoro says relaxing a little in knowing it was the cook who touched him and not someone else.

"How could I not? I might do it again." Sanji smiles as he walked forward, both hands up like he's ready to grope the man because he is. Zoro blushes. Does the man not know where he is? Zoro walks back as Sanji walks forward.

"Eggpant!!" Zeff yells landing an axe kick to the blondes head. "Get to work and stop fooling around.

"That hurt old man and I am!" Sanji yells at the old man behind him.

"Really? It didn't look like it to me." Zeff says crossing his arms. Sanji just growls. Zoro let out a laugh watching Sanji get in trouble like that. "You too." Zeff looks at Zoro. He sighs.

" _ **Yes, yes, yes.**_ I'm woking." Zoro says walking again, remembering what he was doing. Zeff just raises his eyebrow at the first half of what the green haired man said. To Zeff it was random noise. 

But they got back to work. Until it was getting a little crowded with people walking back and forth. With a tray of food in his hand Zoro squeezed through Sanji and another cook. Sanji facing the marimos' back. Zoro's perfect body being squished against his. Sanji felt Zoro's ass against himself. It was soft. "Eggplant!! Stop thinking with your dick and get to work! We have customers!" Zeff yells glaring at Sanji. Sanji just blushes. 

"Was not!" Sanji yells back. 

"Grandpa! I'm done." Megumi shouts from where ever she was at. 

"Glad _someone_ is working like they're supposed to." Zeff says giving a look at Sanji who just glares back at the old man. 

By the end Sanji didn't know how to feel. His lust was spiking and it started to get unbearable but he pushed that down. Locked it away in a chest and threw away the key. It was still early but he couldn't help the possessive feeling in him again begin to surface. He had heard and seen it a couple times himself that Zoro was very popular with the customers, of both gender. There were a couple times were Sanji saw the customers checking Zoro out as he read the order to them just to check and they were eyeing him up and down, or someone would drop their utensil on the floor and have Zoro pick it up, who bend over ass in the air to pick it up. Zoro didn't seem to get what was happening and so many times did Sanji just want to get out of the kitchen, walk across the floor and smother the man in kisses and give him some hickeys, show everyone there that the man is taken, taken by him, Sanji. 

Zoro did think it was weird for these people to be so clumsy in a fancy restaurant. This wasn't the Pleasure Club so he had no reason to think he was being looked at in a sexual way. 

Luckily for Sanji it was just that day Zoro helped. The next two days Zoro and Megumi stayed up in the house. Sanji was with them too for one day.


	85. The First Day Of December

Zoro smiled as he watch Sanji and Megumi finish decorating the apartment in Christmas decoration, or winter decoration. Zoro sat on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate. It was the start of December and it was already getting cold. To celebrate the start of winter they were decorating the apartment. Zoro wasn't really good at that stuff so he let them do it, plus he knew they enjoyed it doing it from Halloween and decorated the Thanksgiving table. They had been decorating almost all day, at least from when Megumi came back from school. They were going to watch a movie that Zoro rented because Megumi wanted to see it but they didn't get the chance to so they were going to watch it at home. A Christmas movie, with hot chocolate, cookies and brownies as snacks. 

The movie was set, Zoro just needed to play it but it seems Megumi and the cook were getting too into their decorating. "No daddy. It looks better right here." Megumi says putting a small snowman figure next to figure of a snow woman. "It's sym-sym..." Megumi stops and looks at Zoro for help on the word.

"Symmetrical." Zoro helps taking a drink from his cup of warm hot chocolate. Megumi nods and looks at Sanji who was looking at the coffee table they were decorating. 

"I guess it does look symmetrical." Sanji says.

"Good. With that done can we start the movie?" Zoro asks both of them. They were already behind by an hour and a half. He knew that Megumi would be going to sleep a little later tonight. 

"Okay." Megumi says sitting next to Zoro.

"That was the last of it." Sanji says says sitting next to Megumi, the opposite of Zoro. "What movie are we watching?" the blonde asks as he reaches for his own cup of hot chocolate and his plate of cookies.

"The Grinch." Zoro and Megumi answer at the same time. Megumi's face focuses on the tv screen and Zoro pressing play.

"The new one?" Sanji says remembering Megumi asking if they could go watch it at the theaters. 

"Yeah that one." Zoro says. "With Benedict Cumberbatch." Zoro says.

"You know an actors name?" Sanji says shocked. Zoro blushes. 

"I pay attention sometimes." Zoro glares at the blonde but it didn't seem at all threatening with that blush on his face. 

"Yeah right. Just like how you know Chris Hemsworth because you "pay attention"." Sanji says. He knew the real reason Zoro knew that name. Celebrity crush. The one of many Zoro has. It's always a shock to see Zoro fangirling at his crushes. Who so far have all been strong and buff men. Zoro's blush just gets deeper. "So what it is this time?" Sanji asks looking at Zoro's face that was turned away as they go through the previews. Megumi ignored them, having been confused on what they were talking about and focused on the previews to other movies. 

"Th-the accent." Zoro says silently. Sanji just nods. 

"You seem to have a thing for that." Sanji says a little jealous. 

"And you have thing for woman with big breasts." Zoro mutters. Sanji caught it though and it was his turn to blush. Sanji meet Zoro's glare with a glare of his own. Honestly, Sanji thought he was hiding it. Not that he knew why, Zoro doesn't seem to be hiding it even though he was very embarrassed about it. 

"It's starting." Megumi says in a whisper. She was smiling with excitement. It was a tie this time, so they turned to look at the tv screen to watch the movie.

* * *

The movie was good. It was funny but a little sad. Sanji, though, wasn't use to sitting down and watching kid movies. There's nothing wrong with the movie he thought it was very simple. He never really watched movies like these as a kid either but Megumi seemed to really like it. The movie making her really want a dog but she had the choice of either a brother or dog and she couldn't choose one over the either.

"All right time to go to sleep." Zoro announced as he stands up then gathers the cups and plates.

"I want daddy to tuck me in." She says as she pulls on Sanji's shirt.

"Okay. I'll clean the dishes." Zoro tells Sanji. The blonde grabs Megumi's hand and walks her to her room. Sanji waits for her to put on her pajamas then tucks her in, making sure she's warm. When she's in bed he pats her head and kisses her forehead. 

"Good night." He says with a smile. 

"Good night." She says as she watches him reach over to turn off her lamp on her bedside table. "Daddy?"

"Yeah." The blonde says as he looks over at her, his finger on the button to turn the lamp off.

"Does... does mommy hate... Christmas?" She whispers. Sanji stared shocked at her.

"I don't think he does but why would you think that?" He asks getting closer to her. Her face showing her worry.

"The Grinch didn't like Christmas because he was alone when he was my age, mommy was alone too, so does he hate Christmas? Last year we didn't celebrate Christmas." She says.

Sanji didn't know how to answer. He can't answer for Zoro. Maybe the marimo does hate Christmas. He wouldn't know. "Do you want to celebrate Christmas?" Sanji asks. Megumi looks away to think. Then she shrugs her shoulders.

"Everyone in my class is talking about Christmas, and their gifts. I don't know what to say." Megumi says.

"Then tell them how lucky you are. You don't have to wait for Christmas to get what you want do you?" He asks. She shakes her head, Zoro has always brought her what she wants right there or they wait a few days until he can. "See? You are lucky. Plus this year is going to be different. I don't know what we're going to do but it's not going to be like last year." Sanji says.

"Okay." She says with a nod of her head. Sanji smiles at her, leans over and gives her another kiss then turns the light off. Sanji leaves the door cracked open before leaving to see Zoro putting the dishwasher to wash. 

Sanji walk up to him, takes a breath and asks the question, "do you hate Christmas?"

Zoro pauses and looks up at him. "What?"

"Do you hate Christmas?" He asks again. Zoro gave a very disgruntled face. _Oh god, he hates Christmas._ He's like a real life Grinch, his hair color isn't helping. "Holy shit, You hate Christmas." Sanji says a little shocked. Zoro rolls his eyes.

"Don't go calling me the Grinch." Zoro frowns at the blonde, said blonde flinched because that's what he was thinking. "And you've got it wrong. I don't hate Christmas."

"Really? Because Megumi just asked me if you did just now." Sanji says. 

"She did?" He says closing the dishwasher and turning it on. 

"Yes. So you don't hate Christmas?" Sanji raises his curly brow at the green haired man. Zoro made that face again, a sour face with a little sadness. Zoro sighs.

"Not really." Zoro says. 

"Not really? So then what is it?" Sanji asks.

"Ugg." Zoro groans. "If I tell you you are going to get depressed and feel sorry for me." Zoro says.

"I won't, at least I'll try." Sanji says as an afterthought. 

"Fine let me at least get into my pajamas." Zoro says walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels kind of weird to be posting a chapter set in December while it's January.


	86. Zoro's Christmas Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like these should be together, so here.

After Zoro, Sanji also went and got changed into his pajamas. He sat on the couch as he waited for Zoro. He knew that this was going to be sad, nothing about Zoro being in that crappy orphanage was ever good. He knew that he'll be feeling sorry and sad that Zoro had to go through anything he's about to tell him. 

Zoro came out and sat on the couch next to Sanji. "I don't hate Christmas." Zoro says again.

"As you've said." Sanji nods.

"It's just, I don't want to celebrate it."

"Why?"

Zoro groans and rolls his eyes. "Where do I begin?" Zoro says sarcastically. "First of all I don't want Megumi believing in some fat old guy sneaking around our home leaving present for her. I also don't want to guilt trip her into being nice."

"But-"

"No." Zoro interrupts him firmly. "If Megumi is doing something nice for someone it's because she knows right from wrong not because she expects a lot of presents on Christmas, or even her birthday." Zoro says frowning.

"You seem to be very... adamant about this." Sanji points out.

"That's because..." Zoro looks at Sanji then away rubbing the back of his neck. He doesn't really like talking about his memories but if it makes Sanji drop this then so be it. "When I was young, after Kuina and learning that I'll never celebrate my birthday I thought maybe I'll get something that I wanted, asking the caretakers never worked so Christmas was my last chance. It was a... limited edition item but I wanted it. So like all the other kids I asked... Santa." Zoro says with a blush. Sanji frowned, he could already tell where this is going and if he didn't he would have thought that the idea of Zoro believing Santa is adorable but not right now.

"You didn't get it." It wasn't a questions, it is a statement.

"No. I did not. I wasn't the only one upset. There were a lot of smaller kids. We were all told that if we were good boys and girls we'll get what we want. So we all did what we were told, did our chores, listened in class, never got in trouble and that morning we all woke up hoping to see lights, a tree with presents under and a feast. We didn't get any of that. And like always I had to sacrifice my meal for the younger ones, what little I already had. That wasn't the end of it. I was upset, as I should be, I thought that maybe I wasn't good enough that year. Maybe I should be better. I volunteered for a lot of things, did other kids chores, didn't eat for a long time so some of the other kids could. I helped anyone I saw on the streets, helped hurt animals, got the best grades and was the model student at school. But again, I didn't get what I asked for." Zoro sighs, embarrassed he was such a child in believing Santa is real. "That's when the caretaker I've talked about, the one that was nice to me and cared for me, told me Santa wasn't real. Being the child I was didn't believe her. Then at school as I was helping the smaller kids at school a bunch of bullies came and started harassing us, saying unwanted kids don't get visits from Santa. I tried to comfort the crying kids but it didn't help that I couldn't answer their questions so they ended up crying. And the asshole was so smug so I let go and beat the crap out of him. That was the day I stopped believing in Santa." Zoro says.

"I see." Sanji whispers as he lowers his head.

"I don't hate Christmas but I don't want Megumi to have the same thinking I do and get disappointed like I was." 

"What if I were to get her gifts?"

"I don't care as long as you don't tell her that it was Santa or that it was because she was good. Tell her you got the gift for her. The truth." Zoro says pointing a firm glare at Sanji, the blonde just nods. He could do that.

"So you don't want to bribe her?" Sanji asks. Zoro just nods.

"Yeah. If she believed that Santa would give her more presents if she was good then she'll believe she'll get rewarded if she's good. But that's not how the real world works. Plus, I knew that I wouldn't always be able to give her the typical Christmas, that and I was saving money. I was able to buy her more things she wanted or needed because I wasn't paying for decoration and wrapping paper." Zoro says as he gets up from the couch. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." Zoro waves bye then goes to his room. 

"Good night." Sanji says with a wave of his own, watching Zoro leave. After a second in the silence he stands up and turns off the lights and makes his way to his room. He lay in bed ready to fall asleep but he couldn't help but think about what Zoro had said. He's glad Zoro told him, they were getting more honest with each other. No more secrets. It still sucked to hear about it. 

He felt sorry for Zoro and those kids. The fact that they were told that and still didn't get anything hurt. Even Zeff got him some things, thought they never decorated the house they did decorate the restaurant. Since it was always busy with customers, they never celebrated Christmas in the typical sense.

As an adult though he was able to celebrate the way he wanted to. He understood where Zoro was coming from on not wanting to bribe Megumi into being a good person. He never got gifts every Christmas either but Zeff tried to sometimes, but Sanji always got what he wanted or needed. He also didn't want to bribe Megumi with Christmas, if anything it should be a holiday to be able to spend with your loved ones. It shouldn't be about the present and what you got. 

Poor Zoro had to go through all that. He won't let it show but he couldn't stop his feelings, he felt sorry for him. He wants to give Zoro what he didn't have as a child. 


	87. The Group Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting to try to catch up the chapters. I might be doing this a lot.

Sanji parked the car. It was silent. Just Megumi and him today. When he parked the car, he turned off the ignition. He got out then went around to Megumi's door opening it for her. When she stood to the side and is safe he closes the door. He holds his hand out for her to take. With Megumi's hand in his they walks towards the restaurant. The buffet they are going to now to give the other place they usually go to a break.

Sanji looked down at Megumi. She didn't seem happy, she must be wondering where Zoro is. It was a late decision. He got a quick call from Zoro. He walks in with Megumi by his side. He walks over to others all sitting around. Sanji saw that Law there but none of his friends, or Luffy's brothers. It's just the Straw Hats and Law is taking Zoro's place for the night. Nami saw them coming. He saw her happy face then turned confused as she looked around. She has never seen Sanji _and_ Megumi without Zoro.

"Where's your hubby?" Nami asks as the two get closer. 

"He's busy tonight. Staying late for work then he has to go and talk to his old training officer." Sanji says. Megumi goes to sit down, not as energetic without Zoro there with her. 

"What is going on with that? Zoro has been trying for a very long time now to re-start his training." Usopp asks.

"I don't know." Sanji shakes his head, he doesn't know how this works. "But I do think it's taking a really long time. Hopefully this is the last time he'll need to see them for it." Sanji adds. He knows this is what Zoro wants, it's his dream so he'll help the man no matter how long it takes.

They stay silent as they watch Luffy walk with Megumi to get some food. Upset that Zoro wasn't here. "Megumi doesn't seem happy." Usopp says as they watch her follow behind Luffy and Law but she didn't have as much energy as she usually does.

"That's because Zoro isn't here." Sanji says. "I don't think she likes Zoro being out by himself at night. 

"You think it might have something to do with the pleasure club?" Nami asks. "Maybe she thinks he's going back."

"That could be it. I read that children born and raised by carriers are more protective of their mothers. Even at a young age they have the need to protect their mothers." Robin gets looks at her so she continues, "she might think Zoro is in danger by himself, knowing that he's not with someone she knows." 

"That's interesting but it could also be because she loves Zoro and doesn't like him leaving her." Brook says.

"If that were the case she wouldn't like us babysitting her." Chopper makes a point. 

"Robin does make sense. Megumi might not like not knowing where Zoro is going." Usopp thinks.

"What are you and Zoro going to do for Christmas? I heard that Zoro and Megumi joined you for Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, it was really fun. It was a really fun Thanksgiving party but the next day they had to help in the restaurant." Sanji says smiling. 

"I bet it was." Robin says, that smile of his really meant it was fun. "So what about Christmas?" 

"Zoro doesn't celebrate Christmas." Sanji says rubbing the back of his neck. 

"He doesn't!" Chopper shouts shocked. Sanji nods before turning his head towards Megumi, Luffy and Law walking back from the buffet.

"Zoro doesn't have the best memories of Christmas and he doesn't want to bribe Megumi with Christmas presents."

"What do you mean 'bribe Megumi with Christmas presents?'" Nami asks.

"You know, he doesn't want to tell Megumi that if she wants presents then she should be good. He doesn't want that mentality with Megumi. If she's nice to someone or does something nice that's because it's nice to do and not because she might get Christmas presents." Sanji says. "Plus Zoro says it saves money, not having to buy wrapping paper and decoration." 

"So you guys aren't doing anything?"

"Does that mean no presents for Megumi?" Nami asks

"We already decorated the apartment with Christmas stuff. I plan on getting some things for Megumi but I'm not going to tell her that Santa got it for her. Zoro said that was okay. I do agree with him though." Sanji says. He helps Megumi sit down in her seat. He looks at Law, "watch her. I'm going to get my food." He instructs. Sanji gets up and goes to the buffet setting up his plate. Focused on getting himself food he didn't pay attention to Robin and Nami coming after him. 

"Hey Sanji," Nami calls getting the blondes attention. "We were talking and..."

"We were planning on all celebrating Christmas together." Robin finishes. 

"What?" Sanji pauses to look at them.

"Yeah, the crew thought that it would be nice to all celebrate Christmas as a group, a family." Nami says.

"A little more specific please." Sanji asks going back to pilling his plate. 

"Luffy, me, you and Zoro, Megumi of course, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook."

"All of them coming over to our house to spent Christmas eve and Christmas day with us." Robin says as they follow Sanji down the buffet line. 

"We wanted to have some fun. Make some drinks, give each other presents, eat like a family."

"I'll talk to Zoro about it. I never celebrated Christmas either, not like most people, that day we always had customers at the Baratie." Sanji says.

"We'll set up a Christmas tree to put the presents under." Nami says.

"And no Santa talk." Robin adds.

"I think that could work." Sanji says.

"Then text me if he agrees." Nami says. Sanji nods. "And what's Zoro's bad history with Christmas?"

"It's not that surprising. What do you think happened to an orphaned kid on Christmas?" Sanji says.

"He didn't get what he wanted." Nami answers, how did she not see that coming. 

"It's sad to think that Zoro actually believed in Santa." Nami and Robin cringed at that. That never ends well. "And Zoro use to be a good boy thinking that he'll get presents, but none of the kids did." 

"What did he want?"

Sanji shakes his head, "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. But I do know he use to starve himself so the other kids, the younger ones could eat." 

"Make sure he agrees. I want to give him and Megumi the best Christmas ever." Robin says walking away. 

Sanji turns when he senses Nami just standing there with her head down. He opened his mouth to ask what's wrong but she beat him to it. "I wish we knew this about Zoro. There's so much I would have done differently." Nami says, the blonde could see the hurt on her face. 

"Me too. His birthday, Christmas, Thanksgiving, even Valentines. I would have done something." Sanji says.

That night they got home late. When they got home, Zoro was already asleep. Megumi slept in his bed while Sanji went to his. He made a mental note to tell Zoro about Nami and Robins plan


	88. Asking Zoro

Sanji looked over at Zoro as he sat in the passenger seat of the car. Megumi was already dropped off at school and it was Zoro's turn to get dropped off. Sanji looks forward as the light turns green. He should hurry and spit it out. Plus they still needed to talk about Megumi's winter break. They still haven't talked about it.

"Last night, Robin and Nami invited us over for Christmas at Franky and Robins house."

"Really?" Zoro asks a little shocked. Weren't they all going to be with their families.

"Yeah, they wanted us to all celebrate Christmas together. Of course Santa wouldn't really be involved. We'll be getting each other gifts. We'll be there for Christmas eve and day. Maybe three or four days."

"What about their families?" 

"Nami's sister and mother will be going overseas, Usopp's family is busy, Franky and Robins' family both have their own families, Luffy's brothers are working, especially Ace now that him and his boyfriend broke up. Luffy isn't going with Law this year, he said something about Luffy over Thanksgiving was enough for the time. Chopper's grandmother is a doctor so she's busy, and Brook's friend is going to be overseas during then so it's not possible. They all thought us hanging together for the holiday would be good." 

"You aren't going to be with Zeff?"

"No," Sanji shakes his head, "the restaurant is always open then so if we did go over he wouldn't be free. So what do think?"

"As long as no one says that Santa gave Megumi presents because she was good then that's fine. When do we go?" Zoro asks. Sanji relaxes a little. He wanted to go too, he didn't know what Zoro would have said.

"We'll go there on the twenty third. And leave on the twenty sixth." Sanji says. Zoro nods.

"Sounds good. How do you want to do presents then?"

"We'll do the shopping together. Do you want to give each other presents?" Sanji asks. Zoro thinks for a second. He would like to get Sanji something. Zoro and Megumi missed Sanji's birthday (yes he knows when the cooks birthday is) granted they hadn't seen the cook then, Zoro was missed by a whole two weeks. The day Sanji stopped him in the street was two weeks after the man's birthday. 

"Yes, what would you want?" Zoro asks. Sanji just laughs. 

"I'm not going to tell you right now. I'm sure you can figure it out." Sanji says smiling.

"Why not? Just tell me." Zoro says. He doesn't know how to do this present thing. It's better if he just gets told what the other person wants.

"That's not how it works." Sanji says shaking his head, eyes focused on the road. Zoro just groans, he doesn't like this and the blonde can tell. "What about you? What did you want when you were younger?" Sanji ask. 

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" Sanji asks.

"Well for one, it was a limited edition item so it's not sold anymore and two it's embarrassing." Zoro says already getting red on the cheeks. 

"Alright, if you don't tell me then I won't tell you what I want." Sanji says.

"Hey! That's not fair." Zoro says frowning at the man. 

"I think it is." Sanji says. Zoro continues to frown but sits back in his seat.

"Megumi starts winter break after this week." Zoro points out. Sanji gets serious.

"I know. Do you know what you're going to do?" the blonde asks. Zoro shakes his head.

"No. I don't want to take time off. I've been there for almost four months. I'm still the new guy." Zoro says. Yeah, Sanji could understand not wanting to take a break from still being new. When he first opened All Blue he didn't take any breaks, he didn't even take a break for his own birthday. Zeff forced him to take a day off otherwise he would have burnt himself out by over working.

"I told you, I'd be happy to take the time off to watch her." Sanji says. Zoro hums, thinking about it. He wouldn't mind honestly but he knows that Sanji is pretty important at the restaurant, to much to be missing almost a whole month, three weeks of work.

"I'll talk to my boss first. If we can't come up with something else then we'll do that." Zoro says. 

* * *

Sanji stepped out of his car parked in his parking spot behind his restaurant. He was conflicted about this. One one hand he wanted to be able to spend the day taking care of Megumi, letting Zoro work but on the other hand he knew that he wouldn't be able to. As much as the Baratie is busy during these days leading up to the holiday so is his. But most of his workers have families that they want to see on Christmas so he closes the All Blue for the week. Which is why those days leading up to the holiday are so busy. The reservation are all squished together, barely letting any time in between for the water/ess to clean up the table.

But it's not like he can't bring Megumi with him. She's a good girl, she always listens. He's seen her at the Baratie all the time. And if she does get bored she could just spent her time in his office. It's cleaner than Zeff's office, and it's a little bigger too. All Blue is bigger than the Baratie so they have more tables which means more customers which then means more workers.

That also means more than likely that Megumi can get hurt.

No. She'll be fine. Megumi would want to help and she's very careful. But if something does happen he'll be hearing from Zoro, and Zeff. Maybe even the girls too, once they find out. 

Then to be safe rather than sorry he'll just have her next to him the whole time. If she's next to him the whole time then there is nothing to worry about. She'll be in seeing distance the whole time, he could watch her and make sure she's safe and not doing anything too dangerous. Not that he would let her do something that dangerous. 

Damn. Zeff never acted like this with him or with Megumi. Already the old man is teaching her how to use a butchers knife. Zoro doesn't seem to care with him so it should be fine for him to do it too right? 


	89. Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go my lovelies. Sorry I posted it so late. I got a little lazy. My sleep schedule got wrecked

Sanji and Zoro sat close to each other on the couch. It was Friday night and they were tired from Christmas shopping all week. They were all tired and the two wanted to go out on a date but didn't want to go out today. So they tucked in Megumi to sleep and came out into the living room to watch a movie themselves. A more mature film than what they watch with Megumi. 

Sanji popped some popcorn and Zoro got the drinks, Mango Madness juice. One of his favorites that Sanji has learned. He didn't know Zoro liked mango. Zoro wasn't picky with food, now he knew why, but Zoro also never said what was his favorite out loud. Growing up with him in high school he's had to guess what the man likes, sea king meat and rice balls. But now he knows more and he's proud of the fact that he knows a lot more about Zoro than others. Not Megumi but it's still nice.

Sanji heard the rustle of popcorn, he looked down at the popcorn bowl in his lap and saw Zoro's hand grabbing some popcorn. He looked over at Zoro as he ate one popcorn at a time watching the movie. It was some action romcom that Usopp had lend them. They wanted to watch something for their date night in but didn't want to watch a child's movie so they asked their friends and Usopp was the only one who gave them something to watch. So they took it and now are watching it.

The blonde is regretting it a little. When he said it's mature, it is. They are showing breast and sex, and there's violence something the blonde knows the other man would like being the demon he is. It's not so much the breasts that's getting him but the explicit sex scenes. It had been so long and he hasn't been able to masterbate with Zoro and Megumi around. He knew that Zoro wouldn't care and wouldn't bother him but the idea of Zoro walking in on him was to embarrassing to go through. With Megumi running around everywhere he couldn't take that chance. He wouldn't even know where to begin to explain what he was doing, knowing Zoro the other man wouldn't help him explain this. He could already see the sinister smile, making fun of him for getting caught. 

But that begs the question, does Zoro masterbate? Surely he doesn't, even back in highschool Zoro always looked like he didn't know what the other guys were talking about. Zoro was all zen and meditation. Maybe he should start meditating himself. He shouldn't ask Zoro for sex so soon in their relationship, even if he's about to burst. He could already feel himself getting horny. His dick getting a little hard at the sight of the characters having sex, the sound of moans, the sound of skin slapping together. Aren't they technically watching a porno? When he sees Usopp he's going to smack his long nose into his head for giving them this.

He took a peak at Zoro who didn't seem one inch fazed by what's on the screen. Being forced to have sex with strangers probably made Zoro dislike sex more. He wouldn't think against that possibility. He wasn't like Zoro though. He wondered how long he'll be able to last before he can't take it anymore? 

Zoro looked over at Sanji shifting in his seat. Was he uncomfortable? But they were both in their pajamas, on the couch. Zoro takes the bowl of popcorn and takes it way, planning on putting it on the coffee table. In a flash Sanji hand holds it still, the only thing making sure the green haired man didn't see his stiffening cock. If the bowl is removed it would be extremely obvious in his loose pajamas pants. Zoro raises his eyebrow at this. What is the cook doing? "Let go." Zoro says silently trying to pull the bowl from the cook's hands. 

"No, I want it." Sanji says pulling the bowl back into his lap.

"The empty bowl?" Zoro asks. Shocked, the blonde looks down at the bowl to see it is empty, only the kernels that didn't pop at the bottom. Zoro pulls the bowl successfully out of the cooks hands, and sets it on the table. "Are you okay?" Zoro asks the cook, a little worried. He looks at the cook when he doesn't get an answer. Zoro saw Sanji looking down at his lap so he looks down too. 

Zoro wasn't surprised. It is the cook and the scene they were watching was very erotic. But he didn't think that the cook would get hard right next to him. "Sorry." Sanji mutters, "I got hard." Zoro lets out a laugh.

"I can see that." Zoro laughs clutching his stomach. Sanji pouts a little. This wasn't something to laugh at. He's suppose to be able to control himself, for Zoro. "Do you need help?" Zoro offers. Sanji stares at Zoro like a deer in the headlights. Zoro just offered to... do what exactly? The blonde doesn't know but his imagination can come up with a couple things. So many dirty things. He shakes his head. No, not until Zoro is ready.

"No, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Sanji says. Zoro just stares at him. No way he's going to be fine. 

"Really? You don't want me to give you a blow job right now?" Zoro offers more. He saw the blonde swallow. Zoro smiles, then gets closer to Sanji, leaning on him. "I'm sure it was hard, not being able to have sex when you want to, or being able to masterbate with Megumi around." Zoro whispers into the cooks ears. He felt the blonde shudder and take a deep breath.

"N-not until you're ready." Sanji says shaking his head filled with graphic images of Zoro. Zoro sits back at that.

"How would you know if I'm ready or not?" Zoro asks. Sanji shakes his head.

"It's too soon." Sanji says.

"Not too soon for you." Zoro answers looking at the tent on his pajamas. 

"That's because I'm a natural born lover." Sanji says pulling his matching pajama shirt down, face red that Zoro is still looking at him like this. 

"And I'm what? A robot?" Zoro says. He goes forward and connects his lips, for a second. "I get horny too cook." Zoro says, knowing that's what Sanji is waiting for.

"You do?" Sanji asks shocked. Zoro frowns at the blonde.

"Seriously? You really think I'm a robot? Of course I get horny. It never really bothered me before though because of the pleasure club or before Megumi."

"You want to have sex?" Sanji asks a little shocked?

"You don't?" Zoro asks, a little hurt. Did Sanji not want to have sex with him? Was he only get hard because of the woman in the movie?

"I do!" Sanji shouts covering his mouth. He didn't want to wake Megumi. "I have been wanting to have sex with for a while now but... I wanted to make sure you're okay with it. With the pleasure club and that man Jason, it all happened only a few months ago. Don't want to rush you with sex." Sanji says rubbing his hands together. 

"Cook," Zoro rolls his eyes but looks at the blonde seriously, "I'm an adult too. If I say it's okay then it's okay. And with Jason, I made sure not to be inside too much. The only times we were ever really their was at night, or for meals other wise we were out. And we didn't have sex, I just helped him with relief here and there." Zoro looks away ashamed by that. He may not have had sex with the man but that didn't make what he did any better.

Sanji leaned forward, "Thank god." Sanji exhales. Glad that Zoro is fine with sex. It was also good to know that he didn't have sex with the man. So when Megumi told him that the man touched Zoro and the marimo didn't like it was during those view times they were there. Not that it was really bothering him but it was good to know. The cook raises his head to level with the other man's gaze, "I've been wanting to have sex with you for a while now. I thought you weren't ready for it." He says. Zoro blushes at that. He's also been wanting to have sex with Sanji. So the cook does want him, he was worried the man didn't. 

Zoro pushes forward and kisses the man, moving his body to sit on the blondes lap. Sanji groans feeling the more muscled man's weight on his lap. His labido was starting to rise and he let it. Not having to worry now. "W-wait." Zoro moves his head but Sanji starts kissing his neck, the green haired man letting out soft 'ah' and 'nghs' as his breathing quickened. "Don't you want to move this to the room?" He asks and the cook stops in his tracks.

No way is he going to have sex with Zoro on the couch, not for their first time. The first time they aren't intoxicated. "Let's move to my room." Sanji says.


	90. Having Adult Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My present to you all. Though I'm not as good as The_Wondering_Swordsman or any of the others on here but I'm a little proud of myself for writing this. Hope you enjoy it. And hopefully it's not too soon for these two to have sex. I didn't want to rush anything. I feel likes it's the right time.

Zoro scooted off Sanji and started picking up the living room. Throwing away the leftover kernels then putting the bowl in the sink along with the cups for their drinks. Sanji turned off the tv and the dvd player, putting the movie back in it's case. When that was done he went to his room, no way were they going to have sex in Zoro's room, the room right next to Megumi's. When Zoro finished with the kitchen he turned off all the lights and went into his room. 

He reached for the night stand and took out his birth control pills. He eyes the condoms but then leaves them. Knowing Sanji he'll have some in his room. Nervously he pushes the door open, not really use to coming into his room. He's been inside here and there but not enough to be comfortable with just walking in. He closes the door behind him. The room was dark until his eyes get shined with the small lamp on Sanji bedside table. He walks over as he pops one pill in his mouths closing the bottle. He sets the bottle down on the nightstand the blonde sat next to. The tent still there.

"Condoms?" Zoro asks.

"Don't worry." Is all Sanji says. Zoro just stands there not moving. Sanji raises his eyebrows, before he could continue Zoro starts talking.

"I vaguely remember you saying that last time. And I got pregnant." Zoro says. Sanji smiles as he shakes his head and rolls his eye. "I'm not getting pregnant again because of a stupid mistake." Zoro says. If he knew he could get pregnant he would have been firm with the cook wearing one during high school. 

"Fine. Here." Sanji opens the nightstand and takes out a new box of condoms. Setting them down next to Zoro's pills. "Happy? A new box of condoms." Sanji announces. He looks over at the green haired man still standing with his arms cross, eyebrow raises and his hip jutted out. "What?"

"A new box of condoms?" Zoro asks getting down on his knees. Sanji answers the question as he watch Zoro get closer.

"Believe it or not but my ex wasn't really into having sex with me. We didn't have a lot of sex, it was very rare." 

"So you're really pent up?" Zoro asks looking the blonde in the eye as he slid his hands up the man's thighs. All the man could do is nod. He hasn't been touched by someone else in so long. Zoro smiles as he looks down. "Then I'll make you feel good." Zoro announces. When Zoro's fingers reach the waistband of the pajamas Zoro pulls on it with one hand, one finger, the elastic band stretching to reveal the dewing and red head of Sanji's firming cock. It looked like it hurt. He was amazed Sanji didn't have sex is long time. He always thought Sanji and who ever he dated would be going at it like rabbits. With his free hand Zoro reaches forward to grab onto the cock, the cook letting out a groan. "Sensitive." Zoro says out loud, saying what Sanji was thinking. All the blonde does is nod, he knew he would be. He wanted this to last but at the same time he wanted just hurry and feel good. 

Zoro pumped the cooks cock, every time his hand went up pre cum kept coming out from the head, wetting the cock. Sanji leaned back on both his hands. Closing his eyes. That was feeling very good. So glad that he was finally getting something. A moment or two longer and he would have told Zoro that he needed to go to the bathroom and left the man on couch watching the movie. Sanji focused on the sensations.

Zoro leaned forward, getting close to the extremely red head of Sanji's cock. He stuck his tongue out and lapped the whole thing against the head, licking the pre cum that was there. Sanji groaned, then opened his eye to see the other man with his tongue out, hand on his dick, in between his legs. He was starting to believe this was a very vivid wet dream. Sanji shuttered again when he saw Zoro lick his lips. If this is a wet dream then he doesn't want to wake up yet. 

Zoro moved his hand forward, moving the cock forward, getting a better look at where cock meets balls. Zoro stuck his tongue out again, licking from where the cock meets balls all the way up to the dewy head again, adding more pressure to the lick there. "Zoro," Sanji says taking a deep breath, "you're killing me." He says. The floreplay is amazing but he couldn't only endure so much. Zoro lets out a laugh.

"Alright, I'll stop teasing you." Zoro says.

"What?" The cook asks, just teasing? As an answer Zoro engulfed the head of the cooks cock. Sanji hisses in pleasure. Zoro sucks on the head then swallows, after he opens the muscles in his mouth to take all of Sanji's well endowed cock. It's got length and girth. He could understand why he got pregnant so easily. There was a lot to give. "Oh fuck." Sanji breaths through his nose as Zoro went further down on his cock, the head and wetness of his mouth feeling amazing. Zoro swallowed again and it felt amazing against the cook's member but he wasn't finished Zoro kept going until he reached the base. With his nose in, oddly, dark hair Zoro looks up to see Sanji staring at him like he's the best thing since sliced bread. Sanji pushed up his shirt revealing light skin, his abbs, to get a better look at Zoro. Sanji felt his nose tingle a little at the sight, he held it in, he was not going to nose bleed at this moment. He'd smack himself if he did. 

He felt Zoro's tongue touch the vein on the underside of his cock and he couldn't help his hips thrust a little. But Zoro didn't gag, instead his tongue touched the vein again and he moaned. It sent vibration down his cock and into his body. "Shit. That's good." Sanji groans and he rest his head back, enjoying the feeling. A second later he looks back, he could feel Zoro smiling around his cock, didn't know that was possible but by now he knows Zoro is full of surprises. Zoro sucks, cheeks hollowing as he licked upwards. Sanji falls on his back as he let out a loud groan. He's sure Megumi wouldn't be able to hear it, both their doors were closed and there was a hallway in between. "Holy shit." Sanji says looking at Zoro licking his lips.

"Feel good?" Zoro asks moving forward to continue.

"Hell yes." Sanji says as Zoro goes down on his cock again.

"Good." Zoro speaks with his mouth full of Sanji's cock. Sanji grits his teeth as he moves his hands to Zoro's head, threading his fingers through long green hair. The mans hair is getting almost as long as his own. Though he knew Zoro wouldn't like that. Zoro went down and back up at a steady pace. Making sure the cook felt good but not enough to make him come. He felt himself getting hornier too. It was nice to finally be able to do this with the cook. He likes Sanji for thinking about him, and before Megumi sex probably wouldn't have happened this soon but something awoken in him after giving birth. The labido that was almost none exsistant became something hard to ignore now. There's nothing bad about it but meditating can do so much.

Sanji moved Zoro's bangs away from his face. Damn did he look sexy, especially when they made eye contact. Sanji couldn't help himself and started thrusting, a rather brutal pase for anyone except Zoro. He felt the head of his own cock touching the back of the other man's throat but it didn't seem to bother Zoro the least bit as he continue to suck as he made his way up and down his cock.

The cook felt the familiar feeling of heat pooling in his gut. He was getting close and as much as he wanted to continue and cum, especially in Zoro's mouth he didn't want to end it there. "Zoro, I'm _so_ close." He says. Zoro let's go with one last suck up the length of Sanji's member. Zoro looks at him with a smile as he wiped the spit coming out from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Want to go further?" Zoro asks. Sanji numbly nods as he starts unbuttoning his shirt. Zoro stands up and takes off his shirt, pulling it over his head as he set on the floor. He looked over to see Sanji just dropped his shirt too on the floor, as he let his pants slide down along with his boxers. Zoro reached for the hem of his sweats but before he could pull his pants down a pale hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him towards the bed.

Zoro fell on his back on the bed with an oomph. He looked up to see Sanji hover over him. Eye dilated, a thin blue ring around blown iris. To think the cook could become like this because of him. Sanji kisses Zoro, drinking in the moan the man let out. His hands touching the heated skin of Zoro's, loving the way the man's skin twitched under the pads of his finger. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good." Sanji declares with a groan. He almost forgot who he is, Sanji, an affectionate lover.

"With a dick like that I'm sure you can." Zoro says reaches down for Sanji's cock, free and hard. The cook freezes at the touch. Man he couldn't wait anymore, he needed the release but he couldn't forget what he just declared. He's going to make Zoro feel a high he's never going to forget or felt before. 

Then Sanji goes back to kissing Zoro. Slipping his tongue in when Zoro granted access, not one to turn down an opportunity. He explored the deepest part of the man before going to his neck, Zoro seems to like that as he let out soft 'mmhs', Sanji took a deep breath, it coming fast as he got more into this. He couldn't help but lick the man's thick and muscled neck. "Ah~" Zoro let's out, moving his hand to the back of the blondes head to keep him there. Hearing that Sanji continued, pressing his nose closer to get a good sniff at Zoro's natural scent. Now understanding wear Megumi gets hers. They both have a minty smell but Zoro smells like the forest and berries with mint while Megumi smelled like a meadow and mint. Both fresh. As he smelled the man he let his hands roam down Zoro body. Touching his sides until they rest on his hips.

Zoro wrapped his free arm around the cooks neck. No one has ever cared for him, it was always about them. Damn he could already feel himself getting closer, as much as he was teasing the cook he wasn't any better. "C-cook, condom." Zoro says as he felt Sanji pushing his sweats down. 

"R-right." Sanji says almost forgetting them. His mind was just filling with pleasure and the need to feel good. When he got the sweats off Zoro's feet he threw them with the other discarded clothes. He reached over and quickly opened the box, taking a condom out. He ripped the small package open with his teeth. He then took out the condom spitting out the package it came in as he slipped the condom already lubed up on. Sanji looked up to see Zoro setting a pillow down underneath his lower back with his legs open. "Right, I need to lube you up and prepare you." Sanji says scooting in between Zoro's legs. He looks over at the night stand where he knows a bottle of lube is. 

"It's okay." Zoro says. He grabs the cooks hand.

"What? But I need to make sure you are prepared properly." Sanji says wondering what Zoro was doing with his hand.

"Relax." Zoro says moving his and the cooks hand down to his entrance. "See." Zoro says. Sanji looks at Zoro shocked.

"You're..."

"Wet. I know. After their first birth, carriers self lubricate, in other words we get wet when we're horny." Sanji just nods. He didn't know that. Saves on lube. He sticks his finger in and felt Zoro clench around his finger but loosen a few seconds after. "You don't need to stretch me too much." Zoro says moaning at the feeling of the blondes finger in him.

"You don't want it to hurt do you?" Sanji asks.

"It's okay. I like a little pain." Zoro announced as he rest his head on the pillow to the side with his eyes closed.

"Really?" Sanji asks, taking a chance and adding another finger as he scissor them, there was a little resistance but if how wet Zoro is, is any indication then he really didn't mind. 

"It's one of the reason I was popular and chosen a lot." Zoro says with a moan, gripping onto the sheets. 

"Because you like pain?" Sanji asks, not fully understanding what that's got to do with it but he's not to focused on that as he is stretching Zoro out with now three fingers. 

"Yeah, I was one of the ones okay with... BDSM." Zoro says opening his eyes to looks at Sanji. The blonde stopped his fingers and looked at Zoro. He was a sight to behold, red face that reached his chest, drool going down the side of his mouth to his chin and his eyes clouded with lust. He was shocked that Zoro was into something like that. Well shit. Another curve ball. Sanji felt his dick twitch as the idea of tying Zoro up on the bed. Though he doubted they could do something like that with Megumi. 

Sanji laughs to himself. Damn, how was it that Zoro has never dated anyone. He's a keeper. He smiles as he looks down at his hand, his fingers continued to work on Zoro's hole. "Promise me I can tie you up some time." Sanji says pulling his fingers out. If Zoro really didn't mind pain then let him be a little tight. He wants to stretch Zoro good.

"As long as you can be a good dom for me." Zoro says. Sanji nods getting in a better position in between Zoro's legs. Zoro linking his ankles together on Sanji's back.

"Anything for you." He says. Zoro blushes but smiles a second later. Sanji made a quick mental note to research about BDSM another day. He put his hand on Zoro's thigh, pushing it forward to get better access to his hole. With a hand on the base of cock, lines up the head of his cock to Zoro's hole. He looks up to Zoro's face to see him ready. Pressing forward, he enters the head of his cock, hissing as he went past the ring of muscle. He let go of the base of his cock as he continue to enter. When he's fully sheathed Sanji braces his arms next to Zoro's head. Zoro pulled Sanji coser with legs.

"Ah~ Fuck that feels good." Zoro moans. 

"Yeah it does." Sanji says. The tight heat of being in Zoro. The pleasure of the muscle stroking his cock. He felt Zoro hands move up his side until they stopped on his shoulder blades. Making sure he was firmly in place Sanji carefully moved back, sliding his cock back, then thrusted forward. Zoro let out a moan, both not caring if they're loud.

"Fuck go deeper!" Zoro shouts gripping hard onto the cooks back. Doing what the man under said, Sanji moved Zoro's thighs over his shoulder while he went into a quicker pace. Immediately Zoro's tone changes as his head falls back. Sanji touched his prostate. Something that hasn't been touched in so long, or ever. Zoro's vision went white as the blonde kept thrusting to that spot. "Keep going!" Zoro shouts, whimpering as Sanji's cock filled him up wonderfully. 

Sanji peppered kisses on Zoro's neck as the man clung onto him. Sanji felt really hot and he knew that Zoro was already sweating. The other man's moan and whimpers pressing him on, lighting a fire the blonde had forgotten. To be able to make Zoro break with pleasure was in on itself a reward. Sanji felt close to the edge but he wanted to make sure Zoro came first. He wasn't anything but a gentleman. "Shit." Sanji growls. He starts kissing Zoro's chest. Licking his nipple, nibbling on it. Playing and abusing it which seems Zoro likes.

"Oh~yes. Keep going please!" Zoro begs. That's what he did right? And the blonde didn't have half a mind to think too much about it. If Zoro asks he shall receive. It fueled him to go faster making Zoro moan an octave higher, with the sound of skin slapping wet skin, the bed frame hitting the wall. 

They both felt it. So close, so warm and hot. So much pleasure.

"Oh Fuck! Sanji!" Zoro shouts as he comes all over his own chest. Sanji grits his teeth as he pauses on top of Zoro, coming inside the condom. They try to calm their breathing but they were both still a little horny. Zoro watches Sanji, seeing his face flush, sweating clumping his bangs together. Zoro pushes his bangs away to get a look at both bright blue eyes. He moves to kiss Sanji, a gentle, passionate kiss. "Again?" Zoro asks. He's ready to go again if Sanji's up for it and with the way the cooks cock felt inside of him he didn't have to wait for Sanji to answer. 

"Yes, please." Sanji says reaching over to grab the condom box to replace the already used on he still has on. If it meant he could hear Zoro scream his name as he came he'd do this all night.


	91. Sleeping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Zoro and Sanji finally have sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here as a sorry for posting Fridays chapters so late. I was planning on posting earlier but, *sigh, i got so distracted by something else. I love and hate fanfiction, I found an amazing fanfic for Final Fantasy 15 for it to not have been touched in almost three year. I got invested, and attached. I shouldn't have but I did and now I'm sad that I'll never know how it ends.

Megumi opened her eyes and blinked. She turned to look at her clock. The small hand was on the seven, the background of the face of the clock is white. That meant it was morning. She smiled. It was officially winter break. She sniffed the air but it didn't smell like breakfast. Not to worry, sometimes she has to wake Zoro up. No big deal. She'll just go into his room. 

She moves her covers and gets off her bed. Before she leaves to her mommy's room she needs to make her bed. So she makes her bed just like Zoro taught her. Once that's done she runs to her door, opens it and hears nothing. It's really quiet. Zoro must still be asleep. Sanji must be too. That's nothing unusual, daddy always sleeps in on Saturday. Megumi tip toes to Zoro room. The door was slighting ajar. She pushes the door open fully walking in eyes forward where she know Zoro's bed is. 

The smile on her face fades as the bed is empty. She walks to the bed and sits on it. Zoro really isn't here. He didn't turn invisible. So where is he? She ran around the house searching for him. Not in the bathroom, not in the kitchen, under the couch, not under her bed. 

She fell to her knees. Where is he? Did he leave? But she's not aloud to go outside without an adult's permission and supervision. What ever those words meant, but she does need an adult. That's what she knows. Her eyes get misty. Where did Zoro go? "Mommy." she whimpers. "Mommy!" She yells. "Mommy!" She cries. Was she left home alone? Was she abandoned? 

She forgot about Sanji, didn't think that he might still be here at home. But she wants her mommy. She loves spending Saturday morning with mommy, dancing and eating breakfast together. It was just them, it's fun. It became a schedule.

"Mommy!" She starts again. She sniffles into her hands. Wiping the tears away.

"I'm here!" Megumi stops and raises her head. She turns to the door that she's never been in. Zoro's voice came from there. She slowly stands up. She didn't know what to do.

For a second. She carefully reached for the door handle. She opens the door and sees it's just a room. Bigger than hers and Zoro's. She walks in and closes the door behind her. Still being quiet she tiptoes to the big bed in the middle of the room. There was someone under the blanket. She moves around to try to see but she couldn't. She sprints to the other side of the bed and sees the space there. She hops up under the blanket, it takes a while to get on the bed, it being rather high but she gets on the bed. Then she crawls forward. When close to the body she pops her head out the blanket and gets a look at the bodies. She smiles. It's mommy and daddy together still sleeping. Zoro went back to sleep after telling Megumi were he is. She gets comfortable and lays down next to them, she closes her eyes and goes back to sleep, cuddling into Zoro's back. 

* * *

Sanji smiled as he looked down at Zoro sleeping face on his shoulder, snoring into his ear. He felt someone holding his hand, when he squeezed the hand back it was warm and small. He turned even more to see Megumi sprawled out on the empty side of the bed. He did vaguely wake up to see Megumi walking in looking for Zoro. Glad that he and Zoro cleaned up after they were done having sex instead of being lazy. Who knew what would have happened if they didn't. Megumi might have jumped onto bed with both of them naked. 

Sanji felt Megumi's small hand leave his. Sanji turns his head to see her head moving around. She pops from the covers and looks at Sanji dazed. She must still be asleep, at least half. She looks around rubbing her eyes. She looks up to see Sanji looking at her. She gives him a smile. "Morning daddy." She says as she yawns as she lays her head on Zoro's back.

"Morning, what would you like for breakfast?" He asks.

"Miso soup," she says then it gets quiet. Sanji smiled. He still felt a little tired so he closed his eyes again. What was miso soup? He's never heard of it before.

* * *

Sanji opens his eye as he look around the room. His mind waking up. His blue eye meet another pair of blue eyes. His vision clears as he realizes Megumi is staring at him. Sanji jumps out of his skin making her fall on Zoro, wake him up. "Wah!" She shouts.

"Ahh!" Zoro shouts at a small human falling on top of him. Zoro sits up and looks around. "What happened?" Zoro asks rubbing his eye then setting his hand down. Looking down at were his hand landing because it was softy but not soft like a bed. He sees a body and follows the body up to see Sanji. The cook grinned as he watched Zoro's face get extremely red. 

"Morning." the cooks says, tone extremely chipper. 

"Morning." Zoro mutters shyly as he looked away. He didn't know what to do now. He's never stayed after sex and he knew this wasn't like his old job, he was knew to this part. What's he say now? Does he do something? 

"Who's hungry?" Sanji asks. Why is he thinking about it so much? Last night was fine, after sex they talked before cleaning up it's nothing to over think about.

"I am!" Megumi says jumping on Zoro's back and wrapping her arms around his neck. Zoro looks over to see the clock. His eye widen.

"Of course you are it's lunch. We slept in till lunch." Zoro says amazed and shocked. He's never slept in that late and neither has Sanji. He's surprised Megumi hasn't tried to started making breakfast without them, or that she was sleeping with them. She's not one for sleeping in late, like Sanji. 

"Then let's get up." Sanji says pushing the covers off. He shivers from the cold. He didn't know it got so cold. "Did it snow?" He asks himself. He wouldn't be shocked if it did. Megumi gets up and goes to the window. Sanji and Zoro staring at her, watching her every move. Megumi grabs hold of the curtains and rips them open dramatically.

"Ahhh!" They all shout to cover their eyes by the blinding light, now knowing that it did snow and everything is a million times brighter because of it.

"My eyes!" Megumi shouts and she gets on her knees, covering her eyes with her hands. Zoro just smiles as he chuckles, he is also still covering his eyes with his hands. Sanji starts moving to get get changed, finally getting use to bright light. Zoro does too while Megumi runs to the living room to play some cartoons while they get ready.

Sanji did know why he slept in for the first time in his life. It was because he was warm. No matter how many covers, or how thick the covers are he never can get warm but with Zoro's body head and Megumi's it was warm. He always woke up because he was cold. Sanji smiled as he changed into some casual clothes. 

The days just keep getting better.


	92. Wrapping For Christmas

Sanji looked over at Megumi who stared at her plate of two BLT sandwiches. She didn't look happy. He looked over at Zoro who started eating then back at his daughter. Was she sick because that's the only time he remembers her acting like this. "Is something wrong Megumi?" He asks.

"I thought we were going to have miso soup." She says disappointed. Zoro looks over at her confused on when they had conversation. Sanji stared at her trying to remember when they discussed that.

"Wait," he says remembering that, he was half asleep and so was she, "you remember that?" He asks. He sees her nod. "Sorry, I don't know how to make miso soup. Or what it is." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're a chef and you don't know how to make miso soup?" Zoro asks.

"I make european cuisine, that's what I make. It's what I studied." Sanji says. Zoro just nods. 

"I can make it for dinner." Zoro says. Megumi stays silent. 

"Okay. Promise?" She looks at him. 

"Promise." Zoro says with a smile. "And we are busy today. We need to go to the store to buy stuff for the miso soup and we need to buy wrapping paper and ribbons." Zoro says with a disgruntled expression.

"You don't look happy." Sanji points out. 

"All the money we'll waste for wrapping paper and ribbons." Zoro frowns. Sanji snickers. He didn't think that Zoro was so uptight about money but now that he doesn't have to but it seems he still does. Can't break habits easily it seems.

* * *

Sanji and Zoro were back at the apartment. It took a while but Zoro really didn't want to waste money on the wrapping paper and ribbons. So Sanji had to purchase them. They made their way back home. They put their groceries away and before dinner is started Sanji takes out all the presents they got for the others. 

Zoro wrapped one box after the other. Sanji was a little surprised by his wrapping skills. "Where'd you learn?" 

"To wrap?" Zoro asks looking at him to see him nod. "The bookstore. Since, it's the holidays I was taught how to wrap the books as christmas presents. My coworker told me some tricks." Zoro explains as he finishes another present. Sanji was amazed, he's never had to wrap gifts like that.

Megumi started to help Zoro in writing the cards. Zoro smiled as he gave her a piece of paper to practice before writing on the card. It was funny to see her concentrate so much. She helped with the last two presents, picking out the ribbon and trying to tie it. She tried to make it look like what Zoro had wrapped. 

When they finished Zoro and Megumi set them aside so they wouldn't forget to take them. Then Sanji sat on the table with Megumi as Zoro started to make the miso soup. After sitting with Megumi for a while Sanji stood up to watch Zoro make the miso soup, curiosity killing him on how this meal is made.

He watched as Zoro made steamed rice, what seems like soup, grilled fish, vegetables as seasoned seaweed. Sanji had seen Zoro buy all this and to see him using it all in a meal is intriguing. Sanji started to asks questions, what's he doing with that? Why that? What else? What's the next step?

Sanji ended up helping Zoro, then Megumi joined in. It sped up the processes a lot. By the time they finished they all sat down at the table with the food all spread out (Megumi helped set up the table). Sanji stared at the spread in front of him. This was almost like a three course meal and it was highly nutritious. A fact he could appreciate, he loves his nutritious food.

They say their thanks and dug in. Megumi was really happy as she ate. It's what she asked for and she help make it. Zoro was pleased, always is when it comes to the few times he cooks dinner glad to feed his family with his cooking. Though he had to buy some practice chopsticks for Megumi. He doesn't really cook food that requires chopsticks so she's not use to eating a meal with them. Sanji was a little hesitate. Not because he can't use chopsticks but he's never really had a Japanese meal. Zeff has always fed him European meals, and while he was studying cuisine it was also mostly European meals too. He knew what his dream restaurant was going to serve but now that he's seen Zoro make the miso soup he's a little curious.

This must be what Robin feels like when she visits different countries and learns their history. What could he learn from this? What are the nutritional values to the other meal? He needs to know more. He'll do some more research, he'll have to ask Zeff what he knows. 

"That was amazing." Sanji says as he set the chopsticks down. "Thanks for the meal."

"It wasn't all just me, you both did help too." Zoro says as he too sets his chopsticks down. Megumi wasn't fully finished. She was determined to learn and perfect using chopsticks. Zoro looks over to see her trying her best. "You don't have to force yourself," Zoro says passing her a spoon and fork for her to use. She shakes her head.

"If mommy and daddy could use it so can I." She says determined. 

So Sanji and Zoro sat there till Megumi finished her meal. After that they had some dessert. Then Megumi and Zoro sat in the living room watching some movies as Sanji cleaned up the kitchen and put the dishes to clean.

When he's done he wipes his hands and goes into the living room to see Zoro watching the screen as he pet Megumi who lay her head on his lap. She seems to have fallen asleep. She's going to be up early tomorrow. Sanji sits down next to Megumi's feet, he reaches to rub her back. "You don't seem to be watching it." Sanji says reaching up and brushing away the stray hairs on Megumi's face as he smiles at her. She looks so happy with herself, well she did finish her meal with the practice chopsticks of hers. She had also requested some more meals that use chopsticks. Zoro had told her that he could but not everyday. She pouted but nodded. She could practice sometimes. 

"It's about Megumi. Now that she's on winter break, I haven't been able to get in contact with my boss. She's been busy and I haven't been able to ask her about me taking time off." Zoro says looking at him apologetically.

"I see. That's fine. Just go to work. I'll take care of her."

"Are you sure? I was thinking she could just go with Zeff. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having her at the Baratie." Zoro says.

"I could always take her to the All Blue too. It's fine." Sanji says. If Zoro has no problem with her being at the Baratie then surely All Blue is fine too, even though it's bigger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the Christmas chapters


	93. Daughter- Father Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day of Megumi and Sanji together

Sanji smiled as he waved at Zoro. Zoro waved to him then turned to Megumi who was smiling at him in the back seat waving her hand sporadically. "Bye mommy! Have fun at work! Love you!" Megumi says so happy to be the one to be sending Zoro off. Zoro always gets to see her off so this is nice to do. It's fun to be the one to say goodbye and have fun.

Zoro's smile stayed the same. He felt loved, really loved and that feeling always made him smile weather it be from Megumi or Sanji. He loved both of them and they loved him. He's never felt like this and he hopes it never stops. "Do you have your lunch?" He asks her with a smile. She nods showing him her bento box with her practice chopsticks. "See you after work." Zoro says with another wave and the same big grin on his face. 

"I'll pick you up." Sanji says. Zoro nods and they watch as he disappears in the building. "Ready?" He asks looking back at Megumi who nods.

"Where are we going?" Megumi asks.

"We're going to visit grandpa." Sanji says.

"Really? I want to practice using the knife. Grandpa stopped the lesson when I cut my finger. He made me promise not to tell anyone." Megumi says looking down at her the finger she cut. Sanji stared at the road, sweating a little. Even Zeff is a little afraid of Zoro, he must be if he made Megumi promise not to tell anyone. If Zeff is thinking the same as him then he might have been afraid that Zoro would have stopped letting Megumi over. Sanji could already see Zoro giving his death glare, it made a cold shiver go down his spine. Zoro's so scary when it comes to Megumi.

* * *

Sanji closed the driver's seat and walks around the car to the passenger for Megumi. He opened the door for her and watched, waiting for her to finish gathering her things. Megumi put the bento box in her backpack, not her school one but an extra she had that she packed last night herself. Zoro and Sanji watched silently from the door as she happily got things together, even got out her outfit for the day. She put her backpack on and jumped out the car ready for the day with her dad.

Sanji closes the door for her then turns to her patiently waiting, she holds her hand out for him to take it and he does as they walk inside to the restaurant. They walk into the kitchen hand in hand and with smiles. Sanji looks around trying to find the grumpy old man. He knew he'd be in the kitchen, he's rarely in his office. Only goes in there to take a nap. 

Sanji spots the man ordering around a chef, from the looks of it she's a newcomer. The Baratie isn't the best for newcomers but at the same time it is. For people straight out of culinary school it's a little hard for them to get use to the atmosphere of a restaurant and though Baratie is small it's busy and it's hard for someone new to keep up, but once they do they leave to go to other restaurants for some more experience but some come back to say their thanks and how their experience from here helped them in the new place. Sanji always like hearing that because he too had to thank Zeff for the experience that he got from living here, above the Baratie and working here as a young teen. He was able to quickly adapt to having his own restaurant because of the times he's had to work as the head chef.

"Grandpa!" Megumi shouts with a jump and a wave of her free hand. 

"Old man." Sanji calls out walking up to him with Megumi. He looks at them shocked because he should be, he wasn't expecting to see them, see Megumi especially with Sanji. It's usually Zoro and Megumi who show up out of the blew. He turns to the woman with a stern look.

"Start cleaning the dishes." He orders her. She nods and goes away but watching as the grumpy man gets a smile on his face as he gives his grandaughter a hug.

"I wasn't expecting to see you both here today." He says as he pats her on the head. 

"Mommy's working today." Megumi says. 

"Megumi's on winter break." Sanji says. Zeff looks at Sanji. "He couldn't get the chance to talk to his boss about taking a break for it." Zeff nods getting the picture.

"So why come here?"

"I had some questions, do you know anything other than European cuisine?" Sanji asks. 

"Like what?"

"Maybe Japanese?" Sanji asks. Zeff looks at him curiously, wondering about the sudden curiosity but it's mostly do to Zoro, if he were to guess. 

"Check my office I might have some books. If you can't find any then just go upstairs into my room I'm sure I have some lying around." Zeff says picking Megumi up and walking away. Sanji wasn't worried, she'll be fine. 

With that Sanji checks Zeffs office first.

* * *

Sani walked down to the restaurant kitchen with two more books on Japanese. Zeff had them scattered around the place but he was able to find some. While Megumi continued to help the kitchen and the old man he was planning on going into the office and read some. It was still early for lunch. 

He looked down at the book seeing the title in both Japanese and english underneath it. He looks up to see Megumi chopping and he froze. The knife in her hand was rather large. "Oww!" Megumi shouted as she raised her hand to her mouth. He ran to Megumi with his heart pounding. What does he do? What if she needs stitches? Zoro is going to kill him, as much as they love each other but he let Megumi get hurt. His mind was reeling as he walked up to Megumi worried.

"Let me see." Sanji says taking her arm to see her tiny hand. He saw the blood and it didn't stop. "She's bleeding!" Sanji shouts making Zeff run over to see.

"I'll get the band aids." Zeff says. She's pretty sure she just needs one.

"What do I do? She's bleeding." Sanji says out loud. Oh man this is bad, horrible. Zoro is going to skin him alive. He's a horrible father, he should have been watching her more. 

Megumi just stared at her father having a mental breakdown. 

This was new. A little more worse than when she cut her finger with Zeff.

* * *

Sanji sat on the the couch of Zeff's office as Megumi sat at Zeffs desk coloring in her coloring book she got for her birthday along with the crayons she got for her birthday, he sat there with the books he found. After Megumi cut herself he banned Megumi from helping anymore, and Zeff agreed. They both didn't want Megumi hurting herself more than she has already. So as Megumi colored Sanji read the books.

They both look up from what they're doing to see Zeff standing there. "I'm making some lunch, want some?" Zeff asks. 

"Sure. I'll have some." Sanji says. Zeff grunts.

"I wasn't asking you." He mutters looking at Megumi smiling at him. Sanji frowns at the old man. Seriously?

"Mommy made me lunch." Megumi beams as she takes out her bento box, a blue pouch decorated with mermaids and fishes holds her purple bento box inside. "Is it time to eat?" Megumi asks. Sanji shakes his head.

"Not yet. Almost." Sanji says. Zeff turns to Sanji.

"Guess you'll do." Zeff says as he walks back outside leaving the door to his office open. Sanji rolls his eyes. He may have asked Megumi but he knew that Zeff would have made lunch for him too. 

After a few minutes of somewhat silence, Megumi hummed very softly, there was a knock on the door. Sanji looks up to see the new girl standing there nervously.

"Sorry to disturb but Zeff told me to get a certain recipe." She says.

"Oh, the perfect steak recipe or the appetizer?" Sanji asks.

"The appetizer." She says. 

"It's behind the desk. There should be an old box, look in there, the recipe is written in there." Sanji pints out. She nods and goes behind the desk looking around for the box. 

"Excuse me." She mutters to Megumi moving the chair Megumi sat on to get to the other side. "Nice picture." She compliments. Megumi smiles at her.

"Thank you, it's me and my friends. Do you want a picture? I'll make you a picture of your pretty face. Though mommy is more pretty." Megumi says turning the page over. The new cook smiles. Of course she'd says that.

"She must be very pretty." She says turning back to look for the box.

"He." She turns to see Zeff standing there with a plate in hand. "Though I have to admit the lettuce is not bad looking." Zeff says going to Sanji to give him his lunch. "Here eggplant. Take a break from "studying" and eat. I've got some workers to deal with." He says leaving.

"It's lunch time?" Megumi asks excitedly. She's been waiting to practice her chopsticks. 

Sanji looks at his watch, "yes, but clear the table first." He watches as she closes her book and sets it to the side then puts her pencils and crayons away on top of the book neatly. Then she pulls out her bento box again. Sanji sets the book aside.

"Um..." the new cook makes her presence known. Sanji sets his plate across from Megumi and pulls up a stool. "Is chef Zeff always grumpy and mean?"

"Yeah. He works more than he sleeps. All he thinks about is his restaurant. I was raised with him so I got use to it." Sanji shrugs. "He also doesn't like slackers." Sanji says looking behind her then back. She stares for a second before turning to see the box she was looking for. "Memorize it."

"What?"

"The first appetizer you find. If you took the box he was going to make you cook it after you get a look at it once." Sanji says helping her. She nods setting the box down and looking through it till she found one.

"This one." She says.

"Memorize it and give the recipe to the old man." Sanji says. She nods.

"Thank you." She says leaving them to eat their lunch in piece.

* * *

Sanji stood in the kitchen at home, thinking about the books he read. Sanji looked over to see Zoro putting a bandaid on Megumi's finger making him freeze in place. Before they left Zeff told him to take off the bandaid so Zoro wouldn't notice. But here he is putting a new one on her finger. He started to sweat, worried about what happens after he finishes. 

"I wonder how that happened?" Sanji says playing koi. Zoro gave him a look, the blonde not making eye contact with his lover. 

"So you're telling me she didn't get this from helping in the kitchen like her last one." Zoro says.

"You knew?" Sanji asks. "I didn't about the one she got with Zeff." Sanji asks.

"Of course I did. It was so obvious, one day she didn't have a nick on her fingers then the next she has a cut on her finger. I'm not an idiot. Plus as I gave her the band aid she told me she got it because she cut herself with a knife." Sanji grinned at that. She couldn't keep a secret from Zoro even though she promised.

"H-how'd you know this time?"

"I smelt the blood and saw her finger." She

"So you're not mad?" Sanji asks. 

"Why would I be? She's a kid. If she's not scraping her knee in the park then she's going to be hurting herself another way. It's not like she'll die. Besides," Zoro stands up going to the cook. He takes his hand into his and slide the pads of his fingers on the pads of the blondes, "you had to cut yourself too in order to get better." As Zoro said that Sanji felt the small cuts on Zoro's hand too. It was calloused but now softer than what he knew back in highschool. 

"So you're not mad. That's good. We were worried you would be." Sanji says. 

"Geez, I know I'm a mama bear but not for everything. Just be careful." Zoro says.

Sanji nods with a smile. That's good to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a really good mood today. I've been on a role for this, just popping one chapter after another. Excited for you guys to read, but thats not anytime soon, but you will. Happy Friday, hope you all have a good weekend


	94. Going To Robin And Franky's

Zoro had been able to talk to his boss and she was okay with Zoro bringing Megumi with him. It was a bookstore, why wouldn't a child be aloud? So Sanji and Zoro took turns on taking Megumi to work. Taking Megumi to work she was able to meet Zoro boss and they were able to spend some time. His boss spent almost the whole time giving books to Megumi to read. Of course she couldn't read them all but she did sit with the older woman and read peacefully. She read until lunch where Zoro took out their bento boxes and ate, after she went back to reading books until it was time to go back home. 

With Sanji she spend the time cooking, though when she was using a knife even if it was a smaller knife Sanji made sure she was in her sight. He had made them lunch, he had told Zoro not to make lunch for since he could make it himself at work. He had read the books from Zeffs and took some to read. He had wanted to practice on a meal from one in the books and he wanted to test it with Megumi. She had told him it was good but not like she knew it could be. Zoro made it better. That upset Sanji but he was glad about the criticism, he can't get better if he doesn't know it's bad. After asking some questions he made her a snack that was better. After that she spend the rest of her day in Sanji's office drawing and coloring. Then it was time to go home but first was to pick up Zoro from work.

The days past like that until it was time for the Christmas party they were all going to. That morning Sanji and Zoro packed for the three-four days that they were going to be there. Zoro packing for himself and Megumi. She picked out the outfits that she wanted to wear and he packed them. Zoro then packed his own outfits. Sanji took all their bags down to the car. Then he was and Zoro packed all the presents. It took a while to get all the presents to fit in the car. They had to set some gifts in the back seats, Zoro and Sanji's gift for each other.

Once they were all packed they all made sure that the apartment was clean. After they finished cleaning they went to take a shower, got dressed then made sure they had everything. They left once they knew that nothing was on and the apartment was safe for a few days with no one inside. With their coats on they head to the car. Megumi was excited. She didn't get a chance to stay for Halloween so this was nice, plus there was dogs. She wanted to see them again. The dogs were nice but she knew that everyone was going to be there too. It was like those times she went out to eat with everyone, she loved those nights and she will be staying with everyone for more days. It was like a giant sleepover. 

* * *

The car ride was mostly silent besides the radio turned low. Zoro sat in the passenger side of the front texting Robin about them on their way. Robin telling Zoro that they might be the first ones there. She hadn't heard from the others so they might be on their way but who's to know. It wouldn't be shocking. They all had to pack their clothes and put the presents away. And they knew that it was a lot. With Megumi it was at least ten people worth of presents. That was a lot.

When they got there they stayed inside the car. It had been snowing and they'll be there for a while so it felt weird to leave their car there. Zoro took his phone out and called Robin. "We're here, is there somewhere we could park? Not on the street." Zoro asks. Zoro just nods, "okay." He turns to Sanji handing over his phone, "she wants to talk to you." He says. Sanji grabs the phone and puts it to his ear.

"Hello?" Sanji asks. He heard Robin talk for while before he nods. "Okay. See you in a few." He says ending the call and handing the phone back to Zoro. "Hold on." He says looking in the rearview mirror to see Megumi with her hand on the seatbelt. "They have a garage they want everyone to go in." Sanji says. He backs away and goes into the direction Robin told him. Zoro stared at the dark sky, the snow might be getting worse. They got to the garage which is huge, there was a lot of space and he wasn't in it yet. He saw Franky waving at them. When he parked in they saw Franky closing the garage door. Sanji and Zoro exit the car first. Zoro helping Megumi out while Sanji got their bags.

"You guys are the first." Franky says walking to them. Franky smiles as he sees Megumi hop out of the car, holding onto Zoro's hands with her mittens on, her beautiful red pea coat, purple scarf and black ear muffs. She had her hair in two pink tails on either side of her head. She looked adorable. 

"Really?" Sanji asks. Franky nods. "Where should I put these?" Sanji asks motioning to the bags in hand.

"Robin should be waiting for you. We haven't figured where everyone's room is." He says. Sanji nods going forward.

"I'll get the presents out." Zoro says motion for Megumi to follow Sanji inside.

"I'll help you." Franky says. Sanji reaches for his keys and throws them to Zoro. Zoro opens the trunk and starts taking out the presents handing them over to Franky, then grabbing some himself following Franky inside. 

Sanji walked in and goes further in until he sees Robin. He smiles as he walks towards her. "Robin. Where can I put these?" Sanji shakes his hands with their bags in. She smiles at the blonde man glad to see him here.

"Before I show you, is it all right for Megumi to sleep by herself or does she need Zoro close?"

Sanji lets out a puff of a laugh. "Megumi sleeps by herself but just in case let's put our room together. Megumi has a habit of crawling into the bed while we're asleep." Sanji says. Robin nods smiling about what he had unintentionally told her.

She coughs into her fist. It's a little awkward to ask but she had to ask now, "would you and Zoro be sharing a room?"

"Yes." Sanji says no pause to think about it. Sanji's cheeks reden a little so does Robbin. "Please?" Sanji has never been this... open with his relationships. No one he's dated has met his friends, so he's never been caught ogling his girlfriend in public, which they've all seen him checking out Zoro multiple times. Each times he blushes at being caught. For Robin, and the others, it's kind of embarrassing seeing Sanji, who named himself a gentleman acting like this. They didn't really know how he acted with his lovers because they've never met his lover, or seen Sanji being next to his lover like they have seen Sanji being with Zoro.

"Let me show you to the rooms." Robin says after composing herself. Sanji nods and follows her. Robin was surprised by his confession but it let Robin get the idea of where their relationship is at the moment. It's not clear but she has an idea. They all knew that Sanji and Zoro were dating but they weren't sure on where in the relationship they were. It's not like they knew a lot of people who had kids before they dated then started dating. They didn't know how Sanji and Zoro were before and after dating. To them it seemed like nothing really changed. They were like a happy family before and after the only difference is Sanji and Zoro checking each other out when the other was looking or the few times one of them has caught Sanji and Zoro hugging each other, or holding hands or wrapping their arms around each others waists, pulling each other close. It was all sweet and now Robin knew that they had gotten to the point where they are sleeping in the same bed, that they are both comfortable with that. Which is a little hard to believe. When they all knew that the two were dating they were curious on how that would work. Sanji and Zoro couldn't stand each other, they still fight but now it's over little things, and they still tease each other. How they are now may be because of Megumi. Which wouldn't shock her, because of her a lot about Zoro had changed. Sanji too.

Robin couldn't imagine Zoro and Sanji's life without Megumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of the Christmas chapters. We are finally here


	95. Talking To Robin And Having Fun

"Here we are. Megumi's room." Robin says motioning to a relatively large room. He's been at Franky's and Robin's before, way before Halloween but he's never gotten a look into the rooms. Sanji walks into the room and towards the bed. He looks down at his hands and puts Megumi's bag, that's really obvious, on the foot of the bed. He doesn't know how Zoro wants to put Megumi's things away. Leaving the white with cherry blossom bag on the bed he grabs his, a brown leather case and Zoro's, a black duffel bag and turns to Robin who walked across the hall to another room. "This will be yours and Zoro's. Both rooms have a joined bathroom. The showers are on the first floor. When it's time we'll show you." Robin smiles. Sanji likes it when the woman smiles but he couldn't help the cold shiver that went down is spine. Maybe it was his imagination? Or maybe someone was planning something against him? 

"Just like home." Sanji finds himself commenting. It really is just like home. Zoro has found himself sleeping in his room more often with his door across from Megumi's. Robin just smiles. She felt proud for some unknown reason. She watched as Sanji set both his and Zoro's bags on the foot of the bed. They left the doors open, easy to let others know that that room has been taken, along with the sight of luggage on the bed. "It's almost dinner time, have anything planned?" Sanji asks following Robin to the living room.

"We haven't decided on anything but we have some few ideas." Robin answers.

"If it's alright, I wouldn't mind cooking." Sanji says. Since him and Zoro are on break, Zoro's break started after work yesterday, the books store being open as long as it can before Christmas and Sanji being on break since the start of that week, he thought now would be a good time to ask Zoro about more Japanese dishes, maybe even getting help from him. 

"I wouldn't mind but Franky really wants to do the cooking today. Since Megumi got sick on Halloween he thought this holiday would be a good way to make it up, especially after Zoro's birthday party. Not that it's her fault or anything." Robin says.

"He really wants to... what was it outdo me?" Sanji asks remembering the conversation from Halloween. Robin smiles at him.

"He calls it practice." Robin giggles. "The last time Megumi was here, we all ate together and seeing you and Zoro with Megumi really affirmed his feeling about wanting our own family. So this will be practice for when we have our own."

"When was it you planned to have a baby?" Sanji asked really curious. He knew that they talked about it, about having kids. Knew that they were starting to plan when to have kids but they never said exactly when. He also knew that they were making the process where work wouldn't be to crazy when they did have their kid. 

"We planned for two years but we both got these major projects, both overseas and it'll take three our four years to finish. But once those are done we are taking it slow and having kids." Robin smiles. Sanji nods with a smile he couldn't help it.

"Kids are amazing." Sanji blurts out with a smile. 

Robin still smiling comments, "If I remember correctly, you said that children were "the dream."" 

Sanji looks at her. "Honestly, growing up I never really thought about having kids. I mean, being with a grumpy old man like Zeff who only thought about his restaurant made me not really familiar with other kids my age or meeting anyone who had kids. Everyone was a criminal who was astraiged from the family. Kids weren't really my thing. But I fell in love and started to think maybe I can have one. A family. The whole nine yards. The suburban dream of an amazing spouse, kids, a picket white fence and amazing neighbors. Barbeques during summer. Watching fireworks with kids. It hurt that I was told no." Sanji says looking upset, remembering that feeling. He didn't say it, but Robin knew it was because of Lohan who broke that dream. Glad that she's out of his life, she was making him miserable, he's so much happier now. "Having Megumi is amazing."

They finally make it to the living room where they see Zoro holding Megumi in his arms. "It's so pretty up close." Megumi says reaching forward to touch the little ornaments on the Christmas tree. Zoro rest his free hand on her waist to make sure she didn't fall out of his arms. Sanji watched Zoro and Megumi's smiling face, the way the lights of the Christmas tree reflect in their eyes.

"Be careful." Zoro says.

"Is it her first time seeing a Christmas tree?" Robin asks sitting on the couch.

"No." Zoro says. Megumi turns to look at Robin with a smile.

"We saw the big one last year." The little greenett says. "But we didn't get close to it." Megumi says. "It's very pretty up close." 

Robin smiles. "Thank you. I decorated the tree."

"You decorated it!" She asks shocked. "I thought it just... came like that." She says. Zoro laughs and Sanji does too as he sits on the couch.

"Franky picked the tree himself. He wanted the best one for everyone to enjoy." Robin explains. Zoro sets Megumi down and she turned to continue looking at the tree from her now shorter view. 

"Are all the presents going to fit?" Zoro asks. Just from their presents under the tree was already filled.

"It's alright. We'll just stack them and spread them out." Robin says as Zoro sits next to Sanji on the couch.

"Do you know what Franky is making for dinner?" Zoro asks looking at Robin? She seemed shocked.

"He's starting?" Zoro just nods.

"As I got the last presents he went to close the garage door and said he was starting dinner." Zoro explains.

"Would you like some hot chocolate or eggnog while we wait for Franky to finish dinner and the others to show up?"

"I want hot chocolate!" Megumi shouts raising her hand with a smile on her face.

"Ahem!" Zoro clears his throat.

"Please! And thank you!" She adds. Robin smiles with a nod. She gets up and leaves the family in the living room. "This is fun." Megumi says with a wide grin. Zoro smiles at her, he's sure it will be.


	96. Friends Gathering

"Sorry for being late." Nami says taking off her coat. Robin smiles as she collects Nami's and the others coats.

"Not that late. Franky is almost finished with dinner. We were just waiting." Robin says putting their coats away in a closet.

"Who's missing?" Nami says looking at Luffy, Usopp, Brook and Chopper all bringing in the presents. As much as they could hold.

"No one. We were waiting for you all."

"Sanji and Zoro?" Chopper asks helping Nami get some of her presents.

"Here already. We are all in the living room." Robin gets some presents too. 

"What were you all doing?"

"Megumi was just playing with the dogs while we all talked." Robin says showing them to the living room. They walked in to see Zoro and Sanji sitting really close to each other on the couch with Megumi on the carpet with the dogs. Zoro and Sanji were smiling at each other, recovering from a laugh.

"Looks like everyone's here." Luffy says putting the presents down under the tree. 

"Luffy!" Megumi stands up with a smile shocking the dogs. 

"I brought some games want to play?" Luffy asks.

"Wait. Let's get ready first. We need to put the presents down then put our luggage in our rooms." Nami intructs. Luffy and Megumi pout at the orange head.

"Okay." Luffy says knowing Nami would smack him till he did what he's told. After setting the presents down they all go back to their cars and get their luggages where Robin leads them around her house to their rooms. 

* * *

When they are done, they walk to the living room to see it's empty. In the distance they hear Megumi laughing and follow it to the dinning room to see Megumi helping Zoro and Sanji set the table and Franky sets the finished food on the table. "Dinner's ready." Franky says.

"Yay! Food!" Luffy yells sitting down at a random seat. A smile spread on his face as he patiently waited to be served. Megumi sat down next to him with an equally big smile.

"Wash your hands first." Sanji and Zoro say at the same time. Zoro to Megumi and Sanji to Luffy. Nami starts laughing at them. Sanji and Zoro blushed. 

Zoro recovers first, "both of you go wash your hands." 

"Okay mommy." Megumi gets off the seat, she waits for Luffy to get up before they go to one of the bathrooms to wash their hands. Zoro and Sanji continue their job of setting the table, ignoring Nami grin at them. 

It was one of her knowing grins. Though they didn't know why she had the look on her face. Zoro decided to ignore her. He was glad to see Megumi having so much fun, he was too, even though nothing has really happened and it was only him, Sanji, Megumi, Robin and Franky here. This is going to be his first Christmas. He looked over at Sanji. "What did you normally do for Christmas?" He asks curiously. He doesn't remember asking Sanji this before. 

Sanji pauses for a second. Looking up, he makes eye contact with Zoro. "Well, Zeff and I never had a regular Christmas, we were always working at the restaurant. I did get presents from the others though. We did have a tree but that was in the restaurant and for decoration but it was still fun to decorate." Sanji gives him a smile. "After I moved out I was spending Christmas either at the restaurant or out on a date." Sanji blushed, it sort of embarrassed him to mention his old adult life, talking about dating woman in front of Zoro. 

"Wait." Nami stops them from continuing. "So you've never had a Christmas either?" She asks. Sanji is a little taken back by the question. He's never really thought about it. And he doesn't see it like that. He got way more than Zoro did. With a peak at Zoro then back Nami, the blonde gave the woman a shrug. 

"What did you guys do for Christmas?" Zoro asks. What did he miss out? What could he expect to happen here, with Megumi?

"It was always my mom and I," Usopp starts, "Dad was always working but we would decorate the house, the tree and we gave each other presents. She always loved what I made for her." Usopp smiles at the warm memory.

"It was always Belmare, Nojiko and I. She didn't make a lot and we were always struggling but she always made sure to get at least one present for us. The old man that lived on the street always chipped something in for us too. And on Christmas day we made tangerine sauce." Nami smiled proudly.

"I tried to help at the hospital my grandma worked at. But my dad and her got me a hat one time. I always got medical books. I liked helping others on Christmas." Chopper says.

"It was usually just me, Laboon and Crocus helping out at shelters. I would always perform for them while they ate their meal." Brook smiles. "I brought my violin just in case." 

"My mother and I would make gingerbread houses and watch historical documentaries." Robin says.

"I was always building something with my brother. We were all always building something." Franky says as they all sit and wait for Luffy and Megumi to join them. That's what they did, it seemed like they all had fun. 

They all started to serve themselves as they waiting for Luffy and Megumi, in retrospect it might not have been a good idea to sent those two off. They didn't ask Zoro, they all knew what his Christmas were all like and they can guess how he spend those days with Megumi. Doing nothing but watch movies and eat, or sleep.

Zoro set Megumi's plate down in front of her seat, right next to him on his right with Sanji on his left. "Food!" They heard Luffy shout. They all smiled and braced themselves for the man. They saw him come in running with Megumi in his arms. He sets her down on her chair next to Zoro while he takes the next seat. He says a quick thanks and starts stuffing his face with food.

Megumi soon starts herself. Zoro watched Megumi start to eat before eating himself. Sanji saw this. It was something new he just discovered, noticed about the man. Zoro always made sure Megumi started eating before he ate himself. And it wasn't with just Megumi. He use to do it in Highschool too, making sure Luffy and the others were eating before he did. Sanji never thought about it until now but from what Zoro told him back before, where he gave up his meals so the other, younger kids could eat. It was like some habit, a mother habit. 

* * *

They all sat with their bellies stuffed. Talk was going around the table as they talked to each other. Too full to get up and move, and they were all in a good place, didn't want to disturb the peace with moving to a different area. 

"We could play now." Luffy tells Megumi. This excites her. She turns to Zoro and starts smacking his arm.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She yells to get his attention. He turns to her with a chuckle.

"Yes." He looks down at her.

"Luffy said we could play his game, can I?" She asks.

"Sure." He looks at Luffy, "but be careful." He warned, not clear on what type of game they will be playing. 

"Then we'll play the Switch in the living room." Luffy says.

"You can plug it into the t.v." Robin says.

"Really!" He exclaims happily. She gives him a nod. "Wahoo!" He stands up as Megumi hops of her seat. She runs after Luffy following him into the other room.

"Wait I want to play too." Usopp says getting off from his seat.

"I do too." Chopper chases after the long nose.

"We might want to go too. Make sure they don't break anything." Nami says standing up.

"Ironically, Megumi is the least of our worries." Sanji points out as he too stands up. 

Everyone congregates to the living room to see Luffy and Usopp setting up the Switch to the t.v while Chopper and Megumi watch with sparkling eyes. 

Nami watched Zoro and Sanji's interaction with each other. As Zoro moved to leave Sanji held his arm leaning in to ask where he was going. "To go to the room for my bag to get something." Zoro whispers back. 

"Sit. I'll get it. What were you getting?" Sanji asks. She couldn't hear what he told the blonde to get because he leaned in to whisper it in his ear. Sanji leans back to look at Zoro's face, then he nods. Sanji leaves to get whatever Zoro was going to get.

"Who wants more hot chocolate?" Robin asks. After a chorus and count of multiple hands in the air Robin went to go make some more hot chocolate. Nami watched at Zoro and Franky talked. it was really hard to tell where Zoro and Sanji are in their relationship, nothing had changed. They still act like they have been married for years.

Sanji makes it back down and hands Zoro a small case. The green haired man unzips it, taking out a camera, his new one. She didn't know he was using that one, she thought he was still using the old one. Maybe something happened to it? 

Zoro started to record Megumi's reaction and interaction as they got the game set up. He also took some videos of them but it was mostly Megumi and Sanji he recorded. It was rather sweet. Nami was tempted to ask about his videos, why did he start them and why he's still taking them but it could stem from being at that orphanage, if she were to guess. 

Originally it was supposed to be Luffy, Megumi, Usopp and Chopper playing but it turned into a whole activity. They all played Super Mario brothers together, all taking turns. Laughing when they messed up and failed, encouraging Megumi when she was doing really well. Playing that was fun but they could play so many levels before it gets boring. Next was Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. With Luffy unlocking so many character and extra remotes there was a lot to play. It got rowdy and chaotic. There were words being said, revenge was being had, laughs and smiles were going around. 

That moment, it felt like they were the only one right now. Nothing else matter. It was going to on forever and never end but it did. Zoro noticed Megumi's eyes starting to droop, her head kept swaying and she was yawning like crazy. She was tired, which meant it was time to go to sleep. Zoro looked at his watch and saw that it was late, very late. He stood up and held his arms out for Megumi. She did the same and Zoro bend down to pick her up, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Say good night." Zoro whispers in her ear.

"'ood night." She mumbles with a soft and small wave of her hand. 

"Good night." Zoro says to them, also waving his hand. 

"Ahh, already." Luffy pouts.

"It's past bedtime." Zoro says. They all turn their head to the clock to see it really is late. Later than it felt. They all get up and gathering the plates of snacks they had gotten, and empty cups that once had hot chocolate. Sanji helped gather them, being an expert on it, and quickly washed the dishes with Franky and Robin. He left the two to make sure everything was locked and lights were turned off. 

Zoro quickly got Megumi changed and into bed, once he found her room. He then went straight into the room across from hers, after closing the door. He saw that his and Sanji's bags were on the bed. He closed the door as he made his way to his duffel bag. He pulled out some pajamas and set them aside as he moved his bag on the foot of the bed to the garbo storage bench. Zoro took of his shirt over his head, as he got his arms out he jumped in his skin he felt arms wrap around his waist. His breath hitched as he felt kisses being given from his neck down. "Cook." Zoro puffs out as he turns around to see Sanji standing there. 

"Have fun?" Sanji says letting go of Zoro. Zoro gives him a smile.

"A lot of fun." He says, Sanji kisses his cheek very happy to hear that. They stay quiet as they get changed. Sanji saw Zoro yawn, a jaw breaking yawn. He was tired.

They got into bed with each other. Zoro on the left and Sanji on the right. Sanji scooted closer to Zoro, spooning him. Smiling as he felt Zoro's warmth radiate off him. He gave a kiss to the mans neck and not a second later did he start hearing snores.

Another good day.


	97. Christmas Eve

Sanji stirred awake. He felt really warm, something he's been feeling more this season. Usually he's cold when he wakes up, especially during winter. He blinked a couple times before fully being awake. He turns around the room. It wasn't his room. For a second he forgot where he is, until his eyes land on his and Zoros luggage on the garbo storage bench at the foot of the bed.

Sanji felt his arm tingling, he turns to see Zoro wrapping himself on him. Sanji turned his body as much as he can to the night stand. He picks up his phone to see the time. It was early, usually Zoro and Megumi would be up with breakfast done. He wondered if anyone is awake. The thought to check crossed his mind but he didn't want to get out of bed, the warmth that Zoro brought was hard to give up.

Sanji grit his teeth as he felt his arm tingle with what felt like static again. It didn't hurt just felt uncomfortable. Carefully he moved Zoro off his arm, turning until his body faced the other man. With his right hand free he shook it until it stopped the static feeling, when it vanished he rest his head on it as he used his left arm he held Zoro close. Zoro wrapping himself more around Sanji. The blonde just smiled. Who would have thought Zoro is a cuddler in bed? Sanji didn't but it's nice and he loved it.

Sanji rest there for awhile, enjoying the warmth, he knew he's going to have to wake up and get out of bed for breakfast. Or does he? They are under a roof with almost nine other adults, Luffy is questionable but other than him the others are capable of making breakfast themselves. They don't need him.

"Mmmm?" The blonde heard Zoro hum. He must be waking up too. He felt Zoro reach up and rub his eyes as he looked around. "What time is it?"

"A little after eight thirty." Sanji answers. He looks down at Zoro who didn't seem to be in a hurry to get up. 

"Is everyone awake?"

"Not that I know of." Sanji answers. He moves down and lays kisses on Zoro's neck, the marimo letting out soft moans at the feeling of the blondes lips on his neck, right were his vein is. 

"Then we should get up." Zoro says.

"Do we have to?" Sanji asks, smiling as he stuck his tongue out and licked the spot that he was kissing. He felt Zoro's whole body shake. 

"I would love to continue this, but we don't want Megumi to disturb us do we?" Zoro asks. Sanji pauses and looks at Zoro's face. He frowns at the memory. Sanji had woken up with some morning wood and Zoro had offered to take care of it for Sanji. It was getting steamy and good, then Megumi threw the door open and jumped on the bed talking about a new day of winter break. Who was she going with that day? Was she going with Sanji to the Baratie or the All Blue? Or was she going to go with Zoro to Ohara? Either way she was excited. Zoro couldn't help the laugh that left out of his mouth as he saw the look Sanji gave. He was so disappointed. He had to take a cold morning shower. 

Sanji sighs. "You're right." Sanji moved off of Zoro. "We better get up and get ready." Sanji, extremely disappointed, gets his clothes out. Zoro joins Sanji and gets his own clothes out. They both get dressed then head down stairs. No one was awake.

For a second Sanji thought it was just cause this place was big, that's why he couldn't hear anything from their room. They made their way down to the kitchen. It was empty. Sanji looked at Zoro who just shrugged. "Breakfast?" 

"Sure. I'll make it." Sanji answers. He felt a little anxious with being in someone else's kitchen, but they were awake and he felt like Robin and Franky wouldn't be too upset about them making something to eat since they were awake and no else is. It should be fine. Zoro got up to help Sanji make breakfast. 

While they were finishing up they heard a crowd walking in. "Your up!" they heard being shouted, they turn to see everyone up at the same time. 

"Hope you don't mind us taking over the kitchen. No one was down here." Sanji says.

"It's fine, but I'm sure it wouldn't be too much to ask making breakfast for everyone." Robin smiles. 

"Might as well." Zoro answers. They all cheer and go into the dinning room to wait. 

As Sanji worked his magic, Zoro went into the dining room with plates for them. He handed them down one by one as they all make small talk. "I don't think I've ever slept this late in." Nami says sliding the plate to the next person. Passing plates around the table. 

"I don't know if it's because we were up late or if we are all tired from our jobs." Usopp says.

"I'm not saying that's it's because we were up late, it makes us sound old." Nami says.

"We all have been working our asses off since graduating." Franky points out. 

"So what do we do today?" Luffy asks them. 

"Mommy!! Daddy!!" They hear echoing around the house. The others stare at each other then Zoro who only had a smile on his face, so did Sanji, not that they could see it.

"We're here!" Zoro and Sanji yell.

Robin started to laugh. Then the others join. "Is morning always like that for you?" Brook asks Zoro. 

"Kind of." Zoro shrugs. "Especially when she goes to our room and doesn't find us there." Zoro adds. 

They heard a small thundering, and turned to see Megumi running to them with the excited dogs. "I thought I was dreaming." Megumi runs to an empty seat and climbs on. "I forgot we are here." She says smiling at Zoro. Zoro just smiles. He forgot too. 

"Breakfast is ready." Sanji announces as he walks in holding plates of their breakfast. 

They all talked and ate breakfast together, as a big weird family.

* * *

They all sat with each other, Sanji had prepared and cut up some cookies, baking them then let the others decorate them. Zoro looked over at Megumi with her tongue out as she concentrated on her cooking decorating.

"Here's another batch." Sanji says scooping the baked cookies onto another tray full of more finished cookies.

"Thanks daddy." Megumi smiles. "Like my cookie?" She asks showing him. 

"It's nice." Sanji says. He could tell it was of people but not of specifically who. 

"Then you could have this one." Megumi hands him. He opens his mouth and Megumi shoves the cookie in his mouth. He gags a little but recovers, giving Megumi a smile.

"Good." Sanji smiles. She looks over at Zoro to see him working. 

"What are you making mommy?" Megumi asks with her hand on his bicep as she looked at what he was doing.

"I'm doing a cat." Zoro says showing her. 

"Wow, Zoro that's actually really good." Usopp praises. 

"Thanks." Zoro smiles. 

"Can you make me one too?" she asks.

"Sure. What do you want?"

"I want a tiger. Like from the stories you use to tell me." 

"Okay. I need the green frosting, and white." Zoro looks around for the frosting bags. There were a bunch on the table. Megumi helped grab the frosting and gave it to Zoro.

"You use to tell Megumi stories?" Sanji asks sitting down, finally joining the group.

"Yup, mommy told me stories every night." Megumi answers. Sanji looks at Zoro as he focused on the cookie.

"She ran out of books once, so I had to make up stories for her for night time." Zoro answers.

"That's adorable to think about." Nami says. Robin stands up. 

"Looks like it's my turn to bake."

"What are you making?" Megumi asks, curious.

"Gingerbread houses for us to decorate." Robin answers with a smile. Megumi stares at her. She's going to see a real gingerbread house, and maybe help decorate it. 

Sanji sat watching Zoro make the cookie. It was a white and green tiger with three golden earrings, like himself. "Here Megumi." He says, handing it to her.

As they continue to finish decorating the cookies Sanji noticed Megumi hasn't touched the cookie Zoro decorated for her. She kept it next to her, not even taking a bite from it. They even moved from the dining room to the living room to watch a movie and decorate the gingerbread house. 

* * *

The cookie stayed with her until one of the dogs ate it. Zoro starred as she yelled 'no' while the others were cleaning up after lunch. "My cookie!" Megumi shouts. 

"You could have this." Usopp hands her one of the few cookies he decorated but didn't feel like eating it. Megumi stared at it, then up at Usopp. They all felt bad about it. They all watched as her lower lip started to quiver. Was she about to cry?

Megumi shakes her head. "No thank you. It looks like crap." She says as the cookie Usopp offered didn't look like anything because he was left with little frosting. She then turns and face plants onto the couch, scooting more until she's firmly tucked into the couch, face firm into the pillow. In the background Nami couch be heard laughing her ass off at Usopp's shocked and hurt expression. 

"Megumi no saying bad words." Sanji says going back to the kitchen. Zoro sits up off the couch and goes to get a cleaning wipe so Megumi could clean her hands that have been holding onto the cookie since Zoro decorated it for her. 

"Aren't you going to do something?" Chopper asks Zoro.

"Like what?" He asks back. "She shouldn't have been carrying it around for so long. If she didn't want it touched then she should have put it away or ate it herself. I'm shocked, I thought it would have fallen and broke, not be eaten by a dog. She'll be fine once she sulk about it and forgets." Zoro says. He goes to Megumi and pokes her back. "Before you continue wash your hands." Zoro says. Megumi twist around holding both her hands up. He hands her the wipe and watches as she cleans both her hands. Zoro knew she really like the cookie but what's done is done. She hands the wipe back to Zoro and turns back down to the pillow. Zoro rubs her back before throwing the wipe away, then joining Luffy in playing more games. 

"You're really not going to do anything?" Nami asks Sanji in the kitchen, with Franky and Brook cleaning. Sanji shrugs.

"How many times as a kid did you lose or break a toy?" Sanji asks.

"Lot's."

"This is just like that. What do you expect me or Zoro to do. Dissect the dog for a cookie. We already decorated all of the cookies I made. I'm not going to prepare and bake a whole batch of cookies just so Megumi could get one. She'll get over it." Sanji answer. 

"We can't spoil her too much." Brook adds.

"I guess. It's just, I... really thought Zoro would do something."

"We love her. Zoro and I would both kill for her but at the same time she's got to learn and grow."

"She's got to grow through touch lessons sometimes right?" Franky asks. Nami just nods. She guesses she had the wrong idea about how Zoro is as a parent. 

* * *

And forget she did. She played some games with Luffy and Usopp. Ran around with the dog that ate her cookie. Drew some pictures and watched a movie, many movies as they waited for dinner and after dinner.

Sanji saw Megumi yawn. He check the time to see it was a little late and time for bed. Sanji nudged Zoro with his elbow. When Zoro turned to him he tapped his wrist. Zoro got it and looked at the time to see it's late, not as late as yesterday but still late. Zoro stands up getting the others attention. "It's time for bed Megumi. Let's go take you a shower." Zoro says. Megumi nod as she walked to him. He picks her up and leaves. Sanji joining them.

They all dipped into the bath after they washed themselves, sighing from the hot water. It felt nice. They relaxed and it was quiet. They didn't even realize how loud being with the others was. It's fun being with them, the loudness, chaoticness, the excitement of being with them and letting go but it's nice to be alone, at least with their small family of three. Peaceful with silence of the water dripping. 

Sanji raised his head and opened his eyes when he heard Zoro laughing. "What's so funny?" He asks. Zoro smiles down at his arms.

"Megumi fell asleep." He laughs a little as he held onto Megumi so she doesn't drown. Sanji looks to see Megumi did have her eyes closed and her head fell on Zoro shoulders.

"I think it's time to get out and go to bed." Sanji says helping Zoro with a sleeping Megumi. Sanji carried Megumi out, Zoro dried himself quickly then took Megumi as Sanji did the same. Since Sanji dried Megumi as Zoro dried himself all Zoro needed to is put Megumi into her pajamas. 

When they got out they saw the others getting ready to take a shower themselves. They saw the three and smiled. Nami went up to Zoro and poked Megumi's cheek. "she fell asleep?" She asks.

"Yup, that just means she had fun." Zoro smiles. Sanji just smiles. 

"Good night everyone." Sanji says with a wave. 

With that they leave. Setting Megumi in her bed before hitting the hay themselves. Exhausted from a rather tame day. They didn't work, but it was still tiresome. 

Tomorrow though might be more tiresome.


	98. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally made it to this chapter

Sanji woke up with a yawn. He saw the clock and smiled. It's Christmas. He's been waiting for this day. Like he's told the others, and Zoro he never really celebrated Christmas with family but as an adult he got it stuck in his head that it's more of a couple day, like Valentine's day, so he would take his girlfriend at the time to restaurants and do romantic things but that's all changed now. He's with Zoro and a family man now. So he's going to spend Christmas with his family, and his family friends.

He picked out the best outfit for today. Sanji sits up and looks at Zoro to his right, the marimo's back facing him as he rest on his side. He must have gotten to hot cuddling with the blonde if he was like that. With that Sanji got up and got ready for the day. The morning is going to be filled. So far he's been having fun. He thinks Zoro and Megumi are too.

Sanji smile as he looked down at his Christmas outfit. "Holy shit what are you wearing?" Sanji turns to see Zoro staring at him. He didn't hear the man waking up, he was so deep in thought. Sanji gave the other man a wide smile. 

"It's my Christmas outfit." Sanji smoothes down his bright red suit with a green button down dress shirt along with a matching bright red tie. Sanji reaches over and grabs a beard and mustache. He puts it on and Zoro starts laughing. 

"You look ridiculous." Zoro say wiping tears away as he gets up himself. Zoro goes into the bathroom attached to it. He brushes his teeth and walks in on Sanji with a matching red Christmas hat. "Why are you dressed up like Santa?" Zoro asks looking at him up and down as he goes into his bag for his own outfit, which is simple but matches with Megumi's. He took out a white turtleneck sweater, and jeans. Nothing special like Sanji. 

"I wanted to be festive this year." Sanji shrugs as he fixes the fake white mustache and beard. 

"Really? And here I thought you were trying to blind us all." Zoro answers buckling his pants. He felt arms wrap around his waist. He turns around and smiles at Sanji with his white beard and mustache. 

"I'm glad. I wanted ridiculous. My first Christmas with Megumi." Sanji kisses Zoro's jaw line, and he felt Zoro shiver and gasp. He smiles and continues. "My first Christmas with you." Sanji says pulling Zoro closer to his body. Zoro wraps his arms around Sanji loving the feeling of the fake beard, the ticklish feeling he got from it. 

Zoro put his hands on Sanji's shoulders pushing him away. "As much as I would like to continue, lets see if Megumi or anyone else is awake." Zoro says.

"So you liked where we were going? Even with this outfit?" Sanji smiles, though it was hard to tell from the fake beard around his face. 

"Maybe tonight." Zoro says patting Sanji cheek and leaving the room, leaving the cook shocked but he cracks a smile at what Zoro had said. He went into Megumi's room to see it empty, she must have already woke up and got dressed. Zoro walks down until he sees the group standing there. He raised his eyebrow, looking at all of them just standing there like statues. "What are you all doing?" He asks.

"Zoro! You're up." Nami says smiling. 

"Yeah. Where's Megumi?" He asks looking around. 

"Here!" Megumi yells raising her hand as she squeezed through the others. She's wearing a gray turtleneck sweater with jeans. She runs up to him. 

"What are you all doing standing around?" Sanji asks coming down the steps behind Zoro. Usopp and Luffy start laughing, Nami and Robin cover their mouths to hide their laugh.

"There's more than one Santa." Megumi says looking up at her father. Sanji raises his eyebrow as he look down at Megumi. 

"What?" He asks. She turns to the Franky and Brook who are dressed similarly to him. Franky looking more fat than Sanji and Brook rather tall. 

"If only Zoro dressed up in a green suit." Usopp says. 

"I'm not going to dress stupidly on purpose." Zoro announced as he sees everyone with their Christmas hats all different colors, besides the three dressed like Santa. 

"Here." Robin hands a green Christmas hat lined with white fur. Then she handed Megumi her own, hers is purple lined with white fur. She happily put her hat on while Zoro slowly put his on.

"Shall we start opening presents?" Robin suggests.

"Megumi first right?" Luffy says as they make their way to the living room. They let Megumi go first. She slowly walked to the tree as they all watched her which she didn't like. She turned around quickly and runs to Zoro. He rubs her back and smiles. Another thing they share is their hate for attention. 

"How about I go with you?" Zoro just suggest. He didn't get a verbal answer just a nod. He picks her up and go over to the Christmas tree. He goes through all the presents picking out the ones with Megumi's presents. 

"Here." Zoro says setting her presents in front of her. 

"Zoro." Nami says. He looks at her. "You separated and organized all of the presents." Nami says as she stares at all the piles for each person. Zoro looks back at the piles. He just shrugs.

"Oops." Zoro says. 

They watch as Megumi open her presents with a smile. This is what they wanted. That's why Brook and Franky dressed like Santa for Megumi. Though they should have expected Sanji to dress up for his daughter. 

Next is the adults opening their presents. As they did Robin walked into the kitchen and got cookies and eggnog for everyone. Wrappers were thrown around, Luffy was the loudest when opening his present, oddly enough. It was fun showing off their presents to each other like children. 

The mistletoe was brought out and Usopp and Luffy weren't paying attention and ended up under it. Which cause Usopp and Luffy to pregrunchinly have to kiss each other. Everyone erupted into laughter. Megumi gave a kiss to everyone on their cheek, Zoro aloud that much. Megumi didn't want anyone to feel left out. It was sweet to see Robin and Franky under the mistletoe. They gave each other a passionate kiss, Nami and Usopp awed. 

"Mommy we weren't invited to the wedding." Megumi says sulking. Zoro looks at Megumi confused. 

"What wedding?"

"Franky and Robins." She says out loud, this gets everyone attention as they all were there. 

"Sorry, we didn't know where you both were." Robin says looking really side about it. Zoro shook his head. 

"It's fine. Depending on when it was Megumi might not have been born yet or too young to remember." Zoro says. 

"Oh right. We got married in August after we graduated." Robin says. Zoro nods. 

"She wouldn't have been born yet but I was showing and big. I might not have been able to attend anyway." Zoro says. Those last few months of pregnancy were a pain. 

Robin nods and didn't feel as guilty not that she could really do anything now. Megumi didn't understand but knew that she wouldn't be there anyway. 

Everyone started whistling as the mistletoe moved to be in between Sanji and Zoro. They all started shocked, minus Megumi who's seen them kiss before, as they saw Sanji and Zoro kiss each other rather passionately. Sanji smiled as they pulled away, Zoro's smile equal to Sanji's. They all just blushed. 

As lunch neared Luffy saw that there were still two more present hidden behind the tree. Luffy picked them up and read that they were for Sanji and Zoro given by Zoro and Sanji. "Sanji, Zoro you still have a presents." he announces. The two walk to Luffy and grab the presents, a little confused but when they read who it was given by they remembered.

The others gathered as Sanji and Zoro stared at each other. "You can go first." Zoro says. A little nervous about Sanji's reaction to his present. He was a little nervous about buying it, it was expensive and very pricey but he knew that Sanji wanted this, maybe. Now he's second guessing himself. 

"Okay." Sanji says as he unwrapped the paper. Zoro felt his heart race as he saw the other man tear the wrapping paper off. Sanji stared at the wooden box. Zoro smiled. He opened it upside down. He watches as Sanji turns the box over. He stares shocked at the symbol on the box. It was his own symbol, a skull in a chefs hat with two knives crossing instead of crossbones and his signature eyebrow. He looks at Zoro, who is smiling at him and rushes over to a table of some sort. Zoro follows him, as do the others curious on what he got. Carefully Sanji rips the rest of the wrapping paper off to see the box in all its glory. He knew this box. The shined mahogany wood and the personalized symbol. It couldn't be. Sanji flipped the boxes latches open and slowly open the box box to reveal shined and new set of cooking knives. He stared shocked. He remembers muttering a long time ago about how the knives he has have been coming up on their time to be replaced. He's had them since he first moved in with Zeff, they are so old. He's been wanting to get a new set but could find the time to actually call the company that personalizes these and it cost a lot of money to pay for, especially a set like this, with eleven different knives, shears, and a sharpening stone and honing steel to straighten his knives. Sanji grabbed a knife, the grip was firm but soft, the steel was nice and shined. He touched it, sliding his finger touching the chef's knife he has in his hand. "How did you know?" he asks, unable to believe that the marimo knew, "how did you pay for this? It must have cost a lot." Sanji knew Zoro was a stickler when it came to money. Zoro looked away, still not sure if he liked his present our not. Zoro started rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

"I heard you talking to yourself when cooking about how you knives were getting to old. I talked to Zeff about where to buys some good knives. If you don't like them then I could give them back. I have until February to give them back." Zoro says.

"No! I really like them." Sanji looks back down at the chef's knife in his hand. Looking at them they look a lot like Zeff's knives but they were different, they were customized for him. "But where did you get the money for this?" Sanji asked putting the knife back in place and shutting the case closed. He didn't want to ruin his new knife. 

"Since living with you I've actually had a lot of money saved over from my job. And when I was budgeting for the month at the time I saw that I had a lot of money left over plus my saving. I thought why not? We had what we needed already." Zoro explains. Sanji smiled at Zoro. 

"Now it's your turn." Sanji says. Zoro looked down at his present. He slowly started to open it. This time Sanji's heart was racing. He was taking a big leap of faith with his present. He watched as Zoro carefully unwrapped his gift. He unwrapped a box. He set the box down on the table and took the top off. He paused. The others stared curiously at the stuffed animal in the box. Sanji really gave Zoro a stuffed animal? Wasn't that meant for Megumi? Zoro set the top down next to the box and carefully picked the stuffed animal up from under it's armpits. Sanji heart was beating so fast that he thought it might burst through his rips and rip his chest open. Zoro was being so quiet about it. He just kept staring at it but he couldn't read Zoro's face because he couldn't see it clearly. "Do you not like it? We could just give it to Megumi." Sanji says looking a little hurt. Usopp was about to ask about the stuffed animal but Nami stops him. This is between these two. "Zoro you don't have to pretend to like-" Sanji stops when he sees Zoro stuff his face in the stuffed animal's stomach. They hear him take a big whiff of it. He pulls out and smiles down at the white fox with nine tails. The tip of it's tail and ears black, with gold marking around its face and piercing blue eyes, well in this case blue dots. 

"It smells like peppermint." Zoro states with a smile.

"So you like it?" Sanji asks.

"How did you know this is was what I wanted?" Zoro asks, not able to believe it. He had given up a long time ago when he didn't get it for his own Christmas. It was limited edition after all. 

"Funny story actually." Sanji says rubbing the back of his head, "I was searching online for hours looking for what you wanted, I was checking page after page of limited edition items but couldn't find it. I went to Zeff to see if he remembered anything when we were little. And he told me a story about him looking for a present for me when I first started living with him. He said he met a young girl with green hair and white eyes looking at the fox. He said he talked to the little girl and she told him about the fox. Since she and I were about the same age he thought I would enjoy it too so he bought it for me. Never gave it to me because the knives he gave me were enough and soon it was forgotten. Left in the back still packed." Sanji says. Zoro smiled at he touched the ears and tail. It was as soft as they advertised it to be. It was big too and warm. To think Zeff had gotten Sanji one and never gave it to him. A little girl with green hair and white eyes... wait. Zoro looked at Sanji, squinting his eyes. That sounded familiar. 

"Cook, did the old man say anything else about the little girl?" Zoro asks.

"No? At least he did say the girl looked familiar now that he remembered it. Why?" Sanji asks looking at Zoro concerned. Zoro put the fox back in the box and got his wallet out. He took out a picture of him and Kuina.

"Did she look like the one in this picture?" Zoro slaps the picture in Sanji's face. Sanji stared at the picture. His eyes widened. 

"Holy shit the girl looks like Megumi!" Sanji shouts taking the picture out of Zoro hand to stare at it. Everyone gets behind Sanji to look. Sanji couldn't help but stare at the picture of a tall young girl with black short hair with a younger and smaller girl with green hair, almost reaching her shoulder and large white eyes with dark long lashes.

"Let me see." Nami says. 

"Me too." Chopper says.

"I want to see." Megumi says pushing her way to get to her father. The picture is handed around. 

"Wow. The similarity is uncanny." Robin points out.

"Oh my god. She does?" Nami couldn't help but say as she had the picture in her hand.

"She could be my twin." Megumi says passing the picture to the next person.

"Who is she?" Usopp asks handing the picture back to Zoro. 

"You have some secret twin sister or something?" Sanji says as they all watch Zoro stuff the picture back into his wallet red faced.

"I'm an only child and that _girl_ is me." Zoro says.

"What?" Everyone asks.

"Yeah. It was before I was able to really talk to anyone. So I didn't let anyone cut my hair yet." 

"Let me take a picture of the picture. I'll asks Zeff." Sanji says.

"At least now we know where Megumi got her looks." Nami whispers to Robin. The taller woman nods her head. They all always wondered and now they knew. To think Zoro looked like a girl when he was younger. 

* * *

Robin and Nami stared at Zoro who sat with the fox teddy bear in his lap as Megumi and Luffy played video games with Usopp and Chopper. The two ladies were in the kitchen with Sanji and Franky cooking dinner. "Anything from Zeff yet?" Nami asks.

"Nope." Sanji says.

"What up with the stuffed animal?" Nami asks.

"When Zoro was younger, he wanted a limited edition item for Christmas but didn't get it. Turns out it was that fox." Sanji says moving around the kitchen. He was tempted to use his new knives but didn't want to just yet.

"Awe that's so sweet." Nami says. 

"It must have taken so long to find." Robin states. Sanji nods.

"I spend hours trying to find it. I gave up on the internet and asked Zeff, I had to tell him why I wanted to know." Sanji says again. That's also one of the reasons why he didn't have time for getting new knives. Sanji phone dinged. He pauses what he was going and took his phone out to see it's Zeff. He opens it sees Zeffs answer. He starts to laugh. "Zeff says it is. Zoro's the little girl." Sanji announces. He texts Zeff back that the little girl is Zoro. And the reason why the girl looks familiar is because she looks like Megumi. Sanji shook his head. Zoro and Zeff have always been meaning behind his back, even before he met Zoro. It's funny how things turned out.

"Does he know that the gift is for Zoro?" Nami asks.

"Yeah. I told him Zoro's story. If he didn't already know." Sanji adds, Zoro and Zeff are rather close.

* * *

Sanji walked in on Zoro already dressed in pajamas, in bed with the stuffed animal on his lap. Sanji saw Zoro rubbing the ears and smoothing down it's fur. "So did I get it right?" Sanji asks sitting down near Zoro's legs on his side of the bed. Zoro moves his feet to let room for the cook to sit down.

"Yeah. This was the one I wanted. I always like the white fox, Ame, from the show." Zoro smiles hugging the fox. 

"Show?" Sanji asks. 

"Yeah, show. It was very popular in Wano, where I grew up. When I learned that it was here I was really happy, it was familiar but it wasn't popular here. That's why the stuffed animals were special edition. They needed to sell them."

"What was the show about?"

"It was about funny animated cute animals saving their home, which was a forest by the bad guys. There were birds, wolfs, tigers and lions, bunnies, horses, there was a unicorn as a character [Kirin like from Monster Hunter] I think there was an armadillo and rhino. I found it funny and was addicted to it. It was my Princess Pirate. It taught me things." Zoro says. Sanji nods, he didn't have that, or something like it. He spend his childhood in the kitchen of a restaurant and before that in a cell. Sanji shivered at that memory. As Sanji reminisce, Zoro set down Ame, the fox stuffed animal, down on the nightstand next to him. Zoro moved to be in front of Sanji, sitting on his lap. Sanji instantly brought his hands up to Zoro's hips. "Thank you for the gift." Zoro says giving a kiss to Sanji.

As Zoro's lips ghost over his own Sanji replies, "same to you. Your gift is the best." Zoro gives him a smile and the blonde goes to kiss Zoro. Sanji moves one hand around to Zoro's ass and the other one on his lower back to pull him closer. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck. He pulls back with a smile.

"I did tell you that we would continue from this morning." Zoro says shimming out of his pajama shirt. In a blink of an eye Sanji found his mouth latching onto Zoro's defined clavicle. Zoro gasped as Sanji sucking and nibbling on his clavicle. Sanji felt Zoro's hand around his his neck holding him close so he started sucking harder. Sanji smiled as he heard the small gasp and groans Zoro let out. 

Zoro pulled back from Sanji to take off his pajamas pants. Sanji got on the bed more and started to unbutton his shirt as he saw Zoro naked in front of him. He loved to look at Zoro in front of him naked. The beautiful bronze skin, the muscle in the right places, everything is just perfect about Zoro. Sanji looked down at Zoro's hand stopping him from continuing to unbutton his red blazer. Sanji raised his curly eyebrow. He looked at Zoro's eyes, his irises blown. He smiles and a chuckle came out in a puff. "What?"

"Leave it on." Zoro breathes heavily. Sanji leaves his curly eyebrow raised.

"I thought this outfit was ridiculous?" Sanji asks. Zoro looks away bashfully. Sanji just smiles at how cute Zoro was like that. Being bashful right now, one thing Zoro hasn't really been bashful during is sex. Zoro usually took charge, telling Sanji what felt good and what didn't, very vocal about what he wanted. Sanji understood that it was because working at the pleasure club he wasn't really aloud that. Zoro gets closer to Sanji, giving him a kiss, then leaning closer to his ear.

"The thought of you fucking me in this has turn me on, unbearably so." Zoro whispers. Sanji stares wide eyed as Zoro sat back looking away with a deep blush to his face. Sanji knew that Zoro liked some kinky things, BDSM being one of them, but they haven't explored it together all that much. Sanji was just starting to have sex again and Zoro was having sex for pleasure. They were still new to each other both physically and emotionally. The blonde didn't know how to react to what the man had just said.

One thing he is not going to do is make fun of the other for liking his, no, for wanting to get fucked in his outfit. He's sure there is someone out there with a clown kink. This isn't that bad but not one he would expect. Most people don't have a kink for Santa, mostly because of the childlike innocence he represents and childhood but Zoro didn't have much of that, neither did he. Not a typical childhood anyway.

Sanji came out of his daze when he heard Zoro moan rather loudly. The blondes eyes focused on the beautiful man in front of him. Sanji looked down to see Zoro stroking himself with two fingers in his ass. The cook felt his blood travel south. He had no problem with this, it seems. Sanji turns to his luggage and starts throwing his things out in search of the condoms, from the squelching sound Zoro is plenty wet. As he unzipped the inside pocket zippers he saw that his hands were shaking with anticipation, that and nervousness. Honestly this is the most kinky thing he's ever done. Thinking about it now, his past experiences have all been rather vanilla, not that there's anything wrong with that but he's never felt the need to really explore but here he is dressed like Santa and going to fuck Zoro, make the other man moan. Damn, no one is in the room next to them right? Or below them right?

Though he doesn't think he'll really care in a few seconds. The blonde cheered when he found the small pouch he packed with condoms. He zipped it open and took one pack out setting the pouch to the side in case they went a little wild. He turns to see Zoro right in front of him leaning over. He reaches forward, then starts unbuckling the cooks black belt. As he slid the belt out of place the marimo made eye contact with the other man. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. That shouldn't be as hot as it was. Zoro could really see Sanji's member straining against his pants. Zoro looked back down and licked his lips, so glad that the cook was okay with this. Sanji took a deep breath as he eyed the ceiling, the one thing he didn't want to do is get a nose bleed on Zoro. He groaned as he felt his pants get unbuttoned, then unzipped. His cock that was once confined in his pants and boxers now free and being stroked by Zoro's hands. He kept a firm grip as he stroked Sanji's cock which the blonde could appreciate as any tighter he might pop. Sanji's hand found the back of Zoro's hand in a second as the other man licked the sensitive head of his cock.

"Oh fuck yes." Sanji groaned. That felt amazing. Remember what's in his other hand Sanji raised his hand to his mouth and ripped open the condom pack and took the condom out, shaking the condom and getting the wrapper off. All the while Zoro has engulfed Sanji's cock till he couldn't get anymore with the clothes in the way. Zoro sucked and licked his way up looking at Sanji's face. The man couldn't seem to decide if he wanted to stop to put the condom on or let Zoro continue his blowjob with Zoro's ungodly hidden talent of giving blowjobs. Zoro reached for the blondes well endowed cock and started stroking it loosely as he got closer, kissing the other man.

"What do you want to do now?" The marimo asks, sultrily and low. Sanji gulped. 

"I want to fuck you." Sanji whisper, almost too embarrassed to say it out loud. It was like a child getting to choose what they want but to nervous to actually say it. Zoro let's go of Sanji and lays on his back spreading his legs and lifting them up, then spreading his ass cheeks so Sanji could see the twitching and wet hole.

"Then fuck me." Zoro says. No need to repeat. Sanji slips the condom on his throbbing cock. He gets in between the other man's legs and lines himself up. He looks at Zoro in the eyes. 

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yes, hurry please." Zoro asks, though, Sanji doesn't comment, doesn't have that much brainpower to. He knew that Zoro stretched himself already so in one smooth thrust he's inside Zoro as much as he can fit his cock inside the man. "Ah!" Zoro shouts. Sanji steady himself on his forearms. Zoro always felt good. Warm and tight. But this really seemed to turn Zoro on because Sanji could feel Zoro sucking his dick in, wanting him to go deeper. He braces his knees and pulls back. Zoro didn't really like the whole, waiting till he gets use to the dick. He liked the small pain and the huge pleasure it brought. Sanji pulled his cock out until the head is left then thrust harshly back inside, making Zoro move slightly and a rather wet sound come out. Zoro bit his lip and turned away. Sanji did it again but this time the marimo let out a moan. Sanji smiled as he lay kisses on the man's neck. A very bare neck now that he sees it. He started sucking on the other man's neck and felt Zoro tighten slightly. Zoro's lifted his hands up to hold the blondes shoulders. The blonde fucking him wonderfully. 

Sanji licked from Zoro's shoulder up to just below his ear. What a wonderful feeling of being filled and fucked hard. Sanji doing it perfectly and how he wants it. His cock reaching perfectly within him. "I'm going to mark you." Sanji says against Zoro's skin. Zoro didn't say anything not that he could. Sanji bit Zoro, he could tell the man didn't mind as he only got tighter and a little louder. Zoro never let any of his customer mark him, no sucking or biting, he didn't want to have to explain to Megumi later but at that moment when Sanji sunk his teeth in his skin he felt himself lose more brain cells. He really liked Sanji marking him up.

"More!" Zoro shouted. He didn't know what he was asking for more of. Sanji pounding inside him, Sanji kissing him, licking him or biting him. Hell, maybe he wanted more of it all. He wasn't completely sure but at them moment he didn't really care, just that Sanji doesn't stop. Zoro looked down at Sanji as he slows down his thrust, he doesn't stop but he's not going rough and fast like he was. He felt Sanji's big hands on his thigh, next thing he knows he's folded in half. Zoro covered his mouth with his hand and the feeling of Sanji's cock moving further in him at the new angle. Sanji moved the other man's legs over his shoulders as he leaned forward, chest to chest. Sanji moved Zoro's hands and held them down as he sent quick and sharp thrusts into Zoro. The green haired man's head falling back, mouth wide open, throat exposed as he found his arms free to wrap around the blondes neck. "More!More!More!" Zoro chanted. Both focused on feeling good. 

Sanji's lips found Zoro's throat, sucking deep and hard before moving to a different spot. He had no idea what was happening to him but he's liking this very much. Maybe he could get Zoro back into the officer outfit from Halloween, they still have their costumes. Sanji felt really hot, unbearably so. Then he remembered he was still dressed, with hat and fake beard still on. He felt his sweat making his hair clump onto his face, especially in his eye. It was getting rather annoying. "Shit... annoying." The blonde says as he rips the hat and beard off his face throwing it randomly in a direction he had no mind to pay attention to. 

Zoro stared at Sanji before bringing him in to a heated and uncoordinated kiss. It was hard when all he could do is moan into the kiss, so teeth clashed and lips were bitten on. Zoro let go of Sanji who leaned on his hands as he thrust with all the power his legs could muster, which is a lot. "Sanji!" Zoro shouted, wanted to say something but a particular thrust rubbed his prostate. "Let... let me ride you please." Zoro asks. Sanji came to a slow stop.

"Hell yes." Sanji was on his back next to Zoro in milisecond. Zoro frowned at the loss of the feeling of Sanji inside him but remembered what he had just asked. The marimo made his way slowly on top of Sanji. He didn't need to ask, as soon as he got on top of Sanji Zoro reached down for the blondes member and lined it in, as soon as the head touched the ring of muscle the green haired man sank down as the head breached the muscle and entered. As soon as the head made its way inside, Zoro let go of the blondes cock and impaled himself roughly till the round of his ass meet the clothes of Sanji pants. He looked down the blonde, as the man rest his head back and hands on his hips, bruisingly tight. When they made eye contact Zoro raised his lips little then slammed back down. Gravity helping him feel really good. 

"Fuck yes!" Zoro shouted. 

"Do that again." Sanji says groaning Zoro lifted his hips again but this time as Zoro went down Sanji thrusted up meeting Zoro half way up. Zoro didn't seem to be able to handle the pleasure as he shouted and fell forward. The green haired man kissed the blonde man. 

"That felt so good." Zoro moans against the blondes lips. The cook smiled. He wrapped one hand in the middle of his shoulder blades as the other wrapped around his lower back. Sanji bend his knees to get a good purchase on the bed. Without giving Zoro time to ask, the cook thrust up into Zoro, whose head fell into the crook of the cooks shoulder, breathing hot and heavy against the cloth there. "Oh, fuck it's too much~" Zoro moaned.

"Want me to stop?" Sanji asks kissing Zoro's ear. Zoro shook his head.

"Don't you dare." Zoro warns. Sanji thrust deep into Zoro focussing all of his muscles to keep up the pace as Zoro focused on Sanji's neck. He couldn't really leave marks himself with the tie in the way and shirt collar. With not much thought Zoro bit Sanji above the collar. This halted Sanji mid thrust. That felt good. If he thrusting into Zoro he would have come, god he's so close.

"How do you want to finish?" Sanji asks. Raising his head to look at Sanji in the face, Zoro thought for a second.

"From behind." Zoro says. When he felt Sanji's hands leave his back Zoro moved off of him, shiming to the side, on his knees and hands on the pillows. Sanji got up and watched as Zoro shook his fine ass as he got comfortable in that position. Sanji got close when Zoro stopped moving so much. With one hand on his hip and the other on the base of his cock, Sanji lined himself up and inserted himself, shimming himself a little forward to get closer and further inside. 

Sanji didn't wait to start his harsh, deep thrust. Zoro felt his whole body move and he moaned. Sanji's cock making his thighs quake and arms fail as he fell into the pillows. Sanji thrust so hard his own hip were started to ache themselves. He knew he wasn't going to last long so he leaned over Zoro, kissing the man up his spine, leaving a trail of deep red marks, damned the consequences. As the heat started to pool in his gut again he left a few more kiss marks on his shoulder and another bite mark. Zoro reached up behind himself to the cooks head to keep him there. 

"So close." Zoro says. Sanji licked the bite mark, with his left hand holding onto Zoro's stomach keeping his flushed close to his own body as he make harsh, short thrusts into the green haired man. He was close to and he could wait for the euphoric feeling. He licked Zoro's nape and felt the man shutter in his arms. With a smile Sanji opened his mouth. Zoro's gonna love this.

As hard as he can Sanji bit down on Zoro's nape and like he thought the man came with a loud, and high pitched moan. As Zoro came onto the sheets, his body convulsed and he saw white, his ass clenching tightly on the cooks cock. Sanji thrust stretching the pleasured feeling as Zoro's whole milked as much as Sanji could give.

The only sounds heard are the two breaths coming in heavy and deep, trying to get air back into their lungs. Sanji is the first to recover and pulls out. He takes off the condom and ties the open end of it. That felt amazing. He looks up, checking on Zoro to see he's still recovering. 

"I'm guessing you don't another in you." Sanji states. Zoro moves his head to the side, breathing hard still. Then he gets up on his hands. 

"Shit." Zoro says reaching past his fox to the clock. "It's already one?" He asks no one but it's more of a shock. Sanji get on top of Zoro to get a look at the clock to see it really is. They will be leaving soon. 

With that Sanji helps Zoro back into his pajamas as he help clean up Zoro's mess and changes into his his own pajamas and picks up the small garbage he sees. Putting his pouch back in his luggage. 

Once dressed and everything is cleaned he joins Zoro in bed. It didn't take long before he's deep in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all like the chapter? 
> 
> Hope you do, the chapters I'm writing I'm so excited about updating them in the furture. I've been on a roll.


	99. Home

Nami looked over at Megumi then back down. Then Robin did the same. After her is Franky. Lastly is Chopper and Usopp. 

Megumi looked really sad. Which they knew why. Megumi woke up happy and changed, only to come down to join everyone for breakfast only to see that her parents weren't there. Megumi waited in the living room for them as Robin and Franky got breakfast ready. It was heartbreaking to see her waiting, like seeing a puppy waiting for their owner. It got worse when she had this look on her face as she looked to the opening way, hoping her parents will walk through. She sadly didn't know where her parents room was. And the look she had on her face got worse when breakfast was served. 

They had wanted to check on them for her but didn't want to risk on walking in on something they would rather not even imagine happening. It was best to wait for them to show up. It's not like they left her here. They were just having grown up time.

In reality they were just sleeping in. But the others didn't really seem to think of that as a possibility. They weren't going to think about it to much because they didn't want to. 

As breakfast came to close they heard some talking from the two people that were missing. "I'll ask Zeff. I'm sure he'll agree to it." Sanji says as they walk into the dining room.

"Ask him, if he doesn't agree I have a back up plan." Zoro says.

"You guys are late." Robin points out.

"Sorry, we slept in." Sanji answers. Zoro and Sanji letting out a yawn. Still a little tired. Nami raised her eyebrow at the obvious bite marks on Zoro's neck and Sanji's too. Were they trying to fool them?

"Really?" Nami let's out. Zoro looks at her.

"What think we're lying?" Zoro says sitting in the seat next to Megumi. Megumi jumps on Zoro and hugs him. She looks at him and gives him a smile before her eyes land on the bite marks. 

"Who hurt you?" Megumia asks. Zoro looks at her confused before remembering Sanji's bite marks.

"It's alright. It just daddy." Zoro says dismissing it. Or trying to. At the time Sanji came in with two plates. Megumi glared at Sanji for hurting mommy. Sanji was taken a little back by this. Though it shouldn't be that much of a shock, Robin had told them that kids born to carriers are more protective of their mothers. Should have been evident when they first met, Megumi start kicking Sanji when he seemed to hurt Zoro. At least her perception of hurting. Zoro gives Megumi a smile that she did not see as her lazer focus is on Sanji. "Megumi, it's okay. This just shows daddy loves me." He says and blushed as soon as it came. He heard the others laugh at him, didn't even look at Sanji for his reaction. The blonde did give a huge smile to everyone, especially to Megumi, along with a nod. 

"Oh." Megumi looks back at Zoro, then the bite marks. She seems to think for a second before leaning forward and biting Zoro herself. She smiles. "There, showing my love for you too." She sounds so proud of herself. Zoro rubs the spot with a smile to her.

"That makes me happy but only daddy okay." Zoro says. Megumi pouts but nods.

"How can I show I love you?" She asks. 

"Just tell me. **I love you.** " Zoro says kissing her forehead. Megumi smiles.

" **I love you too.** " She hugs Zoro.

Megumi sat in Zoro's lap as he and Sanji ate their breakfast. 

After that Megumi finally let go of Zoro now that she knows he's safe and here, to play with Luffy and Usopp before they leave. Sanji and Zoro took a nap on the couch where Megumi could see. They didn't have long there until it was time to leave for their own home.

After their nap and lunch Sanji and Zoro, along with the other adults got ready to leave. Packing their things, putting their presents away. Sanji and Zoro more than the others. With their things put away in their cars they said their goodbyes as the following day they all have work, minus Megumi who is still on break. They sadly also couldn't all meet up until after News years as they would mostly be busy leading up to the thirty first of December. Sadly, that was just adult life. Nothing they could do about it.

As the family of three made it home, they got all their things inside, left the presents and bags on the floor and congregated in Sanji room to take another nap together. Megumi included. They all cuddled together for warmth and wrapped in blankets as they slept in. Nothing to worry about, and nothing to do for the rest of the day besides unpack and put their things away, but they'll get to that.

* * *

Sanji and Megumi were the first ones awake. Good timing too Megumi was hungry and it was lunch. They smiled at each other and snuck off the bed, careful to not wake Zoro up. They both let the man sleep, he needed it. So Sanji took Megumi into the kitchen and they made rice balls and sandwiches for each other. They ate them happily, Megumi explaining what her favorite part of spending her time with the others was. Sanji told Megumi his, thought it was the second best part. He can't tell her the best part.

When Zoro finally woke up and joined them Megumi and Sanji had put all the things away and were watching cartoons together. Zoro joined them in watching it as he ate the few rice balls and sandwiches saved for Zoro. When he finished those and all cuddled in a blanket watching the t.v until Sanji got up to make some hot chocolate for them all to enjoy as they laze around. 

They stayed in their living room until it was bedtime and it was time to take a shower and get ready for bed. Which they all did. This time Megumi joined them in Sanji's bed sleeping the night away.


	100. Zoro Gets A Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Chapter 100. I never thought this story would have so many chapters. And there's still more to come.

Sanji looked over at Zoro, they were in bed together about to go to sleep. Only Sanji's bedside lamp on. "Everything is set so you don't have to worry about anything. Just sleep in, I got everything." Sanji tells Zoro.

"If you say so." Zoro tells the man as he kiss Sanji on the lip and laying down in bed ready to fall asleep. Sanji nods and turns his lamp off before getting into the covers too, ready to sleep. He's got a day ahead of him. He closes his eyes as he spoons Zoro.

* * *

Sanji opened his eyes slowly as he turns to his alarm as it buzzed and let out an annoying sound. He reaches forward and turns his phone off. Then he sighs as he rubs his eyes, rubbing the tired out of it. "You're awake?" He hears from the side. He turns to see Zoro looking at him with his head on the pillow. "When do you plan to take Megumi to Zeff's?" the other man asks. Sanji nods. His mind still a little fuzzy with sleep.

"I'll go after breakfast?" Sanji says stretching his back.

"Need my help?" Zoro asks sitting up then moving the covers to get off the bed. That's when Sanji remembers what he had planned.

"No!" Sanji shouts stopping Zoro who looks at him like he's gone crazy, especially after the sudden outburst. Sanji shakes his head. "No, I told you last night that you don't have to worry about anything." Sanji makes Zoro sit against the headboard then tucks him into bed again. Zoro just let the cook do whatever he just did out of shock. Sanji felt how stiff Zoro is.

"So where am I going to eat breakfast?" Zoro asks the blonde as he got up and went to his closet to get ready for the day.

"In bed," Sanji says like it's obvious. Sanji laughed at the bug eyed looked Zoro gave him. "Today, is for you to relax and not think about anything. So stay in bed." Sanji orders.

"Really?" Zoro asks. A whole day where he could just stay in and sleep? He doesn't think he's ever done that before.

"Yes, really. Once I get Megumi fed I'll bring yours in. I'll collect your plate when you finish. Then I'll drop Megumi off. But once I come back, if you need anything just yell." Sanji explains as he puts on his casual clothes. He hears Zoro say 'yes' and he could guess the man nodded too. Sanji gives him a smile before he leaves the room, not closing the door all the way. His next stop is to Megumi's room. The blonde opens it to see Megumi getting changed, out of her pajamas. He leaves her to it and goes into the kitchen and starts taking things out for breakfast.

He makes french toast, eggs and sausages. By the time he's done Megumi is already seated. When Sanji puts her plate in front of her Megumi looks confused, she then looks over at Zoro's seat. It's not unusual for Zoro to be late for breakfast but almost every time he has been late he's been seated before breakfast is served. "Where's mommy?" Megumi asks.

"Mommy is on break from work so, he's going to rest for today. Remember where we told you you are going?" He ask, just to make sure she remembers.

"I'm going to spend the day with Grandpa. Right?" Megumi answers. Sanji nods.

"Right. I'm dropping you off at the restaurant." He says gathering Zoro's breakfast on a tray. He delivers it to Zoro who gave a silent thank you. When Sanji left the room Zoro was eating his food. He joined Megumi at the table and they ate making small talk. Her talking in a whisper about practicing with the knives more, she still thinks Zoro doesn't know.

When they were done Sanji collected all of the dishes and put them in the sink. As Megumi got her things ready Sanji got Zoro's dishes, adding them to the other dishes in the sink. After that he left to drop Megumi off at Zeffs.

With this Zoro was left alone in the apartment. Sanji knew that this was long over do. Who knew how long it had been since Zoro was aloud to not think about looking out for Megumi, cleaning the apartment or work. Zoro had been given a four day weekend. Two days before New Years and one day after. Sanji wanted to give this day to Zoro, let him sleep in, not have to move and relax. Though it seemed like he failed already, Zoro was awake before him so that's out but the least he could give the man is a relaxing day in bed where he, the boyfriend, the father will be at for Zoro's mercy.

When Sanji got back home he checked on Zoro to see if he needed anything only to smile when he found the man fast asleep. So he closed the door and let him rest. As Zoro rest Sanj cleaned the dishes, dried them then put them away. He also cleaned the kitchen a little more. Once that was done he checked Zoro again to see he was still sleeping.

Sanji sat on the couch with nothing to do. The dishes and kitchen are clean. The living room is clean. The bathroom is clean. His room is clean. So is Zoro's room and Megumi's. The whole apartment has been deep cleaned, from ceiling to floor. There is nothing for him to do so he sat on the couch. It's his day of too, which means the All Blue is closed for the day.

Now with nothing to do and time to think, when was the last time _he_ had a break from work. Think back this year has been full of things, from meeting Zoro after four years, finding out he has a daughter, Zoro getting attacked and ending up in the hospital, them moving in, breaking up with Lohan, Zoro leaving then coming back, Megumi's open house, her birthday, Halloween, Zoro's birthday, the beach, then just recently Thanksgiving and Christmas. A lot has happened this year and it was about to end. The blonde felt excited about the year to come. Who knows what's going to happen?

Sanji's eyes fell on the box next to the t.v stand. That's the box with Megumi's baby videos. Curious Sanji gets up and goes to the box. He got on one knee and looked into the box, for some reason he had it in his head that the box was small but it's actually big. There were a lot of dvds, and some usbs too. Something stood out, a book? He grabbed it and opened the front page to see his name written neatly.

_To Sanji. If for whatever reason something happens to me and Megumi is put in Zeffs care. For you to understand who she is._

Sanji raised his eyebrow at that. Now more curious he continues to the next page with more handwriting. He saw the date to see it's from four- no five now- years ago.

_×××Hello it's me Zoro. I don't know what I'm doing but before I continue I should say congratulations you're a father. That night you don't want to remember, where we had sex, you got me pregnant. I'm eight weeks pregnant to be precise or almost two months. I made this so you don't miss anything. At least not fully. Maybe I should get camera? I'll think about it._

_I guess I should report. I moved into the school dorms. Good thing too. The pregnancy symptom are really getting to me. I've been vomiting a lot but a least the "morning sickness" seems to only happen at night when I'm at the dorms. I got a part time job at the convenience store down the street so it's really close and I don't have to travel far. I'm a little worried. I'm starting my officer training soon. I wonder how that'll go. I also went to my first doctors visit. They gave me a lot of tips but I was really nervous being there. Everyone was staring at me. But they said the baby is healthy and so am I. They also said the baby might be born late August or early September. It seems so far. Since I'm in the first trimester I have to see a doctor every month._

_×××I had thought about telling you guys why I have been so moody but I didn't want to distract or worry anyone. Besides me and the baby are fine._

_×××I thought I'd be different but besides my mood nothing has really changed. Maybe it's because I take my after lunch naps? But I do find myself eating almost as much as Luffy, though no one seems to notice._

_×××Just got back from another doctor visit. You'll never guess what the doctor said we are going to have!_

Sanji smiles at that. He could guess. And Zoro seemed so happy.

_A girl! We're having a girl. I don't know why, maybe it's because it's us but I thought we'd have a boy._

_××× I know I said this was for you, so you don't miss anything but now I feel like this is for me. My diary since I don't really have anyone to talk to about any of this. Maybe it will._

_Since I'm being honest I'm happy that I'm healthy and so is the baby girl but what's going to happen after graduation? It's coming up. I have money saved up. Should I start looking for an apartment? I have a lot of things to plan._

_×××The baby bump has developed. Thankfully I'm in my last year and it's close to graduation so I don't have club anymore. It is interesting. I'm on my second trimester now and the morning sickness hasn't lessen or gone away like they said it would._

_×××It's graduation. It felt weird. To know we are no longer kids anymore. I wonder of I'll see anyone after this? Wonder if I'll see you cook?_

Sanji saw tear stains on the page. Zoro cried.

_Shit. Stupid hormones making me cry. You know I never knew why we couldn't get along. If I never get to say it then here; I don't hate you cook. If anything I trust you as much as I do Luffy. And right now I trust you with baby girl more than Luffy. I have a feeling he would drop her if he were to hold her. Also I've been trying to find a name for baby girl but haven't come up with one._

_Thank the teachers. They are letting me stay till I find an apartment. Which should be any day. I looked everywhere near work and the police academy._

_×××I got an apartment! I knew I would me and baby girl will be moving immediately._

_×××There wasn't much to move. I just had clothes but many of the teachers gave me some of their old furniture. Lucky me._

Sanji got up. He felt his legs start to fall asleep so he got up and went to the couch. When comfy he continued to read.

_×××I spoke too soon. Being pregnant is tiring and painful. My back hurts, my thighs ache and I feel swollen._

_×××Despite the pain and aches I think I'm making it work. Though I'm showing more and it's hard to hide my stomach. And in training I'm falling a little behind. Guess I'll try harder._

_×××The worst thing happened. Baby girl kicked me while at training. I'm embarrassed. I squeaked in front of everyone. All eyes were on me. I tries to play it off but I don't know if I did a good job. I am not good at lying... or acting._

_×××I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself. I bought a baby book to read to my stomach. The doctor said she could hear by now._

_×××I got fired. My boss asked me and after I told him I'm pregnant he fired me. I couldn't control my emotions and cried as I walked home. I'm embarrassed now but thanks to so many caring people, they asked and comforted me. So I feel better now but it still sucks. I hope that place loses money._

_×××Job searching isn't going so well. No one would hire me. One failure after another but I can't give up. I have to protect and care for baby girl._

_×××I was put on hold for my training. No big deal. That was taking to much out of me anyway. At least now I could focus on job searching._

_×××It's been a while. I know I'm not suppose to be stressing but I can't help it. I used up my savings to pay for rent and have almost nothing left. I still can't find a job. Is it a thing to not hire pregnant people? Or is it just me? Is it because I don't have some college degree. I have a high school diploma, that should be enough. I feel like I'm going to break. My head is filled with what ifs and I find myself crying more than usual. The hormones are really making me more sensitive. But with me being in my second trimester, it's hard. Seeing the doctors every two weeks now adds a little normalcy._

_×××I'm saved. Got a job though I'm not proud of it. It's some place called the pleasure club. I'm not happy about what I'll have to do but it'll be money in my pocket. Once baby girl is born I'll find a different job. I don't want her to grow up with me at this job. At this point I'm desperate._

_×××I was to late. I got kicked out of the apartment. Lucky for me my co-workers are nice. They're letting me stay at their place so I'll be couch hopping for now. As long as it saves me money I'm fine with anything._

_×××I can't believe who I saw today. The old man Zeff. I never thought I'd run into him. I told baby girl is yours cook, I knew he didn't believe at least at first after I told him how I knew he seemed to believe me but that's besides the point. He fed me! I had been so hungry. I was trying to save so I don't get kicked out of my apartment, now I'm trying not to get to comfortable at the places I've been staying. I don't want to overstay my welcome so I've been holding myself back. It was a very welcome surprise. I'll never forget those spicy hamburgers he made me. I wonder if he'll tell you, I know I told him not to but maybe he will. He's your father he has no real reason to listen to what I say._

_×××I decided to stop couch hopping. Being pregnant in your third trimester really tires a person out. So I stayed at a co-workers house. He's nice, names Jason. He's a bartender at the club. I've got my own room and everything. It's nice after what feels like so long of no privacy._

_×××Another one of my co-workers named Jared is teaching me how to cook. Good thing too. After thinking about being in the last trimester means the birth date is inching closer day to day. If I want to feed baby girl I better learn how to cook. I'm doing this for you too cook. If you caught me feeding baby girl garbage I'm sure you'd cave my head in._

_×××I was too tired for my cooking class so on the weekend Jared took me to his house. It was beautiful and warm. I met his wife, Scarlet and his daughter Jennifer. She's five years old. It was nice to be with her. I hope baby girl is happy like her. Also Scarlet is pregnant too. Not as far as me but she's got a baby bump._

_×××I'm a little worried now. Jason quit the club. Plus he has been looking at me weird. Does he not like me there? I'll try not to stay at the house to much. Though I don't know how I'll do that this close to the birth date?_

_×××I've been hiding at Jared's place for the most part but it's not like I'm doing nothing, he's still teaching me to cook. But it is distracting when Scarlet is staring. I didn't mention this before because I didn't think about it but even when I first met her she seemed to happy to see me. She even knew my name, my last name. At first I thought Jared had told her but he didn't know my last name till Scarlet said it out loud. Still better than Jason though._

_×××Scarlet is amazing. She is going to give me some of Jennifer's old baby clothes. And she and Jared are helping me find a new place. I love them._

_×××The birth date is close that my boss gave me some time off._

Sanji smiled and laughed at the smiley face Zoro made next to that sentence. He set the diary down. Wiping away the few stray tears that had fallen. He knew, knew that Zoro went through a lot but he didn't know this much.

He's fallen in love with an amazing person.


	101. Two Crazy Idiots In Love

Sanji continued reading, wanting to know more.

_×××Alright I'm investing in a camera. I like writing in this but it's getting tiring and it hurts now writing so much. I can't imagine writing when baby girl is born. I'll be recording her now._

_×××It's almost the end of August. Still no baby girl. Just one more day. I've had to see the doctors every week. They say it's waiting game. Since baby girl didn't come early she'll either be on time or late. I'm really going to have to think of her name aren't I? Well luckily Scarlet helped me pack the birth bag. So when it's time I'll be ready. It has everything well need. A copy of my birth plan. A robe. Socks and slippers. Toiletries. Pajamas to wear after birth. An outfit to wear home. An extra charger that longer than the one I have now. Scarlet bought me a comfortable pillow and a soft towel. I pack my insurance card. An eye mask and earplugs. That's all for me. Scarlet packed that. As someone who has experience with this it was helpful. Then she packed for baby girl. Just an outfit to wear when we go home and a blanket for her too._

_×××These last few hours were tiring. I should start from the beginning. It was September 1, that morning I had been feeling off but tried not to worry to much. Jason wasn't gone yet. I did my morning excessive but the feeling was still there after, even though Jason was gone by then. Wanting to be safe I made my way to the hospital. It seemed to take for ever by the bus. I couldn't get comfortable for shit on the bus and it was getting really hot and I was snappy to everyone. I just wanted to get to the hospital fast. Now that i knew something was up. Well when I got there I could barely walk and no one was willing to help me. But now that I think about it it may be because I was grumpy and glaring at everyone. There was one person who did but she was a patient. She had a bandana over her head and was stuck to an IV bag. As She helped me my water broke. She was as frantic as I was as we got to the hospital. She helped me all the way till Jared had showed up to help me. I had her call Jared, he said it took a while to get to the house for my bag. After ten hours, at 3:15 I gave birth. After getting changed and I asked Jared to get my diary and where to find it. He left us to go home. It's almost midnight now so I need rest._

_×××One thing after the other. I was starting to second guess myself. I guess no one will ever really know but I was planning on giving baby girl up for adoption. Surely she wouldn't need me. She's to precious for me to take care of. Like you've said I'm just a brute, a muscle head, stupid and ignorant, no way I could take care of her. I was sure someone else could give her a better life. I got a form and was about to write and sign it but I didn't want to risk it. What if She ends up in an orphanage? I don't want to do that to her. That and the nurse dropped her off for me to feed her and for the skin on skin contact. I couldn't let her go after that. I fell in love with her, even more than I did when she was in my stomach. So I through away the paper. Sorry for wasting paper. The nurse just took her away leaving me some time to write. I don't know why but I feel good. With my resolve I feel better. I don't feel all that worried about taking care if baby girl._

Sanji saw more tear stains as he continued to read.

_The doctors warned me but to think my hormones would still be in affect. I just didn't expect it. The patient that help me passed away while I giving birth. She was so kind and happy for a sick patient. Cancer, is what she had. I thought I could thank her for helping me out. I talked to her mom and did my best to comfort her but it was also affecting me. I told her what she did and she seemed proud of her daughter, Megumi. Megumi wasn't even supposed to be walking but there she was to help me. After talking to her mom I asked if I could name baby girl that and she hugged me and said yes. Baby girl is now Megumi. Megumi. I like It._

Sanji smiled at the paragraph. So that's how Megumi got her name. Sometimes he wondered, but he just couldn't ask.

_×××Just signed Megumi's birth certificate. It's really happening. I'm a parent and Megumi is mine. Megumi. I had thought about naming her after someone I knew when I was little. She was almost named Kuina but I didn't want to remember Kuina when I called her name so I dumped it. It felt wrong for some reason._

_×××Jared should be here any minute now with the car seat. It's mandatory to have if I want to leave with Megumi. The nurses are all telling me I should enjoy the peace now while I still have it but I couldn't sleep so here I am, writing. I wonder if you'll ever see this cook. I guess we'll never know. I wouldn't mind if you never did. Reading back it's embarrassing._

_×××Megumi and I are in my room. I'm on a little down time. Megumi is asleep so with nothing else to do in here writing. I finally found a place. Let's hope I get it. Lucky for me Scarlet and Jared bought me a camera as a gift. I started using it immediately. As soon as they dropped me off. I really like it._

Sanji turned the page to see it's empty. Guess since he was using the camera he didn't feel the need to write anymore. Sanji closed book and set aside. He learned a lot of things. Again.

Zoro almost put Megumi up for adoption. Things would have been a lot different if he had. Maybe Zoro never would have told him he was pregnant. Would Zoro have been a police officer? Would they have even meet? Would they have ever got to love Megumi? Would Sanji and Zoro ever got together like they are now?

Probably not. He shouldn't think about the things that never happened. Those things didn't happen and he loves both Zoro and Megumi.

Sanji looks over and sees the clock. Damn it's almost lunch. He gets up and makes some sandwiches for them both.

As he sat at the table Zoro didn't show up. After he finished his three sandwiches he got up and checked on Zoro. He walked into his room to see the marimo sprawled across the bed snuggly in the covers snoring like no one could hear him. He closes the door and goes back to the kitchen. He saves Zoro's sandwiches and put them in the refrigerator for later.

As he goes to the couch he eyes the diary. Then he looks over at the box. Since hes got time to fill he'll watch some of Megumi's baby videos. He sets the t.v up and puts in a DVD that seems interesting. He sits on the couch and presses play on the remote.

* * *

Watching those videos got Sanji thinking. He loves Zoro, and he loves the present but he would like to understand Zoro more. What's in his head.

By the time Zoro woke up it was well past dinner. Sanji made himself dinner since Zoro wasn't awake yet. When he finally did wake up Zoro ate the sandwiches. After that they watched a movie together before heading to sleep.

"Wheres Megumi?" Zoro asks as he get back under the covers now realizing he hadn't heard her since he woke up. Sanji smiled at Zoro as he got into his pajamas.

"You weren't awake, it seemed like you needed some rest so I told Zeff to keep her for the night. He'll drop her off after lunch tomorrow." Plus he wanted time for themselves he's about to ask a risky question, for him anyway. He wouldn't know how this would end. It could end with a fight for all he knows and he wouldn't want Megumi to be here if it does. As Zoro starting to lay back down on his side of the bed the blonde stayed standing. With all his courage here he goes. "Zoro do you see us ever getting married?" He loves Zoro but he wants a relationship that's going somewhere. Sure they have Megumi but it's not like she was planned. She not some check mark of theirs of the dream future. He just wants to make sure, especially after Lohan.

.

.

.

He sure is taking his time.

But ten seconds seems like forever when someone is freaking out. "Are You asking me to marry you? Crazy idiot, but I'm no better." Zoro answers still laying down.

"Why?" Sanji asks now getting into bed himself. Zoro turned to face the cook as the blonde got into bed.

"Because... I can't find it in myself to say no. I love you and only you. No one else. I don't want to leave you. I want to spend forever with you. And its not for Megumi but for myself. I happy with you." Zoro answers with a smile. Sanji felt relieved. He felt tears well up in the corner of his eyes. He gave Zoro a long and passionate kiss, pulling the marimos body flushed close to his own.

They must be two crazy idiots in love with their beautiful daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know I've been updating like crazy, but I want to get to the Valentines Day chapter by Valentines Days. Then after that it's back to one chapter a week. 
> 
> So I've been writing like crazy in order to have at least more than ten drafts ahead of where the story is published. I don't mind thought, I like writing so it's not that big of a deal.


	102. Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late but still. Remember I wrote these chapters months in advance.

oro found himself awake. He blinked a couple of times to really wake up. There was no light coming in meaning the sun hasn't risen yet. Zoro saw a small silhouette coming closer to him until it was up to his face. He didn't see anything else until he felt a small index finger poke his cheek. "Mommy?" He heard being whispered to him. He smiled and started a small laugh being quiet to not wake up Sanji next to him. "It's almost time." Megumi whispers moving carefully to let Zoro get off the bed. Zoro slowly got off the bed and moved slowly so he didn't bump into anything or trample Megumi.

Carefully he got a big, thick, and heavy blanket. Its New Years. They stayed till midnight but got tired so they went to sleep but Zoro and Megumi have a tradition to see the sun rise. Sanji seemed really tired, evident by how he fell asleep as soon as his face hit the pillow.

Once out of the room Zoro closes the door but not all the way. With Megumi they make their way to the balcony. Zoro picks Megumi up, holding her in his arms as he wraps them in the blacker. When they are nicely bundled Zoro opens the sliding glass for and walks put the balcony. It was covered in snow but Zoro got some new shoes on and swiped it off. Zoro closed the glass door in inch away front fully closing. He walked until they were in the middle waiting for the sun to rise. 

Megumi hugged Zoro, her arms wrapped around his neck as they wait in silence. "Mommy." She voices in the silence, "this year was fun." She looks at him with a smile. Zoro smiled back at her. 

"I had fun to. What was your favorite?" He asks. Megumi looks away to think. Zoro hugged her closer, wrapping the blanket more around them as the cold wind went by.

"I can't choose. Everything was fun. Finding daddy. Playing with Luffy. My birthday. Spending more time with Grandpa." Megumi says. "What about you?" she asks looking at Zoro curiously. 

"Finding daddy was nice. Seeing papa Zeff was fun. Talking to the others is fun too." Zoro says. There was a lot of good things that happened this year just as much as the bad. Getting attacked at home was not something he wanted to happen but it did he was glad and lucky that Sanji was in his life then, so were the others, who knew what would have happened if they weren't there? Then they moved into Sanji's apartment. Which had helped him immensely. There was a second person to take care of Megumi and he was able to find another job. Because of Sanji he was able to worry less, and Zoro knew that it lessened what ever Megumi had on her shoulders. Because of his job at the club Zoro always felt Megumi was forcing herself sometimes and now she's not which is what he's glad about. She always acted a little mature but now she's more childish. "Excited for the new year?" He asks. Megumi nods.

"I want it to be more fun than last year." Megumi says with one of her bigger smiles. Zoro loved seeing on her face. It means she's happy and that's how he wants to always see her.

"Me too. What do you want to do this year?" 

"I want to go to another amusement park with you and daddy again." Megumi adds, "I want us to do go to the aquarium with daddy." 

Zoro nods, "I think we could do that. I'm sure daddy would love to do that." Zoro smiles, there was no question about it, Sanji would plan their day to the aquarium immediately. Sanji would be excited about it just as much as Megumi would be. Thinking about it now, he's the same. They just talked about it and already he's can't wait for that day. 

"What are you guys doing?" Sanji asks peeking his head out. Zoro and Megumi gave him a smile.

"We are waiting for the sun to rise." Megumi says.

"Did we wake you up?" Zoro asks.

"No," Sanji shakes his head. They didn't wake him up. He felt cold and woke up. When he turned to see Zoro he saw the empty spot. He saw the empty spot and searched for Zoro to see him and Megumi on the balcony. He stopped to hear them talking. He didn't want to be left out and he didn't want to be eavesdropping. There was no need to do that. "Can I join?" Sanji asks. Zoro nods.

"Sure." Megumi answers moving the blanket to let Sanji in the blanket too. Sanji joined them wrapping the blanket around them, making sure both were warm. Then he wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist. He felt warm again, and he loved it. He didn't like feeling cold. "Daddy, what was your favorite time last year?" Megumi asks looking at him, bending over to looks at Sanji on the other side of Zoro. Sanji rest his head on Zoro's shoulder, turning to look at them with a smile. 

"Meeting you." Sanji says. Zoro just laughs. 

"Even though she kicked you." Zoro says as he laughs again. 

"Right." Sanji says, he forgot about that. "Then the day you guys moved in." Sanji says. That was when things really changed. From his feelings to his understanding of who Zoro is as a person. It all changed when Zoro introduced Megumi to everyone but this took a turn when they moved in with him. 

"What do you want to happen this year?" Megumi asks. Zoro smiles, she's just asking him what he asked her. Sanji smiles too, thinking the same things as Zoro. 

"I..." He remembered a night ago or two when he asked Zoro about marriage. He would love to marry Zoro. But maybe that's to soon. "I don't really care as long as you both are there with me." Sanji smiled bigger at Zoro's blush but Megumi just nodded, like she agreed. 

"It's a new year." Zoro says as they watch the sun begin to rise, the orange glow lighting up the blue sky. "Let's see what happens." Zoro looked over at Megumi. "Want to go back to sleep?" He asks her. She nods giving him a nod.

Sanji moved to let Zoro back in, he followed behind. He watched Zoro put Megumi back in her bed. Then he followed Zoro back into their room. "What about you?" Sanji asks as they get ready for bed.

"I don't care. As long as we are together I'm fine with anything." Zoro smiles. 

They give each other a kiss and go back to sleep cuddled in each other arms. He'll never get use to this and he doesn't want to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a sweet chapter. The last chapter kicked started something new. Get ready for some drama because it's coming.


	103. Ladies Night

Sanji smiled as he brought the costumer their drinks. He was helping Zeff out at the Baratie. Leaving it open at night for the bar seems to be a smart move. It was almost as full as it would have been during the day but that means Zeff has been working twice as hard. He would be at home with Zoro and Megumi right now but Zeff needed help, someone called in sick and he needed a replacement. He talked to Zoro, he didn't really want to go, wanted to stay home and be with Zoro and Megumi but Zoro told him just to help. He was about to call and tell Zeff he would be willing to substitute but after the friday after Thanksgiving he went. He didn't want anymore people looking at how good Zoro is. Though, it seemed like Zoro did that on purpose. 

Plus it's not like anything special would have happened. Megumi is back at school and Zoro's back at work so they probably ate dinner, watched a movie then took a shower and went to sleep. Nothing special but for him it was. But it's not like they don't do that almost every night. 

Sanji mixed the drinks expertly, getting rounds of praises but not paying attention as he thought about Zoro. He was glad to know that Zoro is okay with marriage. He was kind of afraid that Zoro would had it but he doesn't. Also glad to know that their relationship could go the next step, being marriage. He's talked to Zoro about it and the man's reaction to it was comforting, and cute. Just thinking about it made him smile. Zoro doesn't really know how married couples are but he thought that he and the blonde already act like a married couple. They are a family but aren't binded by law.

"Sanji!" The blonde looks up with his smiles to see familiar faces. "How's it been?" Nami asks.

"It's been good. What you ladies up to?" He asks but he saw that it was just the ladies. "Girls night?" He asks. 

"Yeah. What a great way to start the new year. Plus tonight was the only night we all had off." Vivi answers sitting at the bar. The other girls joining her. He turns and is shocked.

"Shocked right?" Nami smiles putting her hands on the woman's shoulders. "We got Kaya to join us tonight." Nami grins. 

"I'm a little nervous." Kaya answers sitting down properly and gracefully. Sanji gives her a reassuring smile. 

"It's alright, if you don't want anything with alcohol just tell me." Sanji answers. "So what will you all be having?" Sanji mentally noted down their drinks and foods as they said what they wanted. Sanji stops at Kaya, she had ordered her food but didn't know what to order as a drink, since she wasn't much of a drinker. "How about I make it light?" Sanji asks. 

"Yes, please." Kaya answers. Sanji left to get their foods done first. When he came back he served them. As they started to eat their food he started on their drinks. 

"So," Nami swallows so her food before continuing, "how's Megumi and Zoro. We didn't see each other much. All we have seen you all is our group call for New Years countdown." Nami asks. Sanji gave Kaya her drink first, it was more like a punch with a small amount of alcohol. If she was fine with more then he'll add more for her next drink, and going up till she knew her cap.

"Didn't you and Zoro kiss at midnight?" Vivi asks smiling.

"You kissed Nami at midnight too." Sanji answers with a blush. 

"So you did?" Nami states with a loud gasp. 

"I have noticed you seem rather chipper tonight. More so than usual." Robin points out.

"What's there not to be happy about?" Sanji asks rhetorically. "Zoro's happy, Megumi's happy. Zoro is willing to marry me. Megumi wants to do things as a family. Life is good." Sanji says.

Nami clears her throat, even though she didn't need to but it made everyone look at her, Sanji included. "I'm sorry but go back."

"Life is good?" Sanji asks. Nami shakes her head. 

"No. The part about you, Zoro and Marriage. Where did that come from?"

"I mean I know it's really early to be talking about marriage but after Lohan I had to made sure there was a future between us. I asked if he would marry me." Sanji summarizes. 

"You proposed to Zoro?" Nami asks in disbelief.

"Not completely. I asked if he saw himself marrying me one day."

"And what did he say?" Kaya asks intrigued. She had known Zoro longer than Sanji so she had to know. It was heartbreaking when Usopp would tell her about how they couldn't find him. Usopp use to tell her stories of the trouble Luffy, Zoro, Nami and he would get into. For a while it was just those four before Sanji entered the picture, soon after the others. Though she never met Sanji and the rest till more recently. She had only met and talked to Luffy, Zoro and Nami when they were younger. 

"He said he could see us getting married in the future." Sanji was about to mention the other stuff Zoro said but decided to keep that to himself. That was between him and Zoro.

"So how far into the future do you see yourself actually proposing to Zoro?" Vivi asks. Sanji never really thought about it. Would proposing to Zoro right now be to fast. But he doesn't want to wait to long either. He hopes their future is bright, but you could never really know if something were to happen, Zoro had already been in the hospital once what if he ends up there again? Sanji shakes his head, no time to think about the negative when it hasn't happened.

"I haven't really thought about it. I'm just happy to know it could happen one day." Sanji answers.

"Well, as long as you're happy." Vivi says. The other girls join in with their agreement and nods. He knew, because Robin and Nami had told him, that they didn't like to see him unhappy but they didn't say anything because they didn't want to over step.


	104. Date Night

Sanji shined his shoes as he looked at Megumi getting help putting her coat on by Zoro. Megumi wore her white dress with floral patterns, a gift from Zeff. Zoro had put Megumi's hair up in a neat bun wrapped in a braid decorated with with flowers she had got for her birthday and some from Christmas. Megumi had also gotten some beautiful earrings on, a bracelet and necklace on. Sanji smiled as he saw how dolled up Megumi is. No make up she wasn't there yet in her interests but she looked very cute. Especially with the coat, another Christmas gift. Zoro made sure she was warm with her coat and mittens. She's wearing a dress and slippers in late January. It's still winter and the weather hasn't gotten warmer, if anything it has gotten colder and he doesn't want her to catch a cold. 

"Ready?" Sanji asks. Zoro stands up and smiles at the Megumi then Sanji. The cook was in a nice navy blue dress pants, balzer with a white shirt. His black shoes are shined and reflect almost everything off it. 

"I think that's it." Zoro says nodding at the two. 

"So we'll be late. Is there a curfew for her?" Sanji asks. Zoro just raised his eyebrow. Sanji is seriously asking about a curfew for his own daughter. Zoro then lets out a puff of a laugh.

"As long as your don't lose her it doesn't matter how long you guys are out, or how late you both come home." Zoro says. 

"Alright let's go." Sanji tells Megumi. She nods. Sanji grabs her ear muffs and puts them on her, making sure not to mess up her hair.

"Remember Megumi-" Zoro starts.

"I remember my manners." She says. Zoro looks at Megumi and he knows somethings up. 

"Hey cook why don't you go ahead." Zoro says.

"Are you sure?" Sanji asks. Zoro just gives him a look. A very serious. Sanji nods, "okay, I'll wait at the car, warm it up." Sanji leaves for his car. 

Zoro gets down on his knees as the blonde leaves, he gets eye level with her. He looks straight in her eyes. "What wrong?" He asks. Megumi looks shocked at this. She was found out. She turns her head away breaking eye contact. Zoro tilts his head. "Tell me and we'll try to fix it." Zoro says soothingly. Megumi peaks at Zoro, looks away then turns back to Zoro.

"I'm nervous." She says looking worried. "Grandpa and you taught me how to eat but what if I mess up?" Zoro gives her a reassuring smiles. 

"There's nothing to be nervous about. If you don't know something it's okay to ask. I'm sure daddy would be happy to help and teach you." Zoro says. Megumi nods. "Ready?" He asks.

"She nods and gives him a smile." He walks her down to the garage and walk to Sanji's car. Zoro helps Megumi in her seat, careful with her dress and closes her door. Sanji gets out of the driver side of the car and goes to Zoro.

"What happened?" Sanji asks.

"She was just nervous. Make sure to ask her if she needs help, tell her it's okay to not know." Zoro tells the cook, he nods. He gives Zoro a quick kiss and goes back to the driver's seat. Zoro steps back and out of the way of the car. Sanji backup and drives away. Zoro waves at them, Sanji seeing from the rearview mirror. It was just them now. 

Zoro shivers as he stood there in the cold garage in nothing but slippers and his pajamas. He turns away and goes back to the apartment. Once home he closes the door. After giving it some thought he locks the door. Sanji has the keys. Zoro makes himself some tea, turn the water on to fill the tub, got some bath salts, put on some of his favorite music, made a snack and got a book. It was just him for the night and he's going crazy with a nice relaxing bath for as long as he wants. With everything set, his plate of rice balls, his cup of tea, his book and the music on, Zoro sinks into the hot, flower smelling water with the few bubbles and flower petals. He sighs and smiles at the feeling. All the knots in his muscle seem to just disappear. He felt like he could live there. He's got to enjoy this as much as he can. 

* * *

Sanji looked at Megumi from the mirror. She didn't seem as upset now after talking to Zoro.

They sat in silence as they wait in traffic. It sure is heavy today. Well it is the start of February. Hopefully it doesn't interfere to much with his father daughter date with Megumi. He has been planning this with Zoro for almost two weeks. Glad to know that Zoro doesn't care how long they'll be put for but knowing Zoro he'll want Megumi in bed by at least eleven.

He was also nervous. He had been thinking a lot about marriage with Zoro and he wants to try. But hes nervous. Zoro had said that he sees them getting married in the future, who knows how far that is. And they may have not been dating for a long time it sure felt like they've been together for a really long time.

He want to marry Zoro, he really does. Zoro May thinks he's an idiot for asking so soon and he may make a fool of himself but he doesn't care. He loves Zoro and he's going to ask.

But first he wants to get Megumi's thoughts and permission. And that's why he planned this. He gets to spend the night with his daughter and asks her questions without Zoro knowing.

Once Sanji gets to the restaurant he parks. "Ready?" Sanji asks Megumi. He turns to see her looking nervous again. He gives her a smile to calm her. "Megumi it will be fine." He says, he knows she's been practicing her manners with Zeff. She nods.

Sanji gets out the car and goes to help Megumi out the car. He holds Megumi's hand as he closes the door. They walk past the small line and to the seating post. He smiles at the waiter at the seating post.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?" He asks.

"I have a reservation for two."

"Name please."

"Vinsmoke." Sanji watches for a second before turning down to look at Megumi staring at the other people in line. They were all dressed very fancy, just like her.

"Right this way." The man says. Sanji grabs Megumi's hand and they follow the man to the second floor, to a small two person table next to the window. Just how Sanji asked. Lucky too, it wasn't crowded, and there weren't a lot of people.

Sanji helps Megumi in her seat as the waiter sets down the menu. Megumi telling the man thank you softly. She was shy. This Will be her first time in a restaurant like this. Of course shes been at the Baratie and All Blue but that was family owned. It's not like this, her parent or grandparent doesn't own it. They are guests here. Sanji sits in his seat and the waiter gives him a menu. "Thank you." Sanji say with a nod as he opened the menu. Megumi had no idea what most of them were.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." He says. Then leaves after a second.

Sanji looks at Megumi and smiles. Damn his daughter is adorable. The way she's concentrating at the menu that's almost as big as her head. "Megumi do you want me to order for you?" He asks.

She looks at him, as best as she can over the menu. She nods, she doesn't know what she would like a d Zoro had told her it's okay to ask for help. "Yes please." Megumi closes the menu and looks at Sanji. He looks through the menu.

"What would you like to eat?" He ask looking at the options. They've got salads, steaks, fish. Sanji saw that they don't have any option for a juice of some kind, which is weird because not everyone drinks wines or alcohol at all. Looks like he and Megumi will be having water. But he'll get them dessert so it balances out. "They have pasta."

"What type?" Megumi asks. She loves her pasta. Sanji hums as he reads the list.

"They have a chicken and broccoli." Megumi smiles at that. Its one of her favorites. Sanji talks to her a little more on what she wants. They even talk a head and think about what they want for dessert.

When the waiter finally came Sanji got their order and he left. With that settled it was time to talk to Megumi about Zoro. But how does he start this?

"Megumi," he calls her name out softly. He waits for her to look at him before continuing, "are you happy?" He watches as her blue eyes shine and shimmer but she doesn't answer. She just stared at him. Sanji get ready to explain a little more but she tilts her head and gives him a smile he wants to keep on her face forever.

"Very happy." She says. "Everyday is fun. And I live being with you mommy everyday. And having fun with Luffy. Nami is fun and nice. Usopp and Chopper are fun." Megumi explains with a smile. "Mommy is happy too." She adds. Sanji smiles.

"Well you know mommy and daddy love each other very much." Sanji says. He watches her nod, and it seems she's confused on where this is going. "Well I want to ask mommy to marry me, what do you think?" Sanji asks. Megumi stares at him even more confused. She tilts her head adorably.

"What's marry?"

"Marry or marriage is when two people who love each other like me and mommy do get together with friends and family to celebrate how much we love each other. There's a big party with friends and family being together." Sanji explains, waving his hand here and there to get his point across. Not sure if he got it though.

"Two people who love each other?" She asks, Sanji nods his head. "Like Kiki and Sapphires parents?" Megumi asks. Sanji nods his head again. Megumi smiles. "Mommy and daddy are happy?"

"Yes we are." He says.

"Then I'm happy too. I love every day." She says.

"So you have no problem with me marrying mommy?" Sanji asks again just to make sure.

Megumi shakes her head. "I love mommy and you make mommy happy. I love you too daddy and mommy makes you happy. Why not show everyone how happy we are?" Sanji could cry. Their daughter is so smart and kind. What did they do to deserve her?

And he's glad Megumi doesn't seem to mind them getting married. He loves Zoro and them getting married is the next step he's willing to take but also he want it to be legal too.

There is a benefit to them getting married. He hopes it doesn't happen again but what if Zoro gets hurt? He'll be able to help, or what if something happens to him. Zoro will be able to take action on his behalf. It works both ways.

But for now lets them enjoy their dinner. He just wanted to make sure Megumi is okay with it before he starts talking to Zoro about it. "Oh and Megumi no telling mommy yet. Its a surprise." He says with his index finger in front of his mouth. She copies him and nods. It's a secret.

"Sanji!" He turns to see an old face he hasn't seen in a really long time. He smiles as he stands up.

"Gin." Sanji says. They go up to each other and hug. It's been so long since hes seen his friend.

"I saw the name in the bookings but I didn't think it was actually you until my waiter described you." He explains as Sanji sits back down. "What model of a woman did you... bring... with... you?" Gin turns to see a child sitting across him. A very beautiful child. She could be one of those child models with her round and deep blue eyes, dark and long lashes. She's adorable but what is Sanji doing with her? Her eyes seem to stare at his soul as she sat there quietly looking at him, the mysterious man that knows her father. Gin wraps his arms around Sanji's neck, with his mouth close to his ear and a hand to cover up his lips. "Sanji I know know you're a womanizer but I think you've gone to far. She's just a child. And I know you're a gentleman but even this just isn't right." He whispers into Sanji ear. The blondes face pales. He turns to Gin in horror.

"What! No! She's my daughter." He exclaims but not too loud to disturb the other guests.

"Oh." He says he gets closer to Megumi taking in her features. She doesn't look like Sanji. "She doesn't really resemble you, though her eyes are like yours." Gin says, a small blush forms on his cheeks when Megumi smiles at him.

"She looks more like her mother than she does me." Sanji says.

"Her mother must be beautiful." Gin days but Sanji laughs into his fist as he turn to the window, hiding his laughter. Megumi just smiles.

"Mommy is very pretty. And strong too. I saw mommy punch and kick people at the beach." She says with a proud look on her face. Gin just raises his eyebrow. Doesn't sound like a woman Sanji would ever date. He looks over at Sanji who smile down at his daughter.

"Sounds like quiet a keeper. Where'd you fine a woman like her?" Gin asks a little shocked. Sanji just erupts into laughter. The second person to misunderstand about Zoro.

"You've kind of met them." Sanji says wiping his tears, he laughed so hard. "Roronoa Zoro is mommy." Sanji says.

Gin just stared bug eyes at the man with a curl as an eyebrow. No way. Is he serious? "Holly shit." Gin looks at the little girl them covers his mouth. "Sorry. Are you kiddy?"

"Its okay. And I'm not kidding. Zoro gave birth to our daughter like five years ago."

"The Roronoa Zoro?" Gin asks.

"You know Mommy?" Megumi asks. "Do you know Luffy to. Where you friends with mommy and daddy?" Megumi asks. Gin couldn't help but answer.

"I was friends with daddy but I didn't really know your mom." There was this shine in her eye, a sparkle you couldn't help but answer her. "Oh right I'm Gin." He holds his hands out for a handshake. Megumi takes it like how daddy had taught her.

"I'm Megumi. Nice to meet you." Something mommy had taught her to say. Gin smiles as they shake hands. "I hope you like the food. I tried to make this a nice and friendly restaurant." He says. Megumi nods but Sanji looks at the other man shocked.

"This is your restaurant?" He asks. Gin looks at him then nods.

"I started it maybe two years ago. Maybe three. It's been a while but not that long."

"I didn't know. One of my workers told me about this place, I was planning on taking Zoro here for a days later on this month." Sanji says.

"Really? You and Zoro are dating? Happily? With a daughter? How'd that happen?" He asks.

"Long story but we are together happily." He smiles at Megumi who in turn smiles back.

"Does the grumpy old man know about her."

"Zeff knows. He knew before I did. He and Zoro get along really well. Right Megumi?"

"I love grandpa. He's funny and fun. I love going to restaurant. Me and mommy are going to make him Valentines chocolates." She says. Gin just stares shocked. He didn't expect that. The grumpy old man did seem like the type to happily take care of anyone. He barely took care of Sanji.

"How's your life been going?" Sanji asks.

"Well we didn't see much of each other after middle school but a lot of things happened. The whole family turned over a new leaf after Don was beaten by Luffy. We also tried to do good to. You saved us by feeding us for free so we all try to help others too. With my restaurant we try to help people who are homeless that can't feed themselves or family that don't have enough to eat. Some sisters and brothers help with clothes, getting people and kids clothed for the year. Some even help build homes. We've turned our family around and started helping others now. What about you?" Gin says then motions to Megumi. He wanted to ask a question that shouldn't be asked in front of the child.

Sanji got that from the look he gave. "Well I was able to open my own restaurant. All Blue. I was finally able to meet Megumi. We celebrated her birthday together. Zoro and Megumi moved in with me. We went out to an amusement park. Celebrated Thanksgiving with Zeff, all three of us. And for Christmas we all went to our friends for four days. New Years we stayed home and watched the sun rise, together." Sanji tells with a smile on his face.

"So Zoro?" Gin says. Sanji rolls his eyes.

"Zoro is a carrier. And we are dating now." Sanji says. Gin nods. He could tell that they are happy together.

Gin joined them for dinner a little before going back to his office and leaving to the two to spend time together.


	105. Zoro's Turn

Zoro turned to look at the clock. He should get ready, Sanji said he's going to be here soon. Sanji had planned on taking him out on a date. They've had many at home dates so it's a change of pace to go out today. Sanji had also said to wear something on the fancy side. It was almost the time Sanji said he'll be here.

Zoro took Megumi and they both got washed. Zoro helped Megumi get ready for bed. He just got her in her pajamas and made sure that her hair is dry. It was still to early for her to go to bed but Zoro wanted her ready before he leaves. When he's done Megumi puts on a Mr. Mask movie while Zoro got ready for his date.

He went with a suit that Vivi had given him recently. It was an all black suit with a black dress shirt and red tie. Its was close to his figure but it wasn't tight. He styled his hair but not with the same care he would if he were to style Megumi's hair. He set his winter coat, gloves and scarf out by the door.

Now all set he sat next to Megumi waiting for both the babysitter for the night and Sanji.

* * *

Sanji rushed. Taking care of the last customers took a little longer than he thought it would. So he rushed to the Baratie to take a quick shower and get dressed for his date with Zoro. After he finished that he rushed, but is careful, as he drove to the jewelry store.

Then it took awhile for him to find a parking spot for at least five minutes, he's just picking something up.

When he did find a parking spot he rushed inside for his item. The lady that handled it was careful with it as she handed it over. Sanji was careful to. She opened the small black box to find a golden ring with a small amethyst stone in the middle. He had talked to the designers about this ring for weeks after his date with Megumi. He wanted the ring to be perfect for Zoro, even if Zoro doesn't accept it now it'll be here when he is ready. He smiled and nodded, giving praises to the designer and thanking the worker for their help. He slipped it into his pocket and left to pick up Zoro.

He drove nervously thinking about it. Megumi is fine with them getting married but how is Zoro? He's already decided that even if Zoro doesn't say yes he'll wait until Zoro is ready if he's not ready now. But _he_ is ready for this.

Sanji parked his car, left it on and went into the elevator to go pick up Zoro. He looked at his watch and frowned. He's not majorly late but he is late. He didn't like that but it happens. Hopefully Zoro isn't upset with him. Some things he has no control over.

He sprinted to their door. He didn't want to be sweating before their date. He's got it all planned out. He knocks on the door like a gentleman. He hears the door open and smiles as he sees Zoro standing there all dressed up. Sanji smiled meekly at Zoro with how good he looks. He's now more nervous than before. "Ready?" He asks.

"Kaya's not here yet." Zoro says frowning. Sanji does too.

"Did something happen? Or is she just late?" Sanji asks.

"Don't know. Hopefully she's okay." Zoro says. Sanji nods, traffic was very bad. Luckily their reservation is much later.

"Zoro! Sanji!" They turn to see Kaya running over.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asks.

"Yes I'm fine." She gives him a smile. "Usopp was working very hard the last three days that he passed out. I was taking care of him made sure there was something to eat when he wakes up. Also the traffic was horrible." She says taking a chance to take deep breaths now that she's here.

"As long as you're both fine." Zoro says stepping to the side to let her in. As Kaya took her shoes off Zoro put his dress shoes on.

"Is Megumi asleep?" She asks. Zoro shakes his head.

"She's watching a movie. She's already showered and dressed in her pajamas. After the movie is over put her to bed." Zoro orders. Kaya nods.

"Shall we go?" Sanji asks. Zoro nods.

"See you soon." Zoro waves bye to Kaya as she closes the door. Locking it after.

Sanji and Zoro walk down to the car. Now that they were alone Sanji couldn't think about anything but the proposal. It was all that's on his mind and he couldn't calm down his heart now.

"So where are we going?" Zoro asks as Sanji pulled out of the garage.

"To a restaurant my friend owns. Its called From Now To Tomorrow." Sanji says.

"That's the one you took Megumi to isn't it?" Zoro asks.

"Yes. I didn't know he owned it. Wait you've meet him before. I don't know if you remember him though. His name is Gin."

"When did I meet him?" Zoro asks.

"Back in middle school." Zoro shakes his head. He doesn't remember. "Well it has been a long time. When I was there with Megumi he showed himself and joined us for while." Sanji says.

"Are you going to take her out again? She wants to. She asked me if you had a secret plan too." Zoro smiles at Sanji remembering Megumi trying to covertly talk to him about it.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll do something different. Maybe I'll take her to ice skate." Sanji suggests with a smile.

"Well if you do that bring the camera with you." Zoro tells him.

"I'll remember that." Sanji smiles.

He felt less nervous now. Things are good. Let him enjoy the date before asking questions and talking. Have fun before it gets serious.

Zoro walked next to Sanji, arms linked together. Zoro looked at the line as they walked past them.

"There's a long line." Zoro points out.

"Its a line for walk ins." Sanji tells Zoro. He nods at the blonde. For a second he thought that they were cutting in line.

Sanji does a lot of the talking. Zoro was busy looking around the place. It's always interesting going into different restaurants, so use to going to the Baratie and All Blue, seeing the interior of both restaurants. It's like seeing someone else's dream come true.

They are lead to the second floor, a two person table near the window. It was so beautifully decorated, with a white lilies in the vase, surrounded by mint leaves. Sanji knew the seat as the one he sat at with Megumi. It was the same one but decorated more than with Megumi. Sanji helped Zoro sit down in the seat, then sat down himself. They were both given a menu.

When the waiter left Sanji decided to start as they were both looking through the menu, since they were both somewhat distracted. "Zoro, I know you said you don't mind getting married to me but how far in the future do you see that happening?" Sanji asks taking a quick peek at Zoro before looking back down at the menu, not wanting to get caught by Zoro. Not that it mattered if he was.

Zoro shrugs. "I don't really know. I'm fine with when ever as long as you're ready for it. It's a big step. For both of us."

"Are you not ready? Like you said it's a big step for us."

"Well," Zoro voices as he sets the menu down to give Sanji a serious gaze. "After you talked to me about I've asked people from work, granny Cindy, even Robin and Franky about their views on marriage."

"What did they say?" Sanji sets down his menu to look at the marimo.

"It's about us. Are we ready? What they had all told me is both more and the same. That we are both individuals that love and have promised to be together, but sometimes we are one. It's all about being 100 to 100. We help each other, but sometimes only when the other person wants too. Also about loving who the other person is, not about changing them through marriage. I didn't know that was something people thought." Zoro says. Sanji taught about what Zoro had said. So he's had help in his thinking. He couldn't help but think about his own parents.

His mother seemed to have fallen in love with his father for who he is. Not once did he get the hint that his mother was trying to change his father. They were happy for a time. They were different but the same. "So what's your thought, after the advice?"

"Yes."


	106. Talk About Marriage

"Yes what?" Sanji asks hopeful.

Zoro smiles as he leans forward. "Cook, getting married is a commitment. It means we are saying that we are willing to be more open with each other. We are still ourselves but not." Zoro pauses as Sanji gave him a confused look. This isn't where he was thinking Zoro was going with this. "When we started dating we said that we will be honest with each other. That we would tell each if there was something wrong. If I agreed to that then what's the difference about getting married?" Zoro asks.

"So yes?"

"It's like we are already married. And I like that." Zoro smiles. Sanji returns it. He lets out a breath. So Zoro doesn't mind getting married to him. That's good to hear. That helped with his confidence. "What about you? I know you asked me but I want to hear your thoughts."

"I..." Sanji sighs. "I have always wanted to get married. The person I thought that would be the person helped me realized what I really wanted. They weren't it. I wasn't happy with them but it's different with you. You make me happy. Megumi makes me happy. Everyday is so different even if we stay home and do nothing. I want to marry you. You've already given me Megumi, a child, something I thought that I wouldn't have." Sanji says. He blinked, trying to dry the tears that threatened to fall. He had forgotten all those feelings he had.

"You wanted kids?"

"Yeah I wanted a kid but the person I was with didn't. Didn't even want to get married. They were fine with us just dating. We didn't even live together." Sanji laughs humorlessly remembering all that. Which was almost only a year ago.

Zoro didn't say anything but nod. Sanji did seem like the type to get married and have a kid. Zoro laughed. Out loud. Sanji looked at him a little like he had lost his mind. Here the cook is getting emotional while the marimo is laughing? What?

"Why are you laughing?" Sanji asks.

"Sorry its just... can you imagine if we told our younger selves our lives now? Telling a younger you that you'll get your dream of marriage and a kid but with me?" Zoro continued to laugh. Sanji took a moment to imagine it.

His younger self getting told that he and Zoro will not only be dating but they will be talking about marriage and they will have a daughter. A younger Sanji would not believe it. If it were Luffy or the other guys, even Zoro he'd mostly likely punch them in the face and think they were teasing him. Sanji started to chuckle himself, his younger self would probably be making stupid faces as he denied the fact. But Zoro would be the same. "You wouldn't believe it either." Sanji says taking a deep breath from laughing. Zoro pauses, then smiles.

"I'd think they were crazy." Zoro says. Sanji sighs, he felt lighter. With the worry of Zoro maybe rejecting the idea of marrying Sanji gone he was left with the rest of the night.

"Who do you think would tell us? If everyone knew but us?" Zoro looks away for a moment to think.

"Nami." He answers.

"Really? I think Brook." Sanji tells. Zoro shakes his head.

"Well Luffy wouldn't care. Usopp would be to scared of our reaction, a valid response, and he would start scarring Chopper too so he wouldn't say anything. Robin would chuckle but wouldn't say anything. Franky and Brook would keep it to themselves. Nami would tell us, most likely when we ate both in the room to see our reaction." Zoro explains. Sanji is amazed, he really thought that through. And it made sense.

"Then she'd laugh and maybe blackmail us." Sanji adds. Zoro nods, yes she would do that?

"Oh right, before I really forget, what is your opinion on video games consoles, mainly the switch?" Zoro asks.

"I don't really care. Why?"

"Megumi wants one. I'm not so sure though." Zoro says.

"Why not? You have an Xbox that Luffy got you for your birthday." Sanji tilts his head.

"But that's for me. This is for Megumi, I don't know if I want her to have one."

"Why not?"

"She might get to distracted? And I'm planning on giving her some chores, like cleaning her room herself. Helping more with the dishes and laundry." Zoro says.

"Then how about we tell her that we'll get it for her but she has a time limit. Or she has to do her chores before she plays. And when she gets older if she doesn't do her studies we take it away from her." Sanji says.

"Alright but well wait. Just in case she forgets." Zoro says. She has stopped bothering him about a dog and or brother.

"Sanji!" The blonde turns to see Gin waving at him as he walked forward. Sanji smiled and waved at his friend. "You really did come back." He points out.

"I liked the place." Sanji says. Gin turns to see the Roronoa Zoro sitting there, in all his glory. Well maybe not. He doesn't seem all that threatening. His eyes seemed to soften and he looks more... muscled than before, or maybe thicc is the word. He's changed. "Ahem!" Sanji clears his throat. Gin just started staring at Zoro without saying anything. Which is understandable Zoro has that ability. Gin looks at him sheepishly.

"Sorry." He shakes his head with a small chuckle. Didn't know what came over him. "I'm Gin. Dont know if Sanji's mentioned me or not."

"Roronoa Zoro. I've heard things but not from Sanji." Zoro reaches his hand out for a hand shake. Gon reaches forward to shakes Zoro's hands. He was shocked, one for shaking hands with the infamous demon and two because of what he just said. Sanji even gave Zoro a look at this revelation. Who was it? They both wanted to know.

"Who?" Sanji asks, curly brow raised in curiosity. Zoro looked at him like he was an idiot, cause he is.

"Who else? Megumi." Zoro says. The marimo looks at Gin. "She really liked it here. She said she had fun talking to you. Or as she put it 'daddys friend.' She talked my ear off." Zoro gives Gin a smile. Gin couldn't help but blush. Who would have thought that the demon Zoro was so attractive?

"Excuse me boss, but I'd like to take their order." A waiter says coming from behind them. Gin looks at the man surprised.

"They haven't ordered yet?" He asks. The waiter shakes his head in shame. Gin just sighs. It was a little more busy than normal. "I'll let you guys order. See you." He says, as he leaves he gives Sanji a thumbs up which only caused the blonde to blush before focusing on Zoro as he ordered first.

* * *

With Zoro's arm linked with Sanji's as they strolled in the snow covered park, each with a cup of a hot beverage. Sanji with some coffee and Zoro with tea, he got his daily dose of sweetness at the restaurant.

They decided to walk around as they used up some time for themselves before they head back home. Sanji glad that Zoro felt the same as he still had to formally ask. His nerves were coming back. His worries, though, not all of them came back in the forefront of his mind.

Sanji took two deep breaths to ready himself. Zoro looked at the man, wondering why the deep breaths, they weren't running, and they haven't been walking that long. Sanji came to a stop. Zoro stopping with him. Zoro watched in silence as Sanji stepped in front of him. He looked determined but there was a hint a fear in those deep sea blue eye. What could be wrong?

Sanji got down on one knee, so glad that they were alone in this park, just them two cause the blush on his face would have been ten time more deep. He set his cup of coffee to the side as he reached into his pocket and took out the small box with Zoro's ring in it. He looked up at Zoro, the snow wetting his pants the least of his worries as he looked up at the man he loves very much. He was afraid of Zoro's reaction to this but Zoro just seemed confused.

"Zoro, you know I love you, and we've already talked about this but what do you think about going a ahead and getting married?" Sanji asks opening the black box with the ring.

He heard Zoro gasp, and saw just how unexpected this seemed to the other man.

Sanji gave him a smiles as Zoro couldn't seem to focus his eyes at one thing, Sanji's face or the ring.

What does he say?


	107. The Next Step

Sanji gave a breathy sigh at his workstation. This was a problem.

Sanji didn't notice the stares aiming at him. One chef turned to the other. They all looked worried. A day ago he was anxious for the day to end, to close the restaurant and now he's been sighing with every breath.

"Did something bad happen with his lover?" One asks in a whisper.

"They broke up?" Another suggests with a shrug, just throwing ideas out.

"No way. He's not that sad."

"Yeah, and don't they have a child together? It's not that simple." Another one says. Its doesnt seem to look good for Sanji. But it's not too bad. They continue to whisper before Sanji saw their lips moving more than their hands.

"Are you working or talking?" Sanji asks joining their little circle. They all stared at him shocked. One chef opens his mouth, wanting to ask if he's okay but thought against it. Since the day he was hired and before the grand opening of All Blue Sanji is reserved and strict.

"Sanji!" They all turn over to see a waitress. "Corne is here." She steps to the side and Corne walks in dressed casually. Sanji looks at him confused. Not understanding why he was here.

"Does the old man need help?" Sanji asks. Corne just shakes his head. Sanji raises his curly eyebrow, if he doesn't need help then why is Corne here? "Do you need my help?" He then asks.

Corne gives him a sly smile. "I'm here for information."

"For what?"

"For information for Zeff. You see we heard through the grapevine that Zoro and Megumi are making everyone, including us background characters something for Valentines. So we, really Zeff, wanted to plan something but there's one problem."

"You don't know what Zoro likes." Sanji says.

"We don't know what Zoro likes. We know what Megumi likes and wants but Zoro is a mystery." Corne says deflated.

"I would like to help but I'm stuck myself, planning for Valentines day. I know what I'm doing for Megumi." Sanji says.

"Really?" Corne asks shocked. Sanji nods. "Well what are some likes and dislikes of his?" The man asks. They step to the side to not be in the way.

"He doesn't like sweet things, at least not a lot of it. If it is sweet it can't be overly sweet. He'll eat about anything. He likes sake but we don't really buy alcohol, unless it's for cooking. He also likes to exercise." Sanji says.

What will he do for Zoro? Everything will seem lackluster compared to his proposal. With the proposal he forgot about Valentine's that was literally two days later. Zoro seems to have what he and Megumi are giving planned already. That morning when he drove Megumi to school she was talking about Valentines, and how excited she is. It was on the weekend so she won't see her school friends, but that doesn't seem to be phasing her. Plus he doesn't know what Zoro is doing? The man hasn't said a peep about it, neither has Megumi.

Sanji wished he planned things better. But he can't complain either. He was to much in the clouds after Zoro had said yes to marrying him. How could he not? Zoro had said yes.

Actually said yes. He was over the moon. After the rest of their date, they went home and released Kaya of babysitting. Being at home, mostly alone, they were both so happy but shy. What do they do now? After they got past the silence with a few words, a pinch to make sure they weren't dreaming or hallucinating, lips found each other, clothes were thrown off and they had passionate sex. It was so hot and steamy, it was amazing.

"Anything else?" Corne asks breaking Sanji out of his thoughts. The blonde shakes his head.

"Not- wait, he's kind of a nerd, geek."

"Don't know how that'll help but it's something." Corne shrugs. "See you." He waves and leaves.

He needed to plan something for Zoro but first is work.

* * *

Zoro looked down at his hand. The engagement ring really standing out. He didn't know what to do. Does he take it off or not? He's not one for rings, he's never worn one before this so it's kind of weird to be wearing one now. It's very noticeable but he guesses it's like his earrings too. It took awhile for him to get use to having it, the weight and feel of metal.

Would Sanji care if he took it off for a while to cook? He doesn't want to get it dirty. Zoro looks over into the living room to see Megumi drawing as she watch an old cartoon. "Megumi?" Zoro calls, she lift her head to look over at him. "Do you have an old necklace? Or a broken one?" Zoro asks.

Mehumi tilts her head, "why?" She asks.

"Just want to borrow one." Zoro says. Megumi nods. She stands up and leads Zoro to her room. She goes to her little tea time area and takes her kangaroo. She rumages her hand into the kangaroo pouch. She then takes out a very old necklace.

"Here." She says looking guilty. Zoro didn't understand why though. He takes it in his hand and looks at it. Then he knew why. It was Megumi's first ever necklace. Scarlet had bought it for her when she was just born. Zoro had kept it on her almost all the time. It was like a dog tag. It had Megumi's name on it. It was a very beautiful dog tag with a graceful swan engraved on it. But now it was chipped and Megumi's name was rubbing off. It looked dirty. Must have been since its been on her for years.

"I'll give it back okay." Zoro says. He slipped his ring off and put it along the chain, it sat perfectly neck to the metal tag.

"Your not mad?" Megumi asks, looking at Zoro shocked.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I was hiding it because I broke it little. And its dirty, and old." She says rubbing her feet together as she looked down in shame.

He pats her head. She looks up and him and Zoro gives her a smiles. "Its okay. Its old. I'm sure it was going to break or get dirty some day. I think it was a good idea giving it to Hopper. He kept it safe." Zoro tells her as he put it on.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes. I'm not mad." Zoro gives her another smiles. "Now let me start on dinner. Daddy is going to be late today." Zoro stands up. Megumi smiles and follows him out where she continued her drawing as she watched cartoons.

Zoro went back into the kitchen to get their dinner started.


	108. Valentines Day

"See you later." Sanji says kissing Zoro on the lips.

"See you." Zoro answers back.

"Bye daddy." Megumi says giving him a glance then looking down at her breakfast. Sanji stands there, staring at Megumi. This was... odd. Was she upset that he has to go into work on Valentines day? But they both explained it to her last night, after Sanji at gotten home. She was a little upset but not majorly. Or maybe she was. But he couldn't help it. He himself forgot that the whole day today was booked to the brim with customers. They had made their reservations the year before. It was out of his hands. Zoro understood, they thought Megumi would too.

"You're going to be late." Zoro says getting the blonde out of his daze. Sanji smiles and leaves. As Sanji got in his car he thought about how Megumi would have been. If this was any other day, she would given him a hug with a kiss on the cheek saying how she'll miss him.

She's mad at him.

* * *

Megumi smiles. She couldn't contain herself she was so excited. After dinner the day before she and Zoro prept for everyone's dessert.

With them done with breakfast, Zoro and Megumi started on baking. Zoro had started on making them a small tart cup filled with chocolate. Zoro is making three different ones. A milk chocolate, white chocolate and strawberry. He thought the strawberry one is fitting for the day.

Megumi was excited. Last year she wasn't able to help Zoro because she was still to young. Even if she stood on a chair she couldn't reach anything but now she can. It was a good thing she did help. Last year he didn't make that much but this time he's making dozen upon dozens. He's giving six to everyone. Two of each flavor.

When he's done he and Megumi wrapped them up. With Megumi putting them in the small bag and Zoro wrapping the ribbons on them and decorating. When they finally finished they set them aside.

Zoro had to make a plan on how to get them to everyone.

* * *

Zoro and Megumi stood there in their winter coats waiting. It had snowed that night so the snow was piled high. They were warm though, with their gloves and scarf on.

Zoro and Megumi turned when they hear the sounds of locks. They watch as the door opens. Zoro smiles. "Hello." He greets. The other person smiles in delight. Surprised but happy to see them.

"Hello to you too. What are you both doing here?" She asks.

"Happy Valentines day!" Megumi shouts holding out in her hand a blue decorated pouch with all the tart cups. The woman seemed surprised.

"I'm shocked to see you both here."

"We have Valentines treats. Better than last year." Zoro says taking his backpack he grabs another pouch, this one decorated with red roses. "As a thanks. You did help me sometimes last year." Zoro explains. She smiles as she takes the pouch from Zoro.

"Would you like to come in? Sapphire would be happy to see you both." She leans in to Zoro and whispers, "Sapphires wants to see both of you. We were baking cookies." She gave him a very apologetic smile. Guesses he shouldn't expect to much from a family that cant cook.

"Yes please!" Megumi shouts holding up her pouch. "I have Sapphires treats." She says. Ruby smiles and steps aside to let them in.

Megumi was excited, she's never been at Sapphires place before. She did hang out with her family sometimes, before Sanji was in the pictures but never been to her friends home. Megumi and Zoro took of their shoes leaving them in front. Ruby just smiled and waited for them.

She lead them in to see everyone cleaning, even the eldest were helping. They waited in the living room as Ruby went and got Sapphire.

"Megumi! You're here! I thought mom was just lying again. Tricking me." Sapphire says hugging her.

"Here." Megumi hands over the blue pouch.

"What is it?"

"Your Valentines. Happy Valentines day." Megumi says with a bright smiles that equalled Sapphires.

"Can I open it?" She asks looking down at it. She looks at Megumi to see her nod.

Sapphire careful unwraps the pouch. Her family had all stopped to watch, curious on what she could have gotten.

As soon as the top was opened they all smelled the sweetness of the chocolate. Carefully Sapphire reaches in and takes one tart cup out. "Wow," all of her sister voices.

"This is for me?" She asks.

"Your mom has her own pouch." Megumi says. Zoro watches as Ruby opens her own.

"Can I eat it?" She asks. Zoro laughs.

"Go ahead." Zoro answers but before either Ruby or Sapphire pop it in their mouth the doorbell rang.

Ruby recovered first. She left the room and headed to the front door. They all heard people talking, happily too. Then they heard Ruby saying "come in." It was silent a moment then Ruby came in with Mary and Kiki behind her. 

"Megumi!! You're here too!" Kiki shouts joining the two girls with a smiles.

"Funny," Mary starts, "after Sapphire, we were going over to you and Megumi's too. To drop of her Valentines." Mary goes over to Zoro. Zoro gave her a smiles.

"That is funny. We were thinking the same." Zoro tells her. He takes off his backpack and opens it. He goes through all the pouches looking for Kikis' and Mary's.

"Are you alone?" Ruby asks, she just notices that Sanji wasn't with the two.

"Yeah, he's busy at the restaurant." Zoro says. They all nod at that.

"What about you Mary?" Ruby asks.

"Oh," Mary smiles, "one of the privates in his platoon just had a child so he's on brake and my husband is taking over for him. But I have something big planned for him. A spa night. I'm going to run a bath, give him a massage, have some treats out for him. He needs that." Mary says.

"I'm going to help!" Kiki says.

"Here." Zoro hands over Mary's pouch, black with white flowers. Then handed Megumi Kiki's. White with black cat silhouettes. The two watch as they opens it up and see the bite size tarts. Seeing them Sapphire and Ruby remember their own. They all look at them then pop them in their mouth. Is was so good. The texture, the way it melted in their mouths. 

"So good." Sapphire praises with a blissful look on her face. Kiki, Mary and Ruby had to nod.

"So wonderful." Mary says.

"Glad you enjoy it. We should get going Megumi. We have others to give." Zoro says. 

"Wait! I didn't give Megumi mine." Sapphire says.

"Oh us to." Mary says.

"Oh. Right, but it didn't come yet." Ruby tells Sapphire. Zoro looks at them curiously. Didn't they make cookies? Zoro turns to the person poking him. Pearl, the eldest of the kids.

"We bought Megumi a necklace, chocolate. At first Sapphire thought it was a chocolate necklace but it turns out it was the name of the design. The metal looks like chocolate. It was better this way. Megumi is really harsh when it comes to the food in this household." She whispers. "We have stomachs of steel, but she has taste." Pearl adds. She remembers when she went with them to a parade. Ruby had made lunches for them. It was something they were use to but Megumi couldn't eat it. After one taste she was saying what went wrong and how bad it tasted. They new it was bad but that's just the way their family is. 

"Store bought chocolates would have done it." Zoro whispers back. 

"It was too late by the time we realized what Sapphire had paid for."

"Here." Mary says handing Zoro and Megumi their valentines. Zoro opened the box to see a small sake set. Megumi got a rose, in an epoxy box. One of those decorative roses. This rose was different, there was one big one, white with two smaller ones, both purple.

"So pretty." Megumi says, mesmerized by how beautiful it looked. 

"Here are yours." Mary says handing over Sapphires and Ruby's. Ruby got book. Sapphire got a rose two. But hers was a big blue rose with two peach colored smaller roses. The girls seem to really love their roses. 

"Thanks." Zoro says putting his gift carefully in the backpack. "We should go. We have a lot of Valentines to give." Zoro says waving goodbye to everyone.

* * *

One bus stop after another, they had made it to their destination. They walk in the building. It was so long since they've been there. They knocked on the door. Soon after the door was opening. "Oh my goodness. My little fairy princess. It's been so long how have you both been?" She asks as she brings both of them in a hug.

"Hi Honey." Zoro says. "It's been a long time." Zoro says hugging her back. "How are you?" Zoro asks, when she let's go he opens his backpack for her pouch.

"It's been okay. I miss seeing you guy around. It's not the same when you guys left. After you did some others too. A couple moved in to your old apartment." She says.

"Well, we only came to give you these." Zoro hands over the pouch. 

"For little ol' me?" She asks.

"Yup. Cause we love you." Megumi says. Honey looked like she was about to cry. 

"Well I love you too. Have you seen my sister. She's been working too hard." Honey says holding the pouch close. 

"She's our next stop." Zoro says. She nods.

"Glad to see you. Thanks for the Valentines. And don't be strangers." She says.

* * *

Megumi and Zoro walk in the supermarket. Since living with Sanji they've been going to a different one so they haven't seen Tisha in so long. It felt like forever but he knows it's only been at least ten months since the last time they saw her. 

As they walked they searched just to make sure Tisha or Lulu were working, heading to the break room but being meticulous. They spotted Tisha talking to a worker. 

"Tisha!" Megumi yelled happily as she ran to the woman, rose still in hand. Tisha turned around like she heard a ghost. She smiled when she saw Megumi running to her. She got down on her knee opening her arms for Megumi to jump into them. She gave Megumi a tight hug.

"My little mermaid princess. How are you?"

"Good. I missed you." Megumi says.

"How about your mama?" She asks Zoro as he walk up to them.

"Good. Really good. Came to give you our Valentine treats."

"Oh so you must be my surprise. Honey texted me about getting a surprise soon." 

"We just saw her." Megumi says. Tisha smiles. She lifts Megumi up, standing carrying Megumi in her arms. 

"Come with me. There are some people who would love to see you." Tisha says. Zoro follows Tisha to the break room where they found some familiar faces. 

"Megumi! Zoro!" They shouts.

"Is it good to see you."

"It's been so long?" 

"We've missed you." 

They all say going to Zoro and Megumi, who sat in Tishas arms. Zoro answers their questions as he gets Tishas pouch and a bigger bag freeing space in his cramped backpack. "Here. For Tisha." He hands her a sunflower decorated pouch. "And for everyone else." He sets down the bad.

"For us?" Lulu asks. 

"Yup." Megumi nods.

"You're the best." Lulu says giving Zoro and Megumi a hug before going into the bag, taking some of the treats and eating it with her co-workers.

It felt nice to see them again.

* * *

Zoro and Megumi sat down. They were at their second to last run. They had given a pouch to everyone they knew. From granny Cindy down the hall to Franky and Robin. They've been all over the city delivering their tart cups. It wasn't all that bad. With Kaya and Chopper both working in the hospital they were able to deliver two at the same time. But going from Usopp's work to finding Luffy. Then Ace and Sabo. Nami. Franky. Brook. Vivi. Robin. They were going everywhere and anywhere.

Having taken their break they get up and continue on their journey. They were almost done. They walked into the Baratie. The waiter knew them so they walked to the back. It seemed like it was busy so they carefully made their way past everyone to Zeff's office. Zoro made a note telling them Happy Valentines day and that the treats should be shared with everyone at the restaurant. Megumi even made her own note, saying the same thing as Zoro's, in her slightly messy handwriting.

"Grandpa!" Megumi says hugging Zeff. He hugs her back.

"We were just leaving." Zoro says.

"What were you here for?" 

"Just dropping off our Valentines treats for you all. I left them in your office with a note." Zoro takes Megumi hand. "You guys seem busy so we'll leave." Zoro says waving bye to Zeff with Megumi. They didn't even notice the looks they got from some of the chefs. It was already Valentines day. All their planning gone to waste.

* * *

Zoro and Megumi made it to their last stop. It had been a busy day, it was becoming late. So good thing this was their last stop. Zoro and Megumi walked in to the All Blue. The waiter stopped and stared shocked. He had not been expected them to walk in. Sanji has been working hard all day, they had all assumed that it was because he wanted to get home faster but maybe it was because of this.

The waiter comes up to them. "How can I help you?"

"We're just here to see Sanji." Zoro answers. Just to see Sanji? That's it.

"He's in the back." the waiter points for them. He still had work to do so he wouldn't walk them there. 

Zoro nods and thanks the man. Then he leads them back there. Just like the Baratie, it was busy. People were running around, mixing food, stirring and frying things at the same time. Trying to do as much as they can in such a short time. Sanji sees them and smiles. He brings them into his office. "What a surprise to see you both here."

"Of course. We came to give you our Valentines day treats." Zoro answers handing Sanji his pouch. Sanji takes it and looks at it. 

"You made these?" He asks opening it.

"I helped." Megumi adds. 

"Thanks." Sanji smiles. He was glad they showed up. They were having some very entitled customers so it was nice to see his family. Zoro leans in and gives Sanji a kiss on the cheek. The chef looking like he needed it. 

"Happy Valentines day." Zoro says. Megumi gives Sanji's legs a hug.

"Happy Valentines day." she says herself. Sanji beamed. Zoro's kiss and Megumi's hug. This was ending up to be pretty good day.

"We'll leave you. You seemed busy. And you've still got work right?" Zoro asks.

"Yeah." Sanji deflates. 

"Here. Some extra." Zoro hands the rest of his treats. Sanji takes them, for his workers. He sets them in a place he wont forget to give them out. After Zoro left Sanji got back to work.

Zoro and Megumi made their way back home. It was a good Valentines day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have had a wonderful day, if not then I hope this makes your day better.
> 
> Happy Valentines day. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Starting this week, I will be going back to updating once every Friday. But get ready for what's to come.


	109. Love In The Air

Sanji stirred as he began to wake up. He rubbed his eyes as he began to sit up. He looked over at Zoro, seeing the man rub his face further into the pillow. Sanji smiled as he leaned over, peppering kisses on the mans bare shoulder. He had gotten home late but was their late Valentines sex amazing. It was hot and steaming. Wouldn't he like to do that again. Sanji looked over at his clock on his night stand. It was early. He should get ready and wake up Zoro. After sex last night they just went to sleep, which is a little dangerous for them, Megumi loves to sneak in and sleep with them so they make sure that they get dressed before they fall asleep. 

"Zoro wake up. We forgot to get dressed." Sanji says. It was busy day today. Zoro had to go over to talk to some people at the academy and Sanji had to get back at the restaurant to help do the morning cleaning and the delivery of the days ingredients. 

"Mmm? What time is it?" Zoro asks turning his head to Sanji but still laying down and rubbing his face in the pillow. 

Sanji turns to his clock, "it's still five." There was silence. "Are you going to get dressed?" Sanji asked. Zoro started to hum as he thought. Then it got quiet. Sanji watched as Zoro jumped up and looked down at himself, naked and still in bed. He looks at Sanji.

"I'll go take a shower." Zoro answers. Sanji smiles.

"I'll join you." Sanji says.

* * *

Zoro sat on his spot at the table. Megumi was still asleep. Zoro was a little upset with Sanji but not majorly. It was supposed to be just a shower but he should have seen it coming. Taking a shower with Sanji wouldn't just be a shower. It felt good and they weren't caught so can't be too mad about it. 

"Who is babysitting?" Sanji asks as he work his way around the kitchen.

"Kaya."

"Again?" Sanji asks, looking at Zoro shocked. "That's almost the third time."

"Yup, she said that Usopp has been working overtime lately and that she's been alone."

"Oh so that's why. Is everything at work okay for Usopp?"

"Yeah, he and some of the other workers he's working with are on a breakthrough of some invention." Zoro answers.

"When are you leaving?" Sanji asks Zoro, turning back to what he's making.

"After Kaya comes."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Megumi shouts. Zoro and Sanji smile.

* * *

Sanji sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was tired of looking at these papers. It was lunch and he had to sit down to do paper work. He had a small lunch because he wanted to finish his work. It was mostly just about the cost going into having the restaurant work and what they are making. It's something that he needs to do for his restaurant if he's to keep it afloat. It wasn't hard, but he wants to cook rather than do work, not like he was bad at it either. 

He was almost done when his door was busted open. He turned to see Nami heaving at the doorway out of breath. Her face was flushed and she couldn't seem to find her voice, but was staring at Sanji like a mad man. He looked at her with a curly eyebrow raised. "Nami?" He asks looking at her as she walked over to the chair in front of his desk. "Is something wrong?" He asks worried. He grabs his phone and looks at it. There were no new texts from anyone. 

"Tell me I heard right?" She asks finally having calmed her breathing.

"Heard what?"

"You and Zoro are engaged. Or am I wrong?" She asks.

"Where did you hear that?" Sanji asks. No way it was from Megumi. Nami hasn't been taking care of her. And Zoro wouldn't blurt it out since they both agreed to keep it a secret as they talked more about it.

"Kaya said she saw the ring on Zoro's finger when she showed up but he left before she could ask anything. She talked to Usopp about it, to make sure, thinking we had heard something, but he didn't. Then he asked, Luffy, but that was a dead end so he asked Brook, who asked Chopper, who asked Franky, who asked Robin who talked to me. I'm on my break right now so I thought I'd asked."

Sanji sighed as he ruffled his bangs. So much for keeping it on the down low. They had just gotten engaged so they haven't talked or thought about it that much. 

"So I'm right?" Nami asked.

He'll apologize to Zoro. "Yeah. We got engaged."

"Really! OMG!" Nami squelled. She jumped up and down excited. "I knew it would happen. I knew it. I didn't expect it to happen this quick though. So what has been decided?" She leans on the desk. 

"Nothing really. We were only engaged a week ago. All we know is we want a May wedding." Sanji answers.

"What happened? How did it happen? Was it sudden?" Nami asks. Her eyes shined as she asked.

"We talked about it so it wasn't that sudden, you know. I just asked up front a few days before Valentines day."

"And he said yes?" Nami asks, not believing the man agreed to marry. He never seemed the type to think about things like marriage. So to hear him agree to marry Sanji. Though she's got to give credit to Sanji. After seeing them together for how long they've been together it's clear how much they not only trust each other but how much they love each other. They are an odd couple but they fit.

"He said he had also been thinking about marriage and asked around for advice. So I asked and he said yes. He didn't need to think about it much. Though he was shocked that I asked after talking about it. But he said yes." Sanji smiles at Nami. She couldn't help but smile back. She's glad he's happy. 

And now she's excited, more friends of hers are getting married. This asks for a party.


	110. Got To Start Planning

After Nami left Sanji made a reminder to tell Zoro.

So that day, when he got home, a little late, he told Zoro that he's sorry that he told Nami. He wasn't sure he wanted it to be a secret or not. Zoro just shrugged it off. When he got home Robin and Franky were here. They said to see Megumi but he knew they were lying. It wasn't until he remembered that he was wearing the engagement ring that he knew what it was they were looking at. He couldn't be mad as Sanji, it happened at work too. He was unboxing some books and a few coworkers talked to him about it. It happened again as he was putting the new books away. He even got congratulated by customer who saw the ring. Some were judgemental but the majority of them were happy for him. Some of the elders told him marriage is a wonderful thing.

Zoro didn't care if people knew but that made him remember that morning, Kaya was staring at him, at first he didn't pay it any mind but after getting told congratulations multiple times he knew that everyone would know by the end of the day. He was also worried that Sanji may have wanted it kept a secret. So he was glad to know that Sanji was feeling the same thing.

The next two weeks they were getting calls over and over again of their friends congratulating them. Talking to them about what they plan, when it's going to be, if they've thought more about it or not. They were trying to get information out of the two. Sanji and Zoro told them the same thing. That they wanted a May wedding and that's all they talked about.

After learning about that Nami said they had to start planning then. So they all got together at Robin's place to plan the wedding and talk about what to do for Sanji's birthday that's the next day. They all gathered, well most of them. Luffy, Usopp, Brook, Franky and Chopper were outside playing in the left over snow while Vivi, Nami, Kaya, Zoro and Sanji were in the living room planning. Nami had volunteered herself to be the planner and what were Zoro and Sanji to say no to it?

Zoro didn't really know what he wanted, he was simple, he was fine with anything as long as it's not too expensive. Sanji was also fine with anything and wanted everything but he knew how Zoro is about money. Nothing too much. They both didn't want a showy wedding. It should be special, friends and family, close relatives.

After hours of talking about decorations they decided on madonna lilies for Zoro to hold as he walked down the hallway. Decorating the place they decided on Bellflowers and columbines with some desert bluebells. For the table clothes they chose cream. For the china they'd have to decide on that another day but for the napkins they chose satin linen blue to match the flowers. Of course the food wouldn't be hard to plan, since Sanji owned his own restaurant and he had the Baratie. Plus his friend, Gin, who has his own restaurant to. There were plenty of choices to choose to cater the wedding. 

Once they were done all they needed to do was choose a specific date, a venue, make a guest list, choose bridesmaids and bestman, and get their wedding clothes and rings. 

To get it out of the way they started on the guest list. Writing names of people they definitely want there, just to get started before they do send the invitations. By then it had gotten late, the time to start on dinner was past so Sanji went into the kitchen to cook everyone dinner. Brook and Chopper had left leaving Usopp, Luffy and Franky playing with Megumi.

Sanji set the table and called for everyone. He watched with a smile on his face as everyone came in one by one to a sit down, grabbing a plate and serving themselves. Sanji's smiles fell when he didn't see Zoro. "Where's Zoro?" He asks everyone.

"He said he needed to take a break and went to check on Megumi." Nami says looking at Robin who nodded to confirm what she said is true, then to Kaya and Vivi to also nodded. 

"We saw Zoro. He was staring at us as we played but then he went back inside." Usopp says.

"Maybe be went to the bathroom." Luffy suggest. Sanji pulled out his phone and dialed for Zoro. The marimo could get lost in this place just going to the bathroom, it happened before. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched Sanji intensely. They heard the ringtone and followed it to the living room Nami and Robin were just in. Sanji walked to the coffee table to pick up Zoro's phone as it rang. Sanji ended the call and stared at Zoro's phone.

What happened? Where is Zoro?

"Sorry." Nami voices. Kaya and Vivi go to comfort Nami. Sanji looks at the woman. "Maybe we pushed him to much, he got overwhelmed with all the wedding planning." She says.

Sanji looked down. Was that it? But if he was overwhelmed why did he agree? Sanji could have waited. Maybe he pushed the man? With all the talk of getting married, did it seem like Sanji was pushing Zoro to agree? Did the marimo even want to get married?

But why did he leave his phone and Megumi?

He needed to find the man. Where would he be? What did he have on him? His keys? Did he go home without them? But if the man wanted quiet he wouldn't have gone home, they could show up anytime and ruin the quiet. If he is going somewhere to be by himself he wouldn't go home, he'd go somewhere where he knew they couldn't find him, a place he's comfortable with, a place he knows how to go to and a place where he could think.

"I'm going to get Zoro. Watch Megumi for us." Sanji says running out leaving them all without answers. 

It was no one's fault, besides maybe his own. He pushed Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday, I hope you all had a wonderful week. I did. :)


	111. True Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is for Sanji birthday.
> 
> Happy Birthday Sanji!

Sanji drove like a madman to the place Zoro likes the most. It was a tall museum. It was public and a skyscraper, one of the tallest building in the country. He knew that Zoro went there. But when did he leave? If he just left then he hasn't made it that far to the building so he should slow down just in case he sees Zoro on the street. But if Zoro had a few hours head start then he might already be there.

How could he not have noticed Zoro disappearing? He was so into planning this wedding that he was focused on it. They didn't have that long till the wedding, May is in less than two months. That didn't give them a lot of time. Zoro also seemed into it but maybe that was an act for the blonde? Maybe he was just pretending to be into the wedding. If that's the case he needed to talk to Zoro. If the man isn't ready to get married yet then that's okay. He can wait a year or two. How ever long it takes Zoro, he's fine with that. Maybe it was going to fast for him. That's not a problem.

Sanji took a break, taking a deep breath. He didn't know how far up the building he was but he needed to get to the top. He took another deep breath in, then out. With that he starts running up the building to get to the top. He needed to make it to the top, Zoro must be up there. He didn't see the man as he was driving there so he must be at the top, unless Zoro took some backwater shortcut but he highly doubted that. Sanji felt this legs turning to jelly. Man did his calves burn but finding Zoro takes precedence over his legs. He couldn't take a proper breath and he may or may not be out of oxygen.

Sanji slammed the door open breathing like he ran miles without a break, which isn't far off from what he actually did. He was so glad to have made it. He took deep and rapid breaths as he look around. 

Zoro stood there staring at him shocked, he was not expecting the blonde to be there. How long was he up here. It didn't feel that long but maybe it was. 

Sanji walked closer to the marimo. "I'm sorry Zoro!" Sanji shouted, not that anyone would hear them. "I must have pressured you somehow into feeling like we needed to get married. But if you're not ready then no big deal. I could wait longer if you need time." Sanji begins to ramble. 

"Cook."

"If your not ready then just tell me."

"Cook." 

"I don't mind waiting. I did tell you that if I ever go to fast to tell me. I'll slow down. All I want is for you to be happy and comfortable-"

"Cook!" Zoro shouts finally catching Sanji's attention. Sanji looks at him. "I do want to marry you." Zoro states. Sanji felt very happy. So he didn't force the man into anything, that's good. He's ready for this and it wasn't a rush. So then why did he leave?

"Then why did you disappear?" the blonde ask walking to the marimo. Zoro looks away.

"It was fun planning the wedding until... we were making a list of people we wanted to invite. I..." Zoro takes a deep breath. "I don't have anyone." Zoro looks down at his feet as he rubbed his bicep. Before Sanji could repute that Zoro continues, "besides our friends I don't have family to invite like you do. I don't have a Baratie like you. I don't have family." Zoro says. Sanji say the marimos' eyes getting watery. Sanji stepped forward.

"Hey, it's alright."

"No! It's not! Nothing is alright. Who do I invite? I have no one. I'm alone! And they rejected me!"

"Who rejected you?" Sanji asks really shocked and confused on who the man is talking about. 

"The police academy. They rejected my file because of my time at the pleasure club. What am I supposed to do?" Zoro turns around and leans into the corner of the wall, looking down at the street. Sanji hugs Zoro from behind.

"Things will be fine. If that's the case then we don't have a big wedding. We'll have a small one with all our friends. And instead of a reception why don't we just go to the Baratie to celebrate after words." Zoro laughs at that. He didn't think Sanji would be fine with that. He's compromising. "And there's no rush. You've still got the part time job at Ohara. I'm sure there'll be something else you'll like to do." 

"I don't want to waste time." Zoro says.

"Hey." Sanji turns Zoro around. He cups Zoro's cheeks and looks into his eyes. "You deserve this. You raised Megumi for four years by yourself. You did what you had to do. Now do what you want to do. Take the time you need to find yourself again. I'll be there for you." Sanji kisses Zoro. The marimo kisses back. Feeling a little better now. 

"You really okay with a reception at the Baratie?" Zoro asks.

"No. But if that makes you feel better then that's fine too." Sanji says. Zoro smiles.

"I love you Sanji." 

"I love you too Zoro." Sanji leans in for another kiss and Zoro meets him. When they break away Sanji stares at Zoro and Zoro back. This man, the blonde wants to give Zoro the world. After everything he's been through, the things he missed, the things he's lost. He deserves everything. And for Zoro, the blonde is a wonderful man. To be willing to give up to help him, to make him happy, for him and Megumi. Zoro wrapped his arms around the cooks neck and brings him into a kiss. He didn't know what he did to deserve the blonde but he's got him and he's never going to let him go. 

Zoro breathes against Sanji lips. "Cook, I'm horny." Zoro tells him. Sanji just laughs. 

"Then let's get back to eat dinner then head home." Sanji tries to let go of the other man but he's kept in place. Zoro locking him in place. Zoro kisses him again.

"Let's do it now." Zoro says.


	112. Better Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for Sanji's birthday.
> 
> Happy Birthday Sanji! :)

Sanji looked down at Zoro, rubbing his thumb against the man's cheek. He leans down and kisses the man, drinking in the moan he let out as thrust into the other man.

How long were they at it now? It didn't matter, they had long forgotten the cold air of late evening. At the moment they were boiling hot, with the combination of moving around and Zoro's natural heat they were boiling.

"Fuck Zoro, you feel good." Sanji groans. Zoro gripped onto Sanji shoulders, wrapping his legs around Sanji pulling him closer, hooking his ankles. Sanji always managed to fill him up.

"You make me feel good too." Zoro moaned, looking at Sanji. The blonde loving the way Zoro squeezed his cock, massaging it. He will always love Zoro's blowjobs but nothing beats being inside him. He also seemed a little more turned on and tighter than normal. It must be the fact that they are technically outside and in a public place that is getting Zoro more turned on. But he's not the only one. Sanji is feeling it too. There's just something exciting about breaking the rules.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sanji asked as he button his pants on. He looks over at Zoro to see him tying his shoes.

"I'm better." Zoro answers.

"I'm not talking about the sex."

"Idiot, I know that. I'm fine. I guess I was just overwhelmed again. I am happy about the wedding but I don't know who I should invite." Zoro stands up and smooths his jacket and pants.

"I told you not to worry about it. It's only two month away but remember we still have two month. Now let's go. Everyone should have finished eating dinner. We should go pick up Megumi." Sanji says. Zoro nods and follows Sanji down the building, into the car and back to Robin and Franky's place. Talking and cracking jokes on the ride.

"Sorry." Zoro says as they neared their destination. 

"About?" Sanji asks.

"Planning your birthday tomorrow. I ruined it didn't I?" Zoro asks. They were supposed to plan it after planning most of the wedding. Sanji just shrugs it off. 

"It's fine Zoro. I've had plenty of my birthdays celebrated anyways. Plus it's already special with you and Megumi here." Sanji takes a quick turn to Zoro to give him a smile. 

Sanji and Zoro reach the mansion. When they got in everyone was worried but a look from Sanji told them to let it go. Megumi was put to sleep so they ate and took her home where they tucked her into bed and got ready for bed themselves.

* * *

Sanji woke up to a pleasant surprise of Zoro cooking Sanji breakfast with Megumi's help of course. It was a week day so they were all busy but they were all going to the Baratie after to celebrate Sanji's birthday.

The day was rather normal. Nothing interesting happened. The day went on as normal until it was time for everyone to leave and go home. Sanji left work and went to the bookstore to pick up Zoro first then they went to the school to pick up with Megumi. She was happy, well of course she is. It's her father's birthday. With all of them together they slowly made their way to the Baratie where they knew that everyone is decorating the place for Sanji.

"Why are you going to slow?" Zoro asks curious.

"Just giving everyone time to set up." Sanji says, Zoro rolls his eyes. 

"How do you know they even started?" Zoro asks.

"Nami texted me. She asked where I was."

"When was that?"

"As I was waiting for you." Sanji answers. 

"How come they aren't surprising you?" Zoro asks, they made sure to hide the party for his birthday, what made the blonde so different?

"That's because we talked about how we didn't even know your birthday, or that we celebrated it. Not once did we so we thought to do it this time. I'm different. I've had you guys over for my birthday plenty of times. It's not new." Sanji says.

"I probably would have told everyone to stop if I knew." Zoro says, so it's a good thing they kept it as a surprise. 

Sanji parks in the back like always. Megumi leaves her things, since Zoro told her to, joining them as they walked in. The place was warmed and they could hear people talking. As they made their way through they saw some of the chefs cleaning up.

"Happy birthday Sanji." They all said as they passed. Sanji gave them a smile, though he seemed embarrassed. 

They talked, laughed, goofed off. The typical for the group. Then they ate as the food came out. And last Zeff came out with a cake for Sanji. It was weird to think that as a father, a person with his own kid is now sitting in front of his own birthday cake getting sung happy birthday to him. He felt like a child in front of his child. Robin took out Zoro's camera and handed it to him. Zoro took out the camera and started recording Sanji's reaction. Sanji was blushing a little but he blew out the candles.

They ate cake and sat around with each other. Nami stood up and cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her. "I just want to say first, happy birthday Sanji." She says looking at Sanji. "and congratulations to you and Zoro on your engagement." She adds. Sanji smiles at her.

Everyone starts clapping. 

"What!" Zeff shouts. They all pause.

"You and Zoro got engaged and didn't tell me?" He asks with a frown. Right they forgot to tell him.

"Sorry old man. These two weeks have been kind of busy." Sanji explains.

"Two week! And I'm learning this now?"

"Hey! You knew about Megumi way before I did." Sanji says back. He stayed quiet after that. He's never going to let that go. After that it was more quiet again, and calm. Law came and picked up Luffy. Ace and Sabo left together after Luffy

Sanji saw Megumi run up to him, slamming her head in his stomach and crotch area. She hugs him with a smile and looks up, "Happy birthday daddy." She says.

"Thanks you." He says kissing her forehead. He felt someone behind him, he saw that it was Zoro. 

"Happy birthday." Zoro says. Sanji just smiles. 

One of his best birthdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do feel kind of bad. I couldn't come up with a big birthday celebration for Sanji like with Megumi and Zoro so I just stuck it to the end of this chapter. That's why I posted two chapters today to post this chapter.
> 
> Get ready for the next chapters, I think you guys would enjoy them. I'm posting a chapter this friday so get excited.


End file.
